


Non sum qualis eram

by Marke_Red



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exorcisms, First Time, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mystery, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 74,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marke_Red/pseuds/Marke_Red
Summary: Тернист путь к вратам поднебесья.И вопрошаю я: – Отче, как поступить мне? Что есть Любовь твоя?Ибо стал Я не тот, каким был прежде.





	1. Глава 1. Воззови ко Мне - и Я отвечу тебе

**Author's Note:**

> *Non sum qualis eram (лат.) — Я не тот, каким был прежде.
> 
> Написано в соавторстве с - Слэйд. 
> 
> И хочу сказать огромное спасибо именно тебе, друже) Без тебя бы этого не было. Не было бы такого бомбилово. Не было бы такой истории и всего нашего безумия при обсуждении. Я дико рад, что мы стали с тобой творить вместе)

Все придорожные забегаловки с вывеской «Мы открыты 24 часа» походили друг на друга. Тихие, почти пустые в ночное время и навивающие еще большую сонливость, несмотря на бесплатный кофе.   
Томас слушал новости краем уха и смотрел в чашку. Подушечки больших пальцев методично то поднимались к ее краю, то опускались к блюдцу. Черная жижа чуть покачивалась от вибрации проносящихся по автостраде фур. В какой-то момент мужчине показалось, что она поднимается выше, но сил реагировать на это не оставалось. Глаза слипались, а головокружение нарастало. Мысли путались. Он так устал…   
Голова безвольно свесилась над столом.   
\- Эй, - толчок в плечо заставил Томаса дернуться и очнуться. Церковная мышка, настоящее имя которой он так и не узнал, смотрела на него с настороженностью. Прищур ее глаз скользил по бледному лицу священника, - Ты чего?   
Быстрый, явно испуганный взгляд Ортега ей не понравился. В последнее время он казался все более странным и… потерянным. Для собственного успокоения женщина время от времени подливала ему святой воды; делала помазание, пока он спал, и наблюдала за реакцией. Но все было в порядке, за исключением таких непродолжительных «провалов».   
\- Нам нужно ехать.   
Он поднялся из-за стола, но женщина перехватила его за запястье.   
\- Куда?   
\- Я… хочу успеть проведать одного… друга. Здесь, недалеко.  
Мышка продолжала держать Томаса, не спуская с него глаз. Пока на экране телевизора, висевшего на противоположной стене, не повторили новость, кадры которой были ей до боли знакомы. Губы сжались в плотную линию, выражая гнев и скорбь.   
Томас не знал о Беннете. Эту тайну ей удалось сохранить и передать Маркусу под носом «молодого льва», которого следовало держать сейчас подальше от Церкви. Она хотела вернуться и помочь расправиться с демоном, но Маркус запретил вмешиваться. Не то, что бы она собиралась его слушать, но состояние Ортега настораживало. Вера подсказывала ей, что Томас важен и бросать молодого экзорциста одного не стоило. По крайней мере сейчас.   
\- Ладно. Ты знаешь адрес?   
Томас уклончиво кивнул. У него тоже были свои секреты. 

***

 

**Штат Луизиана. Конвент. Приход Сент-Джеймс.**

  
_Силуэты мелькали смазано и расплывчато. Ослепительный свет лился из окон, достигавших потолка, но в середине все равно клубилась темнота. Множество голосов сплетались в молитву, однако ее слова превращались в выкрики и гудели точно рой. Томас не понимал, что именно видел, но чувствовал, как темнота расползается, пытаясь вырваться наружу. Он видел себя, сидящим на церковной скамье и наблюдающим за странным действом. Рядом был кто-то еще._  
  
Томас потер глаза, щурясь от мягкого солнечного света. Красно-белый кирпич облицовывал небольшой приход, а деревянная дверь приглашала священника зайти в Дом Божий и найти в нем успокоение. Он соврал Мышке о том, что хочет навестить друга и о том, что знает адрес. Он просто чувствовал дорогу, точно чья-то невидимая рука вела его и указывала на все необходимые повороты и съезды.   
В церкви шла утренняя служба. Ортега присоединился к ней, вторя молитвам. Людей собралось немного. Приход был скромен и это навевало легкую ностальгию по тому, что Томасу пришлось оставить ради избранного пути. Отрывки видения вспыхивали в памяти и сливались с окружением, давая экзорцисту понять, что он искал в верном месте. По окончанию службы мужчина собирался поговорить с местным священником и узнать не происходило ли в округе чего-либо странного. Но ждать до конца мессы не пришлось.  
Очередь на причастие двигалась медленно и уже подходила к концу, когда пожилая женщина вдруг схватилась за пастора и выбила из его руки просфору.   
\- Вы... вы все здесь нечестивцы! Что вы сделали с моей Мартой?! Что вы с ней сделали?! От вас стало только хуже!   
Паства затихла. Пожилую женщину трясло, выкрики смешивались с рыданиями. Молодой человек поспешил к ней и заключил в объятия, в попытке увести что-то шепча.   
\- Роберта, Роберта, прошу вас. Мы сделали все, что могли, - священник постарался взять женщину за руки и успокоить, но та дернулась от него и продолжила кричать.   
\- Мама, пойдем. Перестань. Не сейчас!   
\- Вы погубили мою дочь! – с рыданиями выкрикивала она, сопротивляясь удерживанию.   
\- Роберта, послушайте. Марта больна, мы не в сила…   
\- Вы вселили в нее демона! Моя девочка…   
\- Отче, простите нас. Она не в себе…  
\- Роберта, я приду к вам. Сегодня. Сразу после службы.   
Сорвавшуюся в безудержный плач с невнятными фразами женщину увели спустя несколько минут. Паства была неспокойна: шепот поднимался в стенах храма; к алтарю и священнику обращалось все больше беспокойных взглядов.   
Месса закончилась сумбурно. Люди выходили молча. Дождавшись, когда почти никого не осталось, Томас направился к пастору для разговора.   
\- Отец Уильямс, добрый день.   
\- О…здравствуйте. Я видел, когда вы пришли, - карий взгляд обежал Томаса и остановился на пасторском воротнике, - Приятно видеть в моем приходе церковного брата. Что Вас привело сюда,…?   
\- Томас.   
\- Томас, - Уильямс улыбнулся и приподнял брови, ожидая ответа мужчины.   
\- Не подумайте, что я вмешиваюсь в дела вашего прихода, но…   
Лицо священника заметно напряглось, и он не дал Ортега закончить.   
\- Вас прислал Ватикан?   
\- Не совсем. Но я могу помочь, если с семьей той женщины действительно что-то происходит.   
Священник задумчиво посмотрел в глаза Томаса и чуть усмехнулся, покачивая головой.  
\- Боюсь, что помогать здесь не с чем, отец Томас. Спасибо за предложение. Мои прихожане - люди, со старыми нравами и верованиями. То, что Вы сегодня видели не более чем горе матери, которая не может смириться с мыслью о душевной болезни ее ребенка.   
\- Вы уверены?   
\- Девушке нужен специалист, а не священник.  
Томас нахмурился и убрал руку в карман, оглядываясь на качнувшуюся от сквозняка дверь церкви. Его привело сюда видение и здесь ему был знак. «Ты должен доверять Богу. Больше – никому», - сказал ему Маркус перед уходом, и Ортега верил, что в этот город его привела воля Божья. Во чтобы то ни стало нужно разыскать ту женщину и поговорить с ней; взглянуть самому и убедиться, прежде чем уезжать.   
\- Знаете… - Уильямс потер подбородок и будто секунду размышлял о своем отказе, - Сейчас я отправляюсь туда. Если хотите, можете присоединиться ко мне. Роберте не повредит мнение еще одного священнослужителя, подтверждающего мои слова. Может тогда они отведут девочку ко врачам. 

***

  
В доме стоял душный запах подгнивших яблок, от которого не спасали даже настежь распахнутые окна. Роберта Данн лежала в постели, попросив своего сына – Алана – провести священников в комнату. Преклонный возраст сказывался на здоровье, а нервное перенапряжение, в котором женщина провела последние несколько недель, делали ее сердце слабым.   
Пастор Уильямс не противился просьбе и вышел, когда женщина пожелала говорить с молодым священником наедине. Он прогуливался по гостиной, вслушиваясь в звуки дома, но не слышал и не замечал ничего необычного. Уильямс держал приход Сент-Джеймс около шести лет и успел хорошо познакомиться со своей паствой. Марта часто ходила в церковь с матерью и казалась ему хорошей, скромной и набожной девушкой. Когда она заболела, Уильямс пришел и благословил ее на выздоровление. А позже, по просьбе Роберты, освятил дом. Местный врач вынес свой диагноз и назначил лечение. Но состояние ухудшалось. Роберта винила во всем нечистые силы, неоднократно рассказывая Уильямсу, как меняется характер и поведение ее дочери. Но пастор не верил в демонов и поддерживал мнение врача о том, что девушке прежде всего требуется полное медицинское обследование в хорошей больнице. На которое у семьи Данн, к сожалению, не было денег. А потому они полагались на Бога и видели во всем проделки Дьявола.   
Оставшись с Томасом наедине, Роберта посмотрела на дверь и понизила голос до шепота.   
\- Это они все устроили. Мне никто не верил, когда я говорила о нечистом духе, поселившемся в моей дочери.   
\- Расскажите мне, что происходит.   
\- Она худеет. Много ест, постоянно голодна, но худеет, - не пытаясь скрыть нервозности, женщина принялась заламывать пальцы, - Нет, не подумайте, Отче, ее не тошнит, она не…избавляется от еды.   
Губы женщины подрагивали, а на глазах стали наворачиваться слезы. О, она прекрасно знала во что превратился ее дом и какой источает запах – и ей было стыдно.   
Привыкшая к чистоте и уюту, Роберта не могла смириться в тем, что начало происходить в доме после отчитки Марты, проведенной отцом Уильямсом. Тот согласился после долгих уговоров: несколько набожных людей присоединились к очистительной молитве, но каким-то немыслимым образом только ухудшили состояние ее бедной девочки.   
\- Она...очень любит яблоки, но… Я не знаю, как, но... Вчера. Вчера они были свежими. Я принесла их из нашего сада… - не выдержав, пожилая женщина расплакалась и закрыла лицо одеялом.  
Томас утешительно положил руку на ее плечо и попросил рассказать все подробности. В доме было достаточно влажно, но, если пожилая женщина не пыталась исказить факты, это могло стать первым доказательством.   
\- Сначала она заговорила об отъезде. Хотела уехать, замкнулась в себе. Перестала ходить со мной в церковь. Я стала замечать, что она может долго смотреть в одну точку. В угол… Это случалось все чаще. И не всегда реагировала, когда я ее звала, - справившись с эмоциями, Роберта протерла глаза и выдохнула, пытаясь выстроить стройный рассказ, - Начала грубить. На причастии выплюнула просфору, сделав вид, что закашлялась. Клянусь, она сделала это специально! Отец Уильямс не верит мне, думает я старая дура и схожу с ума. Но я то вижу, что с ней происходит…   
\- Вы сказали, что она стала чрезмерна в пище.   
\- Да! Да, верно… Просила, чтобы я готовила больше. Вторые порции, и с каждый днем все больше и больше. Один раз я видела, как она достала остатки еды прямо из мусора. Обгладывала все до костей… Но при этом вид ее становился более болезным. Она словно высыхала, словно… Сейчас она похожа на скелет. Не поднимается с кровати, щеки впали, а глаза...Смотрят с такой злобой и безумием.   
\- Вы ведь показывали ее врачу?   
\- Показывали, - довольно резко и пренебрежительно выплюнула Роберта и отмахнулась, - им нужны только деньги. Куча лекарств и никакого толку. Отец Уильямс освещал дом, но в комнату Марта его не пустила. Она заперлась в тот день и сказала, что плохо себя чувствует. А когда мы окуривали все ладаном, я видела ткань в щели под дверью.   
\- А психолог говорил с ней?  
\- Нет, в этом нет необходимости. Я вижу, как меняется мой ребенок. Отче, сходите, поглядите на нее сами.   
\- Я сделаю все что могу, мисс Данн. И обязательно поговорю с ней, но ведь вы понимаете, что …   
\- Не говорите со мной, как Уильямс, Отче. Я все это уже слышала. Я заставила его провести читку над Мартой, чтобы освободить ее от нечистого духа. И моя девочка вернулась. На следующий день ей стало лучше, но потом…потом она стала есть не переставая, все без разбора. И этот запах…Она даже не позволяет убрать тарелки из своей комнаты. Все занавесила, лежит в темноте, смотрит на меня диким взглядом. Сняла свой крест.   
\- Где Марта сейчас?   
\- В своей комнате. Алан проводит, - успев схватиться за руку Томаса, Роберта крепко сжала ее, - Отче. Прошу, помогите ей.   
\- Я сделаю все возможное, - Ортега постарался приободряющее улыбнуться и вышел из комнаты.   
Пастор Уильямс ждал в коридоре и обернулся, как только услышал шаги.   
\- Ну, что скажите, Томас?   
\- Пока ничего, я ведь еще не видел Марту.  
\- Прежде чем будете делать выводы, я хочу обратить внимание на то, что в нашем маленьком городе люди не хотят, чтобы их семьи разъезжались. У Роберты властный характер, имейте это ввиду.   
Томас слегка нахмурился, но затем кивнул. Случай с Харпер показал, что правда не так очевидна, как хотелось бы. Только в этот раз с ним нет Маркуса, который поможет понять все до конца и не даст совершить ошибку. Теперь он один.

***

  
Стоило открыть дверь, как тошнотворный запах с силой ударил в нос. Томаса замутило, глаза заслезились. Пришлось заставить себя выдохнуть и стиснуть зубы, чтобы справиться с приступом тошноты и шагнуть в темноту комнаты.  
К терпко-сладковатому запаху гнилых яблок добавилась вонь плесени и помоев. Дневной свет тускло проникал через неплотные шторы, освещая ужасный беспорядок. Спальня девушки действительно была заставлена грязной посудой. Чашки, тарелки, пластиковая посуда и приборы, пакеты, пустые пачки чипсов, коробки конфет и печений, прочий мусор – казалось нет ни одного свободного от них места.  
Томас сглотнул, рефлекторно приподнимая подбородок. Пастор Уильямс заглянул в комнату через его плечо и закашлялся в кулак.  
\- Боже…  
Девушка зашевелилась в постели, выглядывая из-под одеяла. Бледное лицо со впалыми щеками в полутьме походило на труп с иссушенной кожей. Синяки под глазами превратились в черные ямы, в которых поблескивали лихорадочно мечущиеся белки. Томас замер, всматриваясь в нее, точно девушка и впрямь была диким зверем. Ее взгляд…холодный и голодный, действительно казался дьявольским.   
Тонкая рука скользнула по прикроватной тумбочке и свалила огрызок яблока, хватаясь за следующий и пряча у себя.  
\- Марта…Дитя… - пастор Уильямс прошел вперед Томаса и остановился у кровати, пытаясь прикрыть нос и в тоже время не реагировать на запах, - что с тобой происходит? Как ты…запустила себя…  
Девушка глубже зарылась в одеяло и в нем захрустела яблоком. Ортега пребывал не в меньшем замешательстве от увиденного, но вспомнив слова Роберты о том, что дочь не позволяет забирать посуду, взял себя в руки.   
\- Отец Уильямс, - напомнив о себе, молодой экзорцист через силу приблизился к постели, стараясь дышать осторожно, небольшими порциями, - Марта, здравствуй. Меня зовут Томас. Твоя мать рассказала, что с тобой происходит. Может быть я смогу тебе помочь.  
Вонь распространялась сильнее, проникала в каждую пору и душила до головокружения. Ортега различал уже не только гниль еды, но и сильный запах мочи, исходящий от постели. Господи, как она могла находиться в этом всем? Как ее семья допустила подобное?   
\- Я...очень хочу есть, - глухой и отдаленный голос звучал, как эхо в колодце.   
Уильямс отошел в сторону, но его силуэт на периферии вселял в Томаса больше уверенности. Словно Маркус не оставил все и не продолжил свой путь в одиночестве.   
\- Ты помнишь, с чего все началось?   
\- Рррррх… - девушка поджала ноги и схватилась за живот, вжимая в себя и пережидая болезненный спазм. Одеяло съехало, обнажая тонкие руки и ключицы, острыми холмами поднимающимися под кожей. В полутьме удавалось разглядеть кровоподтеки и синяки, но они могли быть вызваны нарушением работы ее организма, а не одержимостью.   
\- Марта…послушай, ты...с тобой не случалось ничего необычного до того, как тебе стало хуже? Может, кто-то говорил с тобой или что-то произошло?  
\- Опять одни разговоры. Вы уже пытались. Ничего нет, - она задышала чаще, вытягиваясь на кровати, а затем приподнимаясь на подушку. Взгляд беспорядочно оббегал комнату и грязную посуду, не останавливаясь на двух священниках, - А я хочу есть! Мама!   
Ее требовательный крик, полный ярости, резко перешел в плач. Рука вскинулась в попытка схватиться за Томаса и притянуть его к себе.   
\- Отче. Мне больно. У меня так болит живот… Они не пускают ко мне врачей. Думают, я одержима.   
Ортега переглянулся с Уильямсом и еще раз мельком оглядел состояние комнаты. Запах мешал думать; тошнота подступала к горлу, отчего приходилось сжимать зубы сильнее и терпеть. Пастор попытался переставить несколько тарелок, но девушка мгновенно оскалилась и подобралась с кровати, выхватывая у него посуду. Она прижимала ее к груди, будто это был последний кусок хлеба, который у нее отбирали.   
\- Не трогай мою еду, священник…  
\- Марта, но там ничего нет…   
Девушка зашипела и стала отходить к кровати. Одна из тарелок выскользнула и разбилась об пол, но Марта не обратила на это внимания. Не отпуская остальные, она снова забралась под одеяло и стала отскребать присохшие остатки еды.   
Это было ненормально, но и недостаточно для однозначного вывода о необходимости экзорцизма. Каждая деталь вызывала новые вопросы и сомнения. Одно Томас знал точно – ему необходимо выйти на свежий воздух и уже потом постараться обдумать все и прийти еще раз.   
Присаживаясь на корточки, он подобрал крупные осколки и следом, невольно бросив взгляд под кровать, обнаружил источник запаха. Куча, куча огрызков валялось на полу в гнилой слизи, с кишащими в них насекомыми. Они ползли медленно, шевелились в углублениях и сваливались с остатков, начиная извиваться.   
Томас не сразу понял на что смотрит, не сразу осознал и поверил своим глаза. Тонкая рука упала на пол, забралась к скопищу яблок и подхватила одно – наполовину съеденное. Взгляд священника последовал за рукой и остановился на лице свесившейся с постели девушки.   
Она смотрела на него не отрываясь, поднося гнилой плод ко рту. Откусывая кусок вместе с кишащими в нем личинками, точно не замечая их.   
\- Хочешь кусочек, Отче? – широкая улыбка растянулась по скелетоподобному лицу, обнажая зубы с шевелящимися перекусанными белыми тельцами.   
Отшатнувшись и резко отвернувшись от зрелища, Ортега закрыл глаза и прижал кулак к губам.   
_«Господь - Пастырь мой; я ни в чем не буду нуждаться. Не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной; Твой жезл и Твой посох - они успокаивают меня»_  
Точно слыша молитву, Марта утробно засмеялась и смех ее показался ниже, чем должен был быть у молодой девушки. Отец Уильямс ошалело посмотрел на нее и помог Ортега подняться.   
\- Дайте ей святой воды, - шепнул Томас, удерживаясь за плечо пастора. Уильямс замешкался, выискивая взглядом бутылку или графин с водой и чашку. Его промедление и растерянность раздражали, и Ортега вышел из комнаты, прося о помощи Алана.   
Получив стакан с водой, он окрестил ее, прочитав молитву. Марта к тому времени успокоилась и вновь затаилась в кровати, переминая края одеяла худыми пальцами, следя за каждым движением оставшегося в комнате священника.   
\- Выпей воды, дитя, - получив от Томаса стакан, Уильямс поднес его к лицу Марты, надеясь успокоить своим присутствием. Ведь если она была больна душевно, то знакомое лицо должно было помочь выйти на контракт. Но девушка закричала и выбила освященную воду из рук, сваливаясь на пол и подхватывая осколок тарелки.  
-Нет! Я хочу есть. Хочу есть. Хочу есть! Уходите!  
Уильямс вскинул руки и под напором стал отходить к двери. Томас внимательно следил за девушкой, готовый броситься на перехват, если она решит напасть. Но ее брат шагнул вперед, закрывая священников собой.   
\- Марта… Они уходят. Отдай мне осколок. Сейчас я принесу еду… - он говорил спокойно, ровным тоном, не выдавая волнения. Из другой комнаты слышался тихий плач Роберты.   
В голове Уильямса творилось черти что. Неделю назад эта девочка была иной. Он видел ее, он отмаливал ее грехи, читал молитвы и не видел сопротивления. Только болезнь и отчаяние.   
\- Пусть убираются! – выкрикнув со злостью, яростно смотря на Томаса, Марта швырнула в их сторону осколок и побрела к кровати.   
Алан поспешно закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней лбом.   
\- Господи спаси нас…   
  
Отец Ортега вышел на улицу, не чувствуя ни свежести воздуха, ни солнечного тепла. Он не хотел делать поспешных выводов, однако последние минуты, проведенные с Мартой, могли трактоваться двояко. Алан остановился рядом и закурил, молча смотря себе под ноги.   
Томас повернулся в сторону мужчины, затем перевел взгляд на дом.   
\- Как вы, почему...Ее комната рассадник для болезни.  
Тот усмехнулся и пожал плечами, делая затяжку.   
\- Она никого не пускает. Кричит, рычит. Когда мы пытались вымести все из-под кровати, она бросилась на меня.   
\- С чего все началось?   
\- Она хотела уехать. Познакомилась с парнем, решила выбраться из этой дыры. Но наша мать…устроила скандал. Парень больше не появлялся, а уехать Марта не смогла.   
\- Тогда она замкнулась в себе?   
\- Да. Сильно злилась на мать. А потом что-то случилось и …вот.   
Снова ответы шли в разрез с тем, что могло бы убедить Томаса в правильности вывода, к которому он склонялся. Он не боялся демонов. Он боялся ошибиться. Потому что все, что он слышал сегодня и видел – почти все – могло сопутствовать психическому расстройству. Однозначного симптома одержимости не было. А одного видения было недостаточно, потому что…  
_«Ты впустил демона в свой разум. Теперь все твои мысли отравлены»_ \- как заевшая пластинка крутилась в голове фраза Маркуса, лишая молодого экзорциста уверенности.   
\- Вы замечали какие-то странности в ее поведении?   
\- Нет. Кроме того, что она стала много есть, но худела из-за нервов – нет.   
\- А перемена в поведении, прострации?   
\- Нет. Просто… наша мать умеет обрезать крылья. Как бы вы себя вели, разрушь кто-то вашу мечту?   
Томас вздохнул и устало потер глаза. Для проведения обряда он не должен сомневаться. Что если не Бог, а демон посылал ему видения, настраивая на уничтожение невинного человека с отравленным разумом? 

***

  
Мышка ждала у машины, остановившись на парковке рядом с церковью. Пока Томас отсутствовал, она успела пополнить запасы еды и воды в дорогу и теперь озиралась по сторонам в поиске Ортега. К мобильному он не подходил, а поэтому ей оставалось только ждать в назначенном месте. И стараться не переживать раньше времени – хвоста за ними вроде как не было.   
Местного священника в приходе не оказалось, но его помощники сказали, что он отошел навестить одну семью прихожан с другим святым отцом, которого раньше не видели в городе.   
Завидя Томаса издалека, Мышка направилась ему на встречу.   
\- У тебя здесь нет друзей, так ведь? Где ты был?  
Умеючи сдерживая беспокойство, вызванное бледным и задумчивым видом молодого экзорциста, она вновь огляделась по сторонам.   
\- Я ходил в один дом. Тут что-то не так.  
\- Что не так?  
\- Девушка. С ней что-то не в порядке, но я не уверен до конца.  
Томас открыл машину со стороны водителя, намереваясь сесть за руль, но Мышка преградила ему путь. Карие глаза внимательно обежали лицо, тая в себе понимание и сочувствие, граничившие с необходимой твёрдостью и жесткостью.   
\- Откуда ты узнал про нее?  
Священник мельком улыбнулся, избегая взгляда и ожидая того же нравоучения, что не раз слышал от Маркуса. Он не хотел отвечать, но понимал, что его не оставят в покое. В конце концов теперь Мышка была его напарницей и ему следовало довериться ей.   
\- У меня было видение.  
\- Ты ничего не сказал.  
\- Сначала нужно было проверить.  
Мышка поджала губы, размышляя над чем-то. Затем кивнула Томасу в сторону пассажирского сидения, обозначая, что поведет она. Ортега не был против.   
\- Такое случалось раньше?   
Дверцы хлопнули почти синхронно. Только сейчас мужчина почувствовал, как успел устать и проголодаться. Впрочем, вспомнив про еду, он вновь испытал приступ тошноты.   
\- Да, но... Они не всегда говорят верные вещи. В прошлый раз я ошибся. Мне нужно пару дней. Может быть тебе тоже стоит взглянуть на нее?   
\- Демоны играют с нами, их становится все больше, а нас меньше. Они становятся умнее, Томас, пытаются сломить и сделать нас оружием против Господа. Не только через вселение. Нам не следует задерживаться. Когда вы с Маркусом были на острове с Энди вас уже нашла Церковь и могла схватить.  
Она положила руки на руль и сжала его, не спеша заводить машину. Томас ведь еще не знал о Беннете. Стоило ли ему сказать сейчас, спустя месяц, как они разошлись с Маркусом в разные стороны?   
\- И что?! – Ортега резко повернулся к ней, повышая голос, - Мы должны бросить ее? А если она одержима? Просто закрыть глаза и бежать дальше, пока не созреет какой-то план? Я должен служить людям. Господь направляет меня.  
\- Господь ли направляет тебя, Томас? – в тон отозвалась Мышка, не собираясь уступать. Она была упрямой, привыкшей действовать в одиночку своими методами. И видела намного больше, чем молодой экзорцист мог себе представить.   
\- Я. Верю. В. Него.   
Мужчина сжал челюсти и отвернулся к окну, смотря на свое отражение. Его сомнение росло. Так же как и желание получить еще один знак; убедиться, почувствовать волю Господа. С Мартой было что-то не так. Он видел эту церковь, силуэты, слышал молитву. Возможно ли что в видение была Марта, над которой молился отец Уильямс со своими прихожанами? Экзорцизм должны проводить подготовленные люди, очистившиеся. Иначе можно сделать только хуже.   
_«Хуже»_ , - Томас задумался, сведя брови к переносице, - _«Хуже. Ей стало хуже, после обряда в церкви...»_    
Он повернулся, чтобы сказать это Мышке, но…ее не оказалось рядом. Он сидел за рулем напротив церкви. И был один.


	2. Глава 1. Не внимай пустому слуху

Дверь церкви открылась и из нее показался отец Уильямс. Заметив Ортега в машине, священник приветственно махнул рукой и направился к нему, пересекая проезжую часть.   
Томас лихорадочно пытался вспомнить хоть что-то. Голова казалась мутной, мысли сталкивались друг с другом, не приобретая отчетливых форм. Когда в окно постучали, мужчина вздрогнул.   
\- Отец Уильямс… - стекло опустилось вниз и в салон машины повеяло яблоками, хоть вокруг не росло ни одного яблоневого дерева.   
\- Томас. Выглядите не очень, - пастор улыбнулся, - С вами все в порядке?   
\- Я…да. Да. Кажется, да.  
\- Вот и славно. Храни вас Господь. Вы уже были у Марты?   
\- Мы ведь с вами ходили к ней вместе, - неуверенно ответил Ортега.   
\- Так это было вчера, Томас, - Уильямс усмехнулся и доброжелательно похлопал экзорциста по плечу, - Семья Данн очень ждет вас и надеется на помощь. Я говорил с Робертой сегодня утром.   
Вчера? Тогда как прошел остаток дня? Мужчина перевел взгляд на церковь, затем мельком посмотрел на соседнее сидение, надеясь найти хоть какую-то подсказку к утерянным воспоминаниям. Однако посторонний взгляд смущал и не давал сосредоточиться.   
\- Вы не поедите со мной? – возвращая внимание к Уильямсу, Томас натянуто улыбнулся. Пытаясь сделать вид, что все действительно в порядке.   
\- Боюсь я уже наворотил дел. Да и помощников у вас кажется хватает. Езжайте. Каждая минута на счету, - не дав возможности задать вопрос, пастор перекрестил его и удалился в сторону церкви, - Удачи вам.   
Так и не поняв о каких помощниках шла речь, Томас завел машину.   
Дом семьи Данн стоял в окружении фруктовых деревьев и по мере приближения к нему запах усиливался. Фигура Алана виднелась издалека: он курил, выйдя почти на середину дороги, точно боялся, что его пропустят. Томас припарковался на обочине.   
\- Отче. Спасибо, что приехали, - крепкое рукопожатие передавало нервозность, - Она совсем не в себе. Я опасаюсь худшего.   
За коротким рассказом о прошедшей ночи они вошли в дом. Одержимость подтверждалась пункт за пунктом, как по учебнику. И Томас испытывал облегчение от того, что предчувствие его не обмануло.  
Роберта сидела в гостиной, а рядом с ней...  
\- Маркус?  
Ортега замер, уставившись на напарника. Тот сидел к проходу спиной, но мужчина не мог не узнать его.   
\- Привет, Томас, - Кин медленно повернул голову, отчего заигравшая ухмылка на краях губ стала еще отчетливее. Сомнений не оставалось.   
\- Но… Как ты…  
 _«Нашел меня»_ – хотел продолжить он, однако слова не шли. Прошел месяц с их последнего разговора, с момента, как Маркус принял решение и ушел. Теперь же он сидел в этом доме, появившись столько неожиданно, что…  
Глаза Томаса сощурились, вглядываясь в белую полосу под черной тканью на шее отлученного священника.   
\- Ты позвонил мне. Не помнишь? – в светлых глазах мелькнула озабоченность и настороженность. Он приоткрыл рот, будто собирался сказать что-то еще, но коротко облизнул губы, прикусывая на секунду нижнюю, а затем поднялся с дивана, - Ладно. Сейчас не время разговаривать. Пошли.   
Откуда у него вдруг пасторский воротник? Для вида и убеждения семьи Данн? Нет. Маркус никогда не подыгрывал и не скрывал того, что его отлучили от Церкви.   
Крик Марты и грохот, донесшийся из-за двери ее комнаты, раздались очень вовремя. Роберта перекрестилась и прижала руки ко рту, начиная нашептывать молитву. Алан ждал возле двери с пластиковой бутылкой чистой воды.   
\- Постой, - Томас поймал проходящего мимо него Кина за локоть, впиваясь пытливым взглядом в светлые глаза, - где ты был все это время?   
\- Ты правда хочешь сейчас обсудить это? – со вспышкой раздражения Маркус выделил «сейчас» и выдернул руку из хватки молодого экзорциста, уходя в комнату Марты, - Встречался с Беннетом и восстанавливал сан, если ты не заметил.   
Поколебавшись с несколько секунд, Томас пошел следом. Комната встретила тем же полумраком и запахом. Марта шевелилась под одеялом на привязи – скрученные простыни от рук и ног тянулись к ножкам кровати. Посуду сдвинули к стенам, но не убрали.   
Маркус смачивал пальцы водой, мельком поглядывая то на девушку, то на вошедшего священника.  
\- Начнешь? – Кин очертил крестным знамением лежащую в кровати. Его губы сжимались плотнее с каждой секундой промедления Томаса.  
\- Оставьте меня. Мне..нечем дышать… Отче Томас, прошу… Я не одержима.   
Ортега и правда не был уверен. Он не видел того, что рассказывал ему Алан. Его смущала слепая готовность Маркуса, появившегося из неоткуда. Как и пробелы в памяти.  
\- Чего ты медлишь?   
\- Я… сомневаюсь. Вдруг мы приняли не верное решение?   
\- Пить…мне так хочется пить... – с плачем слышалось из-под одеяла.   
Почему ей закрыли лицо? Томас обошел Кина и сдернул одеяло до середины. Ожоги на коже, мертвенная бледность, рыжие спутанные волосы, корка на губах – перед ним лежала не Марта. А Харпер.   
\- Что?   
\- Здравствуй, Отче, - ее зрачки почернели, спина выгнулась и подняла девочку в положение сидя.  
\- Этого не может быть, - пробормотал Ортега, лихорадочно пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Они спасли Харпер от матери, девочка не была одержима. Ее травили и внушали мысли об одержимости долгие месяцы. Маркус не дал провести обряд.  
Отступая он наткнулся на Кина и почувствовал хватку на плечах, удерживающую от очередного шага назад. Голос зазвучал прям на ухо: четко, хрипловато.   
\- Томас, вспомни. Я совершил ошибку, не поверив тебе. В ней действительно сидел демон. И в новой семье он проявил себя, - взгляд переметнулся на девочку, которая склонила голову вниз и стала рассматривать простыни, которыми ее привязали. Пробуя их на прочность.   
Библия Маркуса осталась на горе тарелок, накрывая собой ворошащихся личинок. Одна их них смогла заползти вверх и вытянулась в углублении креста.  
\- Томас.  
Но внимание Ортега сконцентрировалось на Библии. Кин никогда бы не оставил ее в таком месте. Чем дольше он смотрел, тем смазанее становилось все остальное.   
\- Томас, - дыхание прошлось по шее, а пальцы на плечах сжались сильнее.   
\- Это не правда… - на выдохе отозвался священник и дернулся к Библии. Успев схватить и пролистать раньше, чем Маркус выбил ее из рук, мужчина не увидел ни одной записи, ни одного рисунка. Которые в обилии должны были присутствовать на потрепанных страницах.  
Страх и ужас тисками сдавили горло. Он вновь потерял себя. Впустил демона в разум и не заметил этого.  
\- Я хочу очнуться!   
  


***

  
\- Томас?   
Священник дернулся и откинулся на сиденье, запрокидывая голову. Мышка перехватила его за плечо и второй рукой развернула лицом к себе.  
\- Томас?!  
 _«Нет. Нет.. Только не это снова»_ , - холодея, подумала она, всматриваясь в распахнутые глаза.   
Ортега не слышал ее. Зрачки закатились, оставляя лишь покрасневшие белки. Он снова был не здесь. Снова впустил в себя демона.   
\- Боже небес, Боже земли, Боже ангелов, Боже архангелов, Боже патриархов, Боже пророков, Боже апостолов, Боже мучеников, Боже исповедников, Боже дев, - мгновенно собравшись она начала молиться, обхватывая лицо Томаса чуть теплыми ладонями, - Боже, власть имеющий жизнь по смерти и отдых по трудам даровать, ибо нет иного Бога, кроме Тебя, и не может быть иного, ибо Ты еси Создатель видимого всего и невидимого, и царствию Твоему не будет конца. Молим освободи нас!  
В прошлый раз она смогла вытащить его и сделала это быстро. Призывая всю свою веру, Мышка старалась не думать о том, что может потерять Божий сосуд так просто. Она не отступит и будет взывать, и молиться над ним сколько потребуется.   
Но Томас не приходил в себя.   
  
 ****

Три часа спустя.

 ****  
\- Томас, возвращайся. Борись, не поддавайся им, - сквозь зубы проговаривала она, чередуя молитвы с зовом. Самообладание начинало сдавать. Она вывела машину за город, чтобы не привлекать постороннего внимания. Ни крест, ни святая вода, ни молитва не помогали. Кожа оставалась невосприимчива, а значит демон еще не завладел им. Но что сделать еще она не знала.  
Внезапно тишину нарушил глубокий грудной голос. Губы Ортега зашевелились, но тело оставалось неподвижным.   
\- На что ты надеешься, Мышка? У него уже течет крыша. Каждый раз он открывается нам все больше и больше. Дает соглашение, преисполненный самоуверенностью. Думаешь у тебя получится защитить его? Нет. Ты все та же слабая недомонахиня, запятнанная греховностью. Пустое место, так и не добившееся Его прикосновения. У тебя не хватит сил и тогда...   
Но Мышка не слушала. Она мгновенно впилась в плечо Томаса и прижала распятие к его лбу:   
\- Смиренно пред величием славы Твоей молим, да благоволишь освободить нас властию Своею от всяческого обладания духов адских…  
\- Посадишь его на цепь и будешь бояться старого льва? Подведешь его снова, - сбивал демон, говоривший устами Томаса, - Или побоишься увидеть правду, что ради тебя он не вернулся, но может прийти ради него.   
Глухой смех заполнил все пространство, проник в уши и попытался добраться до ее души, цепляя за самые болезненные струны.   
\- …от козней их, от обманов и нечестия сохрани нас целыми и невредимыми. Через Христа, Господа нашего! Аминь!  
Глаза Ортега закрылись, голова безвольно свесилась вниз.   
\- Томас? – Мышка подняла его лицо за подбородок, но не прервала молитву, - Все святые небесные придите к нам на помощь. Освободи нас Боже от помыслов завистливых, ярости, и смерти. Молим тебя освободи нас, Отче.  
Чувствуя восстанавливающееся сердцебиение и ровность дыхания священника, женщина проверила зрачки, убеждаясь в отсутствии одержимости.   
\- Томас…Что же ты делаешь с собой… - шепотом проговорила она, отпуская лицо экзорциста и выдыхая.  
Мысли смешались в голове, страх не проходил. Она не понимала, что происходит с ним и не сталкивалась с подобным раньше. Как демон мог говорить через Томаса, не вселяясь в него? Ведь на коже не осталось ни единой отметины.  
Пронаблюдав за ним еще с полчаса, Мышка вышла из машины и набрала номер, надеясь, что он не успел измениться.   
\- Маркус. С Томасом что-то происходит.


	3. Глава 1. Не бойся, ибо Я с тобою

_«Живой в помощи Вышнего, в крови Бога Небесного возродится. Скажет Господу: Заступник мой есть и Прибежище мое, Бог мой, и уповаю на Него. Так Он избавит тебя от сети ловчей, и от слов мятежных, благодатью Своей освятит тебя, и под крылом Его укроешься: оружием будет тебе истина Его.»_

  
  
Пальцам не хватало креста.   
Маркусу казалось, что сейчас он бы жег его кожу, возвращая обратно в реальный мир из мира мыслей. Он смотрел на дорогу и давил на педаль газа, на долю секунды прикрывая глаза. Молитвы – единственное его спасение.   
Молитвы и холодная уверенность в том, что ничего непоправимого не произошло.   
Он плавно повел машину влево, объезжая небольшой фургон, не привлекая к себе никакого внимания. По-хорошему, ему бы гнать так, что стрелка на спидометре забьется до предела. Но тогда он натворит ошибок, а он, Маркус Кин, не делает их. Он – меч Господень; его длань, которой повелевает Тот и направляет, карая грешное семя зла, что проросло в душах людских.   
  


«Не убоишься страха ночного, от стрелы летящей в дни, от вещи во тьме приходящей, от страха и беса полуденного. Падет от стрелы твоей тысяча, и тьма повернутая тебе, к тебе же не приблизится, ибо глазами твоими смотрим и воздаяние грешников узрим.»

  
  
Маркус понимает, что ему почти страшно. Это тот страх, когда ты не успеваешь предотвратить беды, зная, что ошибка полностью лежит на твоих плечах.   
Он бросил взгляд на часы и прищурился, поджимая губы. Прошло не так много времени с момента, как он покинул, а вернее, оставил Томаса. Посчитав, что так будет лучше. А теперь вынужден возвращаться.   
Кин хмыкнул, осознавая, что был не просто не прав. Его напарник, отец Ортега, действительно оказался не готов. Как сам Маркус и говорил. Но в то же время червоточина зависти, на которую не раз давил демон во всех своих обличьях, стачивала внутри мужчины непоколебимую веру в Него. Извечным был один единственный вопрос: «Почему он? Почему не я?» Но тут же Кин читал молитвы, отгоняя грешные мысли, что шептал Лукавый на ухо: пытаясь посеять сомнения в деяниях Его, в решении Высшем.   
Когда ночь сменила день, Маркус набрал высветившийся на экране мобильного три дня назад номер и долгое время слушал гудки.   
\- Где вы сейчас?   
Услышав ответ и отключившись, не спрашивая, как Томас, Кин впервые поддал газу.   
  


_«Не придет к тебе зло, и рана не приблизится к телу твоему, ибо Ангелом Своим Господь помнит о тебе, сохранит тебя во всех путях твоих.»_

  
  
Губы сами двигались, повторяя слово за словом, раз за разом. Так как сомнения и страх росли. Что если он не успеет? Что если уже слишком поздно? И Мышка была права, что Кин нажал на кнопку ядерной бомбы и Ортега потерян навсегда?   
Почти месяц назад Маркус нашел Беннета и смог загнать его в ловушку. Это была миссия не Томаса, он бы не справился. И по-хорошему, бросая взгляд на удаляющуюся полосу дороги через зеркало заднего вида, Кин понимал, что рисковал вдвойне, если бы повел молодого экзорциста за собой.   
Машина плавно притормозила у заправки. Хлопая дверью на выходе и надевая на голову шляпу, за козырек надвигая её на лицо, Маркус направился к магазину. Взяв две бутылки воды и фаст фуд, зная, что нормально перекусить не получится еще долго, священник прислушался к тому, что вещали по прикрепленному к стене телевизору.   
Новости менялись, пока он стоял на кассе и ждал своей очереди. Когда Маркус поставил покупки на двигающуюся ленту, он не сразу заметил этикетку на бутылке воды. Она привлекла внимание лишь при расчете с продавцом. Взяв её в руки отдельно от небольшого пакета, он осмотрел изображение реки и гор с надписью какого-то заповедника.Тут же захотелось выругаться, но Кин поправил шляпу и молча вернулся к машине.   
Заправляя бак бензином, он старался избавиться от накативших мыслей о Питере. В конце концов, у них бы ничего не получилось. Он не мог остаться с ним, как бы ему ни хотелось. И как назло в голове звучали слова демона, изгнанного из Энди. Он был прав, бедный Питер; Маркус не может быть нормальным.   
Воспоминания ночи и нескольких отрывистых встреч с Питером легли на плечи Кина несвойственным ему сожалением. Он помнил то чувство: легкое, щекочущее, заставляющее почти робко улыбнуться, хотя робости в нем давно не было. Те осторожные поцелуи и слова Питера; то, что Кину предлагали и что могло быть.   
Возможно, он раз за разом делает одну и ту же ошибку, предавая близких ему людей, сбегая от них прочь?   
  


_«На руки возьмут тебя, да не когда споткнется о камень нога твоя, на аспида и василиска наступившая, и потревожившая льва и змия. Ибо на Меня уповает. Избавлю и покрою, ибо познал имя Мое. Воззовет ко Мне, и услышу его: с ним буду в скорби, излечу его, и прославлю его, долготою дней исполню его, и явлю ему спасение Мое»._

  
  
Молитва горчила на языке и Кин с злорадной практически усмешкой понимал, что с ним такое. Это он, Лукавый, пытался сеять сомнения. Именно поэтому Маркус беспрерывно читал молитву Господу, дабы избавиться от тревог и влияния Нечестивого.   
Размышляя, насколько может быть силен демон, не отпускающий Ортега, Маркус достал из бардачка распятие и повесил себе на шею, целуя. На дороге как назло появились пробки, но он терпелив и сдержан. Он знал, что путь не будет легким. И ему хватит времени снова подумать, найдутся силы снова начать говорить мысленно с Богом, отрицая то, что шепчет ему Искуситель голосом Беннета.   
За голосом следует отчетливое воспоминание, как Кин говорил с Девином. Вернее, с тем, кто вселился в некогда сильного своей верой человека. И как бы он не пытался изгнать демона, исцелить и спасти душу, Маркус понимал, что этого уже не сделать. Слияние произошло, а он – не Ортега. Но он бы и не подпустил Томаса к Беннету, понимая, что зло слишком сильно.   
  


***

  
\- В черном человеке… Черное, да, Маркус? Старый облезлый лев, потерявший свою силу. О, Он не говорит с тобой? Ты знаешь, Маркус, что тех, кто слышит голоса, сажают в психушку?   
Святая вода почти не жжет Беннета, заставляя его лишь едва морщиться и усмехаться. Его кожа не покрывается волдырями, губы не иссушены. Он все такой же, только взгляд не тот. Черный, извилистый, полный утягивающего в глубину мрака, как и его речи. Привязанный к стулу, глумящийся над отлученным экзорцистом раз за разом и не называющий свое истинное имя.   
\- Я знаю, что ты прячешь. Ты завидуешь своему львенку. Как ты думаешь, как он там сейчас? Спит с этой сучкой Мышкой, которую ты не смог спасти? А она молодец, хорошо отомстила, забрав мальчишку от тебя, а? Как думаешь, она уже раздвинула перед ним ноги, как тогда перед тобой, лежа связанная в вашей «святой» обители? Или же ты…   
  


***

  
 _Маркус щурится, потирает глаза и дотрагивается пальцами до круглой ручки двери. Она крутится вправо со скрежетом, замок поддается не сразу. Толкая плечом высушенное дерево, вглядываясь в черноту, Кин застывает на пару секунд в проеме._  
Внутри темно и пахнет сыростью. Раздается звук колокольчика. Где-то рядом играет музыка, приглушенный звук из телевизора льется справа. В лицо ударяет прохлада и что-то еще.   
-… Есть здесь кто-нибудь?   
Вопрос отражается от стен, издалека раздается чей-то смех. Кин хмурится, сжимает распятие в руке, ступает в клубящуюся темноту и прикрывает глаза. Он слышит шепот вокруг себя.   
\- Раз.   
\- Два.   
\- Три. Четыре. Пять.  
\- Я иду тебя искать.   
Детский смех обрывается вместе с топотом ножек. Его заменяет монотонный голос, читающий псалмы. И Маркус узнает этот голос. Темнота сменяется на коричнево-черный оттенок. Приглушенные цвета от горящих свечей освещают коридор, а затем и открытую дверь дальней комнаты. В ней экзорцист замечает силуэт человека, стоящего на коленях, явно молящегося.   
\- Томас?  
За силуэтом священника (точно священника), одетого в сутану, яркий витраж в форме креста, с которого падает свет. Он освещает голову молящегося, позволяя увидеть черную смоль слегка вьющихся волос.   
\- Томас!  
\- Господи, светом Твоего сияния сохрани меня на утро, на день, на вечер, на сон грядущий…  
Маркус срывается на скорый шаг. Нога путается в скрученной веревке, и он едва не падает. Тьма за спиной продолжает наступать, но он не оборачивается. Он видит Ортега.   
\- Томас!  
\- … и силою Благодати Твоей отврати и удали всякие злые несчастья, действующие по научению дьявола.   
Достигая открытой двери, хватаясь за ручку, тяжело дыша - точно он пробежал не каких-то пять метров, а пять километров - Кин врывается внутрь комнаты. Шаги даются тяжело. Вокруг пахнет ладаном. Ровный свет свечей вызывает слезы на глазах. Со стен смотрят десятки лиц с икон. Человек в сутане продолжает молиться. Рука Маркуса сжимает плечо священника, и тот произносит последнюю фразу, поворачивая к нему голову.   
\- Ибо Твое есть Царство и Сила, и Слава, Отца, и Сына, и Святого Духа. Аминь.  
\- Томас! Что ты здесь делаешь? Где…   
Он помогает ему подняться и говорит, что надо выбираться. Вот только Ортега останавливает и сжимает его плечи, смотря внимательно в лицо, предлагая помолиться вместе с ним.  
\- Помолись со мной, Маркус.   
\- - Сейчас не вре….  
\- Помолись со мной, Маркус.   
Кин не может ему отказать, нутром чувствуя, что здесь что-то не так. Он складывает ладони и становится рядом, вплотную. Приоткрывает губы, чтобы выпустить слова молитвы и сбивается. Он начинает снова, качнув головой. И снова. И снова.   
Из его горла вырываются и путаются слова. Глаза начинают слезиться.   
\- Маркус? Ты не помнишь слова, Маркус?   
Голос Томаса звучит слишком близко и Кин вскидывает голову. Отряхивается, щурясь, и переводит взгляд на комнату.   
\- Где мы, Томас?  
\- Помолись со мной, Маркус.   
\- Я спрашиваю где мы, черт тебя подери, Томас!  
\- Не поминай имя Лукавого в суе, отец Маркус Кин. Ты не в себе.   
Кин вскидывает голову выше и замечает, что иконы улыбаются ему. Нет, они скалятся, смотря со всех сторон именно на него. Свет свечей дрожит, а запах ладана сменяется на тошнотворный аромат гнили и серы.  
\- Что ты…   
Горло внезапно стискивают пальцы и его ноги отрываются от пола. Маркус цепляется за руку Томаса, пытаясь оторвать его от себя. Он понимает, что Томас одержим. Но понимает это слишком поздно; распятие падает на пол. А Ортега улыбается, сжимая пальцы еще сильнее. Так, что дышать становится нечем и старый экзорцист слышит какой-то неестественный хруст.   
Иконы.   
Они смеются над ним.  
\- Помолись со мной, Маркус. По-мо-о-о-ли-и-и-сь.   
  
Просигналившая сзади машина вырвала Кина из короткого сна. Он дернулся и потер переносицу, выравнивая машину и снова давя на газ. Беннет, не выходящий из головы, продолжал напоминать о неоконченном разговоре. Потому что Мышка позвонила именно в тот момент, когда Маркус решил передохнуть и продолжить экзорцизм чуть позже. Потому что демон в Беннете заулыбался и спросил слишком язвительно и саркастично: «Как думаешь, ты успеешь его спасти?»   
Сжимая руль сильнее и гоня от себя едкий вопрос, стараясь не зацикливаться, Маркус добрался до условленной точки на карте на четыре часа раньше. Оставив машину на парковке, он огляделся, подтверждая для себя - приехал первым. А значит он снимает номер в придорожном мотеле с двумя кроватями. Купив кофе в стаканчике, вместо комнаты, мужчина вернулся на парковку. За время ожидания в урне рядом скапливается около семи таких.   
Кин щурился, смотря на линию горизонта. Идти за солнцезащитными очками не хотелось.   
С противоположной стороны от мотеля открывалась ровная гладь поля. Солнце медленно катилось к закату, превращая небо в мазки холста из сиреневого, розового, фиолетового и красного. Первые звезды прорезались, помигивая единственным глазом.   
Когда вывеска, прикрепленная к столбу, зажужжала и с перебоями зажглась ярко неоновыми обрамленными буквами, Кин вспомнил услышанное на причале, в ожидании лодки Питера. Невольно перекрестившись, приподняв голову и уставившись на небо, мужчина нахмурился. Ибо тогда он узрел, услышал Глас Господень, и молвил Он имя.   
Взгляд на автомате продолжал следил за проезжающими мимо машинами. В отличие от всех прибывших постояльцев, Маркус так и не сдвинулся с места, чем начал привлекать внимание настороженного управляющего. Тот ощутимо напрягся еще когда Кин настойчиво, за доплату забрал самый дальний номер: двухкомнатный, с ванной и гостиной. Здесь обитал всякий народ, кто знал что в уме у этого не менее подозрительного типа.   
Наконец, одна из машин остановилась на подъезде к мотелю. Маркус различил в ней два силуэта и тут же выдвинулся навстречу.   
\- Маркус, я…   
Нет, ему не нужно было ничего говорить. Он не обратил внимание на Мышку, почти сразу оказавшись у противоположной двери, открывая её и залезая внутрь салона. Ладони обхватили лицо Ортега.   
\- Он приходил в себя?   
Внимательно осматривая и похлопывая по щеке Томаса, он пару раз позвал его по имени. Оттягивая подушечкой пальца прикрытое веко и находя лишь мутный белок, Кин выматерился.   
\- Ты давала ему святую воду? Ты хоть что-то делала?   
У него не получалось сохранять спокойствие, потому что времени прошло слишком много. Взгляд красноречив, и Кин в который раз пожалел о своем выборе: оставить Томаса с ней оказалось ошибкой. Очередной его ошибкой.   
Встав у машины, осмотревшись по сторонам и бросив Мышке ключи от своей, Маркус наклонился и снял белую колоратку с шеи Ортега, пряча её в карман. Затем расстегнул верхние пуговицы его рубашки, поднырнул под руку и вытащил из салона.   
\- Последняя дверь. Возьми мою сумку из машины. Что произошло? Рассказывай все до мелочей. Где вы были и чем он занимался. Меня интересует каждая деталь. Что он говорил тебе? Что было странного?  
Перенеся на себя весь вес Томаса, улыбаясь и понимающе кивая прохожим, пожимая плечом, он отшучивался, что его друг перепил местного виски.   
Небольшая гостиная встретила их темнотой и запахом старой мебели. Выключатель нашелся не сразу. Пальцы промахнулись, из-за того, что на какие-то секунды Кину показалось, что Томас напрягся, возвращаясь в безвольное тело.  
Свет помигал и разгорелся, обстановка номера оказалась скудной. Но сейчас им было не до красоты и комфорта. Войдя внутрь, втащив следом Ортега и слыша позади шаги Мышки, Маркус донес свою ношу до кресла, а затем уложил в него не приходящего в сознание молодого экзорциста.   
Присев на корточки перед Томасом, Кин снял с себя распятие и принялся осматривать его. Вновь показалось, что глаза Ортега дернулись под веками и сейчас вот-вот откроются. И не только глаза. Губы тоже.   
Сама поза молодого священника наполнилась чем-то другим. Чем именно - невозможно было обличить в слова, но Маркус точно увидел изменение. Словно из спящего вытянули иглу, вливающую сон; словно мышцы начали осознавать себя, и по ним прошла едва заметная дрожь.   
Мышка тем временем относила вещи в соседнюю комнату, клацнула выключателем, пытаясь включить свет, затем ушла в ванную. За окном проехала машина, останавливаясь на парковочном месте у соседней двери. Захлопали двери и послышался чей-то свист. Должно быть пьяная компания дальнобойщиков, которые были здесь завсегдатаями.   
Кин с горечью подумал, что возможно это свет фар автомобиля обыграл тень на лице напарника, которого он оставил. Которого, он бросил.  
Внезапно краем глаза Маркус заметил в дальнем углу стены икону. Когда в последний раз вы видели в мотелях нечто подобное? Навязчивая мысль пытается пробиться, но Кин делает еще одну попытку, помня, что раньше, в начале, это срабатывало:  
\- Томас? Ты меня слышишь?


	4. Глава 1. Умножая познания, умножаем скорбь

\- Я хочу очнуться!   
\- Очнуться от чего, Томас? От реальности, которую выбрал? Сидел бы себе в приходе, поднимаясь по карьерной лестнице. Следил за племянником, прятался ночами в квартире с любимой женщиной. Но ты выбрал эту жизнь. Такую, и я тебя предупреждал.   
Голосом Маркуса, но не его словами. Попытка демона смутить и отравить душу, наложить одно видение на другое, запутать и скрыть правду – Ортега уже проходил это.   
Харпер завопила. Матрас заскрипел под судорогами; пол зашатался под ногами, сбивая экзорциста к стене. Рука Кина сомкнулась на горле, а лицо приблизилось к задыхающемуся священнику.   
\- Ты слаб. И ничего не можешь сделать мне. Довольно играть в игры, мальчишка. Оставь этот путь, и я пощажу тебя.   
\- Господи, сделай меня орудием твоего мира..  
\- Господь оставил тебя! Открой глаза, Томас, и ты увидишь мягкие белые стены, - светлый прищур глаз пронизывал, а пальцы давили все сильнее, - даже не приют Фомы Аквинского в Чикаго. Ты сошел с ума. Глупый священник, утопающий в фантазиях о собственной значимости и исключительности. Давай повторим вместе, что говорит Библия: «Блаженны кроткие, ибо они наследуют землю».  
Мысль о том, что слова демона могут оказаться правдой, мелькнула в голове на секунду. Пронеслась вспышкой и отбросила искру к пороховой бочке. Ведь разум так нестабилен… Томас бывал в психиатрических клиниках, видел пациентов и то с какими демонами борются их разумы бесконечные часы. Только демоны те были не реальностью, а выдумкой, замыкающей круг безумия. Или все это еще одна уловка? Одна попытка обратить секундную слабость против служителя Господа, не побоявшегося сразиться с Нечистым.   
Страх смешался с желанием бороться. Дышать почти не получалось. Но Ортега не поддавался, надеясь что веры ему будет достаточно.  
\- Изыди демон! Я хочу очнуться! Ты не властен надо мной. Господь защитит меня! – перехватывая руку нечистой твари, принявший облик Маркуса, Томас шипел, чувствуя, как от нехватки воздуха в глазах начинает темнеть. Гнилой запах уплотнялся, забивался в ноздри и лился в горло, - Я…изго.н.я.ю…те..бя.   
  
Тело дернулось и поддалось вперед: как пружина, которую наконец перестали сжимать.   
Будь в комнате больше света Маркус заметил бы, как напряглась шея Томаса, как слабо и прерывисто вздымается грудная клетка. Глаза распахнулись и глубокий, судорожный вдох наполнил легкие.   
Ортега не ощутил своего возвращения, не успел понять его до конца. Он увидел перед собой Маркуса – мучившего его демона – и схватился за него, сжимая ладонями лицо.   
\- Изыди! Приказываю тебе, призывая ангелов Божьих, изыди!   
Горло пронзило болью от громкого выкрика. Пульс зашкаливал. Голова кружилась, перед глазами все плыло от переизбытка кислорода. Томас зажмурился и мотнул головой, не отпуская лица напротив. Вновь вступая в противостояние, не боясь смотреть демону в глаза.   
Оклики и перехват теплых рук медленно пробирались через толщу ужаса. Слова защитных молитв не шли, оставляя от себя лишь обрывки изгоняющих фраз.   
\- Молим тебя, освободи нас, Отче.   
Маркус сжал его запястья, чувствуя через них напряжение и бешеный стук пульса. В первое мгновение у него и правда перехватило дыхание от частичной схожести происходящего с собственным сном. Ему казалось, что позади вот-вот засмеется икона. Потому что как во сне здесь оставалось темно даже при включенном свете. Он не понимал, откуда у него этот… Страх?  
Страх, что лижет спину противным холодным языком. И сомнение: в том, что сейчас перед ним действительно Ортега, а не демон.  
Он слышал тяжелое прерывистое дыхание Томаса, видел в его глазах ужас и борьбу с тем, что увидеть ему, Маркусу Кину, не дано.  
\- Томас!  
Кажется, крик Ортега должна услышать и Мышка и соседи, но Маркусу было наплевать. Нужно было достучаться до Томаса во что бы то ни стало.   
Отпуская одно запястье экзорциста, Кин завел ладонь ему за голову и положил на затылок.   
\- Это я, Томас. Это я.  
Соприкасаясь лбом с чужим, ощущая выступивший пот, Кин выдохнул. Они застыли слишком близко друг к другу; так, что бывший священник мог разглядеть как бьется вена на чужом виске и как темны глаза его напарника, все еще наполненные внутренней борьбой.  
Маркус мог сказать ещё много разных слов. Кажется, он все еще удерживает своего протеже, успокаивающе что-то шепчет… Или так видится самому Томасу, начинающему смаргивать видение, приходя в себя? Он точно может чувствовать жар и тяжесть руки на затылке. И сам Маркус в отличие от видения, одет не как человек при сане. Он похож на себя обычного: в куртке и серой футболке с V-образным вырезом. Шляпа, брошенная ранее на стол, виднелась из-за плеча.   
\- Маркус? – голос Томаса прозвучал не скрывая сомнения. Еще не до конца придя в себя, не имея возможности осмотреться и убедиться в реальности окружающей его обстановки, своим вопросом Ортега шагнул на тонкий лед. Ведь подтвердить это демону так просто, чтобы окунуть экзорциста в очередной круг обмана. «С набожностью и повторением», затягивая в водоворот видений, перестраивая каждый новый виток.   
\- Я, конечно, приму последние мольбы за комплимент, но ни исповеди, ни причащение мне проводить нельзя.  
Уголки губ Кина дрогнули, стирая с его лица обеспокоенность. Тревога в глазах немолодого экзорциста затмилась привычным сарказмом. И это отдавало им настоящим: потому что Маркус Кин язвил и ухмылялся, не нося белый воротник ради притворства.   
Отпустив Томаса, он жестом заставил его откинуться в кресле, чувствуя мимолетное облегчение. Вроде бы обошлось. На этот раз. Кажется.   
\- Ты снова «заигрался», Томас.  
На смену переживаниям пришло раздражение и злость. Не дав Ортега продохнуть, Маркус принялся тыкать его носом в очередную ошибку. Повторяющуюся раз за разом. Сколько бы не говорили и не предупреждали, черт его дери!   
\- Стоило мне уехать, как ты опять сел в лужу, как щенок, - Кин усмехнулся.   
Со стороны могло показаться, что он получает удовольствие от процесса «разбора полетов». Потому как молодому священнику никогда не удавалось его переспорить. На каждую фразу защиты и оправдания Маркус всегда находил контраргумент и намеренно жалил Томаса словами еще сильнее. Надеясь хоть так донести до мексиканца насколько опасную игру он затеял, прикрываясь словами о Боге.   
Томас протер лицо, стирая пот и силясь успокоить сердцебиение. Голова жутко болела. Спорить и препираться не хотелось.  
\- Я не… - он осекся и тяжело вздохнул, вновь закрывая лицо. Не виноват? Да, инициативы погружаться в видения с демоном у него точно не было. Однако отрицать вину в том, что он позволил себя утянуть и не раз звал их на свою территорию, чтобы спасти одержимых, открыв свой разум, Томас не мог, - Я не знаю, как это произошло. Где мы? Где Мышка? Что ты тут делаешь?   
В дверях показалась женщина, сперва смотря на Маркуса, а после переводя взгляд на Томаса.   
\- Я слышала крик… Томас! Ты очнулся! – ее ладонь прижала крест к груди и после короткого вздоха, она чуть улыбнулась, мысленно вознося хвалу Господу.   
\- Проезжал мимо. Дай, думаю, загляну. Проверю, как ты справляешься, - с не утихшим раздражением почти выплюнул Маркус.   
\- Это я позвонила ему, - уже в более строгом тоне перебила экзорциста Мышка, бросив на Кина укоряющий взгляд и вновь вернувшись к Томасу, - Ты не приходил в себя несколько часов. А потом двое суток. Как ты привел его в сознание, Маркус?   
Кин не собирался отвечать ни на какие вопросы., потому что… не знал. Он мог ответить что угодно, начав с «пощечины» и заканчивая «молитвой», но это все не вязалось с происходящим. Хотя бывшему священнику хотелось снова съязвить и «уколоть» и Мышку и Томаса побольнее. Словно это могло как-то распрямить пружину внутри него самого.  
\- Я сделал то, что должна была сделать ты.  
Не свернув с пути обвинений, Маркус потер шею и обернулся на икону. Ему все еще было не уютно. Казалось, что оттуда на него действительно смотрят, следят за ним. Возможно, дело было в недосыпе, так как он толком не притрагивался к подушке с тех пор, как стал охотиться за Беннетом; как выследил его и согласился встретиться, чтобы поймать Нечестивого.  
Небольшую часть дней и ночей ((казавшиеся бесконечно долгими тогда) Кин провел в попытках освободить тело и спасти душу того, на кого однажды он наставил оружие. Однако это не принесло ничего, кроме усталости, едва ли не ставшей хронической.  
Не прерви его звонок, Маркус прибег бы к методу Мышки, упокоив потерянного человека Церкви.  
\- Кого на этот раз ты хотел спасти? Девочку, старика шизофреника или может бедную кошку с её хозяйкой, страдающей приступами старческого склероза? Томас, ты снова рискуешь. Назови мне хотя бы одну причину, по которой я не должен сейчас злиться на то, что оставил тебя, посчитав что ты можешь справиться сам. Поверив тебе, что ты можешь справиться сам.   
\- Маркус, Томас ни в чем не…  
\- Помолчи. Я дал тебе возможность проявить себя. И ты позвонила мне, не справившись.  
В воздухе повисло слово «снова». Кин не знал, что именно ей рассказывал Ортега, и вообще рассказывал ли он что-нибудь, но сейчас его слова совпадали с тем, что говорил Лукавый устами Томаса. Невольно попадая в цель, метко, крепко, заставляя окунуться прошлое.  
Потому что тогда не Маркус Кин не устоял перед соблазном доказать, что он что-то значит. А она, решившая, что её устами и руками проявит чудеса исцеления плоти и духа сам Господь Всевидящий и Всеслышащий.  
\- Томас, что ты видел?  
Экзорцист присел на край стола, уставившись с внимательным, почти въедливым прищуром в лицо Ортега. Потому что по правде говоря, он мог бы в это время встретиться с Питером. Которого ждал на причале, когда услышал Глас Господа. Который должен был приехать к нему, а мог и приехать сам Кин. Потому что с Питером было легко и в какой-то степени спокойно, впервые за все десятилетия отца Маркуса.  
Перепалка сейчас была лишней. За месяц, проведенный с Мышкой, Томас так и не узнал, что именно произошло между ней и Маркусом. Однако последствия проявлялись в разговорах крупицами информации. И священник собирал их, чтобы однажды понять. В этом не было любопытства. Просто лучше уж знать подноготную своего партнера до встречи с демоном, чтобы суметь сдержать и отрезвить в нужную минуту.   
Ортега хотел было ответить Маркусу той же язвительностью на мнение о «бестолковости» в нахождении людей, которым действительно необходима помощь экзорциста, но спор перебивал. Мужчина сгорбился в кресле и взялся одной рукой за голову, пережидая головокружение.   
Сразу отвечать молодой священник не стал. Мышка буравила Маркуса тяжелым взглядом, то и дело поджимая губы, точно хотела ему высказать что-то, но останавливала себя. Она бы и вовсе ушла, но рассказ Томаса был важен и для нее.   
Ортега взъерошил волосы, зачесывая их назад. Воспоминания о пережитом видении вставали перед глазами так четко, будто кровать Марты стояла в этой же комнате. И на ней сидела привязанная Харпер.   
\- Харпер. Я видел Харпер, одержимую, - застыв взглядом в одной точке, выбрав угол рядом с входной дверью, Томас стал пересказать свое видение, дополнив его предысторией. Он не стал ничего утаивать от Маркуса, хоть и понимал, какое первоначальное мнение сложится у старого экзорциста.   
\- Я видел тебя, снова с пасторским воротником, как когда мы помогали Джессике Ренд…Ты упоминал Беннета и его помощь в восстановлении сана. Думаю, это было ошибкой демона: приплетать и объяснять все так. Я думаю, он специально вытащил ту ситуацию с Харпер, чтобы я отступил и решил, что Марта не одержима и страдает душевно, может от внушения матери в том числе.   
Сложив руки в замок, Томас посмотрел на них и усмехнулся чему-то. Сейчас он уже не тешил себя надеждами, что все его видения — послания Господа. Его разум был отравлен, осквернен и среди лжи стало необходимым разыскивать истину.   
\- Беннет одержим. Полное слияние, - не став более скрывать правду, Маркус ощутил прилив неясных терзаний.  
Почему демон показал Томасу именно Беннета? Почему вплел в лживые видения самого Кина? Ведь ничто не делалось просто так. Демоны издавна пользовались тем, что было в человеческой душе, сердце и разуме. Они прокрадывались в воспоминания и вытаскивали самое желанное, а порой самое гнусное. Но почему Беннет? И именно сейчас.  
\- Тебе следует отправиться назад, - Кин обратился к Мышке, отдавая распоряжения, - Я оставил его в городе, в подвале. Напишу адрес. Возможно, придется прибегнуть к твоему способу. Экзорцизм не помог, нужно присмотреть за ним, а после попытаться разузнать у Нечистого его планы.  
 _«Потому что Беннета мы уже потеряли»_.   
Маркус не обращал внимания на удивление отца Ортега, не позволяя ему вставить и слова. Несмотря на холодную стену между ним и Мышкой, Кин знал, что она послушает его и выполнит все сказанное. Пусть они так и не поговорили о том, что произошло: Маркус считал, что говорить там не о чем, прошло слишком много времени. Он изменился. Да и Мышка тоже. К тому же у экзорциста не было желания снова попасть в одну и ту же ловушку, несмотря на то, что… Его мысли иногда возвращались к Питеру, с которым он мог выдохнуть и почувствовать себя в относительном покое, мог «сдать позиции». Как когда-то с самой Мышкой.  
Сейчас же, как и много раз ранее, мнение юного священника не могло что-либо изменить. Кин понимал, что тот будет порываться спасать начальника безопасности Ватиканской Церкви. И именно поэтому он умолчал о Беннете, поэтому умолчала Мышка. Но они все равно не уследили, Зло нашло иной путь к разуму Ортеги.  
\- Прежде, чем ты начнешь возмущаться, я хочу сказать, что это было моим решением: оставить тебя в неведении. Ты не был готов. Теперь я уверен в этом еще больше.  
Маркус не собирается больше ничего добавлять. Он оттолкнулся от стола, наконец-то снял куртку и бросил её на другое кресло.  
\- Утром выезжай. А «мы», - делая внезапный акцент на местоимении, Кин однозначно решил, что подпускать Томаса к Беннету нельзя и лучше разобраться со всем здесь. Быть уверенным в том, зло, взявшее разум Ортега под свое влияние на продолжительный отрезок времени, будет уничтожено и отправлено обратно в Геенну Огненную, – отправимся и посмотрим на эту семью, к которой ты ездил.  
На стол легла библия. Та самая, которую видел Томас в своем видении. Только эта была целая и вокруг не было никаких червей. Маркус собирался выспаться, и, не говоря больше ни слова, отправился в душ, а затем занял диван. В сон он провалился сразу, как только положил голову на подушку.


	5. Глава 2. Признавайтесь друг пред другом в проступках и молитесь друг за друга

В комнате Роберты горел свет, несмотря на поздний час. В доме застыла тишина, и пожилая женщина наслаждалась ей с трепетной надеждой. Она ждала молодого священника, пообещавшего помочь ее дочери вот уже несколько дней. Ходила в церковь, говорила с отцом Уильямсом, но так и не узнала о местонахождении отца Томаса. Неужели он, как и другие, бросил ее семью на погибель, дав лишь призрачную надежду? Ведь Марте, как ей казалось, стало чуть лучше. Хоть большой уверенности она в этом не испытывала: понимала, что желаемое может приниматься за действительное. Непоколебимой она оставалась лишь в одном – что-то мучило и изводило ее дочь. И врачи здесь были бессильны.   
Входная дверь с тихим щелчком закрылась. Женщина выглянула в коридор и со вздохом облегчения пошла к сыну.   
\- Алан…. Алан, по-моему, ей лучше, - теплые ладони страдающей матери обхватили лицо, слегка поглаживая, - Она спала все время, пока ты отъезжал… Ты нашел отца Томаса? Они помогут нам?  
Мужчина постарался обнадеживающе улыбнуться, смотря ей в глаза. Избегая прямого ответа на вопрос.   
\- Успокойся, мама. Господь обязательно обратит на нас свой взор.   
В дальней комнате послышался стук посуды и шорох. Затем раздался усталый зов.  
\- Мама…. Мама..   
Алан задержал взгляд на двери и взял мать за плечи, ободряюще поглаживая. Затем притянул к себе и поцеловал в лоб. Не смотря, но предчувствуя появление слез в тусклых старческих глазах.   
\- Я схожу к ней, отдыхай.   
\- Спасибо, сынок. Надеюсь отец Томас вернется к нам. Он ведь обещал помочь.   
\- Конечно, мама.   
Ванная, кухня. Поднос с едой: кусок хлеба, тарелка бульона и стакан воды. Алан прошел в темную комнату и закрыл за собой дверь ногой. Марта выглянула из-под одеяла и стала перебирать его край. Большую часть времени с ней проводил именно Алан. Кормил, умывал, утихомиривал. Раньше они не ладили, но взросление их сблизило. Как и воспитание Роберты. Жесткое, беспрекословное, с наказанием за каждую провинность и неповиновение. С ней всегда было трудно, стоило только копнуть поглубже.   
\- Марта. Привет.   
Алан не улыбнулся, обходя расставленные по полу тарелки; не обращая внимания на запах гниения, усиливающийся с каждым днем.   
\- Мне хочется есть…и пить… Алан, это ты?   
\- Да, сестренка. Садись, я тебя покормлю.   
Присев на край постели, он поставил поднос на колени и передал ей тарелку. Марта схватилась за нее, начиная быстро орудовать ложкой. Бульон тек по ее подбородку, выплескивался за края, оставляя жирные капли на одеяле.   
Ладонь Алана легла на макушку, мягко перебирая спутанные пряди. Он не мешал, не отворачивался и не морщился от этого зрелища.   
\- Не торопись, ты ведь не дикий зверь, которым тебя считают, - перехватив короткий взгляд Марты, он тепло улыбнулся, рассматривая чумазое, заляпанное остатками уже присохшей еды лицо, - Тебе помогут… Обязательно помогут.   
  


***

  
Запах стал еще хуже с момента, когда Томас был в этой комнате последний раз. Посуду, как и в его видении, свалили к стенам; постарались расчистить единственную прикроватную тумбу. Шторы плотно задернуты; сами окна закрыты.  
Марта пряталась. Чем больше она шевелилась, тем сильнее поднимался запах от ее постели. 

_Ей, Господи, врачебную Твою силу с небес пошли, прикоснись к телу, угаси агонию, укроти страсть и всякую немощь таящуюся, будь врачом рабы Твоей, Марты._

  
Рука не потянулась к кресту, взгляд Кина прошелся по темной комнате. Приторный запах забивался в нос, вызывая неприятный спазм в горле. Молитва об исцелении страждущего вряд ли могла здесь помочь. Маркус молчал всю дорогу, пока они с Ортега не подъехали к дому Роберты, и продолжал не произносить ни слова и сейчас. Утром же он успел переговорить с Мышкой, пока Томас спал.  
  
 _\- Адрес.  
Кин видел удивление в глазах той, что когда-то носила одеяние монахини. И, конечно же, он не мог не усмехнуться. Да, это было местом его «посвящения» в ряды экзорцистов. То, что давно не использовалось, но могло на время сдержать сильного демона. И именно там остался Беннет. Вернее то, что от него осталось. Сам же отлученный от церкви священник не написал адрес на клочке бумаги, а сказал его коротко и быстро вслух.  
\- Томас не должен знать, где он. Он захочет его спасти.  
Маркус замолчал, разглядывая несомненно изменившуюся девушку, как снаружи, так и внутри. Тяжелое молчание давило на плечи и Кин, привыкший всегда смотреть прямо в глаза будь то демон или человек, хотел отвести свой взгляд в сторону.  
\- Маркус…  
Им нужно было поговорить. Серый рассвет, дребезжащий в окне, менял очертание теней. В соседней комнате с приоткрытой дверью спал Ортега. Неприятный холодок касался позвоночника экзорциста, вынуждая повести плечами и оттолкнуться от стола, направляясь к электрическому чайнику, чтобы включить. Спина оставалась напряженной под внимательный, почти жалящим, взглядом.  
\- Надеюсь, у тебя получится узнать, что они задумали.  
Нет, не об этом им следовало говорить. Но Кин не собирался ворошить прошлое. В отличие от Мышки, которая явно горела желанием что-то спросить или узнать. Она стала почти такой же язвительной, как сам Маркус, но на самом деле ей было до него еще далеко.  
\- Ты так ничего и не скажешь мне?  
\- Не думаю, что ты будешь рада услышать от меня то, что я могу сказать.  
Мужчине не хотелось говорить. Не хотелось отвечать на плещущийся вопрос в глазах Мышки. Потому что тогда он нанесет еще одну рану своей правдой. Потому что тогда ему придется упомянуть Питера, и он сделает это намеренно, саркастично и почти злобно._  
  
Первым делом экзорцист отдернул в разные стороны шторы. Затем открыл форточку. Яркий свет осветил половину комнаты и усыпанный крошками ковер. Как здесь не завелись те же мухи, Кин не понимал. С грудой посуды, крошек и огрызков, это место напоминало лежбище бездомного человека, а никак не молодой девушки.  
Затхлый запах кисло-сладкого гноя и пыли лез в нос.  
Присев на край кровати, смотря на дрожащую фигуру, Маркус потянул одеяло за край. Ему нужно было увидеть Марту. Потому как они вместе с Томасом уже натыкались на человеческий обман. История с Харпер была лишь одним из таких подтверждений. В отличие от Томаса, Кину встречались и шизофреники и психопаты, мнящие себя сосудами для Высших Сил.  
\- Марта? Ты слышишь меня?  
Одеяло сползло ниже, обнажая сначала края спутанных волос, в которых застряли кусочки хлеба. Затем появился затылок.  
  
 _\- Почему бы тебе не увезти его отсюда?  
Жесткий голос Мышки заставляет полуобернуться, бросая на неё задумчивый взгляд. Томас все еще спит и благо он не чувствует, как тон их голосов становится на градус выше. На что Маркус делает ей замечание.  
\- Не стоит подвергать его опасности. Он не послушает меня, но тебя….  
\- Нет. Мы останемся и проверим эту семью.  
\- Ты совсем не слушаешь и не слышишь меня, Кин?!  
Её рука впервые стискивает его плечо, заставляя оторваться от размешивания дешевого растворимого кофе. Раньше, возможно, это касание опалило бы экзорциста, заставило бы дрогнуть и испытать что-то яркое и теплое внутри . Но не теперь.  
\- Его нельзя подвергать такой опасности снова. Что если демон уже пробрался в его разум и мы потеряем Томаса! Ты должен увести его отсюда, пока не поздно. Почему… почему ты отрицаешь очевидное?!  
Кину хочется выплюнуть ей в лицо, что он слышал Его. И что Он молвил ему имя. Но экзорцист стискивает зубы, медленно разворачиваясь и разрывая их с Мышкой «телесный» контакт.  
\- Потому что я верю ему._  
  
Бросая взгляд на мексиканского священника, Кин понимает, почему они здесь. Именно этот взгляд привел его в этот дом, в эту семью. Потому как Томас имеет чутье, необъяснимый радар, который улавливает такие случаи. Потому что он смотрит с желанием помочь. Потому что этот парень, совсем недавно совершавший ошибку за ошибкой, ошибающийся в мелочах и сейчас, смотрит своим горящим взглядом и Кин ему верит.  
\- Меня зовут Маркус. Твоя мать беспокоится о тебе, Марта. Позволишь мне посмотреть на себя? Не бойся, я не этот странный ворчливый священник с крестом, со мной ты можешь быть абсолютно спокойна и совершенно меня не бояться.  
Девушка зарычала и зарылась лицом в подушку, пытаясь спрятаться от солнечного света.  
\- Уберите его! Он жжет мне глаза!  
Роберта ринулась в комнату, чтобы закрыть окно шторами, но Томас успел ее перехватить за плечи и тихо попросил не мешать.  
\- Мама! Уберите свет. Ты…священник? Еще один. Бесполезный, - низкий голос дрогнул, и девушка свернулась под одеялом, подтягивая колени к груди. Режущий спазм в животе заставил ее застонать и часто-часто задышать, - Меня…разъедает…что-то…в животе. Но никто…не хочет слушать…Я так хочу есть.  
Послышался тихий плач, переходящий в бормотание. Чтобы расслышать его, нужно было наклониться.   
\- Когда поем, становится легче... Иногда я чувствую, как теряю себя, словно…словно меня запирает нечто в комнате, как тут сделали со мной. Только Алан…только Алан приходит.  
\- Что тебя разъедает? Марта? - Маркус наклонился ближе, щурясь.   
Это были лишь слова. Умалишенной или больной. Кин знал, что желудок девушки могли мучить и черви-паразиты. Но они не объясняли такие приступы голода и боязнь солнечного света.   
\- Марта. Свет не причинит тебе боль. Покажись мне, я постараюсь тебе помочь.   
Экзорциста насторожила фраза про «запирание кем-то» в комнате. Но он не был уверен – возможно, у девочки нервный срыв или развивающееся психическое заболевание.   
\- Послушай меня. Мы пришли к тебе. Как и Алан. Тебе не нужно нас бояться.   
Решительно потянув одеяло, обнажая скрюченную фигуру, Маркус не ожидал такой быстрой реакции. Длинные пальцы с обгрызанными ногтями вцепились в ткань и с силой дернули обратно. Марта закричала и попыталась отползти дальше от света. Потемневшие от грязи пальцы заскользили по покрытой пятнами простыни. Худые ноги с торчащими коленями – едва ли не кости, обтянутые кожей – разъезжались в разные стороны. Пожелтевшая сорочка, пропитанная потом, висела на девушке, как на вешалке и мешала ей быстро перебраться на другой край кровати.   
\- Томас.   
Резко встав и направившись к Ортега, Кин решил действовать иначе.   
\- Принесите мне стакан, мисс Данн.   
Дождавшись выполнения просьбы, а затем присев на корточки перед своей сумкой, экзорцист достал небольшую флягу. Откручивая крышку, глянув в сторону Марты, Маркус подлил в стакан святой воды.   
Кровать снова скрипнула под его весом.   
Протянув стакан девушке, забившейся в угол подобно раненому зверьку, Кин постарался мягко улыбнуться. Если здесь есть одержимость, то демону будет «неприятно» сделать даже один глоток. Его вывернет практически сразу.   
\- Выпей. Перед едой всегда делают глоток воды. Твоя мать приготовила тебе вкусный ужин, Марта.  
После небольшой заминки, Марта подтянулась к спинке кровати. Щурясь, она прикрывала глаза рукой и старалась не смотреть в сторону окна. После привычной темноты солнечные лучи действительно резали и ослепляли. А еще…свет выглядел в этой запущенной комнате, как нечто инородное. Среди грязи и мусора, больше подходящего какому-нибудь наркоманскому притону под мостом.   
Томас наблюдал со стороны. Время от времени его взгляд опускался к низу кровати, а память воспроизводила жуткое зрелище разложения.   
Изможденное лицо Марты с темными кругами под глазами, впалыми щеками и бледными потрескавшимися губами, наконец повернулось к Кину. Она рассматривала его с лихорадочным блеском в глазах, иногда чуть подёргиваясь от болезненных спазмов.   
\- Моя мать ничего не готовит мне. Она хочет, чтобы я умерла, страдала, отравилась… Она сделает все, чтобы не выпускать меня из этой комнаты. Я хотела уехать… но она сделала все, чтобы этого не случилось. Разбила мою жизнь, - быстрый взгляд, полный ненависти метнулся к двери, впиваясь в Роберту и жаля ее.  
Томас невольно полуобернулся к пожилой женщине, зашептавшей себе под нос: «Это не правда, это не правда».   
Стакан лег в слабую руку и оказался тяжелым для нее. Марта едва не разлила воду, но благодаря Маркусу, смогла отпить. Ее глаза прошлись по комнате, губы скривились в усмешке. Голос опять стал тихим, слышимым лишь Кину.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что такое разбитая жизнь, да, Отче? Не морщишься, смотря на меня. Даже твой друг брезгует, хоть и старается не показывать этого. Ты заглядывал под кровать? – Марта замерла, будто что-то стало не в порядке. Но затем сделала еще один глоток.  
\- Мне не стыдно. А тебя там ничего не удивит…Ты провел большую часть жизни в таких комнатах, да? Пытаясь понять, где зло, а где добро и кто победит. Кто же победит в этот раз?   
Томас пытался расслышать слова Марты, но Роберта шептала рядом все громче и громче. Дряхлая рука женщины легла на грудь и схватилась за крестик под тканью кофты.   
\- Не правда, не правда, не правда, не правда, не правда...  
Ортега поджал губы, начиная испытывать раздражение. Он желал подойти ближе, и в тоже время не хотел мешать Маркусу. Марта говорила с ним и это было важно. Приближение могло спугнуть ее.   
-… Не правда, не правда, не правда...  
 _«Господи, она может замолчать?»_ \- навязчиво промелькнуло в голове молодого священника, а внутри словно что-то заскреблось, пытаясь пробраться вглубь его мыслей.   
\- Роберта, вы могли бы…дать нам возможность побеседовать с Мартой наедине? – не выдержав, Томас тихо обратился к миссис Данн, но та словно не реагировала: уже в полголоса и громче продолжала повторять одно и тоже, не спуская взгляда с дочери.   
На лице Кина не дрогнул ни один мускул. Он смотрел в глаза Марты, поддерживая стакан со святой водой. Тихий голос девушки был вестником для него одного. В какой-то момент Маркус мог поклясться, что всё, что их окружало – стало не важным.  
Только рубящие слова и вопросы, идущие из искусанных уст.  
Если бы он был по моложе, то заглянул под кровать? Чтобы узнать, что там – ему не нужно это делать. Там могут быть остатки пищи, сгнившие до неузнаваемости и распространяющие этот ужасный запах. Там могут быть черви, пожирающие яблоки. Там могут быть крысы с перебитыми хребтами. Там может быть чья-то голова или… Смеющаяся над ним, Маркусом Кином, икона.  
Холод лизнул позвоночник экзорциста, но он неожиданно улыбнулся. Да, Кин знал, что такое разбитая жизнь. Он не замечал, как что-то мягко и ненавязчиво влезало ему в разум. Точно червяк, худенький и тонкий, пожирающий вместо яблока человеческий мозг. Сея гной сомнений и не его мыслей.  
Знал ли Кин, что такое разбитая жизнь?  
Разбитая жизнь – это не его приход в семьи с больными, искореженными демонами людьми. Это не лица спасенных проведением Господнем, в котором Маркус был карающей и исцеляющей дланью Его. Не потерянные души, отданные на растерзание и попирание льва и аспида. Разбитая жизнь – его собственная, жизнь Маркуса Кина. Священника, лишенного сана. Экзорциста, никогда не знавшего поражений в борьбе за Творение Господне. А теперь жалкого, стареющего, с каждым днем становящегося все слабее. Тенью самого себя.  
Это жизнь Маркуса Кина, в которой нет никого и ничего.  
 _«Кто вспомнит обо мне и придет в темный час? Кто подаст мне руку и подставит свое плечо? Разве не я разрушал раз за разом то, что мог воздвигнуть? Не я оттолкнул Питера, воруя крохи тепла и счастья с ним, чтобы оставить его, так и не явившись в установленное время и день? Не я ли - человек без дома? Вечный скиталец, видящий кошмары по ночам, предпочитающий иной раз напиться, чтобы не думать? Изрисовавший Библию черными линиями искореженных деревьев»._  
Нет, это не мысли демона, а его мысли. Те, которые он не говорил вслух.  
\- Отец Наш - всепрощающий. Он простит и тебя и меня. И зло, творящееся вокруг нас. Как простил он Иуду, как простит и Каина, когда осознает тот все беды, сотворенные рукой его.  
\- Только для каждого из нас припасено местечко в адской агонии за все наши прегрешения, - Марта устало усмехнулась и через секунду накренилась к противоположному от Маркуса краю кровати. Ее рука сбила несколько чашек, пока подтягивала к себе наиболее глубокую тарелку. А затем ее вырвало.  
Утерев рукой край рта, Марта полуобернулась на Кина. Ее глаза сощурились, будто она знала зачем пила святую воду и что именно ждал от нее священник.   
\- Это ли Его любовь и прощение, Отче? – ломано, на арамейском. Не совсем так, как говорят демоны; не так хорошо, как может сам Маркус. Словно она где-то услышала или повторяла слова, попадая в нужное произношение.   
Экзорцист встал и направился к дверному проему. Теперь у него не было сомнений. Не уста дитя Божьего говорили с ним. Не бывает в них искушения и шепота, вопрошающего о добре и зле.  
\- Роберта. Марта знает какие-либо языки?   
Фигура Кина загородила женщине вид дочери. Она сморгнула, точно проснулась от наваждения, и отпустила крест.  
\- В школе она изучала немецкий…На этом кажется все.  
Томас вопросительно посмотрел на Маркуса, но тот лишь кивнул в ответ.   
\- Мы Вам поможем.  
Кин не испытывал той радости, что загорелась в глазах Роберты. Он в очередной раз удостоверился в Проведении Господа, льющегося видениями через Ортега.  
\- Оставьте нас с Мартой. Томас.  
Закрывая дверь за молодым священником, распрямляя плечи и разворачиваясь назад, Маркус поймал затравленный взгляд Марты. На секунду ему показалось что под слезшей к самому полу простыней кровати что-то шевельнулось.  
Роберта зашаркала к соседней комнате и постучалась в запертую дверь.  
\- Алан. Они ей помогут, - в голосе женщины снова слышался надрыв и надежда, - Тебе до сих пор нехорошо?   
\- Лучше, мама. Я стараюсь поспать.   
\- Хорошо…они ей помогут. Помогут, – уже отходя от двери, продолжала бормотать миссис Дан.


	6. Глава 2. Устами своими притворяется враг

Томас перебирал четки. Марту снова начало рвать, и от этого мужчину непроизвольно затошнило самого. Он сглотнул, пытаясь абстрагироваться от звука, от усилившегося кислого запаха.   
\- Что она говорила тебе? – негромко спросил Ортега, обращаясь к Маркусу.   
\- Что вы дали мне? – Марта свалилась с кровати и схватилась за живот. Тарелка со слизью разлилась по полу и девушку вырвало снова, - Мама! Алан!  
\- Все то, что говорит Нечистый. Ничего не меняется, Томас.   
Не обращая внимания на крик, Кин наклонился к сумке. Он не мог объяснить свое чувство: странное, едва сформировавшееся . Червь сомнения, которым, по мнению Маркуса, было ничто иное, как влияние демона; его попыткой влезть в разум и душу.   
\- Нужно привязать её к кровати.   
\- Мама! Куда вы все ушл… - фраза прервалась кашлем и новым потоком рвоты.   
Экзорцист знал, что трудности только начинаются. Первоочередной была максимальная подготовка к долгому и изнурительному процессу изгнания. Его Библия легла на пыльный стол возле еще одной пустой тарелки. Поверх блеснул крест. Томас вышел за тазом и влажным полотенцем, с которыми помогла Роберта, следом ушедшая молиться в комнату. Дверь Алана по-прежнему была заперта.   
На пути обратно в комнату, Ортега замер в коридоре. Он слышал, как Марту продолжало тошнить. Как Маркус пытался что-то ей объяснить… Как ни странно, но именно сейчас молодой священник почувствовал неуверенность в верности их решения. Что если это еще одна его ошибка? Что если Марта станет второй Харпер и видение...  
«Нет. Остановись. Подумай, Томас», - мысленно приказал себе мужчина и сделал глубокий вдох. Он должен верить. Господу и себе. Видение обманывало его: настраивало на то, чтобы он отступил, навязывало все эти сомнения. Кин посмотрел на девушку и подтвердил подозрения об одержимости. Значит они поступают верно.   
 _«Господи…помоги нам. Услышь голос молений моих»._  
  


***

  
Привязать Марту к кровати пришлось практически сразу.   
Томас настаивал на том, что пока не будет крайней необходимости, ее следует оставить в свободе движений. Но девушка боялась, кричала, пыталась драться. Ни уговоры, ни объяснения уже не помогали. Она была напугана. Разбив тарелку, Марта сперва попыталась угрожать экзорцистам, затем неудачно хотела порезаться сама.   
Перехватывая ее руки, возвращая вместе с Ортега к постели и гася сопротивление, Маркус зачитывал молитву о спасении души человеческой. Худое и на первый взгляд изможденное тело оказалось вертким и достаточно сильным. Тонкие кисти пытались вывернуться, взлохмаченная голова моталась из стороны в сторону, вопли разносились на весь дом. Чтобы не привлекать внимания соседей пришлось плотно закрыть окна и занавесить их шторами.   
К сладковатому запаху гнили теперь приплетался отчетливый запах рвоты.   
Они провели с Мартой несколько часов: молясь без устали, окропляя тело дитя Божьего святой водой, взывая к Господу и выманивая демона. Без толку. Ни одного признака, ни одного отклика. Словно экзорцисты бились над больной, но не одержимой. Марта лишь дергалась, кричала, звала на помощь, плакала и говорила о голоде и боли в животе. Томас поил ее, протирал лицо и отвязывал с одной стороны кровати каждый раз, когда ее начинало рвать.   
\- Во имя Отца, и Сына, и Святого Духа. Аминь.   
Крестное знамение Кина заставило Марту нервно засмеяться и перейти обратно в плач. Петли из простыней уже оставили следы на ее запястьях и лодыжках: красные истёртые отметины, отдававшие болью при каждым новым бесполезном рывке.   
\- Вы убьете меня…убьете…как…как того мальчишку…  
\- Как рассеивается дым, Ты рассей их; как тает воск от огня, так нечестивые да погибнут от лица Божьего, - вместе со словами пальцы перекрестили лежащую девушку. Маркус не обращал внимание на её слова и не подал виду, что уверенность в нем дрогнула.  
«Тот мальчишка». Имела ли она в виду того мальчика из Мехико или же ее слова не имели потайного знания? Кин отвел взгляд: постарался отринуть воспоминание и звук хруста шейных позвонков.   
\- Вам ведь наплевать, что я больна. Вы хотите доказать себе..мне…идя на поводу у своих желаний, что вы…особенные. Что у вас есть сила и знания, которые даны не всем. Моя мать всегда знала, что лучше..теперь вы… Потакаете ей…Алан…Алан! – она попробовала закричать, но голос сорвался, и в горле начало першить.   
Марта закашлялась, отчего спазм в животе стал еще сильнее. Оковы не дпозволяли подтянуть ноги к груди и хоть немного облегчить режущую боль.   
\- Мне нужен врач. Господи…   
Она снова плакала, а Томас едва держался от того, чтобы немедленно прекратить. Да, это был не первый и даже не второй, не третий и не четвертый экзорцизм, который они проводили с Кином, но настолько непохожего на одержимость случая он не встречал.   
Сколько прошло времени? Часов шесть? Голова шла кругом, а язык заплетался. Они делали несколько перерывов, но очень коротких. Потому что надеялись, что демон слаб и, если с самого начала приложить больше усилий, то потом с ним будет легче справиться.   
Однако святая вода всего лишь скатывалась по и без того влажной коже; слова не подходили под неизвестные Марте знания.   
  
В очередной раз Томас присел у кровати, чтобы протереть влажный лоб девушки чистым полотенцем, стереть слезы с ее щек и напоить водой. Жар проступил через плотную ткань и заставил Ортега приложить ладонь к коже. Обеспокоенный взгляд мексиканца метнулся к Маркусу.  
\- У нее температура. Очень высокая.   
\- Демон затаился. Он скоро покажется.   
\- Но что если…  
\- Тебе ли не знать, Томас?!   
Молодой священник стиснул зубы и отвел взгляд. Маркус начинал срываться. Они оба очень устали и им требовался отдых. Быть может передохнув, поспав, переждав пик раздражения и желания обнаружить и зацепиться за демона, они смогут принять верное решение?   
Девушка повернулась к Ортега лицом и слабо приоткрыла глаза.   
\- Он злится... Знаешь почему? Потому что ты оторвал его от призрачного счастья на спокойную жизнь… Снова подвел. Заставил бросить все и примчаться в тот дешевый придорожный мотель.   
В один миг сомнения Томаса исчезли. Он внимательно посмотрел в туманные глаза и медленно поднялся, потянувшись обратно к четкам и Библии. Марта, не двигаясь, перевела взгляд на Кина.   
\- Питер очень расстроился, Маркус. А какие у вас были планы… Вы могли начать новую жизнь. Он бы действительно уехал с тобой, если бы ты захотел. Какая уже разница из чего выбирать, ведь вы два престарелых педика. Уже счастья встретить такого же, как ты, на закате лет.   
Слова, адресованные одному, застали врасплох другого. Томас опешил от услышанного, сбился с начатой было молитвы и ошарашенно посмотрел на Кина.   
 _«Питер? Тот Питер с острова?»_  
Его Ортега видел несколько раз, но…не знал, что Маркус с ним общался и… Последние слова демона сбивали больше всего. И это было то, что нужно.   
\- О, ты не знал, Отче? Твой друг, наставник…весь такой чистый и знающий…любитель долбиться в задницу. Мерзость в глазах Господа. И что? Его не порицал отец Небесный, не лишал своей благодати. А тебя «высекли» за любовь к женщине в несчастливом браке. Который и браком-то не назовешь.   
Марта выгнулась и дернула руками, растирая запястья сильнее; приподняла голову и прищурила глаза. Свет в комнате уже давно включили, однако волосы наползли на ее лицо, не позволяя разглядеть зрачки.  
\- Свободный от сана и правил Церкви Маркус Кин… Не ты ли говорил своему протеже о том, что правила соблюдаются не просто так? Членосос….и этими губами ты читаешь молитвы и целуешь распятие….   
Движение было резким. Хлестким. Наполненным вспышкой разорвавшейся бомбы. Томас видел, как напряженное тело отца Кина дернулось вперед, преодолев расстояние длиной в три метра за несколько секунд. Как напряженная линия спины стала ровной, а под тонкой тканью футболки закаменели мышцы. Это было достижение апогея – срыв в полном его проявлении.   
Пальцы экзорциста собрались в кулак, костяшки побелели. Библия оказалась захлопнута и стиснута в левой руке. Распятие – среди листов, заломив их. Маркус практически навис над телом Марты, в последнюю секунду разжимая пальцы и ударяя наотмашь по лицу. После звонкой пощечины последовал всхлип. Красные капли под носом размазались и покатились к дрожащим губам девушки.   
Медленно распрямившись, Кин убрал колено с кровати, задев на полу тарелку. Та треснула под подошвой, вырвав своим хрустом бывшего священника из красного марева, затмившего разум. Он не дышал все это время и теперь тяжело втянул в себя воздух. Верхняя губа дрогнула в секундном оскале. Маркусу было почти страшно. То, что случилось грозило прорвать плотину его злости. Ведь секунду назад он ударил Марту. Нет, не Марту, а демона, посмевшего открыть его тайну. Ударил, а затем голова одержимой, как в замедленной для него съемке, дернулась с одной стороны в другую. Потому что он сжал её сальные волосы, зарычав в искаженное лицо: «Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь!»   
\- Что, Маркус Кин, правда глаза режет? Или ты думал, что мы не знаем о твоих грязных делишках и извращениях?   
Он, Лукавый, хохотал. Своими разбитыми от пощечины губами. Кривился, вскидывая горделиво голову назад, и смеялся. Смеялся над ним: издевательски, полосуя словами нутро, разум и заставляя терять контроль. И никакая молитва здесь не помогла бы.   
Кин понимал, что попытаться сказать: «Я не…» было бы глупо. Было бы не правдой. Потому что – да. Чувство, будто на него вылили ведро помоев или вытянули наружу все его далеко нелицеприятное нутро, стянули одежду и оставили обнаженным, грязным на обозрение огромной толпы, поглотило сполна.   
Маркус хотел ударить снова, на этот раз кулаком. Но чужая хватка не позволила. Он не слышал, что говорил Ортега, развернув к себе, оттолкнув от кровати, оттащив силой и прижав спиной к стене. Потому что в ушах Кина пульсировали слова Лукавого.   
Отпустило лишь, когда он оказался вытащен из комнаты на свежий воздух. Стыд окатил, как кипяток.   
\- Ни слова, Томас.   
Бывший священник отошел в сторону. Сейчас он, как никогда, нуждался в личном, не тронутым никем пространстве. Облокотившись о стену дома, с шумом выдохнув, Кин облизнул пересохшие губы.  
 _"Ни слова. Потому что я не отвечаю за последствия. Потому что я старый педик, который…"_  
Мысли прервались волевым усилием. Экзорцист практически сумел взять себя в руки, но из-за пристального взгляда, стоящего рядом Томаса, контроль утекал, как песок сквозь пальцы. Кин вновь чувствовал себя выпотрошенной рыбой, которую разглядывали все окружающие. Рыбой с дефектом, которую никто не будет есть, а просто выкинут в урну. Терзал не стыд и возможная неприязнь к своей персоне из-за содомии. Ведь Маркусу уже давно было наплевать на постороннее мнение. Он жил своей жизнью. Он делал выбор сам. Злил сам факт, что его выставили на показ: так нагло и неожиданно, перед другим священником. Злила сама вероятность определенных вопросов и иного характера взгляды. Потому что Томас Ортега наверняка был «правильным». Тем, кто по мнению «престарелого педика» вряд видел и понимал такие взаимоотношения у служителей Церкви.   
Кин тяжело сглотнул и его разум, память, весь он вернулся к Питеру. Тот… ждал его?   
Горечь пронзила с головы до ног, смешавшись со злостью за раскрытие «постыдной» тайны. Потому что он и правда все это время спал с мужчинами. И касался этими губами распятия, смел читать молитвы после всего, что… делал. Может поэтому Господь отвернулся от него? Может Ему надоело слушать и смотреть на того, кто пал в глазах, став на стезю содомита?   
Злость выливалась в легкую дрожь, впрочем, мужчина старался не показывать её. Но вот глаза… Глаза впервые отражали без сокрытия всю гамму чувств: горели, сверкали как у больного, вспыхивали раздражением, яростью и осязаемым желанием уколоть или съязвить на любое возможное замечание. Он словно ждал хотя бы одной фразы или «не такого» взгляда. Затем мужчина поймал себя на мысли, что ему очень хочется достать из кармана телефон. Мобильник будто жег тело через ткань. Маркус жаждал вытащить его и набрать сообщение или позвонить Питеру.   
\- Час на отдых и… Продолжим.   
Томас же не знал, что сказать. В голове царил хаос, а сам священник не понимал зачем до сих пор стоит на улице. Настолько взбешенным он видел Маркуса впервые. Ни один демон, над изгнанием которого они сражались вместе, не выводил экзорциста из себя так сильно. Они цеплялись за отголоски прошлого Кина, за его детство, какие-то черты характера, веру и ее потерю, груз ответственности, который пришлось нести на плечах. Это цепляло, сбивало, но никогда не лишало контроля.   
Теперь же демон знал насколько болезненный и верный удар нанесли его слова и вероятнее всего будет действовать в том же направлении. Потому что Маркус не остановился бы после первого удара. Не вышел бы из комнаты, взяв перерыв для успокоения мыслей. Его пришлось выволочь силой и это было крайне опрометчиво с их стороны.   
Ортега выдохнул и потер лицо ладонями. Трогать Кина сейчас он не собирался, но и оставлять тему без обсуждения тоже не следовало, насколько бы неловкой она ни была. Потому что они напарники и должны знать друг о друге все. Эти же слова говорил ему Маркус в самом начале. И все же, червячок запущенный Мартой в голову Томаса, делал свое дело. Не думать о «предпочтениях» Кина у священника уже не получалось.   
Бросив короткий взгляд на мужчину исподлобья, Ортега направился обратно в дом. Перед глазами пронеслись обвинения о связи с Джессикой, о письмах, настойчивые советы забыть об этой женщине и вспомнить о данных обетах. Ругань и презрение, обвинение в слабости после того, как демону в Кейси Рэнс удалось сломить неопытного экзорциста и окунуть в постыдную иллюзию. Вынудить поддаться своим желания и в итоге сделать большую ошибку. Чем же по итогу Маркус оказался лучше?   
 _«Теперь ты для меня бесполезен»_ \- прозвучала в голове его фраза, и Томас на секунду почувствовал поганое удовлетворение от того, что его наставник оказался далеко не так свят, как хотел бы казаться. Поймав себя на этом, он мгновенно осекся – ведь именно этого и добивался демон, пытаясь смутить его, смутить Маркуса. Поселить в голове червоточину, которой можно будет воспользоваться при удобном моменте.   
 _«Я не должен так думать. Это дело Маркуса. Не мне его обвинять или порицать. В конце концов он отлучен от Церкви, и не сама Церковь дает нам сил для борьбы с нечистым духом»._  
Однако в голове такое все равно укладывалось с трудом.   
Дверь в комнату Марты оказалась распахнута. Алан сидел подле сестры и стирал кровь из разбитой губы, успокаивая ее плач. Связывающие девушку простыни валялись в стороне. Мужчина поднял голову и впился гневным взглядом в молодого священника.   
\- Вы били ее! Почему она привязана?! Что вы за священники такие, если позволяете себе такое издевательство над беззащитной девушкой?   
\- Она одержима, если ее не обезопасить, то может случиться все что угодно.   
\- И поэтому вы бьете ее?!   
Томас чувствовал свою вину. Он не знал, как правильно ответить на этот вопрос и как объяснить человеку, который не верит в одержимость, то что происходило в этой комнате.   
\- Алан, прошу Вас, мы не хотим причинять ей боль и стараемся помочь. Демон проявил себя, он пытается задеть за живое, отвлечь…   
\- Довольно. Довольно с меня этого бреда! – мужчина поднялся и подошел к Томасу почти вплотную, вынуждая сделать шаг назад, - У нее жар. Сильные боли в животе.   
\- Демон разрушает ее тело, но мы уже близки…   
\- К тому, чтобы убить ее?!  
\- Нет. Мы как раз делаем все что можем, чтобы не дать этому случиться. Пожалуйста, не мешайте нам.   
Алан прищурился, однако больше ничего не сказал. Проходя по коридору, он толкнул Ортега в плечо. Но священник не отреагировал на это, лишь опустил глаза в пол. Боль и вина, вера и надежда на лучший исход смешались воедино и вылились в тихую молитву.   
Решив не возвращаться к Маркусу, Томас занялся приготовлениями к очередной духовной битве. Роберта показала ему, где хранятся бинты, жаропонижающее и другие лекарства, которые могли понадобиться. Затем попросила Алана отвести ее на вечернюю службу в церковь. Слушать плач и крики дочери она больше не могла, но в отличие от сына не собиралась никого останавливать.   
  
Отдых вышел очень условным. Проводив Роберту и Алана до крыльца, Томас заговорил с Маркусом лишь когда они были готовы возвращаться к Марте.   
\- Ты … ничего больше не хочешь мне рассказать?  
\- Что именно? Тебя сейчас интересуют подробности моей…  
Заминка была ощутима. Фраза «подробности моей личной жизни» никак не хотела сходить с языка Кина. Потому что никакой личной жизни у него не было. Были однодневные связи. Вернее, связи на ночь. Без каких-либо обязательств. Он приходил в бар, клуб и все получалось само собой. Однажды кто-то назвал его харизматичным и привлекательным. Кто-то другой – слишком жестким и черствым. Но Маркус точно знал, да что знал, оно так и было – после секса он не запоминал имен «одноразовых» любовников, не говорил с ними, не лежал в кровати. Изредка Маркус доставал пачку сигарет или тянулся к стоящей на полу банке пива, чтобы промочить горло. А затем вставал, одевался и уходил. Все исчезало после хлопка двери. Никаких разговоров на тему «ты был хорош» или «давай встретимся сегодня?». Все, что было ночью оставалось за спиной, за удаляющейся с каждым его шагом дверью.   
 _«А ведь я мог остаться с Питером и…»_  
Мысль, что они могли бы просыпаться вместе утром, идти делать кофе, завтракать, что-то планировать или банально валяться в кровати до 10 часов утра, ранила. Но главное: они могли стать опорой друг для друга. И Кин бы не чувствовал себя пустым и таким одиноким, каким был все годы. Так ведь?   
 _«- Нет, у меня есть моя Вера, мой Бог…_  
 _\- Да нихера у тебя нет!»_  
Ведя, как и многие, мысленную беседу с самим собой, Маркус почувствовал раздражающую горечь. Потому что внутренний окрик, жесткий и мерзкий, отдавал зловещей усмешкой. Этот окрик ткнул его, как щенка в лужу; заставил прикрыть на пару секунд глаза и выдохнуть. Он потерял свою возможность, свой билет в относительно хороший остаток жизни.  
Когда хлопнула дверь автомобиля, в котором скрылась Роберта, экзорцист сощурился. Он подыскивал слова и невольно зацепился взглядом за уезжавших родных Марты. Алан, севший за руль, окинул их враждебным взглядом и отвернулся, надавив на газ. Машина скрылась за поворотом и оставила двух священников одних. Томас терпеливо ждал продолжения фразы и, видимо, не был намерен отступать.   
\- … Подробности моей ориентации? Или не припрятал я еще какой скелет в шкафу? Убийство младенцев, к примеру. Насилия над несовершеннолетними, надругательства над святыней, секс с послушницей. Убийство. Ах да, про убийство ты и так знаешь.  
Нет, знать подробностей Томас действительно не хотел. Он старался не думать об этом и не позволял себе представлять Маркуса в…подобном проявлении.  
\- Это твое дело и твои решения, - мужчина поджал губы, но упрямо посмотрел в глаза Кину, - Но я считаю, что мне стоило бы знать о таком. И обо всем остальном, что может застать врасплох. Мы напарники. Ты сам говорил, что между нами не должно быть темных пятен, потому что демон, - Ортега указал на дверь Марты, - может ухватиться за них и сбить нас. Как он только что сделал. И как…   
\- Довольно, Томас.  
Старый экзорцист постарался взять себя в руки и прекратить ссору. Он сжал и разжал пальцы, потер переносиц; на краткое мгновение побелел лицом то ли от злости из-за услышанного, то ли от метко попавших в цель слов.   
\- У нас есть работа. Потом выскажешь мне всё, что хочешь.  
Он осадил Ортега. Осадил и себя. Потому что у них было дело. Они должны были освободить от одержимости девушку и спасти её жизнь и душу.  
  
Входя в комнату Маркус все же пропустил Томаса первым. Дорога по коридору к той самой двери, скрип петель и скрежет замка вливали в тело экзорциста напряжение. Он не знал каких ещё «тайн» ожидать из уст Лукавого. Ему оказалось достаточно и этой одной.  
Девушка боялась. Она вздрогнула, увидев вошедших, постаралась сжаться. Но вновь обвязанные простыни на руках и ногах не давали ей свернуться.  
\- Пожалуйста… Не надо… Я прошу вас… Не бейте меня… Я не хотела. Я не хотела! – сбивчивый надрывный шепот слетал с покусанных и разбитых губ. Марту трясло, её глаза бегали от одного священника к другому. И страх увеличивался, когда она останавливала взгляд на Кине.  
\- Он велел сказать это… Про вас… Простите. Он сказал мне… Он мне сказал…Не мешать…  
\- Кто Марта, кто тебе сказал это? Ты видишь его? – Томас подошел к кровати и присел перед девушкой на корточки. Впервые за этот день у них появилась возможность выстроить диалог и узнать о демоне чуть больше.   
\- Нет, это голос. Просто…голос. Иногда он молчит, а иногда заглушает все мысли, и я слышу только его.   
\- Когда он впервые заговорил с тобой?   
Марта дернулась, заметив приближение Маркуса и тяжело задышала, вжимаясь в кровать. Томас бросил который взгляд в его сторону и незаметно выставил ладонь вперед, прося оставаться на месте.   
\- Я..не помню…Очень хочется есть и живот болит. Пожалуйста, развяжите меня, Отче.  
\- Марта, прошу тебя, это очень важно. Вспомни, - теплая ладонь прошлась по влажному лбу, проверяя температуру. Жаропонижающие подействовали, но Томас понимал, что действие лекарств носит временный эффект. Если демон взялся за разрушение ее тела и не собирается показываться, то они могут не успеть, - Что он хочет от тебя, этот голос?   
Марта облизнула губы и зашептала, время от времени оглядываясь по сторонам, будто их могли подслушать.   
\- Он…звучит в голове и хочет, чтобы я говорила. Обещал, что если я не буду сопротивляться, то боль пройдет. И мне действительно становится легче.   
В глазах девушке заблестели слезы. Она потерлась щекой о подушку и судорожно выдохнула.   
\- Постарайся вспомнить, Марта.   
\- Я…познакомилась с парнем, и мы часто виделись. Нравились друг другу, но ему нужно было уезжать. Я хотела уехать с ним, а эта…старая сука не позволила. Забрала все вещи, деньги и заперла меня в комнате на несколько дней, говоря, что я больна. Что все выдумала. Но я не выдумала, Отче! Можете спросить Алана. Он подтвердит, что я гуляла с ним, он как раз вернулся домой тогда. А мать…сутками твердила, что никакого парня не существует и я просто хочу бросить ее. Если бы я уехала, то ничего бы этого сейчас не было!  
Томас переглянулся с Маркусом. Демон действительно мог воспользоваться ударом Марты, но была ли Роберта так жестока, как ему намекал отец Уильямс и Алан? Стала бы мать говорить о том, что ее дочери видится то, чего нет, только чтобы удержать рядом с собой? Ни одного варианта нельзя было исключить.


	7. Глава 2. Не судите, да не судимы будете

Марта закрыла глаза и напряженно вытянулась. Новая вспышка боли скрутила внутренности, заставляя девушку в очередной раз пытаться подтянуть ноги к животу. Болезненный крик разбил непродолжительную тишину комнаты.  
\- Почему вы не даете мне уехать в больницу?! Мне больно! Очень больно!   
Томас вновь начал молитву.   
\- Заклинаю тебя, древний змий, именем Судьи над живыми и мертвыми, именем твоего Создателя, Создателя мира, Того, Который обладает властью сослать тебя в ад: скорей покинь эту рабу Божью, возвращающуюся в лоно церкви в страхе и ужасе от тебя. Я заклинаю тебя, - снова и снова экзорцист чертил крест на лбу Марты большим пальцем, смоченным святой водой, - не своею слабой силой, но Духом Святым: покинь эту рабу Божью, которую всемогущий Господь создал по своему образу и подобию. Покорись же, не мне, но служителю Христа.  
Святая вода окропляла кожу, но не шипела, не оставляла ожогов, а просто скатывалась вниз. На бледных щеках проступил нездоровый румянец, свидетельствовавший о подъеме температуры. Марту продолжало тошнить на пол, но из тела уже нечему было выходить, кроме слюны и желчи. Времени оставалось все меньше.   
  
Где-то рядом проехала машина. На улице зажглись фонари. Проходя мимо дома семьи Данн соседи украдкой поглядывали в окна. Некоторым чудились крики, но никто не решался вызвать полицию и проверить.   
Томасу начинало не хватать слов. Горло скребло и першило от сухости. Марта перестала биться, наполняя комнату лишь хриплым и частым дыханием. Все дольше она лежала с закрытыми глазами и все выше поднималась температура. Жаропонижающее уже не срабатывало.   
Взяв Кина под локоть, Томас отвел его к двери и понизил голос до шепота.   
\- Мы можем потерять ее, Маркус… Все очень плохо, посмотри на нее. Демон словно…ушел… Наших сил не хватает, чтобы вытащить его.   
\- Мы сможем, Томас. Демон затаился и он слаб. Ты отмечен Богом, и просто так Он не привел бы тебя сюда. Так что… Прекрати поддаваться сомнениям. Мы теряем время.   
Молодой священник поджал губы и потер подбородок, переступив с ноги на ногу. Мысли хаотично бились друг о друга, высекая лишь одно устойчивое ощущение о том, что они теряют Марту. Взглядом Ортега обежал лицо Маркуса и вновь вспомнил фразу: «Ты для меня бесполезен». Может им не хватает сил теперь? Потому что Маркус… Нет. Не стоит поддаваться на это.   
\- Сколько еще она выдержит? Может…может его стоит выманить?   
\- Не твоим «любимым способом», - многозначительно хмыкнул Кин, отворачиваясь и смотря куда-то в сторону. Сомнения, терзавшие его напарника, терзали и его самого. Однако мужчина не собирался позволять Томасу снова окунаться в объятия зла. Не после того, что рассказала Мышка. Он чувствовал, что что-то не так. Слишком… Просто? Нет, слишком все складывалось «хорошо».   
Что если то, что им показывал демон является лишь ширмой перед чем-то большим?  
Краем глаза Ортега заметил шевеление на кровати. Марта приподняла голову и смотрела на них неотрывным взглядом. Ее губы шевелились, но слова были неслышны. Следом за Томасом на девушку посмотрел и Маркус.   
\- «…это не мое дело, это не мое дело, это не мое дело…» – наконец стало долетать до них. С последним отчетливым повтором, Марта приподняла голову чуть выше, - Отец Ортега, ты можешь думать еще громче? Какой впечатлительный...   
Томас сжал четки в пальцах и перетер бусины, склонил голову и вернулся к молитве.   
\- Не сопротивляйся, скорей беги из этого человека, поскольку в теле этом поселится Христос.  
\- И пусть ты знаешь, что я грешен не меньше, чем ты, — не презирай меня, - голос Кина прозвучал тверже. Полный холодной уверенности, он скрывал, что взгляд и дух дрогнули. Фраза, стечением обстоятельства, досталась ему слишком… Острая. Экзорцист перекрестился. Внимательно уставился в глаза одержимой и…  
Она улыбнулась ему.   
Искусанные уста дрогнули, кончик языка скользнул по кусочкам шкурки нижней губы. Медленно, увлажняя и привлекая внимание. Демон расслабил плечи и откинулся назад, открыв взору женское горло и издав тихий стон. Губы Марты приоткрылись, повторяя снова этот звук. Хриплый, гортанный.   
\- Вот так, Отче Маркус, да? Так ты лежишь на спине и позволяешь… Чужим рукам, губам, языку, члену… Поглощать тебя, жрать тебя, заставлять дрожать? Вот так ты стонешь, плавая в развратной грязи, - вкрадчивый пробирающий хохот вырвался из девушки, её волосы снова упали на лоб и закрыли глаза. Только губы продолжали шевелиться. – О, святой Отче… Мне показать, как ты отдаешься Греху и своему такому… Вкусному… Сильному… Возбуждающему голоду?   
\- Ибо сам Господь повелевает тебе. Величие Христово повелевает тебе, - не отрывая взгляда об Библии, повысил голос Томас.   
\- Бог Отец повелевает тебе. Бог Сын повелевает тебе.   
 _«Я верю в Тебя. Я уповаю на Твое решение. Я верю…»_  
Маркус прикоснулся губами к распятию. Он не вслушивался в слова демона, не хотел думать о том, что грешен. Что низко пал, что мог по этой причине растерять все свои силы. Нет, он не позволит демону одолеть себя, хоть тот и показал кое-что из того, что он, Маркус Кин, испытывал каждый раз, предаваясь плотской нужде.   
\- Дух святой повелевает тебе. Святой крест повелевает тебе.   
Марта закрыла глаза и повела затекшими руками, разминая запястья.   
\- Ты помнишь семинарию, Томас? Послеобеденный час и два послушника на кухне. Помнишь, что ты почувствовал, когда увидел их вместе?   
В голове Ортега что-то заскреблось, протискиваясь через ряд заученных строк. Вытесняя слова, видение распятия и мысли о благодати и силе Божьей. Но Томас пытался не поддаваться.   
\- Вера святых апостолов Петра и Павла и всех других святых повелевает тебе.  
\- Ты смутился. Потом возмутился, затем тебе стало стыдно. Ты думал стоит ли рассказать о них. Ведь это не правильно, еще не правильнее, чем переглядки с девочками. Но потом... в какой-то момент тебе стало интересно. И сейчас тебе интересно. Чувствуешь?  
Воспоминания кусками стали всплывать перед глазами. Ортега сбился. Он прервался, зажмурил глаза и тряхнул головой, будто это могло помочь. Молодой экзорцист давно забыл о том случае, о том дне и нескольких последующих, в которых присматривался к своим «братьям», застав их поцелуй и…замерев, наблюдая за ним. Никак не прервав, не постаравшись выдать чужое присутствие и остановить их.   
\- Не слушай его, - Кин оборвал молчание Томаса резким окриком. Он понимал, на что бьёт демон. Понимал, что в церкви тоже есть свои «подводные камни». Что не меньше зла и греха пребывали и будут пребывать в стенах, построенных для поклонению Духу Святому, Сыну его и Матери Божией.   
\- Томас. Соберись.   
Что-то упало сзади, заставив Маркуса напрячь спину, но не развернуться. Демон слабел. Демон отвлекал демонстрацией своей силы.   
\- Закрой свой грязный рот пустой священник! – Марта подалась вперед, натягивая путы на своих руках, издавая следом невнятное бормотание. Её плечи дрожали, а слюна капала на грязную ночную сорочку. – Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, хватит… Я все скажу… Скажу, все, что ты хочешь… Только не делай мне больно…   
Медленно её голова вновь поднялась, худое в потеках от рвоты, слез и слюны лицо исказилось улыбкой.  
\- Молчи, «святой Кин», пустой Кин. Кин, которого не слышит Бог, Кин, которого не видит Бог. Теперь ты можешь спокойно долбиться в зад и даже в рот. Так как врата Рая для тебя на-а-а-в-се-е-е-г-да закрыты, - протянув на распев, Марта заплакала, застучала по матрасу ногами, повторяя, что ей очень больно. Она стала звать Алана навзрыд, подвывая все громче.   
Маркус выдохнул и первым начал зачитывать молитву по второму кругу. Его пальцы коснулись лба Марты, начертив распятие, но голова девушки не дернулась. Крика демона не последовало. Только тело вытянулось, а взгляд остановился на его лице.   
Это лицо внезапно показалось ему знакомым. По спине прошел холодок.   
Он видел его раньше. Эту улыбку. Этот лик. В своем кошмаре: с иконы, самой первой засмеявшейся над ним.   
\- Отче Томас… Посмотри на него, на этого старого педика. Он жалок. Разве такой жизни вы хотите себе на старости лет? Быть… - голова дернулась в сторону Томаса и Марта поцокала языком, тяжело вздыхая, – Быть никому абсолютно не нужным. Брошенным. Даже своим любимым Богом. Оставленным на обочине, как старый никчемный… Потерявший нюх пес. У вас, Отче, может быть семья… Любимая жена. Вы можете целовать её, обнимать, вырастить детей… Пить с ней все краски жизни, не голодать за запретным плодом, за чувствами и страстями. Отче, а, Отче? У вас может быть все это. Неужели вы хотите стать копией этого забытого всеми сраного язвительного ублюдка Кина, который ничего не имеет кроме очередной ночи в мотеле, отдающегося на грязной кровати какому-нибудь пьяному мужику? Он ведь и Питера потерял, свой последний билетик в нормальную жизнь.   
Томас сжал губы и посмотрел в глаза Марте. Раньше его взяло бы это. Раньше, но не теперь, когда Джессика и прежняя жизнь без стоющей цели остались позади.   
\- Мой путь избран и господь ведет меня.  
  


***

  
Дверь открыли без стука. Марта откинулась на кровать и, с новым всхлипом, вытянула руку к вошедшим.  
\- Помогите… пожалуйста…  
Пастор Уильямс, настоявший на желании проведать несчастное дитя, после службы ужаснулся. Он узнал отца Томаса, но второй мужчина был ему не знаком. Девушку держали связанной, в грязи и духоте, явно мучая. Припухшая губа и потемневшее пятно на щеке говорили о побоях. Как эти люди могли творить такое зверство с больным человеком, а ее мать допустить подобное обращение? Если бы не Алан, то Роберта так и не позволила бы ему приехать и посмотреть на то, что происходит в доме.  
\- Боже мой… Что вы делаете с ней? – решительно направившись к постели, Уильямс принялся развязывать ближайший к нему узел на простыни, вытягивающий ногу Марты.  
\- Больница, мне нужно в больницу… Мне очень плохо, прошу вас…  
Роберта попыталась пройти в комнату, сыпя объяснениями и просьбами не мешать обряду, но Алан преградил ей путь.   
Прерванный в молитвах Томас был растерян первые четверть минуты, но затем постарался переключить внимание Уильямса на себя. Он прекрасно понимал, как все выглядит со стороны, в особенности для человека не сталкивающегося ранее с одержимостью. Не так давно Ортега и сам не верил в существование демонов. И потому надеялся все объяснить и достучаться до священника.  
\- Отец Уильямс, она одержима. У нас есть доказательства. Вы мешаете, пожалуйста, отойдите.  
\- Алан, Бога ради, вызови девочке скорую! – не смотря и не слушая его, бросил Уильямс через плечо.  
\- Я понимаю, как это выглядит, но вы совершаете ошибку.  
Рука Томаса уверенно легла на плечо мужчины и потянула в сторону от Марты. Девушка застонала и заерзала, пытаясь свернуться и поджать ноги под себя.  
\- Нет, это вы совершаете ошибку! Я немедленно вызываю полицию, если вы не развяжите ее и не отправите в больницу!  
Сбросив с себя чужую руку, Уильямс принялся развязывать Марте правую руку. Ладонь мельком коснулась ее лба, отметив температуру.  
Маркус скривил уголок губ, понимая, что здесь не зря появился этот священник. Что все играет против него и Томаса, в том числе и этот наивный глупец с колораткой. Роберта билась в спину Алана, переходя на слезы и угрозы, но тот продолжал удерживать ее и ждал соединения со скорой.   
Достав руку из кармана, ощутив, как по запястью перекатываются деревянные лакированные бусины, а крест ударяется о штанину, Кин оказался у кровати.   
С каждым шагом в его голове все сильнее отражался издевающийся голос демона: _«Ну, что ты сделаешь, старый педик? Ты меня не поймаешь. Не сможешь. Вот этот глупый старикашка не даст тебе ничего сделать»_. Было ли это правдой или Кину начинало мерещиться?  
Распятие отрезвило, стоило перехватить его: стиснуть в ладони и позволить себе потянуться к Богу, молвя Имя его про себя.   
\- Нельзя прерывать обряд, - рука экзорциста перехватила чужую, не давая развязать очередного узла, - Прошу вежливо один раз.   
\- Пожалуйста…. Пожалуйста, он делает мне больно…  
\- Томас, продолжай!  
Окрикнув напарника и кивком головы указав на Марту, Кин вовремя пресек сопротивление Уильямса. Крепкая хватка пальцев стиснула ткань его воротника. Резной крест раскачивался от сопротивления и задевал внутреннюю сторону оголенного локтя.  
\- Немедленно освободите Марту! Вы бредите, истязая больную девушку. Издеваясь над матерью, которая не знает что и думать от горя!   
Маркус бросил взгляд на Алана и рыдающую Роберту. Толкая в плечо Уильямса и не слушая его возражений, экзорцист сцепил зубы.  
\- Повторю в последний раз. Ты мешаешь нам. Что ты вообще знаешь об экзорцизме, священник? Не проходил этого в семинарии? Нет? Знаешь, что такое одержимость? Слышал когда-нибудь, как говорит Лукавый? Видел его проявления?  
Хватило секунды, чтобы найти на перекошенном от возмущения лице Уильямса ответы на свои вопросы. Кин презрительно хмыкнул, отталкивая его к двери.  
\- Вижу, что нет. За дверь, Уильямс. Я повторять не стану.  
Сиплый плач Марты усилился, но Кин знал, что демон ведет свою игру, взывая к жалости.  
\- Не оставляйте меня с ними, прошу!  
Отец Уильямс увернулся от очередного толчка, став с Маркусом лицом к лицу, но тут ему в руку вцепилась Роберта и потянула к выходу.   
\- Падре, умоляю, не мешайте им!  
Чуть дальше в коридоре Алан диктовал адрес сотрудникам скорой. Томас пытался не отвлекаться, понимая, что времени у них почти не остается. Слова то и дело сбивались, а Марта не обращала на него внимания.  
\- Падре… Пожалуйста… Он меня бил! Он бил меня….  
\- Они шарлатаны, Роберта. Как вы не видите! Ей нужен врач, она вся горит! - выдернув руку из хватки пожилой женщины, Уильямс толкнул Маркуса в грудь, - Немедленно прекратите и отпустите девочку!  
Кин выругался. Он делал свое дело. Всегда делал. Его звали, чтобы получить помощь Господа Бога, чтобы исцелить и спасти душу. Мешали ли? Редко, ибо происки Лукавого всегда хитры и коварны.  
\- Закрой рот и выметайся из комнаты, а лучше иди читай молитвы своим прихожанам, отец Уильямс. Это не твой уровень. Вон отсюда!   
Маркус схватил священника за грудки и вытолкнул в коридор вместе с Робертой, тут же запирая дверь. Марта истошно завопила.  
Уильямс принялся дергать ее за ручку, но замок уже успел щелкнуть.  
\- Именем Господа, прекратите! - священник ударил кулаком по дереву и лихорадочно оглянулся в поисках чего-либо, что могло помочь проникнуть в комнату. Он понимал, что с девочкой могут сделать что угодно. Скорую к ней не пустят и без вмешательства им не справиться.   
\- Мы вызываем полицию!   
Томас стоял у кровати, продолжая читать. Крестное знамение раз за разом ложилось на извивающуюся от боли девушку, но ничего выдающие присутствие демона не происходило.  
В дверь снова ударили. На этот раз сильнее.  
\- Да они ее убьют там! - слышался встревоженный голос Алана.  
\- Полиция уже едет. Слышите? Немедленно откройте дверь!   
Коротко стерев пот со лба, Ортега бросил взгляд на Маркуса и замолчал, ожидая подхвата молитвы. Тот оперся спиной о дверь, глуша удары, и стиснул в одной руке распятие. Бусины оставили след на запястье, потому как сама нить оказалась натянута. Маркус не мог позволить сомнениям терзать рассудок. Они должны были это сделать. Пока еще есть время.   
Коснувшись губами распятия, мужчина взывал и просил Господа услышать их. Немного ссутулившись, экзорцист прикрыл глаза и, произнеся на выдохе «Amen», перекрестился. Спина и плечи оставались напряжены под напором непрекращающихся ударов в дверь.   
Они продолжали, подхватывая слова друг за другом. Марта дергалась всё слабее, но не оставляла попытки добраться руками до живота. Ловя взгляд Томаса, Маркус снова кивнул.   
Ещё немного.   
Глаза Марты медленно закатывались. Затем она замерла, словно уснула.  
Томас обеспокоен приблизился к кровати и прислонил ладонь к ее пылающей щеке.  
\- Во имя Отца и Сына и Святого духа. Отпусти ее и сгинь под Божьей рукой, повелевающей тебе.  
Сердце стучало, как бешеное. Марта не реагировала. А на улице уже звучали сирены, становясь громче с каждой секундой.  
Они не успевали.  
\- Она молчит, почему она молчит? - за дверью послышался голос Алана, - Марта?! Марта!  
Дальше все голоса смешались, а затем один резкий возвысился над остальными:  
\- Это полиция. Откройте! Я считаю до трех!  
Ортега поджал губы и сжал переплет Библии, виновато смотря на девушку. Чтобы ни сделал демон, но ей необходимо было в больницу.  
\- Маркус, нам нужно открыть...  
\- Я знаю.  
Коротко, хлестко. Но Кин медлил, смотря на неподвижно лежащую Марту и ждал. Ждал освобождения тела от нечистого духа.  
Не выдержав и сорвавшись на скорый шаг, Маркус оперся коленом о грязную кровать. Пальцы поддели подбородок Марты, открывая свету исхудавшее лицо со впалыми щеками. Экзорцист наклонился. Сиплое, едва уловимое дыхание коснулось его щеки. И больше ничего.  
Кин не успел ничего сказать. И это было к лучшему.  
Дверь выбили и полиция оказалась внутри. Его самого сдернули с кровати, опустив коленями на пол.  
Подняв руки вверх, не сопротивляясь, Маркус бросил короткий взгляд на Томаса.   
\- Полегче, офицер, полегче. Проявите уважение к церковному сану.  
Осадив полицейского, старавшегося повалить Томаса, Кин хмыкнул. В отличие от самого Ортега, он был без сана, но скалил зубы и пользовался дурным характером, не позволяя измазать себя в дерьме этой комнаты. Ему нужно было понять и потянуть время. Демон мог проявить себя сейчас.  
Рыдания Роберты прервали голоса, в момент когда она оказалась у кровати и сжала руку дочери.  
\- Вы… Вы помогли ей? Вы это сделали? Моя девочка… Моя маленькая девочка…   
\- Мэм, мэм отойдите, - один из полицейских бережно взял женщину за плечи и отвел в сторону от постели, пропуская медиков с носилками.  
Томаса грубо подняли с пола и придержали за локоть, выводя вместе с Кином к патрульной машине, после того как врачи вынесли Марту из дома. Наручники болезненно сдавливали запястья, но, к сожалению, экзорцисту это было не впервой.   
Отец Уильямс давал показания в гостиной, Алан стоял у машины скорой помощи. Синий свет мигалок привлекал соседей. В основном они подглядывали в окна, но некоторые выходили и на улицу. Ортега не отводил взгляда от врачей, фиксирующих кому Марты. До него долетали лишь обрывки фраз, но их оказалось достаточно, чтобы подтвердить самые худшие опасения.   
\- Доизгонялись? Почти свели девку в могилу, проклятые святоши. То детей трахают, то это…  
Томас прикрыл глаза. После смерти Энди чувство вины обострилось, и теперь он считал виноватым себя в состоянии Марты. Что если она не выберется из комы? А что если демон взял паузу и собирает силы, выжидая время для побега, как было с Кейси? Даже если предупредить сейчас полицию, то его не послушают. Тычок в шею, заставил мексиканца пошатнуться и едва не упасть грудью на машину.   
Резкая вспышка ослепила глаза, а через секунду на полицейского рядом обрушились вопросы журналиста, удачно словившего сенсационную новость, проживая по-соседству.   
\- Что вы думаете о произошедшем? Это экзорцизм? Сколько дней над девушкой издевались? Ватикан причастен к этому?  
Большего Томас не слышал. Под скупые ответы с обещанием поделиться информацией после допроса, молодого священника впихнули к Кину на заднее сидение полицейской машины.


	8. Глава 2. Нас почитают обманщиками, но мы верны.

Кин сидел в небольшой комнате у стола. Один. Огромное двустороннее зеркало висело на стене, камера видеонаблюдения располагалась в углу. За ним следили и записывали всё, что происходит.  
Крест выделялся черным мазком на рубашке, надетый на шею поверх ткани. Маркус не отдал его, аргументируя тем, что он человек церкви. Он верующий и молитва к Богу – все, что у него есть.   
Металл наручников уже не холодил кожу. Ожидание не нервировало. Маркус был спокоен и внешне расслаблен. Его мысли занимал демон и то, что они сейчас теряли время. А значит следовало быстрее избавиться от полиции и оказаться на воле; позвонить Мышке и узнать, что там с Беннетом. Они договорились поддерживать связь и информировать друг друга о любых происшествиях.  
Когда дверь открылась, руки Кина лежали на столе, пальцы переплелись меж собой. Уголки губ немного дрогнули. Глаза Маркуса чуть сощурились.  
\- Офицер.  
Голос – спокойный, поза расслабленная, точно не он тут сидит в наручниках. Словно ему не хватало лишь чашки кофе и газеты для полного комфорта.  
Потому что Маркус бывал в таких ситуациях. И не раз. В его жизни имелись приводы. В первый раз, еще в юности, за ним в участок приходил его наставник, Отец Джонатан. В первый раз всегда все страшно, даже если ты не показываешь виду. Маркус предполагал, что в этот момент Томас испытывает страх и очень нервничает. Ведь полицейские умеют давить, а Ортега так еще не попадался. Это он, Кин, был прожженным.  
 _«Старый педик»_ , - подсознание усмехнулось экзорцисту голосом одержимой Марты, -  _«Ты же такой опытный. Набрался за всю свою жалкую никчемную жизнь»._  
Небольшая папка ударилась о стол, но священник и так знал, что в ней. У него была «богатая биография», как нравилось говорить полицейским. Поэтому Маркус даже не бросил на нее взгляда. Откинувшись назад на спинку стула, он, не размыкая пальцев, касался запястьями стола, натянув цепь наручников почти до предела.   
Толстый полицейский отодвинул стул и, кряхтя, устроился напротив, деловито пододвигая к себе распечатанные материалы.  
\- Не часто встретишь священника с таким послужным списком. Что Вам в церкви не сиделось, падре?  
\- Пути Господни неисповедимы. Мой долг помогать заблудшим душам не только в стенах церкви.  
Стандартная фраза. Кин всегда начинал с неё, выискивая бреши в линии поведения офицеров при допросе. Этот полицейский был явно из тех, кто предпочитал докапываться и долго изводить своего оппонента. Маркус узнавал таких по глазам и движениям.  
\- Церковь должна помогать, офицер, вы разве так не думаете?  
 _«Конечно, ты так не думаешь. Ты думаешь только о том, чтобы набить свое пузо, добраться до фастфуда и потешить свое самолюбие»._  
Взгляд Кина остался спокойным и безмятежным, не выражающим его саркастичных мыслей.  
\- Помогать, привязывая больную девочку к кровати и внушая её родным сказки об одержимости?   
\- Мне ли Вам, офицер, рассказывать таинства экзорцизма? - Маркус выдохнул и разнял пальцы, потирая костяшки. Его взгляд наконец-то упал на папку.  
\- Порой методы Церкви кажутся несколько… суровыми. Но поверьте, мы не желаем зла детям Господа нашего. Но и пройти мимо страждущих не имеем права. Марта больна, и ей нужна помощь. Её мать - добропорядочная милая женщина. Жаль, что её и её семью постигло такое горе.  
Полицейский хмыкнул и покивал, словно его беседа с Кином была простой галочкой для протокола.  
\- Да. Вы правы в одном. Марта больна, - он придвинулся ближе и сложил руки в замок на папке, устремляя взгляд на Маркуса, - Сейчас она в коме. У нее разрыв аппендицита. Она не просилась в больницу, Отче?  
Если бы Кин был на лет десять моложе, он бы может и вздрогнул.  
\- Нет, не просилась.  
Могли ли слова полицейского быть ложью? Могли. Экзорцист не раз встречался с такими приемами. Но доля сомнений присутствовала, ведь Марта на последней молитве уже не подавала признаков жизни, как и сам демон. Что если… не успели?  
\- Вы можете не верить мне, но я как человек Церки, могу заявить, что мой сан и опыт разрешают и дают возможность не только видеть ростки зла в душах, но и помогать людям и детям, вроде Марты в их нуждах.   
\- Вы забыли упомянуть о том, что Вас отлучили от Церкви. Не так ли? - мужчина усмехнулся, словно подловил Кина на ловко заброшенный крючок.  
\- У меня есть разрешение Папы и его покровительство, - парируя вопрос, Маркус улыбался совсем не губами, - Можете подать запрос. Правда, я конечно же понимаю, какие будут последствия для Вас и вашего отдела в этом случае.  
Мягко, вкрадчиво. Кин смотрел в глаза офицера и знал, что язвить нельзя. Но легкая колкая насмешка насчет того, как может разозлиться Церковь в его словах присутствовала. Он мог делать только так: напористым упрямством и ложью брать очередного полицейского в очередной раз. Однако, не стань Беннет демоном, на его защиту можно было положиться, не блефуя.  
Как и ожидалось, услышав о возможных проблемах полицейский насторожился. Его лицо приобрело кислое выражение, открывая неприязнь к Кину. Ставить себя под удар не хотелось.   
\- К тому же, офицер. Я не вижу обвинения в свою сторону. Нет заявления, не так ли? Роберта его не написала. Вы можете удерживать меня и отца Томаса не более суток здесь. Не имея никаких доказательств и все того же обвинения. Я прав?  
\- У нас маленький город, мистер Кин. Если с Мартой что-то случится, то на Вас лягут серьезные обвинения. Но заявление на Вас будет, не сомневайтесь. Как Вы оказались в доме семьи Данн и что там происходило? Расскажите Вашу версию.   
Заметив, что вопросы про сан отошли в сторону, Кин понял, что это – победа. Оставалось лишь слегка надавить. Ещё совсем немного извернуться…  
\- Конечно, я понимаю степень и всю тяжесть возможных обвинений. Но заблудшая душа требует и взывает к помощи Господа, и длань Его ведет и направляет Церковь в своих деяниях.  
 _«Чем ты отличаешься от Лукавого? Врешь, старый Кин. У тебя Змий вместо языка»._  
Маркус одернул свои мысли, понимая, что сказывается простое напряжение: сперва ситуация с Томасом, потом Мышка, долгая дорога до неё с Ортега, затем Марта и сам экзорцизм.  
\- К нам обратились за помощью. Отец Томас праведный сын Господа и Церкви, не мог оказаться в стороне от чужого горя. Мы проезжали мимо и зашли в церковь. Вы понимаете, офицер, порой дабы очистить свои помыслы и души нет ничего лучше, чем войти в Святую Обитель и познать покой в растревоженном сердце. И именно там мы узнали про Роберту и бедную Марту.  
\- Вам рассказал о ней отец Уильямс, верно? - взяв ручку, полицейский деловито что-то записал на одном из листов в деле, не поднимая взгляд на Маркуса.   
\- Отец Томас всегда умел находить терзаемые бедами души. В церкви отца Уильямса так и произошло.  
Уходя от ответа, давая его таким образом, чтобы можно было повернуть в свою сторону, Кин осознал, как черт подери он не подумал об этом раньше?! Кто знает, что скажет Томас? Маркус не собирался даже пытаться представить, что может начать нести Ортега в своем неоправданном состоянии вины.   
\- Роберта нуждалась в помощи, мы не могли ей отказать. Церковь никогда не отказывает детям Божьим, не разделяя их на праведных и не праведных.  
\- М... - полицейский посмотрел на экзорциста исподлобья и неторопливо вытянул протокол с показаниям отца Уильямса, - А наш преподобный говорит, что впервые увидел Вас в комнате Марты. И она говорила, что Вы ее били.  
\- Конечно, преподобный прав. Отец Томас первым зашел в Церковь и говорил с Робертой. Он согласился ей помочь, как я уже сказал Вам, - делая паузу, давая офицеру записать и услышать его, связывая показания воедино и хоть как-то пытаясь лавировать в них, Маркус оставался внешне спокоен. Максимально спокоен.  
\- Марта больна. Она сама себе вредила, билась об пол, стены. Разве может слуга Церкви нанести увечье дитя Божьему? Простите, офицер, это невозможно.  
Кин снова переплел пальцы и немного приподнял голову, терпеливой смотря на человека напротив. Так смотрит отец на малое дитя, поучительно и в то же время с ноткой усталости от его глупости.  
\- Преподобный Уильямс очень… Впечатлительный человек для своих лет. И я понимаю, что у него доброе сердце, как у истинного служителя Церкви.  
\- Ладно, - хмуро буркнув, офицер пробежался еще раз по отчету, понимая, что пока без заявления отца Уильямса или Алана и Роберты Данн предъявлять ему нечего, - Давно вы занимаетесь...экзорцизмом?  
 _«Всю свою гребаную жизнь»._  
\- Более двадцати лет.  
Маркус мог соврать о многом. В его жизни было все: отбор среди детей, по правде говоря жестокое испытание на пригодность в экзорцисты, убийство собственного отца; первые ошибки, первое непонимание; вера в Бога. Экзорцизм стал его единственным спасением и тем, в чем он был лучше остальных. Это все, что он умел и кем был. Сколько он этим занимается? Всю жизнь. Начиная с юношеского возраста, когда ты маленький ребенок, которому страшно.  
\- Вы ведь и так все знаете, офицер. В этой папке все написано. Даже превышение скорости на авеню Блэк Роуз.  
Усмехнувшись, Маркус жалел, что они тратят время. В то время как…  
  
Орлиный нос Андерса делал его сходство со стервятником еще сильнее. Ладони ударили о стол. Хищный взгляд уперся в Томаса и остановился на его глазах. Он зашел минуту назад, поспорив со своими напарниками, что расколет этого идиота за двадцать минут. Они все видели, как был встревожен этот Ортега. Имея чутье на страх, нервозность и слабости, полицейские, как гончие, чуяли «свежую кровь».  
\- Ха-ха. Да у него глаза бегают как у слюнявого Томми, помнишь? Ну, тот торчок, что стоит на переулке и толкает дурь. Вечно себя палит мордой и дерганностью.  
\- Ааа, да, помню. Ну, Андерс, давай. Расколи этого святошу. Может он признается в совращении малолетних.  
\- Ага, или что трахается с прихожанками в исповедальне.  
\- Красивыми прихожанками!  
Недавний разговор с коллегами лишь повеселил лейтенанта - он вспомнил его и улыбнулся шире. И правда, что ему стоит расколоть этого по сути дела мальчишку в руках профи?  
\- Лейтенант Андерс. А вы я смотрю…?  
Открыв тонкую папку, пролистывая документы, криво ухмыляясь, он снова глянул исподлобия. Оценивающе. Тонкие губы стали походить на одну ровную линию, давящая атмосфера усиливалась холодным голосом с повышенным тоном.  
\- Томас Ортега. Священник. Далеко же ты забрался от родного гнездышка. Что ж тебе в церквушке не сиделось и вы с пособником ринулись сюда? Наводить свои порядки у нас. Так нынче действует Церковь? Врывается в чужой дом, подвергает терзанием юную особу.   
О том, как стала действовать Церковь, Томас мог многое рассказать лейтенанту. Еще больше мог бы рассказать Маркус. Только поверить в такое было еще сложнее, чем в существование потусторонних сил.  
Томас опустил руки со стола на колени, не смотря на мужчину. С первых слов стало ясно, что диалога не получится. Человек, допрашивающий его, явно был атеистом и не уважал Церковь. А еще в его тоне сквозило расовое презрение — в этом Ортега никогда не ошибался.   
\- Все было не так. Но Вы явно не собираетесь меня слушать, лейтенант. Скажите, машина скорой добралась до больницы?  
Заключение и обвинения стояли не на первом месте в страхе Томаса. Больше всего он переживал за состояние Марты и за то, что они с Маркусом действительно могут стать причиной ее гибели. И все же демон проявлял себя, доказательств было предостаточно. Ее просто нельзя было отпустить в больницу, потому что как и Кейси, ей бы это не помогло. Он понимал это и убеждал себя, что поступить иначе было невозможно. Но все равно чувствовал вину.   
\- И как же все было? Вы влезли в чужой дом ради наживы, прикинувшись святошами? Или решили, как истинные шарлатаны, воспользоваться слабостью матери, прикинуться священниками, чтобы получить вознаграждение?  
Хмыкнув, Андерс покачал головой.  
\- Ты, мексиканец, думаешь провести полицию? Вы оба – мошенники. Твой пособник без сана, отлучен от Церкви, думаешь мы не проверили?  
Не собираясь отвечать про девочку, давя на Ортега, Андерс все повышал голос. Он чуял неуверенность. То, что сидящий в соседней комнате на допросе Маркус Кин был без сана являлось правдой. Как пить дать – мошенники, не более. Андерс был уверен в этом. Как и все в участке. В маленьких городах все тихо и редко, что происходит. Неприятности начинаются с приездом чужаков.  
\- Отец Уильямс пишет на вас обоих заявление. За доведение девочки до состояния комы. И избиение несовершеннолетней. Может вы её еще и насиловали? Стоит, конечно же, проверить.  
Томас поджал губы и улыбнулся, не удивляясь ни единому слову.   
\- Сделайте запрос в Ватикан, Вам подтвердят информацию о моем сане. Отца Кина отлучили по личным причинам, демократия есть во всех организациях. Вам ли не знать, лейтенант?  
Он допускал, что отец Уильямс действительно может написать на них, как и Алан, с самого начала относящийся скептически к просьбе Роберты. Но всеми путями так или иначе подтверждалась дача согласия на экзорцизм.   
\- Ей никто не причинял вреда. Отец Уильямс сам отвел меня к этой семье для консультации, потому что его знаний не хватало. Миссис Данн дала согласие на экзорцизм, когда подтвердилась его необходимость, - внезапно Томас сжал ладони в кулаки и с вызовом посмотрел на полицейского, - Вы были в доме? Видели ее комнату? Я бывал в таких комнатах и могу отличить болезнь от одержимости.  
Томас ощущал, как злость поднимается внутри. Растет вместе с желанием повысить голос и доказать свою правоту. Открыть глаза этим неверующим людям на то, что зло действительно существует и принимает куда более изощренные обличая, чтобы уничтожать бессмертные души. Которые современный человек, отрекаясь от Бога и веры, не ставит ни во что.   
\- Одержимость… Сказки для детишек пятилетнего возраста. В комнате просто был срач, девчонку не научили убирать за собой. Мать разбаловала её, кризис переходного возраста. Этой девчонке был нужен психолог и ремень. А не игры в экстрасенсов.  
Хмыкнув, а затем рассмеявшись на заявление священника, Андерс покачала головой. Он потер переносицу и внезапно положил руки на стол, подался вперед, щурясь.  
\- Знаете, что меня больше всего бесит в вас, святош? Ваша непоколебимая вера в свою неприкосновенность. Я с радостью засажу вас обоих за решетку. Особенно твоего дружка, отлученного от Церкви. Насчет тебя можно пободаться, а вот этот Кин… Нет никакого труда пришить ему дело. Проникновение в дом, избиение и доведение молодой девушку до комы. Нанесение тяжелых увечий. Думаю, его хорошо примут в тюрьме. Там таких очень «любят». Поэтому…  
Склонив голову на бок, Андерс облизнул губы. Он шел по выстроенному пути любого полицейского. Белый лист лег прямо перед Ортега. Ручка со стуком опустилась рядом.  
\- Пиши. Чистосердечное, гринго. Твой напарник втянул тебя в это дерьмо. Понятна причина Кина: злость и обида за то, что его лишили сана и влияния. Жажда отомстить. Он повлиял на твой скудный ум и подбил на такую авантюру. Старый пидорас просто промыл тебе мозги, а ты развесил уши. В своей церквушке небось было скучно сидеть, да? Потянуло на приключения и достаток. Ты пиши, пиши. Меньше дадут за правду, Ортега. Сотрудничество со следствием, как никак.  
Карие глаза блеснули гневом. За оскорбление веры, за Маркуса, за ту неправду, что на них пытались повесить. «Никто никогда не скажет тебе «спасибо»», - мелькнула в голове старая фраза Маркуса, сказанная о том, что ждет Томаса на пути экзорциста. Он и не ждал благодарностей, не ждал признания, не ждал веры. Но не мог пропускать слова, поливающие грязью его и их с Маркусом дело.  
\- То, что Вы не верите в демонов, не значит, что их не существует, - повысив голос, Томас положил руку на белый лист и ручку, рывком сбрасывая со стола, - Мы помогали этой девушке и надеюсь, что наши молитвы были услышаны. Так же, как и надеюсь на то, что Вы никогда не узнаете на себе, что пережила семья Данн.  
\- Может ты и во мне видишь демона, отец Ортега? Не хочешь освятить меня водой?  
Скривившись, смотря как падает белый лист и слыша стук ручки об пол, Андерс был откровенно недоволен.   
\- Глупый мальчишка. Я ведь вижу, что этот старый хрен использует тебя. В своих целях. Тянет на это дерьмо, а потом сам выйдет чистеньким из воды, а тебя подставит. А я даю тебе возможность облегчить себе срок.  
Священник стиснул зубы, от чего на лице проступили желваки. Его глаза впивались в лейтенанта с открытой злостью и разочарованием. Тишина повисла на несколько секунд, по истечению которых Томас откинулся на спинку стула.  
\- Я ничего вам больше не скажу.  
Поцокав языком, покачав головой, лейтенант громко вздохнул. Не зря он не любил этих чертовых темнокожих: для него что афроамериканцы, что латиносы, что мексиканцы были одинаковы. Наглые и вечно требующие себе большего внимания, зарплат и уважения.   
Чертовы гринго.  
\- Думаешь, он сейчас не обеливает себя? Ты ничто для этого Кина. Возможность протянуть немного больше и дольше. Балласт, который он сбросит при первом же удобном для него случае. Твой дружок не просто аферист, он профессионал в этом дерьме. Прекрати подыгрывать в его цирке и подумай о себе, Ортега. Посадить за решетку тебя мне раз плюнуть.  
Градус эмоций поднялся. Андерс давил, давил снова и снова. Пока внезапно дверь не открылась.  
\- Эй, выйди-ка…Появилась информация.  
Нехотя вставая из-за стола, полицейский коротко бросил Ортега: «Подумай получше над своей ситуацией». Дверь прикрыли не плотно, но до Томаса доносились лишь обрывки фраз.  
\- Одним словом…. Ты понимаешь.  
\- Черт. Чертовы святоши…  
\- … Да, мне тоже жаль.  
\- Так что там второй…?  
Дверь распахнулась резко. Андерс не был зол. Для него все это было обычной работой. Папка тут же оказалась закрыта, явно давая понять, что допрос окончен.   
\- Вставай, святоша. В камеру. И да, хочу тебя порадовать.  
Отстегивая наручники от стола, поднимая Ортега рывком, лейтенант дернул уголком губ.  
\- Сидеть вам обоим теперь долго. Девчонка умерла. Так что… Шевелись, шевелись я сказал!  
\- Что? - Томас не веря поднял на него глаза. Это злая шутка, еще одна попытка надавить? Нет...Нет, она…  
Полицейский сдернул мексиканца со стула и пихнул к выходу, коротко прирыкнув.  
\- Экзорцисты хреновы… Стул для таких как вы надо. Чего встал?! Твое чистосердечное признание улетучилось, можешь теперь не просить! Ты со своим старым ублюдком получишь вышку, гребаный священник.   
Ортега все еще пытался осознать услышанное. Его не трогали ни слова и ни крики полицейского, ни грубость и толчки. В голове образовался вакуум, мешающий понять, что для Марты все кончилось. Что они не смогли ей помочь. Что возможно из-за них она..  
\- Что произошло? - норовя обернуться в каждом шаге и снова посмотреть в лицо лейтенанта, чтобы убедиться в правдивости его слов, Томас то и дело останавливался, - Когда это случилось?  
Терпение Андерса лопнуло: «Еще вопросы задавать собрался, ублюдок». Он перехватил мексиканца за шею и раздраженно толкнул вперед. Ортега не стоило сопротивляться. За его попытку перехватить за руку, Андерс сделал то, что делал любой коп. Нанес быстрый удар в челюсть, швырнул к стене и вжал Томаса в неё лицом.   
Подоспевшие еще двое полицейских рассмеялись вполне натурально. И Томас мог в очередной раз убедится, что иногда люди сами ведут себя, как демоны, без какой-либо одержимости. Им было смешно, им было забавно. И они не верили им. Никогда не поверят.  
\- Умерла девчонка. Вашими стараниями. Отмучалась.  
Прошипев на ухо Томасу, Андерс сплюнул на пол и хищно раздувая ноздри, оглядел священника с ног до головы.  
\- В камеру его. Давай, Тони. Веди ублюдка.  
  


***

  
Оказываться в таких ситуациях Маркусу было не привыкать. Когда решетчатая дверь захлопнулась за ним и следом заскрипел железный замок, забирая свободу, мужчина не ощутил ничего нового. Это в первый раз ты, оказываясь в клетке, чувствуешь себя не по себе.   
Его привели в камеру первым, Томаса должно быть все еще допрашивали.   
Улегшись на нижнюю койку, заведя руки за голову, Маркус закрыл глаза и прислушивался к тишине. В момент, когда их сажали в полицейскую машину он также, как и Ортега, слышал обрывки фраз врачей, но его это не трогало. Врачи всегда скептично относились к одержимости и считали их религиозными фанатиками.  
 _«Что если мы ошиблись…?»_  
Мысль мгновенная оказалась отринута реальными доводами. Марта не могла знать того, что говорила. Не могла знать его, Кина, тайну. Это мог прознать лишь демон, а значит, они правы.  
Нервное напряжение постепенно перерождалось усталость. Маркус приподнялся и снял с шеи распятие, накручивая длинные бусины себе на руку, а крест умещая в ладони. Вера спасает. Вера умиротворяет и убирает лишние мысли. Он может обратить к Богу и…  
 _«Он не услышит тебя, Маркус Кин»._  
Скривив губы, экзорцист заставил внутренний голос замолчать.   
Примерно через двадцать он услышал шаги и недовольное ворчание полицейского. Кин открыл глаза, наблюдая как с Ортега сняли наручники и пропустили в камеру. Томас был бледен, нижняя губа разбита. Теплые карие глаза походили на гаснущие угли костра, потерявшие привычную яркость.  
 _«Боже, я должен был подготовить его к таким моментам! Мальчишка…»_  
\- Иди к своему дружку-фанатику. Толку от вас, святош… Гребете деньги, пользуясь саном. Все церкви одинаковые… Пользуетесь чужими проблемами и слабостями, была б моя воля…  
Полицейский излучал негодование и омерзение.  
Чувство злости хлестнуло внутри, подстегнув подняться. Кин знал, что в его зрачках что-то отразилось. Потому что это был Томас Ортега. Его ученик, друг и напарник. Глупый Томас, место которого должно было остаться в родной церкви за чтением месс.   
\- Я б вас всех… под одну гребенку…  
Маркус оказался у решетки. Просунув руки меж прутьями, облокачиваясь о железную перекладину, экзорцист рассмеялся, глядя на офицера полиции. Испытывая на самом же деле дикую ярость.  
\- Что, женушка заставляет ходить на мессы? Тяжело, наверное, молитвы за столом читать. Не богохулить, пост держать. А живот то требует, жрать хочется, да? И с каких пор полиция распускает руки в сторону священнослужителей? Забыли законы нашей демократической страны?  
Приподняв подбородок, скривив губы в презрении и сарказме, Кин собирался сплюнуть на пол, но сдержался. Даже когда его ожидаемое схватили за ворот рубашки через решетку.  
\- Тихо, тихо, офицер. Один удар – и превышение полномочий. Но давай, ударь меня. Давай, давай. Я же вижу, ты хочешь это сделать.  
Позволив себя оттолкнуть, продолжая саркастично улыбаясь и слушая ругательства в свой адрес, Маркус обернулся к Ортега только когда, как офицер скрылся в коридоре. Внимательный взгляд прошелся по молодому священнику. Неужели его доломали на допросе? Того, кто справлялся с одержимыми.  
\- Томас. Что случилось?  
«Старый лев защищает львенка», - именно так сказала ему одна из одержимых. Именно это ощущал Маркус Кин, видя в каком состоянии находится его напарник.  
Томаса же происходящее не касалось. Он не обратил внимания ни на перепалку Кина с полицейский, ни на долгий взгляд и вопрос в свою сторону. Ортега просто сидел на жестком матрасе и смотрел в пол. Меж бровей залегли морщины, губы напряженно вытянулись в одну линию. Ему хотелось вдохнуть, распрямиться и сбросить с себя оцепенение, но тело стало клеткой, не позволяющей сделать что-либо.   
Они снова проиграли. Ничего не смогли сделать из-за постороннего вмешательства или потому что оказались слабы? Что будет дальше? На них повесят смерть Марты? Ели так, то он готов понести этот крест. Потому что он, экзорцист, не справился. Не успел довести дело до конца и девушка, вверенная в руки Господа через него, погибла. Лейтенант так и не сказал как именно отошла Марта, но это было не столь важно. И все же...  
Ортега нахмурился чуть сильнее, вспоминая машину скорой помощи и врачей. Она ведь жаловалась на боль в животе.  
\- Томас, - рука Кина мягко встряхнула его за плечо, заставляя проморгаться и перевести взгляд на мужчину.  
\- Она… Она мертва.  
Томас поджал губы и пробежался взглядом по углам камеры.  
\- Мы… Это моя вина. Я не успел, Маркус.   
Повторять дважды не было необходимости. Значит… и правда не успели. Или…?  
Томас был не в себе. Кин не раз уже видел его в таком состоянии. И давно понял насколько близко молодой экзорцист принимает поражение. Их главное отличие состояло в том, что Маркус прятал боль и горечь от проигрыша глубоко внутри. Он мог позволить себе напиться в одиночестве, закрыться одному в комнате и там выпустить все терзания. Потому что он, Маркус Кин, был обязан быть сильным на виду у всех, даже если давно треснул внутри. Он – Экзорцист, с огромным стажем. Его знают демоны и боятся. Боялись.  
\- Томас.  
Встряхивание не помогло. И не должно было помочь.  
Ладонь легла на щеку Ортега, заставляя опомниться.  
\- Посмотри на меня, Томас.  
Присев на корточки перед ним, одним коленом опираясь о пол, Маркус разглядывал своего напарника. Слишком молод. Он слишком молод и не готов, как бы оба того ни хотели.   
\- Это не твоя вина. Ты был прав. Демон есть.  
Вторая ладонь легла на другую щеку Томаса, заключая его лицо в свой плен. Кин старался подыскать слова. Но что может старый лев сделать, чтобы утешить промашку молодого львенка на охоте? Когда он сам не успел направить и подставить плечо, не заметил возможной ошибки?  
\- Марта погибла не из-за тебя. Твой дар привел нас к ней. И я верю, что неспроста.  
Тепло ладоней разливалось по лицу. Томас позволил себе, как и раньше, прикрыть глаза и ухватиться за этот жест поддержки. Он понимал, что слаб и не уверен в своих силах, чего себе не должен позволять, как экзорцист. Как Маркус, которого жизнь поломала намного сильнее с самого раннего возраста.   
\- Может быть, но какой от этого теперь толк? Какой смысл, ведь все упущено?   
Священник тяжело вздохнул и поднял глаза выше. В чертах Маркуса скользило беспокойство и разделяемая горечь. Они не знали Марту и видели девушку в самый худший день ее жизни, но оба искренне скорбели по загубленной душе.   
Томас не понимал, как Маркус справлялся с таким грузом в одиночку. Ведь он привык работать один. Он_мог_работать один.   
\- Ты был прав, - Ортега легко кивнул самому себе и отвел взгляд в сторону, - Я не готов. Я не справлялся один и до этого. Мои видения это не дар, а проклятие. Я ведь пытался вытянуть его, я звал его в себя, когда времени уже не оставалось. Но там было...пусто.   
Именно это ощущение — пустоту — и почувствовал молодой экзорцист, когда Марта закатывала глаза, а в дверь бились отец Уильямс и Алан. Что-то ускользнуло, может затаилось, но не осталось в девушке и не освободило ее. Ведь момент освобождения виден всегда.   
Что мог сказать ему Кин?  
Какие слова поддержки смогут вернуть на путь истинный, когда веру точит червь утраты, червь сомнения и горечи от бессилия?  
Сколько раз сам Маркус сталкивался с подобным? Сколько раз он сцепив зубы не давал себе сломаться и был один?  
\- Посмотри на меня, Томас.  
Повторив второй раз свое требование, экзорцист добился успеха. Легкая улыбка тронула губы.  
\- Когда я встретил тебя впервые, то хотел вышвырнуть из машины на первом перекрестке, потому что считал тебя слабым. Наивным и глупым. Не знающим, в какую трясину на самом деле ты лезешь.  
Ладони не исчезали. Маркус хмыкнул, на лице появилась саркастичная улыбка. Но в ней было нечто новое. Не привычно-холодный укор молодому священнику.  
\- Ты сбивался в молитве и видел бы свои глаза при первом изгнании. Мне казалось, что ты выронишь распятие и сбежишь через пять минут после проявление демона. Но ты не сбежал.  
Кин продолжал говорить спокойно и уверенно.   
\- Ты справился. К моему удивлению. Мальчишка. Хотя отправить тебя обратно вести мессы я все же временами хочу, но… У тебя дар, Томас. И сила Божья. Господь отметил тебя и уготовил трудный путь. Путь, по которому никогда не будет легко идти.  
Теплая мозолистая ладонь скользнула с щеки, укололась о щетину. Взгляд Кина устремился ниже, ускользая от глаз Ортега.  
\- Мы не ошиблись. Демон есть. И он затаился, мы что-то упустили, Томас. И должны это исправить, ради Марты и Роберты. Я верю в тебя, как верит Господь и направляет тебя.  
Палец зацепил чужой подбородок. Взгляд остановился на нижней губе священника и губы Кина дрогнули в недовольстве. Он едва скривился, смешав в этом движении возмущение, вспышку злости и сожаления.  
 _«Что это…?»_ \- говорил взгляд, жест, касание. Беззвучно подмечая в повисшей тишине замеченное еще по возвращению Томаса в камеру.  
Огрубевшая подушечка большого пальцы прошлась по разбитой и припухшей губе, стирая каплю крови, скользнув вниз по подбородку.  
\- Ты не виноват, Томас. Мы найдем этого демона. Он отступил и затаился. Но мы его найдем. Ради Марты.  
Неожиданно, Кина будто толкнуло меж лопаток. Они находились слишком близко друг к другу.  
Губы Томаса оказались сухими и горячими. Точно раскаленный металл. У него же, Маркуса, прохладными.   
Осторожное прикосновение скрепилось одиночной едва набухающей каплей крови. Теплое, легкое. Скорее соприкосновение двух дыханий, а затем мазок покусанных до легкой корки губ. С последующей вспышкой неожиданного смущения и оторопи.   
Со скользящей прочь с щеки ладонью. С отводом взгляда и першением в горле. Обжигающим клеймом одного – старого педика, как метко сказал демон, и второго – молодого, молчащего, пылающего горечью проигрыша не войны, но сражения.  
\- Кхм. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Ложись.  
Кин поспешно встал, отходя к прутьям. Облокотившись плечом о них и не смотря в сторону Томаса. Что на него нашло? Зачем? Он не понимал, а кровь стучала в венах.   
Недопоцелуй жег губы и не проходил, вызывая зуд и желание облизнуться. Распятие оказалось зажато в ладони до боли, оставив острый отпечаток на коже. Он позволил в ту секунду себе слишком многое.  
\- Постарайся не думать о… -  _«о том, что ,черт возьми, сейчас произошло!»_  Маркус заговорил привычно холодно и четко, с наставлением Томаса, как в начале их партнерства, – О Марте и её смерти. Ты был прав во всем. Утром нас отпустят. Обвинения до сих пор нет, иначе бы нас с ним ознакомили. Поэтому выспись. Мы найдем этого демона. Он затаился и еще себя проявит, я уверен.   
  
Томас молча смотрел ему в спину, пытаясь разобраться в своих ощущениях. Поцелуй ввел его в ступор и как было правильнее отреагировать на него мужчина не знал. Арест, допрос, смерть Марты, а теперь еще и это… Слишком много всего нахлынуло в один момент.   
Ортега глубоко вздохнул и потер лицо ладонями, не вставая с матраса. Голова шла кругом.   
Это было неправильно. И они оба понимали, что Маркус только что совершил ошибку, которая могла повлиять на их отношения.   
Не снимая пиджака, он лег и отвернулся лицом к стене, скрестив руки на груди. Стоило быстрее уснуть и обдумать все уже на свежую голову.


	9. Глава 3. Не то, что входит в уста оскверняет человека

Вспышка и громкий хлопок разбудили Томаса.   
В камере было темно, как и в коридоре. Свет горел где-то за поворотом, должно быть из дежурной. Мужчина протер глаза и спустил ноги на пол, пытаясь окончательно проснуться.   
\- Что случилось? Которой час?  
Он спрашивал у Маркуса, но ответа не последовало. Темнота затирала углы, скрывала вещи, не позволяя свету проникнуть в свои владения.   
\- Маркус?  
Томас поднялся, щуря глаза и осматриваясь. Никого. Снова протерев лицо, мужчина подошел к решетке и положил руку на железную дверь. Замок был теплым. Петли поддались под давление ладони и камера открылась.   
Ортега замер в нерешительности. Куда делся Маркус, почему он не заперт? Его увели на очередной допрос и забыли закрыть или Кин вскрыл замок и пытается найти путь к свободе? Оставил ли бы он Томаса в таком случае в камере?   
Встревоженный взгляд смотрел в коридор. На полу поблескивали осколки, видимо от разбитых лампочек. Что ему следует делать? Оставаться здесь или найти Маркуса? Что если он подставит напарника, выдав попытку побега, если встретиться с кем-то из участка?   
Сглотнув, Томас решил действовать по ситуации и прежде всего выйти ближе к свету. Переступая осколки он выглянул из-за поворота. Свет действительно лился из дежурной, но в остальной части здания, казалось, свет отсутствовал.   
Непонимание переплеталось с легким страхом. Ортега простоял с минуту, пытаясь засечь хоть какие-то признаки движения. Но все было тихо и спокойно. Может дежурный пошел проверять проблемы со светом или спал на посту?   
Шаг за шагом Томас приближался к приоткрытой двери. Чем ближе, тем слышнее становилось тихо играющее радио.   
«It was a miracle.   
A miracle.  
Heaven created a miracle!  
And sent me down an angel like you».   
Песня показалась Томасу знакомой, но он не помнил где раньше мог слышать ее. Осторожно толкнув дверь, мужчина заглянул внутрь. В дежурной тоже оказалось пусто. Стул развернут к выходу, у панели видеонаблюдения стояла чашка. Создавалось ощущение, что полицейский вышел на несколько минут и мог вот-вот вернуться.   
Сжав дверной косяк, Томас напряженно посмотрел в темноту коридора, а затем снова в кабинет. Отсюда казалось, что некоторые камеры работали. Быть может по ним удастся понять что происходит и где Маркус?   
«It was a miracle.  
A miracle.  
Heaven created a miracle!  
And sent you down into my arms».  
Опираясь руками о стол, Томас стал всматриваться в монитор. Тот менял кадры, в том числе переключаясь на темные комнаты и коридоры. Значит проблемы касались только света, видеонаблюдение работало везде. Если бы он знал, как отмотать запись, то непременно бы нашел момент, когда Кин покинул их камеру.   
Одно из изображений переключилось на коридор у кабинета дежурного и Томас застыл. Перед открытой дверью стоял силуэт в больничной ночнушке и взлохмаченными волосами. Стоило обернуться и он увидит ее.   
Так Ортега и сделал, но в коридоре никого не оказалось. Вдоль спины пробежал холодок и Томас судорожно выдохнул, принимаясь обыскивать ящики на предмет какого-нибудь фонаря. Найдя нужное он вышел из кабинета и направил луч света в дальний конец коридора, уводящий его еще дальше от камер заключения. Там подсвечивалась зеленая вывеска «Выход», но священник не собирался покидать участок до тех пор, пока не найдет Маркуса.   
Перебрав пальцами по фонарю, борясь с возрастающим волнением, мужчина пошел к допросным. Участок был небольшим, поэтому запомнить их примерное расположение не составляло труда. Смежная комната оказалась заперта, как и одна из допросных. Во второй мерцал холодный свет и Томас не сразу решился в нее заглянуть.   
«You descended through those heavenly doors.  
I was blessed to find a love such as yours.  
It was a miracle.  
A miracle.  
Heaven created a miracle!  
And sent you down for me to love», - продолжало отдаленно слышаться из дежурной, но Томас помнил, что не увеличивал звук и от своей камеры не слышал музыки.   
Распахнув дверь он прислонился к стене и зажал рот рукой, прикрыв глаза с шумном выдохом. Полицейский, заводивший его в камеру, сидел за столом с запрокинутой головой. Распятие Кина было воткнуто ему в горло, кровь заливала белую форму. Неужели Маркус… Нет, нет он не мог так поступить. Отвернувшись, чтобы выйти в коридор, Томас внезапно потерял опору. Пол ушел из-под ног и пространство поменяло векторы. Он падал через темный коридор, пока не ударился о стену, а затем снова не свалился на пол.  
  
Удар отозвался болью в бедре и плече. Распахнув глаза, Ортега дернулся, принимая сидячее положение и упираясь спиной в койку. Маркус смотрел на него, сидя напротив.   
\- Опять снятся красочные сны?  
Шумно дыша, переводя дух от испуга, Ортега продолжал озираться по сторонам. Свет везде горел, издалека слышалось радио и разговоры полицейских. Дверь камеры была закрыта.   
Проведя рукой по волосам, Томас запрокинул голову и облегченно выдохнул. Все лишь сон...   
Он не знал сколько просидел так. Маркус больше ничего не спрашивал и не пытался подойти. Время от времени экзорцист переводил взгляд на своего напарника, но не задерживал его надолго.   
Наконец тишину разрушило шарканье, а затем позвякивание ключей.   
\- На выход, - известил толстый офицер, допрашивающий Кина, - Вам крупно повезло, что Роберта Данн уговорила всех отозвать заявления.  
Томас поднялся с пола и поправил на себе одежду, выходя следом с Кином. Задерживаться в участке не хотелось, как и пересекаться с лейтенантом Андерсом для еще парочки едких комментариев.   
\- Спасибо, офицер, мы у вас провели чудную ночку. Правда условия не тянут и на две звезды.  
\- Пасть закрой, пока на нарах не оказался.  
Маркус усмехнулся и, убрав руки в карманы, пошел следом за полицейским.   
На выдаче вещей к ним подошел Андерс и, крепко схватившись Томасу за плечо, развернул молодого священника к себе лицом.   
\- Я настоятельно рекомендую вам убраться из нашего города, как можно скорее. Увижу хоть раз, хоть в сраном магазине или на заправке в черте города — найду за что упечь в тюрьму. Ясно, мексиканец?   
Ортега стиснул зубы и сдернул с себя чужую ладонь, бросив на ухмыляющегося полицейского тяжелый взгляд исподлобья.  
\- Офицер?  
Кин видел неприязнь. Видел не раз, потому что к нему тоже ее проявляли. Но отличие от Томаса он на этом собаку съел и мог легко ей противостоять.   
\- Какие-то проблемы? Нет, насколько я вижу. Мы как законопослушные граждане, не нарушившие закона, воспользуемся всеми нашими правами и обязанностями, да, отец Томас?  
Заставив Ортега кивнуть буквально под взглядом, Маркус улыбнулся лейтенанту. Далеко не обворожительно.  
\- Все мы едины перед Господом. Будь то бедный или богатый, того или другого цвета кожи и принадлежности, но все единые сердцем и духом, обращенными к нашему Отцу.  
Говоря очень мягко и с тонкой иронией Кин хмыкнул и двинулся к выходу. Оттесняя Андерса в сторону, заставляя его отступить на пару шагов назад.  
\- Идем, Томас.  
Бросив не оборачиваясь, экзорцист чуть сильнее стиснул распятие в руке. Ночное событие не выходило из головы. Вся ситуация в целом не давала ему покоя. Как и Ортега.   
  


***

  
Телевизор над стойкой регистрации передавал последние новости. Администратор увлеченно смотрел на сменяющиеся кадры, разбавленные сине-красными вспышками огней полиции и скорой помощь. Дверной колокольчик зазвенел и ему нехотя пришлось оторваться, переключив внимание на посетителей. Узнать в них виновников новостных происшествий не составило труда.   
Томас мельком глянул на телевизор и отвел взгляд, играя желваками. Отлично. Репортеры тоже успели добраться на последние минуты «полицейской облавы с задержанием двух священников, выдававших себя за экзорцистов, жестоко издеваясь над двадцатилетней девушкой».   
Пока Кин называл номер их комнаты и игнорировал долгий и напряженный взгляд администратора, Томас посмотрел на стойку с газетами и сжал кулаки. Первая полоса светилась крупной фотографией их с Маркусом, усаживаемых в полицейскую машину, на фоне скорой и смотрящего на нихАлана.  
-Я настоятельно прошу Вас выписаться сегодня же и покинуть мотель, - наконец сказал администратор и тут же показал на прибитую к стене таблицу с выпиской из правил мотеля, - Мы оставляем за собой права на отказ в размещении.  
\- На каком основании? Мною уплачена еще неделя.  
Прекрасно понимая почему их хотят выселить, Кин не собирался уезжать сиюминутно.   
Бросив взгляд на Томаса, экзорцист стиснул зубы. Его напарнику нужен был отдых. Как и самому Кину. Он не спал этой ночью и соответственно вести машину не сможет. Как и Томас: пускать его в таком состоянии за руль было опасно.   
Им обоим требовалась передышка.   
И возможность подумать. Потому как, если сам Кин понимал, что в нем осталась надломленность от потери мальчика, Габриэля из Мехико, то Ортега явно наслаивал проигрыши один на другой. Это было… Неправильно?  
Нет, Кин понимал его. Просто не показывал виду и глубины своей расшатывающейся все сильнее веры.  
Разглядывая Томаса непозволительно долго, он увлекся своими мыслями и забыл об администраторе.  
\- Кхм. Вы слышали, что я Вам сказал?  
Повернув голову на голос, Кин сдержался от ругательства. Раньше было проще. Когда он даже шутливо называл себя экзорцистом-священником с оружием.  
\- Мы останемся еще на сутки.  
Газета с хрустом оказалась выдернута из стойки и Маркус полуобернулся к администратору, ловя в поле зрении и Томаса.  
\- Возьмем на память.  
  


***

  
Закрыв за собой дверь, Ортега опустился на кровать и закрыл лицо руками. Он чувствовал себя разбитым и униженным. Вина, которая и так давила на него, теперь обретала мерзкую надстройку. То, что случай с Мартой просочился в СМИ не сулило ничего хорошего. Особенно с тем, что Томас не собирался сходить с пути экзорциста. Но теперь их оклеветали мошенниками и убийцами, а значит нуждающиеся в их помощи будут бояться принять ее и оказаться обманутыми. Пусть новости и передавались по местному каналу, но информация об этом наверняка просочится в и интернет.  
Протерев лицо и сложив руки в замок, прислонившись к ним лбом, Томас предался молитве.  
Закончив через некоторое время он поднялся и прошелся по комнате. Следовало решить что им делать дальше. Найти Мышку, наверное…  
Взгляд наткнулся на спину Маркуса и Ортега невольно вспомнил вчерашний поцелуй. Неловкость и смущение поднялись внутри, вместе с ворохом различных вопросов. В том числе касающихся и их слабости перед демоном.  
\- Нам надо поговорить о том, что было вчера, - после некоторого размышление, Томас все же подал голос, сделав несколько шагов по направлению к Кину.  
\- Не о чем говорить.  
\- А я считаю, что есть о чем.  
\- И что ты хочешь? Чтобы я извинился?! - Маркус резко развернулся и с раздражением уставился на напарника.  
Тот открыл рот, и закрыл его. Отвел глаза, нахмурившись; переступил с ноги на ногу и убрал руки в карманы.  
\- Нет... Нет, ладно, не важно.  
\- От чего же? Ты же хочешь об этом поговорить!  
\- Уже не хочу.  
\- Тебе следует учиться говорить и отвечать. Язык проглотил в участке, с администратором. С демоном тоже проглотишь его и заткнешься, как ребенок? Я не всегда буду рядом, Томас, чтобы вытаскивать тебя из дерьма.  
Поднимая с пола свою сумку и ставя ее на кресло, Маркус принялся в ней искать сменные вещи. Он устал и хотел смыть с себя этот чертов день и ночь. Хотел скорее прилечь на кровать и закрыть глаза, предавшись сну. Потому что у него начинало ломить поясницу, а голова уже почти не соображала. Сонливость смазывала ощущения, притупляла бдительность и вызывала раздражение.  
Как и молчащий Томас.  
\- Ты должен вести себя как экзорцист, а не падре мелкой церквушки. Соберись, - продолжив отвешивать замечания, как подзатыльники, Кин закинул на плечо майку и спортивные штаны, предварительно стянув с себя рубашку.   
Распятие с мягким звуком легло на стол. Сняв его с руки, ощутив, как побаливает ладонь, Маркус осознал насколько сильно его сжимал.  
Бросив коротко о том, что в душ он первый, мужчина больше не собирался ничего обсуждать.   
  
Небольшая ванная состояла из душевой кабинки, умывальника. Не совмещенный с туалетом санузел заставил бы двоих людей здесь потесниться.   
Холодный кафель обжег стопы. Пальцы крутанули вентиль крана и по трубам прошел характерный кашляющий звук. Сверху хлынула вода, ударив по плечам и голове. Кин зажмурился и через долгие пол минуты смог отрегулировать температуры воды.  
Она была холодная: заставляла поежиться, напрячься, испытать настоящее ни с чем не сравнимое недовольство и вспышку усталой злости.   
Облокотившись руками о мокрую кафельную стену, Маркус выдохнул. С каждой секундой вода теплела. Она щекотала все его тело, смывая усталость, и начинала расслаблять.  
Теплые потоки уже не жалили плечи, а скорее обтекали и успокаивали. Вода падала на затылок, голову, стекала по лбу и лицу вниз, лишала зрения и слуха. Он словно стоял в водопаде, отгораживающем от всего мира. Где можно успокоиться и позволить потоку смыть с себя все то дерьмо, что пристало за это время.  
Здесь и сейчас он не слышал мыслей.  
Сильные жилистые руки мягко опирались о стену. Прислонившись лбом к кафелю, Кин дышал. Дышал медленно, не открывая глаза. Чуть-чуть провернув головой, экзорцист внезапно стиснул зубы и сдержал глухой рычащий стон.  
Они потеряли её.  
Потеряли Марту.  
Как он потерял мальчика, а затем Энди.   
Они не смогли. Снова.   
Ладонь ударилась о кафель. На миг пальцы сжались в кулак, но разжались и пальцы прошлись в царапающем жесте по гладкой мокрой поверхности. Кончики ногтей зацепились за углубления меж плитами, принося болезненные ощущения.  
Что он мог сделать? Что?!  
Как он мог утешить Ортега, если сам так же потерял Габриэля? Не смог остановить демона и тот свернул ребенку шею?!  
Помотав головой, прикусив нижнюю губу и издав горловое рычание, Кин вновь ударил ладонью по уже теплой поверхности. Еще. Еще. И еще.  
Запрокинув голову наверх, открыв глаза и сразу «ослепнув», он сделал судорожные вдох и выдох. Глаза заволокла мутная пелена. Она их резала.   
Часто смаргивая, стараясь выровнять дыхание, Маркус снова уперся лбом в кафель.  
Он не имеет права сдаваться и показывать свою слабость.  
  


***

  
Проснувшись в кровати, Маркус приоткрыл глаза и уставился в потолок. То, что все это не сон, мужчина осознал в первые три секунды. Ему не снились кошмары, он спал мертвым сном. За окном темнело, а значит прошло часов восемь с возвращения в мотель.  
В желудке было пусто. Нестерпимо хотелось пить. Кашлянув, принимая сидячее положение и ощущая меньшую разбитость в теле, экзорцист поискал глазами Томаса, но не обнаружил его. Из гостиной фонил телевизор.   
\- Томас?  
Пол был холодным. Ступая босыми ногами, пересекая комнату, Маркус наконец-то заметил силуэт напарника. Тот стоял у окна в небольшой комнате-гостинной, вмещавшей в себя кухонный уголок. И не двигался.   
В правом углу с потолка на Кина смотрела икона Божией Матери. Боковым зрением экзорцисту на миг показалось в её лике движение, словно она усмехнулась.  
Потерев переносицу и глаза, Кин нащупал включатель. Свет мигнул пару раз, а затем окончательно включился.  
\- Томас?  
Секунду ему казалось, что что-то не так. Что Ортега…   
Подойдя и рывком развернув его, не увидев ничего сверхъестественного, Маркус недовольно заворчал.  
\- Снова летаешь в облаках. Присмотри за вещами и не высовывайся.  
Набросив поверх майки кожаную куртку, Кин вышел на свежий воздух. Было прохладно, но терпимо. В магазине у придорожного мотеля Маркус провел не много времени.  
Уже в номере на стол легли четыре бутылки пива, две упаковки фастфуда, состоящие из картошки фри, гамбургеров, круассанов, сырного и томатного соуса, и два небольших стаканчика кофе. Себя Кин предпочел взять пиво.   
Открыв бутылку и сделав пару глотков с горла, он нехотя потянулся за пивным стаканом. Затем сел за стол и потер подбородок.  
\- Ешь, Томас. Нам нужны силы, чтобы…  
Замолчав, Маркус уставился в экран старого телевизора. Местные новости начались совсем внезапно и, конечно же, с экстренной новости. Антена ловила плохо, из-за чего звук то и дело прерывался.   
\- Сегодня ночью в городскую больницу была доставлена молодая девушка…  
Черт.  
\- Двадцатилетняя Марта Данн подверглась физическому истязанию... Врачи обнаружили ее в крайне тяжелом состоянии. Мать девушки утверждает, что в её дочь вселился демон и поэтому она воспользовалась услугами экзорцистов...   
...Двое экзорцистов производили церковные обряды над больной…  
… В следствии чего… Зафиксирована смерть… В результате разрыва аппендикса, приведшего к коме…  
На экране замелькали кадры задержания двоих подозреваемых. Мигающая карета скорой помощи грузила девушку на носилках. Камера зафиксировала худое, грязное лицо Марты с разбитой губой. Без сознания. Затем в кадре мелькнул в наручниках Кин. После камера навелась прямо на лицо Томаса, оказавшегося вжатого в дверь полицейской машины. Офицер силой опустил ему голову и усадил в автомобиль на заднее сидение. Одна из журналистов пыталась в эфире взять интервью у старшего офицера, получая односложные ответы.  
-… Дело остается под внимательным надзором полиции и первая жалоба передана мэру. Отец Уильямс уверяет, что двое задержанных священников должны быть судимы и лишены церковного сана.  
Маркус, сделал очередной глоток пива, скривился и со стуком отставил кружку в сторону. Взгляд упал на газету, на первой полосе которой тоже были их «лица».  
\- Черт!  
Выругавшись, поджав губы, Кин качнул головой.  
\- Старый хрыч… Лезет не в свое дело.  
На экране почти сразу после Уильямса появился Алан Данн. Обеспокоенный, раздраженный. Смотрящий слишком зло в камеру, с подрагивающими пальцами и губой.  
\- Эти двое обманули мать. Вы видели, что они сделали с моей сестрой?! Это все церковь. Церковь, с очередными шарлатанами, мнящими себя черт знает кем! Моя мать, больная женщина, расстроенная поведением моей сестры им…им поверила! А теперь нам придется… Хоронить нашу Марту! Потому что некоторые священники возомнили себя экстрасенсами! Я хочу сказать…  
Пальцы Маркуса огладили бока. МУжчина поднял его и сделал еще три глотка. До дна оставалось меньше половины. Пить на пустой желудок не очень хотелось, потому Кин закинул в рот пару картофельных палочек, и не отрывая взгляда от экрана.  
\- Я хочу сказать, что все должны быть осторожны… Потому что нельзя слепо доверять церкви и тем, кто носит «белый воротничок».  
  
Томас по-прежнему стоял у окна и перебирал четки. Мысли о еде поднимали тошноту, хоть в теле и ощущалась слабость. Шум телевизора спасал ровно до того момента, пока священник не стал к нему прислушиваться. Репортаж вызывал горькую усмешку. Ему хотелось переключить канал, но знать, что о них говорят было не менее важным.   
Закрыв глаза Томас выдохнул. Значит разрыв аппендицита, кома и смерть. Она дергалась в постели, тянулась к животу и поджимала ноги. Теперь все становилось предельно ясным. Мог ли произойти разрыв именно в ее попытках высвободиться? Молодой священник не знал, но едва ли ответ облегчил бы его самоистязаний.  
Представляя мучении Марты, Ортега сжал четки и прислонил их к губам, нашептывая молитву за упокой. Перекрестившись, он убрал руки в карманы и встал у стула Маркуса.   
\- Что нам делать дальше?   
Кин молчал и продолжал смотреть в экран. Это не означало, что он игнорировал Ортега. Он думал. Пальцы вновь огладил бокал с пивом.  
\- Она говорила того, чего не могла знать.  
Начав анализировать произошедшее, Маркус не только брал себя в руки. Сделав небольшой глоток пива, он откинулся на спинку стула и сощурился. Сеточка морщин охватила глаза сильнее. Несмотря на то, что он выспался, усталость продолжала таиться в теле, прячась до подходящего момента для нанесения удара по нему.  
\- Она говорила на арамейском. Ломано, но… Говорила.  
Качнув головой, на пару секунд закрывая таки глаза и потирая переносицу, экзорцист пытался поймать нечто важное и ускользающее. Оно было где-то рядом, совсем рядом – на поверхности.   
Но что это? Чутье Кина заставляло его думать.  
\- Думай, думай…. – пробормотав сам себе, Маркус поднял голову на экран и постарался что-то понять. Что именно не давало ему покоя?  
\- Она не могла знать обо мне…  
Не могла.  
 _«Не могла знать, что я… Про меня и Питера. Про мою жизнь»._  
Также как не могла знать тех мелких вещей про Ортега.   
Кин осознал, что им просто нужно понять, куда делся демон. И путь к этому – разобрать все детали. Найти то, что прятало и пряталось Лукавым от них; чем он воспользовался, какой лазейкой.   
\- Томас, что было такого в Марте, что тебя настораживало?   
\- Я... не могу сказать. Просто чувствовал, что с ней что-то не так...   
\- Что значит не можешь?! Думай, Ортега! Ты увидел ее первым. Напряги свою память и начни шевелить мозгами.   
Скривившись, потирая висок, Маркус кивнул на стоящий рядом стул и внимательно посмотрел на Томаса, слушая.   
\- Ее голод. Когда я впервые пришел она говорила, что хочет есть и ее не кормят. А затем, под кроватью... - Томас поморщился от воспоминания, предполагая, что Кин хочет услышать с чего все началось при первом посещении, - Она достала яблоко, проеденное червями, и откусила кусок вместе с ними.   
\- Голод. Она говорила, что ей голос говорит вещи. Вещи, которые она не знает. Причем здесь яблоко и черви? Это следствие, Томас, а не причина. Мне нужна причина. Причина твоими глазами! Сядь и слушай меня внимательно.   
Скрестив руки в замок, Маркус замолчал и дал Томасу время остыть и занять стул напротив, вместо предложенного.   
\- Подумай, что ты чувствовал. Соберись и вспомни, что мы пропустили. Она говорила то, что не могла знать. Ей кто-то это сказал. Но демон исчез, затаился. Мы что-то упустили из виду. Что?   
Размышления пока никуда не приводили. Кин злился, залпом допивая остатки пива. Отставив опустевший стакан на газету, он принялся за фастфуд. Второй пакет был подвинут к Ортега.   
\- В комнате не было Роберты. Не было никого, кроме нас, чтобы демон «перескочил». Не было изгнания. Ты… Томас.   
Переведя жесткий взгляд в глаза напарнику, Кин резко подался вперед, положив руки на стол.   
\- Что тебя привело к ней? Как тебя направило к Марте? Вспомни каждую деталь.  
Раздражение Томаса постепенно нарастало.   
\- Видение. Я уже рассказывал. Церковь, где было много теней, стоящих над одной. Я узнал, что отец Уильямс проводил общее чтение над Мартой, чтобы успокоить Роберту. Но та заявляла, что девушке стало потом хуже. Но... Почему ты уверен, что демон остался? Если погибает человек, то погибает и демон. Марта умерла, так что...  
\- Потому что... - Маркус чувствовал, что они на ложном пути. Точно слепцы, идущие за лжеповодырем, - Потому что когда демон убивает человека, это все происходит не совсем так. Демон был в Марте, но он не проявил себя, убивая ее. Обычно они так не делают. Что делали тени в твоем видении, Томас?  
\- Я плохо помню, - мужчина зажмурил глаза и потер лоб, - Все было очень размыто. Я слышал шум, исходящий от них. Никто не выделялся. Не было ничего такого. Я видел, что это происходило в церкви отца Уильямса и знал адрес. И приехал сюда. Не думаю, что в ведении были еще какие-то подсказки.   
Он провел ладонью по столу, смахивая крошки, так и не притронувшись к еде. Затем на секунду застыл и посмотрел на Маркуса.   
\- Когда ты ушел, Марта рассказывала мне, что Роберта сломала ей жизнь. Что это ее вина. Алан и отец Уильямс тоже намекали на ее тяжелый характер. Марта собиралась уезжать с молодым человеком, но Роберта не позволила ей, а затем стала говорить, что Марта все выдумала и никого у нее не было. Может тогда все и началось? Демон нашел Марту и заставил её чувствовать себя особенной. Видела его только Марта. А поведение матери сломало ее и сделало уязвимой. Но Марта убеждала, что Алан мог подтвердить существование молодого человека. Однако я не видел среди ее вещей никаких подтверждений. Фотографий, подарков, писем...   
Томас отвел взгляд на последнем. Он знал, что таким образом никто уже почти не общается, но личный опыт не следовало опускать. Пусть для священника он и был постыдным, став причиной большой ошибки.   
Кин внимательно выслушал и позволил себе криво улыбнуться.  
\- Знаешь, почему я задаю тебе вопросы? Потому что ты расклеился.   
Жестко припечатывая Ортега своими словами, Маркус не сбавлял градуса в общении. Ему нужен был эффект. Настоящий эффект.   
\- Демон хочет жить. Даже убивая человека, он ищет пути отступления. Он ищет куда ему "перепрыгнуть", в нашем случаи....  
 _«Вспомни свой случай, вспомни как ты потерял того мальчика...»_  
Сделав паузу, Кин передвинул пустой бокал по газете, просто чтобы занять руки. Затем медленно поднимая взгляд на молодого священника.   
\- Мне нужен Томас Ортега, экзорцист. А не мальчишка-священник, читающий мессы. Соберись, Томас, и начни думать. Или бери вещи и возвращайся в свою церквушку на воскресные молебны.  
Слова Маркуса возымели эффект. Томас плотно сжал губы, как делал всегда, когда его начинали отчитывать. Гнев и раздражение клубились внутри, наслаиваясь и культивируясь усталостью и промахами.   
Он уже не новичок в экзорцизме. Сколько можно окунать его, называть мальчишкой и разворачивать каждый раз в приход Святого Луиса?! Если Маркус такой умудренный опытом, что же сам не справился? Почему в этот раз его слова не действовали на демона?! Узнали секрет и вытянули стыд и сомнения по поводу того мужчины с острова?!   
Резко встав и оттолкнувшись от стола, Томас не выдержал, почти закричав:  
\- Откуда мне знать, я был за решеткой, а не в больнице! Откуда мне знать... - взгляд остановился на Кине и Ортега прищурился, переводя взгляд с лица на распятие, вспоминая ночной кошмар, - что демон не в тебе.  
Маркус резко вскочил и оперся кулаками о стол. Бешенство вспыхнуло в нем, как искра в сухом лесу. В какую-то секунду он даже жаждал ударить Ортега.   
Гася рычание и рвущийся поток брани, который не достоин человека церкви, Кин дернул верхней губой.   
\- Так проверь, Ортега! Давай, неси святую воду. Бери Библию.   
Полностью распрямившись, раскрыв руки в объятии, точно предлагая себя распять, Маркус зло ухмыльнулся.   
\- Давай, проведи экзорцизм над старым педиком, ты ведь об этом думаешь? Вперед, можешь связать меня....Если боишься не справиться, Томас.  
\- Да, думаю! Потому что ты говорил, что между нами не должно быть секретов. Что когда заходишь в комнату, то не должен испытывать сомнений и стыда. А где есть тайны, есть место и стыду! - вылив все, что копилось с момента комнаты Марты, почти обвиняя Маркуса в том, что из-за него они и упустили жизнь и душу девушки, Томас тяжело дышал. Он знал, что перекладывать свою вину на другого нельзя, что дело было не в Маркусе. Но не смог промолчать.   
С вызовом пройдя к комоду и беря чистый стакан, священник налил в него воды и поставил на стол перед Маркусом. Крест с четок коснулся жидкости. Томас закрыл глаза и шепотом прочитал освещающую молитву, завершая ее крестным знамение. Затем вскинул взгляд на Кина и придвинул к ему стакан в непоколебимой решительности.  
Маркус не отвечал. Он, казалось, окаменел, а потом напрягся. Все его тело превратилось в сжатую пружину, вибрируя для выстрела, для рывка.   
Резко беря стакан в руки, он поднес его к губам.   
Несколько секунд - глаза в глаза. Чтобы осушить залпом воду и не подавиться. Кадык дернулся, пропуская влагу в горло, а затем в желудок.   
Выпив все до конца, Маркус утер губы и насмешливо уставился на Ортега.   
\- Молитву почитаешь?  
Стакан оказался отставлен в сторону и Кин внезапно посмотрел на Томаса с кипящей злостью в глазах.   
Да кто он такой, чтобы отчитывать его?! Мальчишка!  
\- Я никогда не скрывал своих предпочтений. Если бы ты был внимательнее, то возможно заметил. Но знаешь в чем все дело, Томас?   
Подходя ближе, указательным пальцем ткнув в грудь напарника, Кин приподнял подбородок, отдаваясь эмоциям во власть. Его губы кривились в язвительной ухмылке.   
\- Это по тебе бил демон. По твоему отношению к тем, кто «дает в зад». Он нашел брешь в тебе, а не во мне. Потому что я не стыжусь, ясно? Не стыжусь того, какой я есть!  
Слова, точно ведро с ледяной водой, вылились на Томаса, сметая ярость. Он хотел сказать что-то в ответ, но теперь не знал что. Стыд пронзил осознание насквозь.   
Подняв ладони, мужчина зарылся ими в волосы и отвернулся, отходя от Маркуса в противоположную часть комнаты.  
\- Боже, - шепнули губы на грани слышимости.   
Остановившись все у того же комода, с которого он брал стакан, Ортега оперся об него одной рукой. Вторая сжалась в кулак и прислонилась к губам.   
\- Прости меня. Я не хотел так говорить, Маркус.   
Нахлынувшие эмоции превратили все в хаос. И теперь, когда буря была остановлена, Ортега видел оставленные ей разрушения. Ему было безумно стыдно за свои слова. Маркус не заслуживал такого.   
\- Прости.   
Конечно, слова извинения вряд ли имели значение для Кина и едва ли могли наладить ситуацию. Но Томас не знал, как еще выразить свое сожаление.  
Маркус не отвечал. Да и что он мог ответить? Сколько раз по нему проходились демоны, буквально тыча в лицо, что он грешный. Грязный. Недостойный.   
О, они говорили ему куда более жестокие слова, нежели Ортега.   
Стоило ли говорить, что именно поэтому Маркус был экзорцистом одиночком?   
Лучшим в своем деле.   
Был лучшим.   
Отведя взгляд, взяв стакан и отнеся его в раковину, Кин продолжал кипеть в эмоциях.   
Может зря он не послушал Питера? Он не молод, слабеет. Сколько еще он сможет колесить по штатам, пока не свалится? А если это произойдет, то кто ему поможет? Если он всегда один.   
Не отвечая Томасу, Маркус старался погасить свой гнев. Старался, видит Бог, старался!   
Испытывал ли он стыд за то, какой он?   
Экзорцист бы солгал, если сказал, что сто процентов нет. Где-то внутри стыд был. Но Маркус принял себя и.... Чтобы не говорили демоны, это ложь. Он справлялся все эти годы, почему сейчас его отринули? Он был лучшим карающим мечом Господа Бога!   
И не Томасу судить его за связи...  
«В отличие от тебя, я не спал с замужней женщиной!» – пронеслась в голове острая гневная мысль.  
 _«О, да, Кин, ты просто спал с гомиками. Ты и сам гомик. Не возжелай жену ближнего, не мужелоствуй?»_  
Качнув головой, Маркус вернулся к столу и замер, не реагируя ни на что.   
Пальцы сдвинули пивной бокал на пару сантиметров в сторону.   
\- Томас.   
Коротко позвав Ортега, чувствуя как спираль внутри накручивается, Маркус постарался не отпускать увиденное.   
\- Алан... ты помнишь. Он всегда был рядом.  
\- Вместе с Робертой. Да.   
\- Он всегда был рядом.   
Резко наклонившись вперед, смотря на дно бокала, Кин замолчал и потом отшатнулся от него.   
Не может быть... неужели они...?   
\- Собирайся. Бери Библию. Святую воду. Веревки.   
Дернувшись к своему распятию, намотав его на руку, Кин ощутил, что они не проиграли. Они еще не проиграли.   
\- Алан. Мы должны его проверить, Томас.  
\- Что? – Томас растеряно смотрел на напарника, не до конца понимая его поспешных мыслей, - Ты думаешь демон перешел в Алана?  
Сдвинув стакан с газеты, буквально срывая последнюю со стола, Маркус ударил ею по груди Томаса, оставляя в его руках.  
\- Демон был в нем с самого начала.


	10. Глава 3. Восстанут лжехристы и лжепророки и дадут знамения и чудеса

Собрав все необходимое, Томас сел за руль. Фото в газете было не настолько крупным, чтобы сразу обратить внимание на улыбку Алана, обращенную в сторону задержанных экзорцистов. Но она была явной, настолько явной, что сомнений не возникало - демон праздновал победу.   
В голове не укладывалось… И ведь Маркус был прав. Алан действительно все время находился рядом. Марта рассказывала о голосе, заставляющем ее говорить. На первом этапе экзорцизма он не выходил из своей комнаты, а она была смежена с комнатой Марты. Он не поддерживал, но и не протестовал открыто против священников и участия Церкви – подпускал к себе, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Именно он настоял на том, чтобы отец Уильямс приехал после вечерней службы и увидел процесс экзорцизма в самом неприглядном виде. Он их…намеренно скомпрометировал?  
\- Как..., - качнув головой, пытаясь формулировать мысли и следить за дорогой, Томас обратился к Маркусу, - Как он мог действовать, когда уезжал вместе с Робертой в церковь? Ведь Марта начала говорить больше, когда его не оказалось рядом.   
\- Значит отвез мать в церковь, а сам вернулся к дому. Мы не выглядывали в окна, но я слышал проезжающую машину.   
\- Но разве демоны могут заставлять говорить, не находясь в человеке? Выставлять его одержимым?  
\- Ты видел малую часть того, что действительно могут эти твари, Томас.  
\- И какой план? - Ортега сжал крепче руль.   
\- Выманить его и увезти. А так будем действовать по обстоятельствам.   
  


***

  
Дверь открыл Алан. Стоило увидеть на пороге двух священников, как его лицо исказилось от гнева.  
\- Снова вы! Убирайтесь! Нам достаточно того, что вы уже наделали!  
Захлопнуть дверь мужчине помешал Томас. Он старался говорить мягко и тянул время для того, чтобы Кин оценил ситуацию и спланировал их действия. Просто так они не могли вырубить человека и потащить его в машину.   
\- Алан, простите за поздний визит, мы на минуту. Хотели принести свои соболезнования Роберте и вашей семье по поводу…  
\- Вы убили мою сестру. Мать в больнице с сердечным приступом, а вы хотите соболезновать? Никакие слова уже не вернут ее к жизни. Это все ваша вина! Убирайтесь немедленно или я вызову полицию.  
Маркус смотрел на Алана и пытался подтвердить свою догадку. Роберта с приступом. Что ж, демон избавлялся от тех, кто ему не нужен. Сыгранная им картина была поистине сильна: очернить Церковь и священников, посеять смуту среди местного населения.   
Ведь все начинается с одной маленькой искры. А затем пожар разрастается. Город за городом, штат за штатом. А после – вся страна. Гонения на Священное писание, попирательство веры. Демоны всегда хотят добиться одного и того же.   
\- Послушайте, Алан, нам действительно жаль. Жаль вашу семью.   
Кин потеснил плечом Томаса, вклинившись между ним и дверью. Губы тронула мягкая насмешка.   
\- Жаль Марту, которая верила в помощь. Жаль Роберту, которая была слепа к происходящему. Жаль вас, Алан, за вашу утрату. Поэтому примите нашу…   
Маркус отступил и не сделал ничего, когда дверь захлопнулась перед его носом. Постояв, прислушавшись к утихающим шагам по ту сторону, он склонил голову на бок. Затем усмехнулся, засунув руки в карманы.  
\- Хитрый сукий сын. Томас, отгони машину. Бери сумку и иди к заднему двору.   
  
Пока Ортега справлялся с задачей, мужчина смотрел в сторону окна, стоя под деревом у невысокого забора. Он разглядывал мелькающую фигуру, появляющуюся то тут, то там.   
Если то был демон, то он мельтешил и возможно о чем-то догадывался. Нельзя было дать ему возможность уйти, не проверив. Потому что Кин чувствовал, что он рядом.   
Рядом Лукавый.   
« _Смотри, чтобы твой старческий нюх не подвел тебя снова… Как с бедняжкой Мартой, бедным Энди…_ »   
Когда Томас наконец-то вернулся, Маркус кивнул ему и первым перебрался через забор; добрался незамеченным до задней двери и достал отмычки. Словив удивленный взгляд напарника, Кин фыркнул.   
\- Издержки профессии. Демоны любят прятаться за семью замками.   
Дверь нехотя поддалась, щелкнув замком. На самом деле Маркус редко прибегал к таким методам, но они были в его практике. Благо, замок оказался легким и быстро поддался манипуляциям экзорциста.   
В доме было… Тихо.   
Так не бывает тихо у людей. Всегда присутствует какой-то звук. Что-то, что делает место живым, обитаемым.   
Здесь же не было звучания телевизора, не было радио. Телефона, звука воды, в конце концов, даже из кухни не доносилось абсолютно ничего. Не было шагов. Но что-то сгущалось вокруг них. Что-то, что ты чувствуешь каким-то старым древним внутренним чутьем. Точно вокруг тысячи невидимых глаз. Нечто, ползущее рядом с тобой…  
Приложив палец к губам, намекая Томасу молчать и указывая жестом направление, Маркус достал флягу со святой водой. Распятие свисало с его запястья. Библия оказалась в другой руке.   
Они нашли Алана в гостиной. Он стоял спиной и смотрел в камин. Потухший явно давно, не подающий признаков тления. Не было включено ни единой лампы. По углам сгущался мрак. Тягучий, неясный, бросающийся в глаза.  
В воздухе витал аромат гнилых яблок. Сладковато-кислый он ударил в нос, пощекотал до тошноты, проникнув в легкие и исчез, стоило вспомнить слова Божие.   
Кин сделал первое, что должен был.   
\- Domine, exaudi orationem meam. Et clamor meus ad te veniat.  _(лат. - Господи, услышь молитву мою. И вопль мой да придет к Тебе.)_  
Он услышал, но не шелохнулся.  
Маркус понял, что оказался прав, стоило Алану обернуться и посмотреть на них.   
\- Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii…  _(лат. - Изгоняем тебя, дух всякой нечистоты, всякая сила сатанинская, всякий посягатель адский враждебный…)_  
Алан улыбнулся ему. Люди так не улыбались.  
\- Вошел через задний проход, отец Маркус? – растягивая двусмысленную фразу, демон не юлил и не разыгрывал более спектакля, - Я вас не ждал. Думал, достаточно дел натворили.   
Его глаза поблескивали во мраке, а темнота будто бы сгущалась за фигурой. Все внимание было обращено к Кину, позволяя Томасу понемногу приближаться.  
\- Какого это? Снова стать звездой новостей, Кин? Мне понравилась та статья в Мехико. Всегда питал слабость к журналистике.   
Взгляд плавно перешел на Томаса.  
\- А тебе, отец Ортега? Отличные кадры, мексиканский Папа. Бедная Марта, заблудшая овечка. Ей стоило лишь протянуть руку. Так отчаянно нуждалась она в любви. Как и кое-кто еще в этой комнате.   
\- Оmnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia,  _(лат. - Всякое собрание и секта дьявольская, именем и добродетелью Господа нашего Иисуса Христа, искоренись и беги от Церкви Божией)_  – подхватывая за Маркусом, Ортега очертил демона крестным знамением, продолжив подходить ближе. Им нужно было ослабить его и связать, пробиться к настоящему Алану и понять насколько плоха ситуация. Но раз демон больше не прикидывался, то от носителя мало что могло остаться.   
\- Довольно, - оскалившись и поведя плечом, одержимый выкинул открытую ладонь к Томасу и сжал ее в кулак. Священник в одну секунду дернулся и запрокинул голову. Руки повисли вдоль тела. Зрачки закатились.  
\- Хватит повторять пустые фразы за пустым сосудом, - рот Ортега открывался синхронно с Аланом. Голос демона шел из обоих уст, - Удивлен, отец Маркус? Стоило немало усилий сдержаться от соблазна, когда он взывал ко мне. Марионетка. Он станет хорошим экземпляром в моей коллекции.   
Маркус ощутил, как по спине прошел холод. Он сковал тело на долгие двадцать секунд, парализовал с ног до головы, оставляя лишь возможность смотреть и слушать. Однако мужчина был слишком упрям и опытен, чтобы отступать.   
Кин бросил взгляд на Томаса и двинулся вперед.   
\- Думаешь, раз захватил мальчишку, то меня можно списывать со счетов?   
Дернув уголком губы, стиснув распятие в ладони, Маркус краем глаза следил за Ортега.   
 _«Ну же, Томас, борись! Давай, ты можешь… Господь выбрал тебя не зря!»_  
\- Ошибаешься.   
Ловкое быстрое движение плеснуло святую воду прямо в лицо Алана, заставляя его потерять контроль на доли секунд. Резкий удар в челюсть не смог вырубить демона, но физическое воздействие сбивало трюки Нечистого. Ударяя снова, мужчина прижал распятие ко лбу лже-Алана.   
\- … eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis!  _(лат. - Искоренись и беги от Церкви Божьей, от душ по образу Божьему сотворенных и драгоценной кровью Агнца искупленных)_  
Перекрестившись свободной рукой, Кин встретился с демоном глазами. Две радужки, два зрачка. То, что так пугает простых людей; то, что никто из них они обычно не видит.   
\- Томас! - окрикнув напарника, экзорцист не получил ответа.   
Повалив демона на пол, Маркус уселся не намного выше его бедер, коленями фиксируя тело. Запах гнилых яблок снова ударил в нос, вынудив вдохнуть. А затем также быстро исчез.  
Томас отключился меньше, чем на полминуты. Он слышал шум и шепот, подступающий со всех сторон; смыкающийся над головой и погружающий в черноту. Та, словно трясина, втягивала священника в себя, влезала в рот, уши, ноздри, глаза. Ортега казалось, что он вот-вот подавится и задохнется. Но прежде, чем мужчина успел схватиться за горло, чернота схлынула, вернув его снова в темную гостиную.   
Пошатнувшись, хватая ртом воздух на глубоком вдохе, Томас проморгался. Потребовалось еще несколько секунд, чтобы разобраться в происходящем.   
Он успел вовремя: подбегая к Маркусу, перехватывая руки демона до удара и вытягивая их над головой. Кин прижал локти Алана к полу, что позволило Ортега связать их веревкой.  
\- О, и что же будет дальше? Разденешь меня, Кин? – одержимый скалился, изворачиваясь и дергая головой в сторону от распятия.   
\- Нужно переместить его, - проговорил Томас, сильнее затягивая узел. Гостиная была не подходящим местом.   
Вместе они подняли Алана на ноги и дотащили в темноте до первой комнаты с распахнутой дверью. По иронии ей оказалась комната Марты: уличный свет слабо пробивался сквозь занавешенные шторы, выделяя очертания горок неразобранной посуды и вещей.   
Толкнув на место, где совсем недавно мучилась сестра одержимого, Томас занялся ногами, а Маркус руками демона, завязывая их у изголовья кровати.  
\- Ты знаешь, что мы должны кормить страждущих, Маркус? Наклонись ближе, развяжи мне руки, и я накормлю тебя. Ты ведь голоден. Голоден по теплу и заботе. Ты - побитый пес, который с завистью смотрел на домашних собак. Их гладили и любили, в то время как в тебя бросали камни и били палками. Тебя видели бешеным, и никто не хотел приближаться. Ты решил отгородиться. Решил, что любовь Бога заменит тебе плотское тепло. Но ты ошибся, Богу ты тоже оказался не нужен, - демон облизнул губы и его голос переменился, становясь точной копией голоса Питера, - Но мы можем все исправить, Маркус. Ты можешь оставить это позади и подумать, наконец, о себе.   
Маркус поднял голову и встретился с глазами одержимого.   
Всего несколько секунд и что-то внутри дрогнуло; лопнула одна из язв-ранок, начав пульсировать. Сильнее и сильнее с каждым мгновением и каждым словом. Заставляя чувствовать отголоски фраз, задевающих за живое. Бывший священник выдавил резко, отрывисто:   
\- … Нет.   
Нет. Нет. Нет!   
Голос Питера ударил по Кину, словно его ошпарило кипятком. Но виду экзорцист не подал. Это была его война с демоном. Его личный бой. Который он не мог проиграть. Которому не мог поддаться.   
Но каков же был соблазн! Соблазн ощутить тепло, заботу; ощутить крепкое надежное плечо рядом. Руку, подхватывающую под локоть, когда тебя ведет в сторону от усталости, и ты почти теряешь сознание. Ощутить запах родного человека, стоит только обнять и вжаться лицом в шею. Тот самый запах, именуемый домом. Терпкий, с легкой горчинкой пота или собственного аромата, табака, одеколона. Флера мазута, дыма и возможно жареных оладий. Домашний запах. Стоять, втягивать его в себя, прикасаться. Прикасаться долго, ради ощущения, что ты не один. Позволять своим ладоням и пальцам проходиться по горячей коже, стискивать. Позволять этим рукам трогать в ответ. Вздрагивать от прошивающей дрожи.   
Чувствовать тепло рядом.   
Быть тем самым псом, которого наконец-то приютили и оказывают внимание. Заботу.   
Пить вместе утром кофе, стоя сонными на кухне. Позволить себе откинуться назад на человека, которому ты доверился. Довериться. Стать слабее. Стать наконец-то…   
\- Я не голоден. Демон. Ты ошибаешься.   
Усмехнувшись, Кин перехватил связанные руки и пропустил меж ними веревку. Делая крепкий узел, он надавливал на грудную клетку Алана.   
\- Ты плохо читаешь людей, Лукавый. Я не по зубам тебе. Ты ошибся.   
Кин поискал глазами свою сумку. Её не было.   
\- Томас, сумка в зале.   
Ему не хотелось оставлять Ортега наедине с демоном. Алан смог его отключить, а этого Кин боялся больше всего. Он понимал, что теперь старается оберегать своего напарника больше, чем оберегал Мышку.   
Оставшись с демоном наедине, мужчина приблизился обратно к кровати. Наклоняясь и прикасаясь распятием к щеке одержимого, Кин положил вторую руку ему на висок, фиксируя и не давая ни дернуть головой, ни отвести взгляда.   
\- Алан, ты слышишь меня? Ты должен бороться. Я знаю, что ты там. Услышь меня, Алан. Вспомни свою сестру Марту. Вспомни вашу мать, Роберту. Она нуждается в тебе. Ты нужен своей семье. Борись, Алан!  
Кожа зашипела, губы демона дернулись, сдерживая рвущийся хрип. Он пытался вырваться, но Кин держал слишком крепко. И слишком близко.   
\- Хааа… - шумно выдыхая, Алан приподнял голову, чтобы оказаться с экзорцистом лицом к лицу. Голос перешел на сокровенный шепот, - Я никогда не ошибаюсь. Ты хочешь быть любим. Ты жаждешь тепла. Не похоти, не страстей, нет. Домашний очаг и внимание. Это наш маленький секрет, Маркус. Ты устал и хочешь отдохнуть. Скажи правду. Признайся самому себе. Мальчишки рядом нет, никто не услышит и не увидит твоей слабости.   
Глаза в глаза, пронизывая душу. Демон знал, что он зацепился. Видел и чувствовал нутром, как дергается каждый мускул Кина от этой фантомной душевной боли.  
\- Во всем виноват этот мальчишка, правда? Он слаб и не справляется без тебя. Он мешает твоему покою. Но что ты получишь взамен, присматривая за ним? Что будет с тобой в итоге? Ему ты станешь не нужен и ваши пути разойдутся, - продолжая говорить, демон тянулся к молчавшему выше. Чувствуя, как хватка мужчины слабеет; как его руки уже не давят с той силой и уверенностью, что секунду назад.   
\- О. Я попал в точку. Ты…надеешься, что он не оставит тебя? Тебя, старого педика. Ты хочешь с ним счастливую жизнь во грехе и спасении? Он нравится тебе, Маркус Кин?   
\- Чт….Что?   
Вздрогнув, Маркус осознал, что, во-первых, застыл. Во-вторых… Демон оказался так близко. Они почти соприкоснулись лбами. Он ощущал его дыхание на себе. Ощущал практически движение губ. Еще пару сантиметров и они бы соприкоснулись с его устами. Маркус чувствовал исходящий от них жар. Такой влекущий, манящий к себе.   
Голос Питера обволакивал, стискивал, срывал слой за слоем «кольчугу», которую Кин годами носил на себе.   
\- Что ты…   
Маркус никогда не думал так о Томасе. Или же…? Десятки моментов промелькнули в голове экзорциста. Рука, прижимающая распятие к щеке демона, сделалась еще слабее. Глаза не могли оторваться от чужих.   
Может он прав?   
 _«Я хочу быть любим. Хочу быть нужен. Я хочу…»_  
\- Он не оставит меня. Мы напарники и если ты думаешь таким способом меня… - Маркус дернулся сам еще ближе, оскалив зубы. Возникшая насмешка, прятала то, как трещала по швам оборона. Как метались мысли, как болело в груди, а слова и жар демона окутывали словно в кокон лихорадки; пронзали колючими иглами, посылающими ток по телу.   
Да, он хотел быть любим. Хотел тепла, заботы. Хотел всего того, что имели люди, а он нет. Он хотел отдаваться этому чувству, хотел не только стонать раз в неделю или месяц в каком-то отеле с кем-то, предаваясь греху (а греху ли?) и не чувствовать себя мертвецом.   
\- Ты лжешь. Лжешь. Каждое твое слово – яд. Твой язык пропитан ядом, твои уста источают его. Но я не поддамся! Слышишь? Ты не сможешь, демон, - нависнув и вжав Алана в кровать, придавив рукой его грудную клетку, Кин с рыком сам зашептал ему..   
Дыхание внезапно сбилось: став тяжелым, точно он долго бежал. Пульс в висках забился сильнее. Шепот сорвался на едва слышный тон. Шепот, в котором Маркус показал свой проигрыш. Ибо его уверенность треснула, дрогнула, ведь он и правда устал.   
Он... Засматривался на Томаса Ортега?   
\- Я не устал. Ты не знаешь моих секретов, Демон. Ты не знаешь.  
Лицо демона вмиг приняло страдающее выражение. Он старался выглядеть жалко, сломлено, беспомощно под напором экзорциста. Только, чтобы по-прежнему не разрывать взгляда, смешивать дыхание и заражать его; проникать в разум и мысли все глубже.   
\- Знаю. Прими меня, Маркус. Я - тень в летний зной. Я – прохладный ключ в жаркой пустыне. Ты можешь отдохнуть и можешь быть любим. Просто представь это. Наконец-то почувствовать...   
Томас вернулся в комнату, бросив сумку у порога. Он замер, видя низко наклонившегося к Алану Кина и повисшее напряженное молчание. Шепот не долетал до него, предназначенный только одному экзорцисту.  
\- Маркус?   
\- …покой.  
Голова Кина рухнула на шею демону. Томас бросился к нему, хватая за плечо и оттягивая. Стаскивая с кровати на пол, удерживая в полусидящем положении, оперев спиной о каркас.   
\- Маркус!  
Глаза напарника были закрыты. Он словно потерял сознание и не реагировал на зов и встряхивание. Не помогла и пощечина.   
\- Маркус! Маркус, очнись! – заключив лицо Кина в ладони, Томас пытался увидеть хоть один признак жизни. Не мог же он…? Рука быстро надавила на грудь, чуть успокаивая Ортега не затихшим стуком сердца. Пульс также был в норме.   
Поднимая веки и не находя в них зрачков, Томас отпрянул и вскинул взгляд на того, кто с тихим упоением ждал на кровати.   
\- Что ты с ним сделал?   
\- А ты как думаешь? Дал ему то, чего он хотел. Я щедр к страждущим.   
Паника подступила к горлу, не давая продохнуть. Маркус не поддавался демонам. Они задевали, выводили его, провоцировали. Но такого не случалось. Томас был уверен, что Кин не сдавался ни разу, даже до их знакомства. Что же произошло? Как…как быть с ним?   
Заставив себя замереть и сделать вдох, собрать мысли и отринуть панику, Томас открыл бутыль со святой водой и окрестил смоченными пальцами напарника.  
\- Господь вечный, избавляющий человеческий род от плена дьявола! Освободи раба твоего Маркуса от всякого действия нечистых духов. Повели злым и нечистым духам и демонам отступить от души и тела его. Не находиться и не скрываться в нём. Да удалятся они от создания рук Твоих во имя Твоё святое.  
\- Он не слышит тебя, Отче. Стишки не помогут. Оставь его, наконец, в покое. Его даже голос твой бесит. Беспомощный сосунок, который не смог справиться ни с одним демоном. Ни единой спасенной души за это время. А у скольких ты побывал?  
Томас старался не слушать. Он продолжал читать молитву, чертил крест на лбу Маркуса, но тот не подавал ни малейшей реакции. Его пульс и дыхание оставались спокойными, будто мужчина спал и ничто не тревожило его.   
\- Что ты с ним сделал?! – оставив, наконец, попытки, Томас встал над демоном.  
\- У всех свои умения. Тебе не повезло, Томас. Что же ты станешь делать, оставшись один на один со мной? – демон провоцировал, его глаза сверкали в полутьме.   
Святая вода ошпарила, и Алан не стал скрывать реакции. Он усилил ее видимость, взрыкнув и задергавшись. А вместе с ним отреагировал и Маркус, свалившись на пол и болезненно выдохнув.   
\- Мы с ним связаны, сюрприз, - демон расхохотался, ловя на себе ошарашенный взгляд Томаса, - убьешь меня, убьешь и его. Я не отпущу твоего старичка. Как не отпустил и Марту.  
\- Алан, Алан послушай, - попытка Ортега обратиться к душе, заключенной в одержимом теле, прервалась выкриком.  
\- Как вы меня достали! Его нет! Нет дома! Мы с Аланом давние друзья. Ведь это он пригласил меня в себя. Он жаждал соединиться и получить то, что хотел. Ты никогда ничего не слушаешь, Томас. Я ведь уже рассказал тебе, несколькими голосами рассказал, что виной всему оказалась чрезмерная любовь. Материнская опека. Старушка Роберта душила их своим нежеланием отпускать, ломала жизни. Точно также, как ты сделал с Маркусом.   
Ортега стиснул зубы, не понимая о чем говорит демон, и зная, что слушать его не стоит. Раскрыв Библию едва разбирая в полумраке слова, он начал читать, взывая к ангелам и архангелам, призывая их дать ему силу в изгнании.  
\- Что? Ты до сих пор не понимаешь? Бедный маленький священник… - улыбка Алана стала еще шире. Он выдохнул, расслабился на кровати и полу прикрыл глаза.   
\- Глупый. Наивный. Самоуверенный Томас Ортега.   
Повернув голову в сторону лежавшего на полу, свернувшегося в защитную позу Кина, демон рассмеялся.   
\- Знаешь, о чем он думает? О чем думал всегда? Ты – его обуза. О, он так надеялся, что ты станешь ему ровней. А в будущем и заменой. Но каждый раз ему приходится вытаскивать твою задницу из дерьма, в которое ты попадаешь. Ты никчемный ученик лучшего экзорциста Ватикана. Ты потерял душу Марты, не смог разгадать и почувствовать меня. О да, да, Томас Ортега. Ты виновен в смерти бедной девушки… Ведь кто знал, почему у неё болит живот? Где было твое чутье экзорциста? Ладно этот старый педик, теряет хватку, он ведь так устал… Тянуть один две лямки, за себя и тебя. Но ты?   
Вернув взгляд к Томасу, демон поцокал языком и покачал головой. Насмехаясь, срываясь на низкий каркающий нечеловеческий смех.   
\- Помесь идиота и наивного глупца. Старый педик потерял одну душу, а ты уже сколько? Посчитаем по пальчикам, Томас?   
Дернув головой и зарычал на ужалившие капли святой воды, Алан продолжал улыбаться. Он явно чувствовал себя в безопасности.  
\- Сильнее. Больше, Ортега! Давай, поджарь меня, и наш бедняжка Кин будет скулить также громко, как я! Не стесняйся. Кин любит пожёстче. Ему нравится, когда его с силой вжимают лицом в кровать и давят! Старый педик такой отзывчивый, я бы тебе показал… Хочешь?   
Гоготнув, Алан не закрывал глаз. Ему определенно нравилось то, что он видел.   
\- Ты даже сейчас не знаешь, что делать. Маркус знал бы. Но ты и тут его подвел. Сначала Марта, теперь он. Бедный старый Кин, жаждущий покоя, который я ему дал. Но ты даже привести его в чувства не можешь. Спасти. Поддержать. Кто ты такой, Томас Ортега? Не слуга Божий. Ты – блоха. Мусор. Никчемное существо, держащее распятие и Библию в своих руках. Давай, давай, поцелуй распятие и прочти очередной стишок. Мы покричим с Кином на пару, хотя… - переводя взгляд на бессознательного Маркуса, Алан поджал на пару секунд губы. Его лицо заострилось, губы растянулись в хищной оскале, - Мне нравится, как он сейчас отзывается. Такой голодный в моих руках. Такой жаждущий. Я напою его, накормлю, и он станет нашим. Славный трофей под именем Маркус Кин. Ожидания которого не оправдал его ученик.  
Томас побледнел. Слова жалили, неверие в то, что Маркус действительно о нем не думал так, как говорил демон, дрогнуло. Ведь он был прав. Был прав и бил по больному. Томас не спас ни одной души без Маркуса. Даже Мышка не могла помочь. Они потеряли троих за этот месяц. Столько, сколько Кин не терял за всю свою жизнь.   
Но он не мог позволить Маркусу стать одержимым.   
\- Во имя Отца, и Сына, - новое крестное знамение очертило Алана,- и Святого Духа. Аминь.  
  


**Спустя пару часов.**

  
Горло сушило и драло. Язык заплетался и все больше, но Томас упорно продолжал молиться. Обстоятельства не позволяли включить в комнате свет, поэтому приходилось подсвечивать текст телефоном.  
Маркус покрылся испариной, морщась и вздрагивая вместе с демоном. Но так и не пришел в себя. Беря минутные перерывы Ортега поил его святой водой, надеясь, что это хоть как-то поможет. Но все было напрасно.   
\- Святой Архангел Михаил, защити нас в бою против духов злобы поднебесных. Приди на помощь людям, Богом бессмертным сотворенными, и по подобию Его соделанными, и ценою великою искупленными от владычества дьявольского. Умоли Бога мира сокрушить сатану под ногами нашими, да не может боле держать людей в плену и оскорблять Церковь.  
\- Да восстанет Бог, и да расточатся враги Его, и да бегут от лица Его ненавидящие Его. Как рассеивается дым, Ты рассей их; как тает воск от огня, так нечестивые да погибнут от лица Божия… Оу, что? Не получается? Я тебя сбил? Напомнить твой стишок дальше? – хмыкнув, потянувшись на кровати, приподнявшись и опустившись, Алан вздохнул притворно расстроенно.   
\- Тратишь столько сил. Эмоций. Надежд. Надежда… Ты надеешься, что сможешь спасти своего старика? Посмотри на него, измученного тобой. Тобой, Томас. Изможденный. Пылающий в этом жаре. Как ты думаешь, что я с ним делаю?   
Растягивая разбитые самим Кином губы, Алан облизнул их. Его голос шел отовсюду и внезапно прорвался через Маркуса.   
\- Пытаю ли я нашего язвительного педика? О нет-нет, нет. Я нежу его, пью его жизнь, его душу. Капля за каплей. А ты добиваешь его, пытаясь меня изгнать. Как думаешь, как долго его сердце выдержит это? Он ведь уже не молод. Моторчик барахлит. А на данный момент… - губы Кина дрогнули, повторяя улыбку Алана, из его уст шел голос демона, но глаза он так и не открыл. Безвольная кукла, лежащая на полу. Покрытая испариной, с болезненной мукой в чертах лица.   
\- Я делаю его своим. Таким…Податливым. Кто бы мог подумать, что Кин такой… голодный. Я кормлю его, как изголодавшееся дитя. Он пьет из моих рук; льнет, как доверчивое животное, закатывая глаза и принимая… Принимая. Принимая. Каждый мой удар, каждый жест. Каждое движение члена… О, а ты думал что? Педики любят долбиться в зад. Или святой безупречный идиот Ортега считал, что они только целуются?   
\- Прекрати! Прекрати это немедленно!   
Томас сорвался на крик. Слышать такое было невыносимо. Его поразил не ужас от беспомощности, не безысходность.   
Стыд. В последний раз он испытывал такой обжигающий стыд после того, как поддался искушению с Джессикой и списал себя со счетов.   
Впервые за долгое время молодому экзорцисту хотелось закрыть уши и вылететь из комнаты, чтобы не видеть и не слышать демона. Маркус Кин не мог быть таким. Все сознание Ортега бастовало против слов, обличающих наставника в гомосексуализме такими грязными навязчивыми образами.   
Заорав от ужалившего распятия и святой воды, Алан выгнулся. Но вместе с ним выгнулось и тело Кина, прогнулось, вместе с криком, всхлипом. Даже когда Томас отнял руку, тот продолжил стонать.   
Секунда. Вторая. Третья.   
Тело Маркуса пронзила конвульсия. Снова. Ещё раз.   
Томас не мог смотреть. Не мог читать. Не мог продолжать экзорцизм.  
Алан ждал. Растягивая губы в ухмылке, показывая кончик языка. Когда Кин что-то замычал, дернув головой, демон прекратил улыбаться.   
\- Бедный, бедный Томас… Твои молитвы не спасают его. Ты мечешься, как первоклассник, не зная, что делать. Подводишь его снова. И снова. Пока твой наставник отдается мне душой и телом. Хороший сосуд. Моим братьям он понравится.   
Библия упала на край матраса. Томас схватил Алана за грудки и встряхнул, стоя по другую сторону кровати.  
\- Оставь его. Не тронь его! Отпусти его, демон! Возьми лучше меня, только уйди из него!  
Алан перевел взгляд на Ортега и пристально всмотрелся в его лицо. Глаза сощурились.   
\- Что ж…Два священника по цене одного?  
И зрачки Томаса закатились.


	11. Глава 3. Обманчивая пища

Рука на ощупь нашла кнопки кофеварки. Густой крепкий аромат расползался по кухне. Ранняя утренняя дымка заставляла пытаться либо щуриться, либо открыть глаза. Но открыть глаза не получалось.   
По факту он не выспался. Стоя у стола, опираясь на него одной рукой, Маркус ощутил холод, лизнувший его плечи. Он забыл закрыть окно: ночью они с Питером оставили кухню проветриваться.   
Вчерашний вечер помнился урывками. В большей степени потому, что сейчас у Кина болит голова, он снова пропивает курс таблеток, назначенных врачом. А еще вчера он отмечал совместные годы жизни с Питером. Восемь долгих лет.   
Поведя плечами, немного съежившись, Кин не открыл глаз. Сонное ощущение сковывало и заставляло не двигаться, не думать, не пытаться соображать и оценивать.   
Кофеварка работала, мягко урча и заполняя звуком кухню, выполненную в расслабляющих, не режущих глаз серых тонах.   
Маркус вздохнул и смог наконец-то сфокусировать взгляд. Весеннее солнце поднималось по небосводу. Кин помнил, что стрелка на будильнике коснулась пяти часов утра, когда он не выдержал и встал.   
Память недовольно всколыхнулась. Там позади была теплая кровать, мягкое одеяло и Питер. Питер, с которым было так спокойно, легко и надежно. К которому он прижимался ночами и успокаивался. Он, Маркус Кин, стареющий художник. Безработный, попавший восемь лет назад в аварию. Проживший жизнь в делах, одиночестве. Непризнанный художник, от которого отказались мать и отец, вся родня. Он когда-то пытался работать в офисе. У него было столько взлетов и падений. Последнее падение оказалось особенно сильным, и он начал спиваться. Топил горе и беды в виски; топил чувство одиночества, брошенности, ненужности.   
Именно таким его встретил Питер: практически бездомным, продрогшим от холода, истрепанным и голодным, исхудавшим от нехватки денег. С дурацкой папкой рисунков, карандашами, углем и высохшими красками.   
Их первая встреча произошла у моста осенью. Художник-бомж пил дешевый кофе, пытаясь согреть руки о едва теплый стаканчик, и смотрел куда-то вперед.   
Маркус плохо помнил, как именно начались их отношения. До того, как его сбила машина, или после? Он лишь помнил, что Питер оказался рядом и дал ему то, чего никогда не было.   
Кин помнил его улыбку. Его руку, стиснувшую плечо. Его голос. Его теплый взгляд и заботу. Мягкую, обволакивающую. С первым поцелуем, с первым объятием и последующими днями. С тем, как Питер привел его к себе домой, отшутившись, что места все равно много, а одинокому художнику после таких травм надо где-то на время остановиться.   
Кин плохо помнил, как все закрутилось. После первого поцелуя? После разговора, в ходе которого Питер переплел с ним пальцы, погладил костяшки и коснулся их губами? После того, как внутри расползлось тепло, и он не смог не согласиться?   
Да, у них бывали ссоры. Они спорили, кричали друг на друга. Кин язвил. Так сильно и парадоксально, совсем не похоже на то, каким он себя помнил. Он становился не собой, а злым, сердитым ублюдком, попирающим ногами все их ценности, их чувства. Случалось доходило и до драк, а вернее это он мог дернуть, схватить; причинить боль словами, потому что его руки всегда перехватывали и пытались успокоить. Вразумить.   
В такие периоды в Маркуса словно что-то вселялось и ему казалось, что мир вокруг рябит. Он не понимал, что происходит: почему его порой тянет к книгам, но Ту, самую желанную, он не может найти; почему часто дотрагивается до запястья, словно на нем было что-то фантомное, призрачное.   
Но каждый раз в момент срыва он оказывался в надежных успокаивающих объятиях: тех, что встряхнут, поставят на место, но потом неизменно подарят тепло.   
Маркус бросил взгляд на свою руку и посмотрел на кольцо. Оно дарило ему чувство защищенности, заботы, принадлежности, осознания, что он не один и никогда не будет. Он любил своего супруга. Равного, заботливого. Того, кто заставлял его странным образом забываться, потонув в глазах, голосе, руках, губах. Того, кто делал его счастливым и с которым знал, что он любим.   
И все же он пытался уйти несколько раз. Но Питер его останавливал, успокаивал, касался его губ своими и потом они оказывались в кровати, где он, Маркус Кин, забывался. Забывался, теряя голову, пребывая в теплом, облизывающем с головы до ног тумане, отдаваясь рукам любовника. Позволяя делать с ним всё. Позволяя долго и изнурительно выматывать его в постели до такой степени, что он не мог ворочать языком. Позволяя брать так, что он плавился как воск в огне, таял и потом словно забывал, терял причину их ссоры, конфликта. Оставался лишь жар и потребность в Питере.   
Сбиваясь с размышлений, Кин поежился от сквозняка. Сегодня он снова проснулся от кошмара, суть которого уже не вспомнит. В отличие от ощущения опасности и страха; и какого-то голоса, звавшего его. Пальцам в момент пробуждения чего-то не хватало, хотелось сжать нечто эфемерное, отсутствующее у него в руках… Еще у него странным образом болела спина, будто бы он упал. И горела щека.   
Порой он пытался вспомнить свои сны, но никак не получалось. Психолог, к которому он ходил по заботливому наставлению Питера, говорил, что это связано с травмой головы при аварии. Что ему стоит меньше нервничать и доверять супругу, потому что он никогда не сделает ничего плохого. А наоборот позаботится.   
Маркус вздрогнул от внезапного прикосновения, приоткрыв глаза. На плечи легла ткань рубашки, а чужие руки сцепились в замок впереди него, беря в захват. От объятия стало тепло. Сонливость усилилась. Маркус облокотился назад, впитывая в себя спокойствие и передающийся ему жар. Короткая улыбка тронула губы. Ему стало хорошо и легко, отчего мужчина вновь начал почти засыпать в коконе сильных надежных рук.   
\- Питер.   
Запах кофе стал еще насыщеннее. Рядом с кофемашиной стояла корзина со свежими зелеными яблоками. В одну секунду Кину померещилось, что по одному из них ползет гусеница. Но стоило моргнуть, как ее не оказалось. Яблоки целы и невредимы, а показавшийся ему сладковатый запах гнили, стоявший на кухне утром, был обманом обоняния. Ведь он прошел мимо своей мастерской, из приоткрытой двери которой тянуло запахом масляных красок.  
\- Ты сегодня рано встал, - следом за объятием раздался голос: спокойный и обволакивающий, с небольшой хрипотцой. Питер уткнулся носом в короткостриженый затылок и повел легкое касание по задней части шеи Маркуса, оставляя ненавязчивый поцелуй на загривке, - Все в порядке?  
Поцелуй отозвался легкой пульсацией. Маркус был чувствителен к такой ласке. За восемь лет Питер успел изучить его всего.  
\- Не спалось. Снова что-то снится, а я не помню. Не бери в голову.  
Кин проговорил это буднично, поймав себя на мысли, что доверяет Питеру все. Начиная от своих переживаний, научившись с большим трудом их озвучивать, и заканчивая простыми радостями, мечтами. Однажды он сказал, что хотел бы провести весь день в лесу вместе с ним, увидеть жизнь так, как видит её Питер. Пожалуй, когда он окрепнет после недавней простуды, то они соберут вещи в так называемый поход и это осуществится.   
Размыкая замок пальцев, мужчина потянулся к яблокам и взял одно, плавно выступая из-за спины Кина. Объятия Питера, как и он сам, всегда были ненавязчивыми и дозированными. Он знал, что его муж не простой человек, ценящий личное пространство, и всячески оставлял его территорию нетронутой.  
\- Какие планы на день?   
Делая первый глоток кофе, Маркус прикрыл глаза. Он все еще дико хотел спать и хотел бы вернуться в кровать вместе с Питером.   
\- Не знаю. Мне надо закончить картину.   
Вспомнив про заказ, Кин слегка поморщился. Пейзаж исполнялся углем, требовал концентрации и видения того, что четко и ярко представлялось в голове. Он мучился с ним уже пол месяца, а сдвинуться с мертвой точки никак не получалось.. И ведь не ясно было почему.   
\- А ты?   
\- Мне надо проверить угодья. И порыбачить. Ты хотел рыбы на ужин.   
\- Я? Хм… я не помню, - Маркус нахмурился. Он и правда этого не помнил.  
Бросив задумчивый взгляд на Питера, мужчина качнул головой и потер переносицу. Почему он не помнил?   
– Мы говорили про это, да? Черт, я снова становлюсь рассеянным.   
Налив кофе во вторую чашку, Маркус поставил её перед супругом.   
\- Только не делай уху, мне последнего раза хватило.   
Покончив с кофе, Питер пошел одеваться. Маркус остановился в дверях спальни и скрестил руки на груди, неотрывно наблюдая за мужчиной.   
\- Приедешь вечером или ближе к ночи?   
Плавно оттолкнувшись от дверного косяка, Кин подошел вплотную. Вокруг Питера всегда ощущалась энергия. Она бурлила, выплескивалась и окутывала, стоило оказаться рядом.   
\- Все зависит от того, во сколько ты меня отпустишь на работу.  
Губы у Питера были сухими, сильными и жесткими. Кин поддался им, впуская в свой рот язык, посылающий жар в тело. Этот жар пробуждал и удовлетворял его голод. Ладонь прошлась по щеке Питера. Кольцо блеснуло в свете солнца.   
Кину было уютно в этих объятиях, кошмары уходили прочь. Он почти забывал о том, что ему снятся трупы и странные люди, говорящие безумные слова, бегающие по стенам, сворачивающие сами себе шеи. Руки Маркуса скользнули с шеи на предплечья, задержались на них и сжали, ощущая идущее через ткань рубашки тепло. Затем он нехотя отстранился.   
На улицу они вышли вместе.  
\- Ладно, я поехал. Хорошего дня и не мучайся, если картина так и не пойдет, - положив руку на бедро Кина, Питер коротко поцеловал его и улыбнулся, направившись к машине. Хлопнула дверца, завелся мотор.  
Маркус достал газету и оперся локтем о почтовый ящик. Он проводил взглядом отъезжающую машину и слегка улыбнулся, чувствуя необыкновенное тепло и внутренний покой. Взгляд обвел округу. Кину нравилось утреннее затишье. Его нарушило лишь одно.   
Мимо пробежал мужчина, и Маркус пересекся с ним взглядом. Странное ощущение узнавания мелькнуло в глубине и ускользнуло. Посмотрев ему вслед, Кин озадаченно хмыкнул и направился обратно в дом.  
Тоже ощущение осталось и в Томасе. Он слегка нахмурился, продолжая пробежку, но не обернулся. Свернул на повороте и перебежал дорогу в сквер.   
Пульс стучал в висках, ноги напряженно поднывали, соблазняя на остановку. Усталость пришла быстрее, чем мужчина ожидал. Все же бегал он каждое утро.   
Перейдя на шаг, Томас провел рукой по взмокшим волосам. Вокруг было тихо и безлюдно. Наручные часы показывали шесть утра. Странно. В это время уже начинали ездить машины, но за всю дорогу от дома Ортега видел лишь одну. Должно быть сегодня выходной, а он просто не обратил внимания.  
Мысль внезапно остановилась на «доме». Он… не помнил дорогу. Знал, как идти, но визуально вспомнить не мог. Напрягшись, Ортега остановился. Да что с ним сегодня? Он ведь знал свой район в Чикаго, как пять пальцев. Только вот окружение походило больше на пригород, чем на город. Стоило напрячься и адрес всплыл в памяти, а следом за ним появилось и внутреннее понимание в какую сторону идти.  
  
Бросив ключи в миску с мелочью привычным движением, Томас разулся. Хотелось скорее забраться в душ и смыть с себя странное ощущение не окончившегося сна. Его квартира не казалась чужой и это успокаивало. За исключением фигуры, замеченной краем глаза, когда он проходил по коридору мимо кухни.   
Сделав медленный шаг назад, мужчина непонимающе посмотрел на смуглую девушку с длинными черными волосами.   
\- Джессика? Чт…Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Она обернулась, затем улыбнулась, чуть склоняя голову к плечу и прищуривая глаза. Вопрос ее явно удивил, но не застал врасплох, как самого Ортега.  
\- О чем ты, Томас? Я… живу здесь… с тобой, - ее улыбка стала неуверенной и настороженной, - С тобой все хорошо?   
Тарелки опустились на стол, и Томас только сейчас заметил, что она занималась приготовлением завтрака. Они…живут вместе? Как давно? Разве…Разве что? Память казалась ленивой и неподвижной, точно намеренно блокировала ход мыслей.   
Под обеспокоенным и ласковым взглядом мужчине стало неудобно и стыдно, что он не помнил такого важного события своей жизни.   
\- Да….да, да, нормально. Просто я… - он опустил виновато голову и улыбнулся, посмотрев на Джессику исподлобья, - Извини.  
\- Я приготовила оладья с яблоками. Давай-ка садись за стол.  
\- Хорошо, только схожу в душ.  
Девушка усмехнулась, прикусывая нижнюю губу, и скрестила руки на груди. В ее глазах промелькнула искра, которая всегда привлекала Томаса.  
\- Para unirte?  _(исп.- К тебе присоединиться?)_  
Что-то внутри Томаса дрогнуло и потянулось к этому предложению. Оно шептало «можно», в противовес устойчивому, укоренившемуся чувству запрета.  
\- А… нет. Я очень быстро, - виноватая улыбка мелькнула на лице, и Томас поскорее ретировался в ванную, запирая за собой дверь.  
Когда он вышел, Джессика вела себя отстраненно. Напряжение чувствовалось в воздухе и за завтраком они не проронили ни слова. Томас наблюдал, все еще не избавившись от ощущения, что что-то было не так. У него было столько вопросов, но он не знал, как их задать, не показавшись странным. Ведь они живут вместе, это очевидно: по вещам в его квартире, по наличию одежды Джессики в шкафу, по тому, как свободно она чувствовала себя на кухне.   
\- Томас, - наконец не выдержав начала девуушка, смотря в стол. - Я не хочу давить на тебя, но... Может скажешь в чем дело? Ты словно… боишься меня. Сам не свой. Что-то тревожит тебя или ты…  
Она обхватила чашку руками, прокручивая ее и подбирая слова.   
\- Или я надоела тебе? Понимаю, мы не так представляли нашу жизнь, точнее…  
\- Нет. Нет, что ты… - накрыв ее запястье своей ладонью, Томас ощутил тепло и мягкость кожи. Пленительную близость.   
Как он мог не помнить что-либо связанное с Джессикой? Ведь в его памяти было каждое письмо, каждая строчка, каждая их встреча, взгляд, прикосновение, поцелуй… Он снова виновато улыбнулся, поглаживая тонкую руку.  
\- Я просто странно себя чувствую. Словно… - он усмехнулся и пожал плечами. С Джессикой он всегда говорил откровенно, ему не нужно было стесняться и бояться сказать что-то не так, - Словно я в прекрасном сне, но реальность выглядит иначе. Ты просила больше не писать тебе, мы попрощались…  
Ладонь Джессики прервала его, оглаживая подбородок. Она пододвинулась и улыбнулась, тепло глядя в карие глаза. Затем пальцы прошлись по виску и зарылись в волосы, погладив за ухом.  
\- Но теперь я здесь, Томас. Все изменилось. Не бойся наконец-то поверить в то, что видишь. Ты многое сделал, чтобы заслужить спокойную и нормальную жизнь. Обычную жизнь. Мы оба преодолели достаточно для этого. И теперь можем наконец-то быть счастливы друг с другом.   
Поцелуй вышел продолжительным, мягким и нежным. Оторваться от него было трудно, но Ортега нашел в себе силы. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.   
\- Мне пора на работу, - он еще раз коснулся ее губ и поднялся из-за стола, уходя в комнату.   
\- Работу?   
\- В церковь.   
Джессика остановилась в коридоре и стала молча наблюдать за сборами. Как ни странно, но колорадки Томас не нашел. Он не заметил и отсутствие распятия над кроватью.   
Решив, что возможно каким-то немыслимым образом главный атрибут священника он оставил в приходе, Ортега остановился у двери, обуваясь. Заметив, что Джессика наблюдает, так и не сказав ни слова, мужчина нахмурился.   
\- В чем дело?   
\- Твой приход закрыли, Томас…   
Он выпрямился и озадаченно поднял брови. Закрыли? Как это возможно?   
\- Полгода назад. И ты перестал быть священником. Оставил сан, чтобы жить полноценной жизнью.  
Томас не верил ей. Он оперся спиной о стену и потер виски, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то из сказанного. Прошлое казалось таким туманным; позволяло выхватить лишь куски, не относящиеся к сути поисков. Каждое более менее четкое воспоминание относило мужчину к Джессике и мыслям, которые действительно посещали его голову – оставить сан и зажить нормальной жизнью. К словам Кина о том, что ему не нужно идти какой-то дорогой, ведь у него есть приход, семья и любимая женщина.  
Кин.  
Ортега вскинул голову, и пелена забытья спала с одного из фрагментов. Тот мужчина, которого он видел сегодня на улице. Его зовут Маркус Кин. Они общались, они говорили с Томасом о его жизни, когда мексиканец что-то решал. Суть переломного момента ускользала, но священник не оставлял попыток вспомнить.   
\- Томас, - Джессика приблизилась, кладя ладонь на его грудь и заглядывая в лицо, - Что с тобой? Томас?   
Кин. Кин. Кин. Память пыталась поглотить яркое воспоминание того разговора, укрыть непроглядной пеленой. Но Ортега знал, что за одним моментом потянутся другие. Обеспокоенный взгляд Джессики отвлекал, ее голос приглушал шум мыслей.   
\- Я в порядке. Мне надо пройтись.   
\- Куда ты собрался пройтись? Посмотри на себя, ты бледен. Останься дома, Томас.   
\- Нет, - он сдавленно улыбнулся, сдерживая всплеск раздражения и мягко сжав плечи Джессики, отстранил ее от себя, - Мне нужно подумать. Извини. Я приду… потом.  
Выскочив на улицу, быстрым шагом удаляясь от дома, Томас вздрагивал, слыша, как Джессика продолжает его звать. Это было грубо с его стороны, она не заслуживала такого обращения, но… Томасу нужно было подумать.   
На улице по-прежнему стояла тишина. Людей не было, однако ощущения, что они вымерли, не возникало. Просто это казалось странным, если обратить внимание. Ортега шел, смотря под ноги, и не отвлекался от воспоминаний. Он цеплялся за Маркуса Кина, но при этом не мог сказать, что делал вчера. Где был вчера, с кем говорил. Также как и неделю или месяц назад. Затем в голове столкнулись две мысли «Маркус Кин» и «приход». И тут события хлынули.   
  


***

  
Пальцы стали черными. Уверенные движения оставляли след на белом холсте. Легкие штрихи превращались в мазки. Маркус расположился на заднем дворе. Большой деревянный мольберт позволял приколоть к себе половину ватмана.   
После того как он проводил Питера и забрал газеты, то практически сразу решил заняться своей работой. Хотя работой это было трудно назвать.   
Психолог настаивал, что ему стоило рисовать как можно чаще. Это давало положительные результаты, помогало справляться с его «проблемами». Питер тоже это говорил. Он часто приходил и заставал Маркуса за рисованием. Воспоминание вырисовывается само собой   
Теплая рука обнимает со спины, проскальзывает на живот и берет в объятие. Горячие и сухие губы касаются виска, скользят немного ниже. Крепкое сильное тело прижимается со спины.   
\- Ты снова ничего не ел?   
Желудок отзывается бурчанием и Кин понимает, что не ел.   
\- Заработался. Ты же знаешь меня…   
\- Да, знаю. Поэтому вставай, потом закончишь. Сварим макароны. Пошли, Маркус, накормлю тебя. Трудоголик.   
\- Не больше тебя.   
Улыбка непроизвольно наползла на губы; тепло, проснувшееся в теле, усилилось. Мягкие переливчатые голоса птиц успокаивали, как и шум листвы под легким ветром. Было тепло. Было так легко и спокойно, что Кин закрывал глаза и расслаблялся.   
Воспоминания, такие разные, но наполненные их с Питером жизнью, всегда возникали в такие моменты. Кин ловил себя на мысли, что ждет вечера. Ждет возвращения своего супруга, и не может нормально засыпать в его ночные смены. Не может долго находиться без него. Потому что рядом с Питером спокойно, тепло, уютно.   
Рука провела по холсту.   
Деревья. Он очень часто рисует деревья. Уголь в пальцах измазал подушечки, въевшись в кожу. Длинные стволы с изломанными ветками расползлись по бумаге. Он любил рисовать лес. Куда меньше всякие натюрморты. Но почему-то рисунков с Питером у него нет.   
Рука замерла.   
Отрывая взгляд от холста, Кин задумался. В какую-то секунду он поймал в голове образ и тот повел его. Так было всегда. Он переключался в рисовании того, что спонтанно всплывало в голове. Как и любой художник.   
Штрих.   
Штрих. Штрих.   
Еще. И ещё.   
В какой-то момент Маркус отключился. Вокруг стало тихо, очень тихо. Исчезли все звуки, двор стал расплываться в туманной дымке. Сзади маячил чернеющий проход двери их дома. Но и он начал расплывался, расползался большой кляксой. Тьма ползла по полу, по бокам; она окружала и наступала, оставляя под ногами туман и свет. Точно он, Кин, сидел под софитом.   
В голове то и дело вспыхивало. Затуманенный рассудок продолжал ловить образы, а Маркус – рисовать. Голоса, внезапно наползающие шепотом, приближались.   
\- Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica…   
Деревья притягивались друг к другу. Ветви сплетались. Черное, черное, черное. Уголь стирался, ломался и крошился. Маркус не успевал уследить за тем, что он рисует. Все происходило слишком быстро.   
Раз. Раз… Раз…   
\- … adjuramus te per Deum…   
Голова.   
На холсте перед собой Кин видел голову. Черные глаза смотрели на него. Запах гнилых яблок ударил в нос, и что-то еще стало маячить на периферии обоняния. Что-то напоминавшее сильный, но приятный сладковатый бальзамический аромат. Он знал его, но не мог вспомнить название.   
-… vivum, per Deum…   
Прямо на ухо. Тихо. Протяжно, превращаясь в нарастающий… Рокочущий смех.   
\- Маркус… Маркус…. Маркус!   
Десятки голосов отовсюду.   
\- Маркус!   
\- Ахаха…..Маркус!   
Глаза. Черные, большие глаза смотрели на него. Ветви сплетались в почерневшие губы. Серая, точно пергамент, кожа человека казалась тонкой. Губы растянулись и обнажили почерневшие гнилые зубы, некоторые из которых отсутствовали. Распухший синий язык вывалился наружу и обвел потрескавшуюся мякоть уст.   
-… verum, per Deum…   
Она. Это была она.   
Лик на ватмане дернулся, став живым. Черные горящие угли зрачков вспыхнули. Безобразный рот разинулся в оскале. Громкий крик вырвался из полотна, заставив Маркуса оглохнуть. Она выползала из рисунка, клацая зубами и смеясь.   
\- Маркус! Маркус! Маа-а-а-р-к-у-у-с К-и-и-и-ин!   
Холст трещал, кнопки с трудом удерживали его. То, что Кин нарисовал, рвалось наружу.   
\- Нет, нет. Нет… Это все…   
Закрыв лицо рукой в защитном жесте, Маркус дернулся назад и очнулся.   
Глухота взорвалась, лопнув как мыльный пузырь. Размытые очертания двора стали приобретать форму и четкость. Вдохнув полной грудью и ощутив, как сильно начинает болеть голова, Кин застонал. Пальцы подрагивали, словно у него снова был приступ.   
Когда зрение окончательно пришло в норму, мужчина вернул взгляд к мольберту и упал со стула на ровно подстриженный газон.   
Она смотрела на него, разинув рот. Ухмыляясь, горя черными, полностью закрашенными глазами. Та самая, что была во… сне?   
Рука машинально что-то поискала на шее, но не нашла. Мужчина сглотнул. Пульсация в висках усилилась до такой степени, что становилось больно двигать головой.  
Маркус ощутил, как ускорился пульс. Как быстро забилось сердце, а то, что он видел и слышал вокруг пару минут, стало тускнеть.   
\- Госп… Ох, - в голове что-то стрельнуло и слово потонуло в мычании.   
Кин схватился за стул, оперся об него и встал. Пошатываясь, он подошел к мольберту и рывком сорвал рисунок. Голова женщины ухмылялась, пока руки экзорциста рвали ватман на части. Скомкав бумагу, Маркус направился в дом. Шаги давались тяжело.   
Он оперся о косяк двери, перевел дыхание и зашел внутрь, двинувшись на кухню. Наплонив стакан водой, достав из ящика таблетки и выдавив две капсулы, Кин положил их на язык и запил. Боль в голове усиливалась, как и дрожь пальцев. Тело ощущало дикую странную слабость и усталость; ломило и пульсировало.   
У него был приступ.   
 _«Надо позвонить Питеру. Или написать смс»._  
Но посмотрев на телефон, Маркус отказался от этой мысли. Он справиться и не будет отрывать супруга от работы, поскольку в случившемся нет ничего страшного. С ним такое бывало, хотя сейчас Кин не отказался бы от теплых рук Питера на своих висках, поглаживающих и снимающих эту острую боль.   
Набрав телефон своего психолога, мужчина прикрыл глаза, оперевшись лбом о прохладный холодильник.   
\- Аннет? Здравствуйте, это Маркус…   
Услышав ответ на том конце телефона, Кин почувствовал себя спокойнее.   
\- Слушаю, Маркус. Расскажите мне, что произошло.   
Она была внимательной. Умной. Именно Аннет Мейерсон вытащила его из депрессии; помогала разбираться с приступами и этими непонятными вспышками в разуме; смогла стравить с алкогольной зависимости. Благодаря её заключению они с Питером получили рецепт на нужные лекарства, которые Кин постоянно принимал, увеличивая дозу при эксцессах.   
\- Давайте встретимся в среду? У меня был снова… Приступ. Я не помню о чем. Опять. Все в тумане и эти рисунки… Я даже объяснить ничего не могу.   
\- Маркус, успокойтесь. Выдохните. Дышите. Слушайте мой голос. Слышите? Дышите. Медленно. Вдох и выдох. Расскажите мне, что вы нарисовали.   
Кин старался говорить четко, но то и дело срывался в бормотание. Головная боль мешает восстановить детали, путает. Маркус сорвался на прерывистый стон, понимая, что опять все забывает.   
\- Вы выпили таблетки?   
\- Да. Я выпил. Две.   
\- Ваш супруг не дома? Ничего, не переживайте. Вам нужно расслабиться и успокоиться. Вам снились кошмары, Маркус, этой ночью?   
\- Да, но…   
\- Вы помните, что вам снилось?   
\- Нет, я… Я не помню. Все смутно, в тумане. А этот рисунок…   
\- Успокойтесь, Маркус. Просто дышите и не думайте. Это нормально после пережитого. Вы же помните, сколько жизней унесла та авария и что вы были её свидетелем. Ваша память в стрессовом состоянии, поэтому вам снится это, и вы проецируете пережитое на бумагу. Успокойтесь, Маркус. Сядьте и рисуйте пейзажи. У вас красивый двор, нарисуйте его, вы можете это сделать?  
\- Да. Я могу это сделать.   
\- Прекрасно. Делайте это, а когда приедет ваш супруг, договоритесь с ним, чтобы он вас привез ко мне в среду и был с вами.   
Спустя десять минут после разговора, Кин заварил себе чай с травами. Затем взял кружку и пошел обратно во двор. Ему казалось, что от напряжения он стал мокрым, как крыса под дождем. Но благодаря таблеткам ему вот-вот станет лучше.   
Маркус вновь сел за мольберт, следуя указаниям психолога. Кнопки удерживали девственно-белый ватман, пальцы взяли уголь. Деревья. Он рисовал их, снова ускользая в монотонность работы. Спокойно, легко, неспешно. Скомканный порванный рисунок исчез из поля зрения.   
Кин уходил в пейзаж с головой. Он постепенно забыл о голосах, которые слышал в приступе; забыл о жутких образах. Прохладный воздух коснулся загривка, но надетый тонкий свитер с V-образным вырезом серого цвета не дал ему сильно замерзнуть. Закатанные рукава по локоть обнажали сильные руки - мужчина не помнил, занимался ли чем-то до аварии, но Питер говорил, что это и не нужно.   
Когда за спиной раздались быстрые шаги, Маркус развернулся и сощурился, смотря на незнакомца. Он видел его сегодня, утром. Когда забирал газеты. Этот парень пробегал мимо.   
\- Что Вам нужно? Вы на частной территории.   
Взгляд прошел по фигуре, столкнулся с глазами. Кину не нравилось, что в их двор, в их дом ворвался чужак. Это было его личное пространство, его территория.   
\- Маркус, - Томас тяжело дышал, потому что выискивал нужный дом уже около часа и еще некоторое время сомневался в правильности выбора.   
Сомнения мешали на каждом шагу, но за их пеленой он чувствовал, что двигался в верном направлении. Все это – иллюзия. Ловко подстроенная, красивая и уютная. Если бы демон не ошибся в поведении Джессики, не оставил ему столь много белых пятен, Ортега не обратил бы внимания и на мелкие детали окружения, указывающие на странность их «мира». Он мог бы остаться здесь. И в один момент раствориться. То, что делал сейчас Кин.   
\- Маркус, тебе надо очнуться. Это все не правда. Иллюзия.  
По взгляду напарника мужчина понимал, как глубоко обман демона пустил свои корни. Если с Маркусом было все так же, как в начале и с самим Ортега, то он наверняка ничего не помнил.   
\- Я Томас Ортега. Мы напарники. Ты не помнишь меня? Ты должен вспомнить, Маркус, - приближаясь с каждым словом, Томас между тем держался осторожно. Ему нельзя было провоцировать Кина. Нужно убедить его, заставить посмотреть на мир вокруг и увидеть мелкие нестыковки.   
Отчего-то Маркус ощущал опасность и чувствовал злость, но словно не свою. Словно что-то внутри противилось и вынуждало его вскочить и отступить назад, что мужчина и сделал. Гнев, злость и раздражение скручивали нутро.   
Попытка вспомнить, откуда он мог знать этого человек, возвращала пульсирующую боль в висках.   
Качнув головой, Кин поджал губы.   
\- Я не знаю тебя. Не знаю никакого Томаса Ортега. Вы обознались, ошиблись. Уходите. Оставьте меня в покое. Мы никогда не работали вместе, у меня не было никаких напарников.   
В покое.   
Фраза казалась правильной и четкой, сразу зазвучавшей в голове. Он хочет покоя. Хочет, чтобы его не тревожили.   
Сжав пальцы в кулак свободной от угля руки, Кин настороженно уставился на незнакомца. Ему было не уютно. Ему не нравилось происходящее. Буквально все внутри вопило о необходимости прогнать этого чудака. Но мужчина медлил, пытаясь понять почему этот человек кажется каким-то… Знакомым. Нет, каким-то…   
Черт, он просто не понимал.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь меня? Нет, стоп. Ты из этих журналистов? Проваливай, я ничего больше не скажу про гребаную аварию, вали из моего дома!  
\- Нет. Не было никакой аварии. Послушай меня, - Томас поднял ладони вверх, видя, что напряжение растет с каждой секундой, - Вспомни, чем ты занимался вчера? Кем ты был до того, как проснулся сегодня? Ты помнишь хоть что-то о прошедших днях? Где ты был, с кем ты был, что делал, что ел? Хотя бы вчера.   
От волнения заходилось сердце, и Ортега чувствовал, как ему становится плохо. Полнейшее не узнавание не сулило ничего хорошего.   
\- Ты был священником. Экзорцистом. Мы вместе боремся с одержимыми, и ты знаешь меня, Маркус. Мы познакомились почти год назад. Я нашел тебя в приюте святого Фомы Аквинского. Ты явился мне в видении, показывающим как полтора года назад ты изгонял демона из мексиканского мальчика, Габриэля. Но ты не справился, и Церковь сослала тебя. Ты помог мне в Чикаго. С Кейси и Анжелой Рэнс. Вспоминаешь?  
Ортега облизнул губы. Во рту пересыхало, а пульс отдавал в горло, спазматически сжимая его.   
С каждым словом этого человека у Маркуса в голове что-то старалось щелкнуть, но не выходило.   
 _«Нет, нет, нет… Это все какой-то бред. Полный бред»._  
\- Что ты, мать твою, несешь! Какой Фома…   
Взгляд на пару секунд затуманился, рисуя перед глазами некое здание. Шаги. Он шагал. Шагал по ступеням? Силуэты. Голос. Человек в черном зашел к нему и…   
Оборвавшееся воспоминание отозвалось резкой вспышкой боли. Маркус стиснул зубы.   
\- Мнн….Проваливай, - коснувшись ладонью виска, он зажмурился на пару секунд, - Проваливай из моего дома! Какой экзорцизм… Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь. Бред… Бред психопата. Я все помню! Я помню, что было вчера. Мы с Питером были на…   
Запнувшись, сглотнув, подняв голову на парня, Кин облизнул губы.   
Тридцать секунд тишины.   
Тридцать секунд, в которые поднялся ветер и на горизонте появились грозовые тучи.   
\- Мы были на пикнике. Я – Маркус Кин. Художник. Я не… Я не знаю тебя.   
Он испытывал двоякие чувства. Человек, стоящий перед ним, был одет во все черное. И Маркус внезапно осознал, что на его воротнике не хватает белого пятна. Белого куска ткани. И оно должно как-то называться. Как-то по-особенному. Как-то на «К»…   
Он не помнил.   
\- Нет, уходи. Я не знаю, кто ты, но уходи. Хватит с меня этого бреда. Я не знаю тебя. Ты ошибся, парень. Просто уйди, оставь меня в покое. Оставь в покое меня. В покое.  
 _«Питер?»_  - мысленно повторил Томас, вспоминая знакомое имя.   
Вот в чем дело. Вот образ, который принял на себя Лукавый, чтобы запудрить Кину мозги. Голод по теплу и покой.   
«Покой» из уст Маркус вызвал у Ортега дрожь. Как быстро демон переписывал его воспоминания. Но уверенность Кина дрожала, взгляд застывал и становился злее, а значит, борьба имела место. Томас очень на это надеялся. И не собирался отступать.   
\- Я знаю тебя, Маркус. Это все неправда, мы в иллюзии. Демон мешает тебе вспомнить. Я тоже едва не поддался ему, - прислонив кулак к губам, он лихорадочно пытался вспомнить, что могло убедить Кина в правдивости его слов, - Ты в раннем возрасте стал сиротой. Отец избивал мать, пока не убил ее у тебя на глазах. И ты снял ружье и застрелил его. Потом попал в приют, где тебя выкупила Церковь. Пять сотен за мальчика. Ты служил под началом какого-то священника, вас готовили, как экзорцистов.   
Томас приблизился, положив руки на плечи Кина и сжав их.  
\- Тебе было двенадцать лет, когда ты впервые остался с демоном в комнате один на один. И ты испытал облегчение от того, что у зла есть облик и причина. Ты читал молитвы, и Бог действовал через тебя. С тех пор, ты не расставался с Библией, которую тебе дали в тот момент.   
С дерева сорвалась стая ворон, и их карканье разнеслось по округе. Одна рука Ортега метнулась к картине с лесом.   
\- Это Шервудский лес. Вы жили рядом, и мать часто водила тебя туда гулять. Это единственное, на что она была способна. Ты рассказывал мне все это, Маркус. Ты вспоминаешь?   
С надеждой всматриваясь в напряженное лицо, Томас поджал губы. Нужно было что-то еще. Ему нельзя было останавливаться.   
\- Еще ты фанат Николаса Кейджа. «Мы все его фанаты, в том или ином роде», так ты сказал мне, когда вломился ко мне домой, после того, как ушел из приюта для священников.   
\- Нет, нет, нет… Это все ложь, - Кин качал головой, понимая, что какие-то сомнения нарастали в нем. Голова стала болеть сильнее. Мужчину начало потряхивать, взгляд заметался между рисунком леса и Томасом.   
Жестко и быстро скинув с себя чужую руку, выдавая в жестах и позе себя настоящего, Маркус скривил губы в презрительной усмешке.   
\- Ты мог прочитать… Найти мою биографию из-за истории с аварией. Как и про отца, мать… Ты просто очередной шарлатан, решивший написать свою гребаную сенсацию про больного ублюдка, выжившего в аварии! Захотелось собрать писательские лавры, оживив старую историю? Хрен тебе!   
Но Кин застыл, потому что перед глазами вырос лес, осенний вечер. Ему было холодно. Он, в легкой куртке бежал за матерью, которая тащила его за руку по тропинке. 

  
_\- Быстрее, Маркус. Быстрее, я сказала!  
Он не успевал. Она шла слишком быстро, но потеряться в лесу было еще страшнее.   
\- Мне холодно.   
\- Я сказала быстрее! Хватит ныть, идем домой!   
Деревья стонали под осенним ветром. Листья осыпались и шуршали под ногами. Тяжелые холодные капли били по лицу и плечам. Ботинки промокли насквозь. Пальцы крепче цеплялись за руку матери. Он старался идти быстрее, боясь посмотреть на изломанные ветви деревьев этого странного, вечного, холодного леса. _

  
\- Если ты не уйдешь, я вызову полицию.   
Холодный голос Маркуса прорвался через вспышку видения. Он вскинул потемневший взгляд на Томаса. Ему нужен был Питер. Ему так был нужен сейчас Питер и покой.   
Покой.   
Настоящий покой, полный тепла и чего-то еще.   
Кин внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что не может вспомнить, что он рисовал вчера. Он же рисовал, кажется. Картину, что-то связанное с…Чем?   
Почему слова этого человека поселили в нем сомнения, способные нарушить привычный уклад жизни? Почему от слов, про убийство матери и отца, ему стало так больно?   
Почему от фразы «Пять сотен за мальчика» у него наворачивались слезы? От того, что он делал… что он делал?!   
\- Я не повторяю дважды. Убирайся из моего дома. Я никогда не занимался экзорци…   
Висок прострелило сильнее, Кин качнул головой и закусил нижнюю губу. Черт, как же болело! Он и так выпил две таблетки, неужели придется еще?   
Взгляд Маркуса поплыл, он снова увидел перед собой лицо безобразной женщины с гнилыми зубами и черными глазами. Он услышал её смех, не похожий ни на что на свете.   
Схватившись за голову, Кин постарался встряхнуться: не видеть, не слышать и не чувствовать. Ему казалось, что голова сейчас взорвется. Пелена наползала быстро, туман стирал слова и образы, оставляя после себя серую пустоту и забвение. Навеивая усталость и вливая раздражение.  
\- Мы стоим на пороге и не даем тьме войти!, - выкрикнув, Томас сжал кулаки. Он видел что получается, видел, что Кину становилось хуже, но он не мог позволить себе остановиться. Любой ценой он должен был вытащить Маркуса из этого кошмара.   
Телефон зазвонил резко, громко и настойчиво. На экране высветился номер Питера. Стоило Кину взять мобильный, как Томас в два шага приблизился и накрыл его рукой, мешая ответить, вновь перехватывая мужчину за плечо.   
\- Не отвечай, Маркус. Это не настоящий Питер. Это демон и он хочет удержать тебя. Он хочет помешать тебе вспомнить, - пристально глядя глаза в глаза, Ортега давил словами, - Вспомни, кто ты, Маркус. Вспомни, иначе все будет потеряно и он победит.   
\- Не… Не смей!   
Это был перебор, от которого Маркуса тряхнуло и разозлило. Пальцы сжали телефон сильнее, взгляд Кина потемнел, уставившись на проходимца.   
\- Нет никаких демонов, парень. Тебе нужно к врачу. Ты больной. Не лезь ко мне, я не…   
Сбрасывая руку со своего плеча и отступая назад под нарастающим холодом, Маркус не замечал, как потемнело небо. Как на них уставились десятки воронов. Как тишина сковала двор, улицу. Которая была пуста: ни машин, ни людей. Ничего.   
Только мелодия звонящего телефона.   
\- Питер? – приняв звонок, Кин смотрел на Томаса. Голос Маркуса был встревожен, немного надломлен, полон замешательства и чего-то еще, присущего самому экзорцисту Маркусу Кину.   
\- Привет. Все в порядке? Ты встревожен.   
\- Здесь какой-то псих вломился к нам во двор и… Говорит бред.   
Маркус сглотнул. Что-то наваливалось на него. Тяжелое, непонятное, вызывая ломоту во всем теле.   
\- Он говорит, что…   
Мы стоим на пороге…   
Остров. Огромный дом и большая семья. Приют. Много детей. Они…стоп, они? Что это вообще такое?   
… и не даем тьме войти.   
Кин замолчал. Напряжение росло. Ни вспышек, ни приступов никогда не бывало так часто. Он видит лес, видит мужчину, который старается убить своих детей. Слышит странные слова, похожие то ли на песнопение то ли на… молитвы?   
Он видит машину, в которой едет сам и тоже держит девушку. Видит амбар, веревки. Он что-то говорит и этот… Этот больной психопат стоит с закатанными глазами?   
Видит место, похожее на бар, где он сидит с этим человеком и пьет пиво. Они что-то обсуждают, и звучит та самая фраза. Та, что сейчас была произнесена вслух.   
\- Питер. Я не понимаю. У меня раскалывается голова.  
Улыбка в голосе на том конце померкла. Появилось напряжение, беспокойство и что-то еще. Темное и нагнетающее.   
\- Какой псих? Мне приехать? Вызови полицию и он уйдет. Я сейчас оставлю все дела и вернусь, Маркус. Ты пил таблетки?   
\- Я не знаю, Питер. Я… да, пил. У меня был приступ.   
Кин почему-то не мог оторвать взгляда от Ортега. В нем было что-то, что заставляло застыть и смотреть. И в то же время голос Питера обволакивал, звал и манил к себе. Словно вынуждая забыть все то, что рассказал Томас.   
Кин хотел попросить Питера вернуться скорее, потому что с ним вернулся бы покой. Его, Маркуса, покой.   
\- Я справлюсь, тебе не обязательно приезжать…   
Закончить разговор ему не удалось. Томас выбил телефон из рук, и тот отлетел на каменную дорожку.   
\- Черт тебя подери!   
\- Он пудрит тебе мозги, - схватив Маркуса за предплечья, Томас силой не дал ему ринуться к телефону.   
\- Маркус? Маркус! – все еще тихо раздавалось в телефоне.   
\- Демоны есть, и ты видел их. Бесчисленное множество. Ты боролся с ними всю жизнь. Ты был лучшим экзорцистом. Не сдавайся им, Маркус, - взгляд Ортега не отрывался от светло-голубых глаз напарника. Ладони перехватили его лицо, большие пальцы дотянулись до висков, - Ты помнишь слово Божье? Молитвы? Прочитай хоть одну. Помолись со мной.   
\- Маркус! Что с тобой? – Питер продолжал звать его из мобильного телефона. Каким-то образом звук усиливался, увеличивался, будто бы мужчина находился рядом.  
Кин хватал ртом воздух. Ему делалось только хуже   
Не дожидаясь ответа, Томас начал сам. Торопливо, но уверенно.   
\- Отче наш, сущий на небесах. Да святится имя Твое;  
Да придет Царствие Твое; да будет воля Твоя и на земле, как на небе;  
Хлеб наш насущный дай нам на сей день;  
И прости нам долги наши, как и мы прощаем должникам нашим;  
И не введи нас в искушение, но избавь нас от лукавого.  
Ибо Твое есть Царство и сила и слава вовеки. Аминь.  
Чужое касание выбило из равновесия. Маркус не знал, в какой момент он оказался коленями на траве. Он не знал, почему плачет. Почему, черт возьми, слезы застилают глаза, а щеки горят. Почему он смотрит на этого Томаса Ортега и не гонит его, хотя голос Питера совсем рядом: полон тепла и переживания.   
\- Маркус! Я еду! Постарайся не ходить никуда, у тебя приступ! Я скоро буду!   
\- Отче наше, сущий на небесах… - первая фраза далась с трудом. Голос Маркуса дрогнул, язык прилип к небу, будто бы распух. Горло сдавил спазм.   
Резкий окрик Питера долетел и заставил Кин вскочить.  
\- Таблетки. Мне нужны…мои таблетки. Принеси мне их.   
Вырвавшись из рук Томаса, он неровным шагом двинулся к дому, зная, что ему нужно это сделать. Просто нужно дойти, взять таблетки и выпить их. Когда его внезапно дернули за плечо, Маркус развернулся и зарычал.   
\- Какого хрена!   
Удар вышел смазанным. Отшвыривая от себя Ортега, не нанеся ему толком вреда, Кин захлопнул за собой дверь и сполз по ней на пол. Не собираясь её открывать, слыша тяжелый стук в дерево и крик, Маркус закусил губу. Он смотрел в одну точку, не двигаясь, слыша, как быстро колотится сердце. Чувствуя головокружение, тошноту и ломоту в мышцах.   
По щекам до сих пор бежали слезы. А губы на автомате продолжали беззвучно шептать обрывки знакомых фраз:   
\- И прости нам долги наши, как и мы прощаем должникам нашим… И не введи нас в искушение, но избавь нас от…  
Томас не отступал, продолжая стучать в дверь. Он не видел где Маркус, не заглядывал в окна.  
\- Где твоя Библия, где твое распятие, Маркус?! Я не оставлю тебя здесь! Я не позволю демону победить!  
Отойдя от двери, священник запустил руки в волосы и взъерошил их в паническом жесте. Что делать, что делать дальше? Что ему еще сделать, чтобы вернуть Маркуса на путь истинный? Вернувшись к двери, Томас вновь ударил в нее, повышая голос до крика, чтобы в любом уголке дома Кин смог услышать его.  
\- Все это не настоящее! Где тогда люди? Где машины? Почему вокруг никого нет? Ты не замечал этого? Найди Библию, в ней не будет текста! Неужели ты не чувствуешь, что в этом месте что-то не так?! Что все слишком идеально? – он перевел дух, облизывая губы, ударив в очередной раз по деревянной двери, но уже слабее, - Маркус, прошу тебя! Не поддавайся на это! Ты нужен мне, я не справлюсь с этим без тебя!   
Прислушиваясь к тишине еще какое-то время, Ортега сжал губы и снова прошелся по веранде. Черное пятно телефон мазануло по взгляду. Если Маркус не вспомнит и не даст отпор этой иллюзии, то тогда Томасу придется сработать в одиночку.   
Он найдет Питера и убьет его. Нужно только найти распятие и освятить воду. Когда он шел по улицам в поисках дома Кина, то заметил одну единственную церковь. Она все время казалась недосягаемой и отдаленной, необитаемой и заколоченной. Ему нужно будет привести Питера туда, и он спасет Маркуса.   
Все получится. 


	12. Глава 3. Символ веры

Маркус не вставал. Тело пронзила крупная дрожь. Сжавшись, обняв себя руками, мужчина не двигался и смотрел в одну точку. Он не понимал, что происходит. Отчего ему так плохо? Чем этот ублюдок, ворвавшийся в их с Питером дом, так довел его?   
Дрожь усиливалась, голова продолжала болеть, а слезы не прекращались. Пальцы вцепились в ткань свитера.  
\- Мнгх…   
Питер.   
Где, черт возьми, Питер?!   
Голос Ортега звучал слишком быстро. Он вынуждал закрывать уши ладонями и заставлять себя не слушать. Зачем ему Библия? Зачем распятие? Что это за чертовщина?   
Фраза «Ты нужен мне, я не справлюсь с этим без тебя!» стала катализатором срыва. Кина скрутило.   
Мужчина свернулся на полу, забравшись пальцами в коротко-стриженные волосы, стискивая их и срываясь на протяжное беззвучное рычание-скулеж. Сколько он так пролежал, Маркус не знал.   
Вынырнув из забытья, Кин оказался у кухонного ящика, в котором хранились таблетки. Сверху стояла кружка с водой, чуть дальше - корзина с яблоками. Для Маркуса они выглядели свежими и зелеными, но будь здесь Томас, он бы увидел гнилые фрукты, по которым ползли черви.  
Маркус прикрыл глаза и вздрогнул от криков матери и звуков ударов. Он видел свою старую комнату, затем услышал выстрел, но все тут же исчезло, рассеялось в сером тумане.   
Кин сглотнул, постаравшись открыть глаза и подняться. Но попытка так и не реализовалась.   
Привалившись спиной к ящику, поджав одну ногу под себя, Маркус смотрел в одну точку. Слезы не переставали катиться из глаз.   
 _«Ты нужен мне, я не справлюсь с этим без тебя!»_    
На звук открывшейся двери Кин не отреагировал. Как и на быстрые шаги.   
Он вздрогнул от касания, моргнул и перевел взгляд на знакомое до мельчайших черточек лицо. Пальцы дернулись к расстегнутому вороту клетчатой рубашки, стиснули ткань. Голова наклонилась вперед, лоб уткнулся в ключицу, нос втянул «родной» запах. Костяшки побелели от напряжения.   
Кин содрогнулся в хрипе.   
 _«…да будет воля Твоя и на земле, как на небе…»_    
\- Питер…Что со мной?   
Мир рябил; зрение то появлялось, то исчезало, рисуя причудливые картины. Голоса перестали звучать в голове с появлением Питера, заменившись на наваливающееся спокойствие и тепло.   
Ладонь огладила затылок Кина, губы коснулись макушки. Вторая рука Питера обняла его за плечи, отсекая от остального мира. Однако ровный стук сердца не вязался со сценой переживания.  
\- Тшш, все проходит. У тебя был приступ и он отступает. Успокойся, постарайся расслабиться и не думать.   
Кухонные часы показывали, что с момента звонка Питеру прошло не более десяти минут. Маркус мог заметить это – слишком быстро супруг оказался рядом с учетом того, что был вдалеке от города.   
\- Ты наверное не ел, вот голова и заболела сильнее. Кажется, мне от тебя ни на шаг отойти нельзя, - мужчина ласково усмехнулся, потянув Кина с пола. Питер помог сесть за стол и поставил перед ним стакан воды. Таблетки же убрал обратно в тумбу, пояснив тем, что они подействуют в скором времени, и он опасается за возможную передозировку.   
\- Боюсь ухой я тебя сегодня не смогу побаловать, - открывая холодильник, он достал вчерашние остатки ужина и поставил их разогреваться, - тот человек…который приходил…что он говорил тебе, Маркус?  
Пододвинув стул, Питер сел рядом с Кином. Их колени соприкасались, в остальном же личное пространство мужчины не нарушалось.   
\- Ты не поверишь….Такой бред.   
Находясь рядом с Питером, Маркус успокаивался. Сердце постепенно переставало так быстро стучать. Ладонью стерев слезы, причина которых оставалась экзорцисту не ясна, он бросил взгляд на часы, но не осознал времени. Взяв стакан воды, ощущая небольшую дрожь в руках, Кин сделал пару глотков. Вода успокоила ноющее горло.   
\- Этот псих… Не знаю, он забежал во двор и стал нести бред о том, что я был священником. Какой-то Фома…Он знал про мою семью, про отца и мать. Знал, что отец убил ее. Наверное, журналист. Пресса никак не успокоится из-за аварии, в которой погибли дети чиновников.   
Говоря раздраженно, Маркус встретился с глазами напротив. Так близко. И так спокойно. Так, что он начинал забывать что-то еще, о чем не думал в данный момент, но тоже казавшееся странным и важным. Картину, нарисованную сегодня?   
\- А еще он сказал, что ты демон, - прозвучало резко, четко, холодно. С пристальным пронизывающим взглядом глаза в глаза. Так, будто Кин все вспомнил.   
Прошли долгие десять секунд… и Маркус улыбнулся, опуская взгляд на стол.   
\- Хотя я не спорю… В постели ты тот еще демон, Питер, нечего сказать. В этом он прав.   
Рука потянулась к чужой и накрыла её, сплетаясь с пальцами. Кину нравилось касаться. Нравилось ощущать тепло чужого тела, жар. Питер казался продолжением его самого: его частью, тем, кто всегда был рядом и будет.  
Заметно напрягшийся от произнесенного, мужчина в ту же секунду расслабился и усмехнулся. Он откинулся на спинку стула и стал разглядывать Маркуса, чуть прищурив глаза. Спрашивать про появление Ортега демон больше не собирался. Ни к чему напоминать Кину о нем, пусть забывается.   
Тучи за окном перестали сгущаться. Ветер стих. Вновь выступило солнце, и рядом с кухонный окном усиленно защебетала птица.   
\- Хм… Может, хочешь это проверить еще раз? Я могу быть и иным, - он, как ни в чем ни бывало, пожал плечами и перевернул руку Маркуса, поглаживая запястье. В месте, где когда-то был браслет. Но теперь его не было. Однако черная отметина оставалась на коже.   
Заметив ее, Питер подался вперед и провел ладонью выше, скрывая отпечаток под ладонью.   
\- Или можем посмотреть фильм. Можем сходить в город, купить продуктов. Если хочешь проветриться. Погода, кажется, наладилась.  
Кин улыбнулся. Чувство тепла и спокойствия наполняли его, заставляя не думать об инциденте. Прикосновения посылали приятные покалывания по всему телу, вынуждая облизать пересохшие губы.   
\- Иным? Мне нравится, какой ты есть, Питер. Ты мой супруг и я…   
Фраза «я люблю тебя» застряла на языке Маркуса. Он кашлянул и наклонился вперед, второй рукой беря затылок Питера в захват своей ладони.   
Сухие губы Питера обожгли. Кин выдохнул в них. Взгляд нечаянно зацепился за запястье, заметил круглую отметину на коже и заставил нахмуриться. Откуда она?   
Секунды размышления затянулись.   
\- Напомни мне в следующий раз осторожно готовить. Обжегся.   
Но…когда? Чем? Что это вообще за отметина?   
\- Не помню, правда когда. Совсем рассеянным стал.   
Хмыкнув, Кин провел кончиком носа по чужой шее.   
\- Пройдемся? Мне надо купить уголь, холсты и пару журналов с анатомией. Я нашел неплохие выпуски. Хочу подшлифовать навыки. А после посмотрим фильм.   
  


***

  
Они собрались в город быстро, успев поесть и выпить чая. Маркус не спрашивал о работе Питера, словно сорваться и приехать домой было для любого человека в порядке вещей.   
Перед выходом из дома Кин бросил взгляд на часы. Прошло всего полчаса. Что-то внутри него удивилось, мысль о неправильности вспыхнула, но и тут же погасла, стоило услышать:   
\- Маркус, идешь?   
\- Да, иду.   
Сейчас, оказавшись в огромном книжном магазине, перетекающим в рай для любого художника, Кин вдумчиво выбирал то, что ему было нужно. Здесь было мало людей. По факту мужчина не замечал их: видел боковым зрением, смазано и нечетко.   
Стоя рядом со стеллажом, он поднял взгляд и поймал отражение Питера в стекле. Лицо его стало острее, глаза потемнели, взгляд казался застывшим. Кин обернулся и оказался в полуобъятии. Горячая ладонь Питера оказалась у него на бедре, улыбка озаряла лицо.   
\- Ты долго еще?   
\- Хочешь, посиди в машине. Мне нужно кое-что посмотреть. Это не то, что я ищу.   
 _«А что я ищу?»_  
Маркус шел по магазину и цеплялся за названия, за авторов. Остановившись у очередного стеллажа, мужчина принялся листать книгу. Поцокав языком, он усмехнулся вздоху блуждающего рядом Питера.   
\- Что? Книги стоит выбирать вдумчиво, они должны нести отклик. Пойдем, возьмем эти две, мне хватит на первое время.   
Встав у кассы, Маркус улыбнулся девушке, не запоминая ее лица. Он смотрел на Питера, отдав покупки. Внезапно его взгляд зацепился за дальний стеллаж.   
Религия.   
Одна из книг выделялась всем своим видом. Простая, с коричневой обложкой и желтым крестом на корешке. Что-то внутри Кина дрогнуло, сжалось, возвращая боль в виске. Но он продолжал смотреть. Зрение сузилось до одной точки.   
\- Я… Сейчас, Питер. Одну минуту. Кажется, я кое-что забыл.  
Питер настороженно проследил за взглядом Маркуса. Голова девушки на кассе повернулась в ту же сторону. Несколько людей, проходивших мимо витрины так, чтобы мелькать силуэтами, тоже остановились. Несколько пар глаз уставилось в спину Кина.  
Глухой звук вибрации мобильного нарушил тишину. Питер поднял трубку, делая вид что говорит. Быстро и четко, чтобы до Маркуса долетали его фразы.   
\- Да. Да, конечно. Сейчас вернусь.   
Стоило отключиться, как он оказался рядом с мужчиной, мягко ловя его за локоть.  
\- Маркус, меня вызывают на работу. Это срочно. Давай я тебя отвезу, а в следующий раз посмотришь, что не успел.  
Движение тянуло обратно и Питер сделал шаг вперед, чтобы хотя бы частично загородить Кину ненужную секцию.   
\- Случилось что-то серьёзное?   
Маркус вздрогнул. Взгляд тянулся в сторону Библии, но Кин смотрел в глаза Питера. Сердце зачастило, взгляд заметался.   
\- Не катастрофа, но мне нужно там быть. Поехали, я не хочу оставлять тебя вне дома одного.  
\- Не переживай, я все куплю и приду. Как раз пройдусь, проветрюсь.   
Питер выдохнул и чуть улыбнулся, покачав головой. Но глаза смотрели слишком внимательно и неотрывно.  
\- Не после приступа.   
\- Питер, со мной все в порядке, - проговорив с раздражением, Маркус дернул верхней губой, - Я выпил таблетки, все хорошо.   
\- Я и забыл, каким упрямым ты можешь быть, - мужчина усмехнулся, - Что ж…тогда я подожду тебя.  
Коротко кивнув, Маркус повернулся и пошел к нужному стеллажу. Каждый шаг давался ему непросто без видимых причин. Его пронзало холодом, спина начала болеть.   
 _«Из-за аварии»,_  – подумал он сразу.   
Книга была совсем близко, но… Он не мог до неё дойти. Жесткий пронизывающий спину взгляд мешал. В глазах темнело, будто он вот-вот должен был потерять сознание.  
\- Маркус? Все хорошо?   
Стиснув зубы, Кин коротко рыкнул:  
– Да. Все хорошо.  
Раздражение проходило, внезапно заменяясь чувством стыда. Бросив взгляд через плечо на Питера, Кин потер лицо, забывая о своей цели.   
 _«Я обидел его… Он не заслуживает такого отношения с моей стороны. Он делает все для меня. Поддерживает, заботится, помогает, любит меня. Старого педика, никчемного, ничтожного, которого никто не слышит и не…»_  
И все же слова Ортега не выходили из головы, не давая покоя. Ему нужно было проверить, выяснить все до конца и затем уже спокойно посмеяться над несуразным утренним происшествием вместе с Питером за бокалом пива. Сделав над собой усилие и прервав поток мыслей, он упрямо продолжил идти, петляя из стороны в сторону, словно в чертовом лабиринте.   
За окном вновь потемнело, погода портилась. В магазине оставался тусклый свет, придавая некогда уютному помещению зловещий вид. Добравшись до Библии, Кин повернул голову к темному силуэту, мелькнувшему за окном. По улице проходил мужчина неприметной внешности, черты лица которого не запомнить даже если пристально изучать их в течение продолжительного времени. Если подумать, то лица всех людей, встречавшихся Маркусу в городе и этом магазине, можно было бы описать так же.   
В мгновение, когда взгляд Кина пересекся с взглядом человека в окне, вместо глаз у него образовались темные провалы, рот открылся в немом крике, а из него вываливая язык.  
Всего секунда. И он пошел дальше, оставляя Маркуса в оцепенении.   
Пальцы судорожно сжали корешок книги и буквально «вырвали» ее с полки. Раскрыв книгу, Кин застыл. Холод прошелся по спине.   
Пальцы резко перевернули страницу.   
Ещё одну.   
Ещё. Ещё.   
Взгляд хаотично бегал по листам. Они были пустые. Полностью, везде. Нигде ни единого слова или черточки. Чистые листы.   
Пролистав одну Библию, Маркус взял стоящую рядом. Такая же.   
Что если этот Ортега в чем-то прав? Но это же бред. Абсолютный бред. Какие, к черту, демоны?   
\- Почему она пустая… - пробормотав себе под нос, Маркус сглотнул.   
Травмированное при аварии колено прострелило болью, голова снова начинала гудеть. Он явно перенапрягся за сегодняшний день. Прав был не Ортега, а Питер. Прав в том, что…   
\- Вы все выбрали? – прозвучал голос девушки с кассы.  
\- Да, да… Спасибо. Мы все.   
Позволяя Питеру взять себя под локоть, Маркус дошел до машины и сел впереди.   
Не переводя взгляд на севшего за руль супруга, Кин прикрыл глаза. Ему просто нужно отдохнуть и прекратить выдумывать всякую чушь. Теплая ладонь опустилась на колено, затем почувствовался обеспокоенный взгляд Питера.   
\- Прости. Не знаю, что на меня нашло.   
Массирующее движение унимали ноющую боль. Маркус улыбнулся уголками губ, но пустая Библия из головы никак не шла.   
\- Так… куда тебя вызвали? Что случилось?  
Питер переложил руки на руль и завел машину, трогаясь в сторону дома.   
\- В озере обнаружили запаянные бочки с отходами. Они лежали на дне невесть сколько времени и одну пробило. Заметили черное пятно на воде. Надо определить, что в них и поскорее убрать, чтобы дрянь не распространилась, отравляя рыбу и птиц.  
Питер вновь выглядел обыденно: говорил знающе и без заминок, если Кин хотел поймать его на чем-либо. Взгляд не отрывался от дороги.   
\- Что ты искал под конец?   
\- Да так… Одну книгу, ничего особенного.   
Маркус отвернулся к окну и нахмурился. Что-то было не так. Питер был… Спокоен. На долю секунды он показался Маркусу безжизненным. Чувство опасности усилилось.   
\- Отходы. Надеюсь, что вы успеете все убрать. Мне бы не хотелось потерять возможность с тобой проводить время на озере. К тому же мы так и не искупались в той бухте.   
Уходя от темы с книгой, Кин старался отвлечь супруга. Он не хотел говорить о пустых листах, не хотел, чтобы Питер узнал об этих странностях. Потому что тогда начнутся вопросы, а мужчина и сам не до конца понимал, что происходит.   
\- Сколько сейчас времени? Я часы забыл. Хочу понять успею ли я что-то сегодня дорисовать. Совсем потерялся во времени с этим дерьмом.   
Питер посмотрел на приборную панель и пожал плечами.  
\- Без понятия, часы сломались. Надо будет починить в свободное время.   
Машина ехала, не встречаясь с другими автомобилями. Их просто не было. Заметив это Маркус напрягся. Не было также и людей.   
Их соседи не выходили из дома. Вокруг стоял только шум деревьев, пение птиц, шелест травы.   
Маркус вышел из машины первым, забирая пакет с книгами и продуктами. Питер следовал за ним тенью. Казалось, он должен был высадить Маркуса у дома и уехать, но мужчина не торопился. Пристальный взгляд скользил за экзорцистом повсюду. В Кине чувствовалась перемена. Опасная перемена, которую демону требовалось убрать. Мягко и ненавязчиво, не допуская ошибок, совершенных в книжном магазине.   
Связка ключей звякнула о деревянную поверхность кухонного стола. Туда же Маркус поставил покупки и принялся разбирать их. Питер наблюдал за ним из коридора, привалившись к стене. Лицо не выражало ничего, но глаза впивались в каждое движение, от чего Кину становилось не по себе. Ему хотелось передернуть плечом, оскалиться, развернуться. Но он сдерживался, нутром чуя, что выдавать себя нельзя.   
Для этого требовалось отвлечение и Маркус остановился взглядом небольшом круглом отпечатке чуть выше внешней стороны запястья.   
 _«Откуда оно?»_  
Пальцы невольно прошлись по месту, погладили его. Вспышки памяти не произошло. Он просто не помнил.   
 _«Что вообще происходит?»_  
«Вспомни, чем ты занимался вчера? Кем ты был до того, как проснулся сегодня? Ты помнишь хоть что-то о прошедших днях? Где ты был, с кем ты был, что делал, что ел?» - громкий голос психопата затараторил в голове Маркуса и он сильнее нахмурился.   
 _«Где я был позавчера?»_  
Постороннее присутствие и давящий в спину взгляд мешали сосредоточиться. Чего Питер ждет? Ему разве не нужно было торопиться на работу?   
\- Питер… - все-таки обернувшись и успев поймать взгляд супруга, Кин вытащил из кухонной тумбы нож и взял чистое яблоко из корзины.   
Сок брызнул на поверхность стола, побежал по острию ножа. Разрезанное на две части яблоко показало сердцевину с зернами. Маркус взял одну половину и отрезал себе дольку.   
Подняв её к губам, мужчина откусил кусочек, прожевывая и склоняя голову на бок, смотря на Питера аналогичным продолжительным взглядом. Не любяще, не влюбленно, не подобострастно, не голодно. А внимательно, задумчиво, настороженно.   
Кин пытался сопоставить факты, словно ощутил, что жил в вакууме и давно не выходил на улицу, отвык от действий и других людей, погрязнув только в Питере.   
Его Питере.   
Губы обхватили оставшуюся половину дольки, зубы надкусили её. Кисловато-сладкий сок приятно ложился на язык. Но не утолял жажды, как должен был.   
Жажда.   
Жажда дикая, как сама потребность, и тяга к заботе: тот самый голод, который почувствовал в нем демон. Он клубился в глубине зрачков Маркуса Кина, заполняя радужку, как морская волна в прибое, но тут же сходил на нет, заменяясь многолетним недоверием, жесткостью и раздражением, присущим стареющему экзорцисту. Таким колючим, перетекающим из глаз в саркастично дрогнувшие губы.   
Все менялось в нем, отражаясь во взгляде, который считывался насторожившимся демоном.   
Упрямство. Властность. Издевка.   
Заботливость. Стертая черта стыда, ставшая чем-то неразличимым. Признание необходимости и зависимости.   
Сила воли и вера: спрятанная и усыпленная, как дикое опасное животное, словившее транквилизатор из ружья охотника, который сумел загнать в угол и усыпить, чтобы поймать.   
Настороженность, сражающаяся с жаждой и голодом к теплу и покою, к заботе и желанию быть любимым.   
Кин моргнул, кончиком языка собирая капли яблочного сока с губы.   
\- Разве тебе не нужно ехать на срочный вызов, Питер?  
Мужчина не вздрогнул, он скорее сфокусировал внимание на вопросе. Фигура расслабилась, напряжение ушло. Шаг пошел на приближение вместе с легким раскачиванием рук.   
\- Просто засмотрелся на тебя. Ты такой…сосредоточенный на чем-то.   
Приблизившись, Питер положил руки на столешницу, рядом с ножом. И оставшимся яблоком.   
\- Вспомнил нашу встречу. Ты меня долго изучал и не сразу сбросил броню отчуждения, - в глазах Питера искрилась нежность, - Хм. Это было так давно, а я до сих пор не могу поверить в то, что время пролетело так быстро. Обычно люди привыкают и начинают воспринимать друг друга как должное, а то и интерес теряют. Но с тобой все не так. Так ведь и будет всегда, да, Маркус?   
Маркус сбился с мысли. Слова Питера били в самое незащищенное место, которое только знал демон.   
\- Я помню наш первый ужин. Мы встретились у моста.   
 _«Но я не помню, что именно ты мне говорил»._  
Настороженность проигрывала тяге. Проигрывала жажде. Маркус ощущал нарастающий трепет. Раздражение от нарушения личного пространства било по рассудку, пульсировало в висках и переплеталось с совершенно иным чувством.   
Порывом губы смяли чужие, тело притерлось к телу. Пальцы забрались в седые волосы, сжимая пряди, стискивая, не давая отстраниться от себя. Терпко, жестко, горячо и голодно.   
Поцелуй ударил по Кину гребаным шквалом. Девятым валом, швырнувшим прямо в объятия острых скал, прямо в руки собственному забвению.   
Ладонь прошлась по затылку, вторая огладила бедро. Тело вжалось, повторяя чужой изгиб, как паразит, от которого почти невозможно отказаться. Он пробирается в тело, опутывает своей сетью хребет, пронизывает легкие острыми иглами и вынуждает стучать сердце быстрее, вызывая тягу к источнику яда.   
\- Ты смог до меня достучаться… До настоящего меня. Ты стал первым, - проговорив хрипло и отрывисто, Кин издал низкий рык-стон. Но взгляд внезапно остановился на часах и экзорцист словно очнулся.   
Время. Оно обычно бежало вперед. Но сейчас с ним было что-то не так. Почему так… медленно?   
\- Время. Тебе нужно идти. Ты опоздаешь. Не хочу, чтобы у тебя были проблемы. Иди, Питер. Иди сейчас же.  
\- Кхм… - прочистив горло и проскользив взглядом от глаз Маркуса до его губ и обратно, Питер широко улыбнулся и почти засмеялся, - Ты выставляешь меня за дверь после такого? Да ты садист. Я, между прочим, тут живу и имею право остаться.   
Все было под контролем. Питер снова чувствовал себя спокойно и уверенно. Он не получил желаемое «Да», но получит его. Вечером, как только вернется с «работы». И весь этот фарс будет окончен.   
Однако злорадные мысли не отражались в глубине зрачков мужчины. Он продолжал улыбаться, нападая короткими поцелуями на губы Кина: скорее дразня, чем намереваясь переходить к большему. Ему нужно было следовать легенде.   
Маркус Кин снова находился в его власти, и его можно было спокойно оставить одного. Потому что внимание требовал еще один человек. Выпавший из вида демона уже на довольно продолжительное время.   
\- С тебя причитается, бессовестный. Я постараюсь освободиться, как можно скорее.  
Делая шаг назад, Питер убрал руки в карманы. Перед тем, как выйти из дома, он подмигнул Маркусу. И через пару минут отъехал от дома.   
Восстановить дыхание было трудно. Маркус дышал прерывисто и улыбаясь. Чувство тревоги крошились и исчезало. Ему было хорошо. Ему было до такой степени горячо, что он казался себе печкой, пылающим костром, в который подлили бензин. Рука едва не дернулась, чтобы остановить Питера и не дать ему уйти. О, он мог бы схватить его за запястье, дернуть обратно к себе и увести в спальню. Да к черту спальню, они могли бы прямо здесь, на кухне.  
Маркус облизнул губы, слыша, как за Питером закрывается дверь с показавшимся громким щелчком. Глаза закрывались, разум обращался к ощущениям. Поцелуи Питера всегда заводили, оставляя странное послевкусие; вызывая непроходящий голод, который могло утолить только возвращение супруга.   
Кин облокотился руками о столешницу. В конце концов, что ему мешает почти в душ и сбросить напряжение там? Или даже здесь. Если бы это была рука Питера, то он бы…   
\- Черт, - собственная рука зацепила нож, и тот упал на пол. Наклонившись и подняв его, Маркус вздохнул: до вечера оставалось еще слишком много времени.   
Вернувшись к яблоку, отрезая новые дольки прямо в руке, он принялся есть. Сок показался кисловатым, но это не привлекало внимания. Мысли лениво ползли в голове. Ещё одна долька. Ещё. Все ведь хорошо. Приедет Питер и они продолжат то, на чем остановились. И никакая Библия и псих Томас Ортега…   
Внезапно во рту появился привкус гноя. Застыв, скривившись, Маркус приоткрыл рот и пальцами зацепил кусок яблока, вытаскивая. Реакция организма оказалась мгновенной: ком подошел к горлу и Кин согнулся пополам, начав кашлять и давиться. У него во рту было гнилое яблоко, полное червей, превратившееся из зеленого в коричнево-фиолетовое; с неприятным запахом, вкусом; липкое и противное. Выронив нож, Маркус рванул к унитазу. Его выворачивало, а вкус не проходил.   
Как такое могло произойти? Как он мог не заметить пропавшее яблоко?   
Но ведь он взял его и ел при Питере, и все было хорошо…   
Как такое, мать вашу, возможно?!   
Вытершись тыльной стороной ладони, Маркус встал и включил воду в раковине. Прополоскав рот, он сплюнул, а затем поднял голову и уставился в зеркало. В ту же секунду его горло обхватила женская рука, сжав почерневшими пальцами. Вопль забил своим звуком уши, разинутая пасть ухмылялась.   
\- Ма-а-р-к-ус Ки-и-и-ин! Сладко тебе, Пес Господень?! Ешь из миски Дьявола, мы накормим тебя, голодный Пес. Мы накормим тебя, ха-ха-ха!   
Закашляв, схватившись за горло, Кин отшатнулся от зеркала. Там, сзади него никого не было. Почти бегом выскочив из ванной, Кин остановился на кухне. Что же это такое? Что за чертовщина? Что с ним происходит?! Надо позвонить Питеру и сказать, что… Осекшись, Маркус вспомнил Библию.   
Пес Господень. Что это значит?   
Пустая Библия.   
Все эти странные вещи.   
Протянув руку к телефону, Кин застыл. Несколько минут он смотрел на экран, так и не набрав номер. Ему ведь все померещилось? Вечером вернется Питер, они проведут время вместе. Они поужинают и займутся сексом. Питер заставит его забыться в тепле и покое; он выслушает все его рассказы, подтвердит их нереальность и все станет, как прежде.   
Взгляд остановился на кухонных часах. С того момента как они появились дома прошло всего лишь десять минут. С момента появления Питера дома – нет и сорока минут. Бросив взгляд в окно, Маркус осознал, что… Солнце стояло на том же месте.   
 _«Томас Ортега»._  
Подойдя к столу, Кин заметил, что ключей нет. Но он точно помнил, что оставил их здесь, рядом с корзиной. Может Питер взял? Впрочем, это не самое странное за день. В конце концов, ему просто нужно пройтись перед домом или хотя бы постоять на крыльце, стряхнув с себя остатки жуткого видения.   
Направившись к входной двери, Маркус взялся за ручку, повернул и…она оказалась заперта.   
Дернув ещё раз, Кин непонимающе уставился на замок.   
\- Что за…   
Двери не поддавались нигде. Он прошел по всему дому, но выйти не смог даже на задний двор. Тоже самое происходило и с окнами. Он не мог поднять ни одну раму, будто все разом заклинило. Резкие рывки и провороты ручек не помогали.   
Маркус начинал злиться, не испытывая страха. Пока по загривку не прошла неясная дрожь с ощущением, что дом сгущается вокруг него и начинает темнеть. Он чувствовал, как позади ходят тени, как они смотрят на него.   
\- Сука!   
Ударив кулаком по входной двери, Маркус облокотился на неё лбом и выдохнул. На тумбе что-то блеснуло, привлекая внимание. Отмычки? Что они делают в их доме?   
Держа их в ладони, Кин застыл, пробираемый видением. Дом. Большой дом, где на заднем дворе он стоит на одном колене на земле, отпирая замок этими самыми отмычками. Сзади него мельтешит парень в черной одежде и белым воротничком. Дверь поддается манипуляциям, и он говорит всего лишь одну фразу, четко и насмешливо: «Издержки профессии». Губы Маркуса шепчут продолжение того разговора, заканчивая «семью замками».   
Вздрогнув, ощутив спиной леденящий холод, Кин повернулся и встретился с неестественной темнотой в дверном проеме кухни. В ней что-то было: клубилось, ворочалось, насмехалось. Оно пульсировало и как тысячи жуков выползало из-за рамы двери, распространяясь по стенам.   
Мгновенно опустившись на пол коленом, Маркус вставил отмычку в замочную скважину. Движения шли на автомате, но с каждой секундой напряжение нарастало. Сзади Кина что-то ползло. Нечто черное и огромное выбиралось из темноты, желая задушить, проглотить, утопить и измазать мужчину в дегте. Маркус спешил, руки подрагивали. Он прижался ухом к замку и снова провернул отмычку. Запах гнилых яблок усилился.  
К ботинку экзорциста вытянулась искривленная тень ветки. Потолок над ним потемнел и потрескался. Сбоку померещилась паутина. Что-то стучало и топталось за спиной, звуча как-то неправильно, поломано. То ли волоча за собой ногу, то ли что-то еще. Оно падало и вставало, приближаясь к нему.   
Кин чувствовал дыхание этого Нечто сзади себя. Он знал, что Нечто уже протянуло свою когтистую руку и сейчас схватит его. Оно не имеет четкой формы. Оно безобразное. Со множеством форм. Оно – изломанная женщина; одержимое, но милое на первый взгляд дитя, убивающее все вокруг себя; садист, насильник, беззубый убийца, красивейший человек, о котором никогда не подумаешь дурное. Оно чавкает и ползет, волочась брюхом по земле, распространяя удушающий гнойно-сладковатый запах. Оно должно охранять игрушку своего Хозяина, не давая ей убежать.   
Цвирк.   
Цвирк. Цвирк.   
Замок поддался. Резко надавив всем весом на дверь, Маркус вывалившись на улицу: перекатился на спину и оттолкнулся ногами от порога, быстрее отползая ещё дальше. Он посмотрел на чернеющий дверной проем и мог поклясться, что видел в темноте неясное движение.   
Сердце зашлось ещё быстрее. Кин поднялся и стряхнул грязь с одежды. Лихорадочно смотря по сторонам, он понял одно – ему нужен тот псих. Томас Ортега.  
  


***

  
Череда безлюдных улиц, поворотов и тупиков наконец вывели Ортега к забору, отгораживающему территорию заброшенной церкви от города. Добраться до нее оказалось непросто. Все окружение, весь пригород будто перестраивался, стоило Томасу подумать, что он становится ближе к своей цели. В какой-то момент священник с отчаянием подумал о мираже, намеренно созданном демоном, но чутье велело не сдаваться. Ибо просите, и дано будет вам; ищите, и найдете; стучите, и отворят вам.  
Красный кирпич проглядывал сквозь отшелушивающуюся побелку, точно расплывающиеся пятна крови. Крест на куполе покосился. Витражные окна частично были разбиты, а частично заколочены. Как и входная дверь. Повсюду висели предупреждающие знаки, сообщающие об аварийном состоянии здания и нарушении частной территории. Переплетение колючей проволоки по периметру придавали церкви гротескный вид. Не хватало лишь адских церберов.   
Опираясь на сетку забора, Томас размышлял. У него не было ни инструментов, ни возможности перебраться через преграду. Вернуться в город и взять необходимое он не мог, понимая, что шанс снова добраться до церкви уменьшится в несколько раз. Демон хорошо постарался. Но молодой экзорцист не намеревался отступать.   
Оглядевшись более внимательно, мужчина нашел небольшую трубу. Вытащив ее из земли, он направился к запертым на цепь воротам. Пусть у него не было навыков вскрытия замков и отмычек, как у Кина, но была сила и было время.   
Удары высекали искру, но постепенно становились слабее. Руки болели, гул не поддающегося металла достигал локтей. Томас взмок и начинал злиться. Время шло, а он так ничего и не добился. Церковь оставалась недоступной. Тучи сгущались; начинал накрапывать дождь.   
Позволив себе небольшой перерыв, Томас снова принялся бить по ржавым петлям замка. Губы шевелились, читая про себя молитву.   
 _«Я обращаюсь к тебе в молитве усердной, ангел Христов, хранитель души моей и тела. Ибо ведаешь делами моими, направляешь меня. И ничто благодаря твоим стараниям не причинит мне зла. Под святым твоим покровительством, под защитой твоей пребываю я, любовь Господа нашего получаю. И будет на все воля Божья.  
Аминь»._  
С последним ударом замок свалился на влажную землю. Цепи с грохотом натянулись, но теперь позволяли приоткрыть проход и пролезть через него. Томас, тяжело дыша, откинул трубу и потер руки, соединяя их в замок. Прислонив их ко лбу, губам и груди, священник посмотрел на небо и перекрестился.  
\- Благодарю тебя. Аминь.   
Церковь встретила его мертвенной тишиной и пылью. Фрески на стенах и потолке обвалились; куски святых ликов валялись под ногами, часть из них раскрошилось от времени. Пасмурное небо с отсутствием солнечного света делало помещение еще более мрачным. Забытым. Будто сам Бог покинул место своего пристанища. И это было неправильно.   
Скамьи для прихожан чернели в углах, сваленные грудой бесполезного дерева. Искореженные подсвечники доживали свой век, укутанные паутиной. Шаги Томаса отдавались скрипом от стен, разносились и преумножались эхом. Запах плесени, сырости и ржавчины смешивались воедино, но в каждой части церкви преобладало что-то свое.   
Проходя между разрушенными рядами, Ортега заметил трупы крыс и разорванных книг. Пустые листы, ноты, тексты молитвенных песнопений валялись среди строительного мусора.  
Большое распятие упало со стены и стояло, привалившись к одному из углов. Под терновым венком Иисуса застыла черная жижа. Отдельные капли достигали подбородка изваяния, скрывая большую половину лика.   
Снаружи поднимался ветер. Дверь позади Томаса хлопнула, заставив священника вздрогнуть и обернуться. Но это был всего лишь сквозняк.   
Дойдя до алтаря, мужчина с удивлением обнаружил колорадку. Пыльную, посеревшую, потрепанную от времени. И все же она нашлась. На полу валялась старая Библия в коричневом переплете. Очень знакомая.  
Присев на корточки, Ортега поднял и раскрыл ее. Множество страниц оказалось вырвано, но текст на нетронутых сохранился. Сохранились и рисунки, надписи, поправки. Они смазались в нескольких местах, будто побывали под дождем. Томас закрыл ее и крепко сжал. У него все еще был шанс спасти Маркуса. Но для этого требовалась подготовка.   
Решительно поднявшись, смахнув с алтаря каменную крошку и пыль, экзорцист положил рядом с колорадкой Библию Кина.   
Дождь забарабанил по крыше, и вода стала стекать через дыры в потолке. Звук падающих с высоты капель неприятно отдавался в стенах. Церковь наполнилась запахом бетонной сырости.   
Чистой воды нигде не нашлось, водопровод не работал. Поэтому отыскав небольшое ведро, Томас вынес его на улицу, подставляя под сточную трубу. Затем он принялся искать кресты, но все оказались поломаны. Зато вокруг было множество тонких досок и проволока.   
К тому моменту, как дверь церкви открылась шире, Ортега заканчивал второй крест, крепко перетягивая его середину.   
Вошедший замер в проходе.   
Маркус смог дойти. С большим трудом, петляя по городу и выбираясь из его лабиринта. Как и Томаса нечто не пускало его. Но видение в доме пугало сильнее.   
Взгляд Кина зацепился за фигуру психопата, ворвавшегося сегодня утром в его размеренную жизнь. Он откуда-то знал этого человека, глупо было обманывать себя. Узнавание шло смутно, где-то на подсознании. Хотелось сказать ему что-то, но Маркус не знал, что именно.   
Взгляд прошелся по стенам. Старым, гнилым, обугленным у потолка. Точно кто-то не раз пытался спалить это здание. Не просто здание. «Церковь» - всплыло в голове определение.   
Маркус не двигался с места, переводя взгляд то на Томаса, то на окружающую разруху. Стоило ли ему делать шаг вперед? И главное – зачем? Там, за спиной, был город. Был его дом и в нем была жизнь. Там был Питер, которым он был любим. С которым не было той пустой холодной жизни «до» встречи, до искры, до протянутого на ладони тепла. А что было здесь? Затхлое, гнилое, сырое помещение полное старости, одиночества и разрушенных надежд. Не просто же оно выглядит таким заброшенным.   
Кин продолжал стоять и понимал, что его тянет назад. Обернувшись в сторону города, светлой полосы неба на горизонте, удаленному щебету птиц, тихой гармонии и покоя, мужчина сглотнул. Он желал сделать шаг назад и уйти отсюда.   
\- Маркус? Ты пришел… - Томас обернулся, наконец замечая его.   
Кин не ответил. Сердце забилось быстрее, разум закипал, словно работающая на износ машина. Крест в руках Ортега вызывал противоречивые чувства. Он что-то вспоминал, но что - не знал. Терзания отражались в глазах, показывая его уязвимость.   
За спиной раздался нарастающий свист ветра.   
 _«Это какой-то гребаный фанатик. Черт побери, что я делаю?...»_  
Маркус обругал себя; ведь и правда этот человек похож на фанатика, а такие люди всегда оказывались психами. Память мгновенно подкинула воспоминание о том, что убийства на религиозной почве уже случались в их городе, прямо в этой церкви. Священнослужитель посчитал себя Мессией, похитил молодую девушку и замучил до смерти, принеся в жертву Христу. Он, кажется, смотрел репортаж, и кадры представали перед глазами четко и ярко. Чувство ужаса и омерзения прошили насквозь. Люди требовали закрыть церковь, а впоследствии подпалили ее. Это было правильно.   
 _«Правильно?»_  - сознание Маркуса вспыхнуло удивлением, -  _«Так, к черту, надо уходить… К черту, это все глупости. Не хватало вляпаться в это дерь…»_  
Кин почти развернулся, готовый сделал шаг обратно, как его взгляд зацепился за книгу, возникшую в руках Томаса. Коричневую, потертую, старую книгу с потемневшей выемкой креста в середине. Мужчина замер, буравя её взглядом. Шаг не удался. Точно распятого на двух канатах Маркуса тянуло в две разные стороны. Но тяга туманному прошлому переборола.   
Шаги отдавались эхом в заброшенном прогнивающем здании. Под подошвой хрустели щепки, бумага, разбросанная повсюду, издавала мокрые чавкающие звуки. Взгляд мужчины оставался прикованным к книге. Что-то шептало ему: «Вернись, вернись. Это фанатик. Он заманил тебя, чтобы также принести в жертву! Как Питер будет жить без тебя? Он не успеет тебя спасти, подумай про Питера!»   
Рука потянулась вперед, когда до Библии осталось три шага. Кончики пальцев дрогнули, застыли над обложкой. Ортега молчал и неотрывно смотрел на Кина, боясь нарушить тишину и сбить его даже вздохом.   
Секундная заминка позволила услышать, как капает дождевая вода, проникая внутрь помещения. Как тяжелые холодные капли падают на пол, на сваленные скамьи, разбиваются на десятки маленьких осколков, увлажняя грязную бумагу, листы из Писаний. Ладонь накрыла обложку. Прошлась по ней, ощутив что-то неясное. Затем Маркус забрал ее и раскрыл дрожащими пальцами. Погрязнув в увиденном, как в водовороте, Кин принялся перелистывать страницы. Мужчина касался их, осторожно перебирая, перелистывая; обводя буквы загрубелыми подушечками, оглаживая оставшиеся рисунки. Кин узнавал их, потому что у каждого художника есть свой почерк. И эти рисунки были его. Лично его. Каждый мазок, штрих. Пометки, почерк. Его, черт возьми, почерк! Слова разобрать не получалось. Буквы будто прыгали, норовили ускользнуть и стать размытыми. Но он знал, что в них есть что-то важное.   
Когда пальцы прошлись по корешку, Маркус вздрогнул – несколько капель упали прямо на листы Библии. Подняв голову наверх, он внезапно осознал яркую и ужаснувшую его мысль:   
\- Я знаю это место…   
Пробормотав, разглядывая потолок церкви, Маркус смотрел все более удивленными глазами. Это была его первая церковь; первая, в которой его обучали. Брошенного сироту «купили» за пять сотен и привели сюда за руку. И она поразила его. Первая искра новой жизни. Страх, непонимание. Казавшиеся тогда огромными своды, люди в длинных одеяниях и белых точках на воротниках. Запах ладана, кресты. И Лик Господень на распятии. Том, что сейчас прислонялось к стене.   
\- Скамьи стояли в ряд…   
Разговаривая с самим собой, Маркус уставился вперед.   
Алтарь. Он был…   
\- Там горели свечи.   
Священник, ставший Наставником Маркуса, дал ему книгу. Уже после этого был подвал и первый демон. Но до тех воспоминаний Кин еще не добрался. В памяти всплывали картины того, какой была эта церковь ранее.   
 _«Нет. Я просто помню репортаж. Он наслоился на увиденное в подсознании. Все это бред…Бред, бред!»_  
Логика кричала, что он ошибается, что зря тратит время на такие вещи. Что перед ним просто заброшенная церквушка, а этот психопат волей случая оказался в его дворе. И все же руки не выпускали Библию, чувствуя от неё странное тепло, отличное от тепла с Питером.   
Вновь разглядывая потолок, Маркус видел не обугленные куски, не дыры, в которые попадала вода. В далеком прошлом здесь были красивая лепка и лики святых, смотрящих с пониманием,, без укора, с состраданием. Дрожал мягкий свет свечей, стелилась тишина, и царил тот самый покой.   
Взгляд Кина опустился на пол, и мужчина почти сразу нахмурился. Сделав шаг в сторону от Томаса вместе с Библией в руках, он неотрывно смотрел на что-то. Дойдя до ближайшей скамьи, присев, он откинул в сторону грязные листы. Под листами что-то лежало. Выпрямившись, расправив плечи, он немного вытянул руку вперед, развернув ладонью вверх. Меж пальцев упало черное кольцо округлых бусин. На самой ладони лежал грязный почерневший крест.   
Нет. Распятие.   
Кин смотрел на него не отрываясь, чуть шевеля пальцами в ощущениях холода бусин. Лак на них стерся, обнажив высохшую древесину. Распятие сильно почернело, его кончики были обломаны. Стоило надавить и оно бы развалилось пополам.  
Ортега тихо подошел к нему и сел рядом. Взгляд устремился на алтарь и мужчина вздохнул.   
\- Значит, здесь все началось, да?   
Он не знал, что именно стоит говорить. Не знал, как много удалось вспомнить Маркусу, но раз Кин пришел сюда, то влияние демона дрогнуло. А значит, скоро он начнет искать их.   
Обведя взглядом разрушающуюся церковь, Томас внезапно осознал, что найденная колорадка принадлежала не ему, а Кину. Ведь все здесь касалось именно его.   
\- Здесь хорошо, идеально. Есть все, о чем только можно мечтать. Но все это красивая обертка с отвратительной личиной внутри. Ты сражался с демонами всю жизнь. Нельзя закончить ее, отдавшись одному из них.   
Ортега усмехнулся, вспоминая свое утро и Джессику. Какая-то часть его действительно желала простой обычной жизни. Сомнения в верности принятых решений сопутствовали самой жизни. Ведь сомневаться это нормально, как и думать о том, как могла сложиться жизнь поступи в чем-то иначе.   
\- Теперь ты веришь мне, Маркус? Что заставило тебя прийти, как ты нашел меня?   
\- Яблоки, - коротко ответив, Кин снова замолчал, разглядывая распятие.   
Что-то менялось в нем. Он пытался вспомнить больше, но кадры урывками вспыхивали перед глазами и тут же гасли, заменяемые жизнью с Питером.   
\- Яблоко было гнилым. В них было много червей. Я не мог не заметить. И Книга. Она была пустая, чистая.   
Рука дрогнула. Взгляд метнулся к приоткрытой двери церкви. Ему хотелось вернуться туда и все забыть, внушив себе, что увиденное в доме являлось галлюцинацией. Но в то же время здесь, в обугленной полуразрушенной церкви, среди грязи, копоти, сломанных скамей, крестов, разбросанных книг и Писаний, было… Спокойно. Здесь был тот правильный покой, в котором хотелось находиться. В который хотелось приходить.   
Кин не смотрел на Томаса.   
Память не возвращалась быстро. Она смешивалась, как два течения в океане: создавая картины, смывая друг друга наслоением волн, пенясь и заставляя разбираться в сложной цепочке обмана и истины.   
\- Мне постоянно снятся кошмары. Я не знаю… Питер говорит, что это последствия аварии, реакция на погибших. На мою жизнь, - Маркус сделал небольшую паузу, - Я с ним любим. Но я почему-то здесь. Сижу с тобой, не зная тебя. В этом мертвом месте, среди разрухи.   
Наконец мужчина поднял голову и посмотрел на Томаса. Он интуитивно понимал, что знает его. Но все еще не помнил, при этом не исключая возможности, что этот Ортега запудрили ему мозги. В такие моменты по-прежнему остро хотелось увидеть супруга. Чтобы успокоиться, позволить себе отпустить контроль и забыться.   
Положив Библию между собой и Томасом на скамью, Кин накрыл ее ладонью. Взгляд снова устремился в пол.   
\- Он учил меня здесь. Отец Шон. Я… помню. Мы читали псалмы. Нас было двенадцать. А потом…   
Качнув головой, Маркус замкнулся. Воспоминания были мутные, размытые, лишенные голосов. Их перекрывала лезшая в голову авария, встреча с Питером, их свадьба. Их путешествия, ночлеги на лодке. Разговоры. Какие-то… Безжизненные? Как и взгляд Питера, порой становящийся странным и даже пугающим.   
Кин внезапно вскинул взгляд на Ортега, смотря на него незамутнёнными серо-голубыми глазами.   
\- Помоги мне, Томас.   
Чистая яркая просьба. Так просили одержимые, когда Ортега оказывался в их подсознании; когда отыскивал их в тайных местах разума, в их укромных уголках, где можно было спрятаться.  
От этого взгляда сжалось сердце и кольнуло в груди. Губы Томаса дернулись, чтобы раскрываться в словах, но через секунду сжались плотнее. Ладонь мягко легка на плечо Маркуса и уверенно сжала его, выражая молчаливую поддержку.   
\- Я сделаю все, что смогу. Я обещаю тебя. Но мне нужна твоя помощь, Маркус. Здесь не моя битва, мы должны справиться с ним вместе.  
Смотреть на Маркуса сейчас было больно. Не из-за жалости и его надломленности. Из-за пустоты. Пустоты, образовавшейся внутри старого экзорциста, которая окружала их в каждом камне, каждой щепке, каждой вырванной странице. Иллюзия демона была клеткой, и такой же клеткой являлась эта церковь, отражавшая всю жизнь Кина.   
\- Если слов не станет, я буду рядом.   
Глаза Томаса оббежали лицо Маркуса, ладонь на секунду сжала плечо сильнее. Хотелось сделать что-то, но Ортега не понимал, что именно. Момент затягивался в повисшем ожидании.  
И так и оставил за собой чувство незавершенности, когда Томас поднялся со скамьи и направился на улицу, оставляя Маркуса наедине с его поисками.   
Погода бушевала, дождь усилился. Ведро оказалось наполовину полным, и Ортега посчитал это достаточным. Демон мог явиться в любой момент. Внеся ведро с водой в церковь, Томас опустился на одно колено и прочитал над ней молитву.   
Где-то недалеко прозвучал раскат грома. А в нем потонул звук захлопнувшейся двери.  
Маркус смотрел по сторонам, не зная, что именно ему начать делать. Слова Ортега частично успокоили. Он ощутил нечто похожее на искреннюю поддержку. То, что от Питера ощущалось совсем по-другому.   
Держа в руках Библию, Кин встал со скамьи. Чувство неясного трепета пронзало с головы до пят. Что он должен сделать?   
Распятие оказалось намотано на руку, так, как он делал в реальности. Пальцы поддернули край обложки Писания и раскрыли её. Рваные потертые листы скрывали текст наполовину, в некоторых местах разобрать что-либо было невозможно. Взгляд Маркуса остановился на уцелевшей молитве. Сам лист был почти оторван.   
Пробежавшись глазами по тексту, Кин сглотнул. Это то, что ему нужно?   
Маркус не знал, почему пошел к алтарю и встал на колени. Это произошло быстро и бездумно. Так, словно кто-то невидимый надавил ему на плечо и он послушался. Перед внутренним взором снова вспыхнуло воспоминание о том, как Кина маленьким поставил точно также его наставник. И он читал псалмы, а затем пересказывал их.   
Колени в джинсах сразу потемнели от грязи и стали неприятно влажными. Но ему было плевать. Ладонь огладила страницу, расправляя. Кашлянув, Маркус начал.   
\- Верую в единого Бога Отца, Вседержителя, Творца неба и земли, всего видимого и невидимого … - голос сбивался , звуча сипло и ломано. Маркус прикрыл глаза и остановился . Почти сразу ощутив поддержку Томаса.   
\- И в единого Господа Иисуса Христа, Сына Божия, Единородного, рожденного от Отца прежде всех веков.   
Рука потянулась к груди, затем к плечу, чтобы перекреститься. В этот же момент темная фигура застыла у порога, не пересекая его.  
\- Маркус! - до боли знакомый голос разнесся по церкви и отразился от стен, - Маркус, что ты здесь делаешь?   
Томас поднял голову и с готовностью встретил взглядом Питера. Тот пересекся с ним глазами всего на секунду, и обратил все свое внимание к Кину.   
\- Я волновался. Тебя не было дома, ты не брал телефон.   
\- Маркус, не слушай его, - Томас вышел на середину церкви и загородил собой фигуру Питера, - Не поддавайся ему, слышишь?   
\- Это тот ненормальный? Что ты с ним делаешь? Маркус, прошу, поехали домой.   
Маркус Кин, экзорцист – не вздрогнул бы ни на секунду. Но Маркус Кин здесь, в иллюзии – да. Он дрогнул, сбиваясь с молитвы, и дернулся в попытке обернуться на голос. Потому что голос Питера был его маяком. И он, став здесь слабее не копии, а самого себя – манил, как сирена манит моряка.   
Он повернул голову и сделал это зря.   
Встретившись с глазами Питера, Маркус сглотнул. Ведь это был его Питер. Его муж, супруг, любовник, он – всё в его жизни. Хотелось вскочить и оказаться рядом: так, как он делал это, ожидая супруга после работы дома.  
\- Питер…?   
Маркус развернулся корпусом к нему и напрягся. Потому что Питер смотрел так, что внутри кишки завязывались в узел. В этом было что-то неправильное.   
\- Ради нас людей и ради нашего спа …   
Кин попытался продолжать читать молитву и смотреть в глаза своего супруга. Пытаясь собраться с силами и произнести еще хоть пару слова, Маркус запнулся. Язык прилипал к небу, голова кружилась и болела. Молитва застревала в горле, слова путались. Томас же сжал в руках крест и направился в сторону Питера, продолжив слова за Маркуса, зная их наизусть. Его голос звучал уверенно и ровно. В нем чувствовалась сила, которая к Кину еще не вернулась.   
\- Спасения сшедшего с небес, и принявшего плоть от Духа Святого и Марии Девы, и ставшего человеком.   
Маркус сморгнул и вновь обратился к Библии, пытаясь подхватить Ортега в молитве. Но с появлением Питера стало выходить ещё хуже. Он застопорился, видя, как дрожат его руки, как прыгается перед глазами текст.   
 _«Как глупо вообще находиться здесь!»_ \- мелькнуло в голове, заставив сбиться, произнеся пару слов и замолчав.   
\- Маркус, идем! – прозвучало жестче. Питер оперся рукой о холодный камень церкви, оставшись стоять под все усиливающимся дождем.   
Кин бездумно поднялся с колен. Гром зарычал над ними громким раскатом, будто угрожая расправой. Церковь начала осыпаться, под землей почувствовались толчки.   
-Маркус, вспомни кто ты! Не поддавайся ему, отринь его! – Томас увернулся от упавшего с потолка камня и переключился на демона, в намерении ослабить его, заставив показать Кину свою настоящую сущность.  
\- Тебя, проклятого и навсегда осужденного демона, силой святого Иосифа, святого Габриила, святого Рафаила , святого Иоана и других ангелов и архангелов, я сковываю, обессиливаю и изгоняю из тела Маркуса Кина, из каждого места и дома, куда бы ни ходил он.  
Лицо Питера стало каменеть, теряя дружелюбие и открытость. Он оперся о стену сильнее, сжимая зубы.   
\- Я демон, Маркус? Серьезно? Ты веришь этому психу с крестом?   
Трещины расползались по стенам и потолку, штукатурка сыпалась вместе с пылью и каменной крошкой. Церковь стонала и прогибалась под тем, кто стоял на пороге.   
Маркус дрожащими пальцами перевернул страницу Библии, в очередной раз пытаясь вернуться к молитве. Как объяснить, что их с Питером дом не выпускал его из себя?! Как объяснить, что двери, окна – все воспротивилось ему? Как объяснить червивые яблоки, реакции Питера, и его нежелание оставлять Маркуса одного в магазине и городе?   
Губы шептали, а тело дрожало. Мелкие камешки сыпались на загривок, но Кин чувствовал, что ему нужно было дочитать, дойти до последнего слова.   
\- Распятого же за нас…, и страдавшего, и погребенного. И воскресшего в третий день согласно Писаниям.  
\- Маркус! Почему ты не отвечаешь мне, почему ты не смотришь на меня?!  
Сильный толчок почти свалил экзорцистов с ног. Большое распятие, стоящее у стены, упало на пол и разбило Божий лик. Гром оглушительно ударил прямо над церковью.   
\- Маркус, умоляю тебя, здесь опасно. Выйди из этого здания, поехали домой.   
Томас успел удержать от падения ведро со святой водой и окунул в него руку. Подбежав к Питеру он окрестил его, сбрасывая капли освященной влаги на кожу. Его фигура закрыла демона от взгляда напарника. Лукавый понял это и не сдержал маски.  
Лицо Питера исказилось, он зашипел, ринувшись к Ортега, чтобы схватить его и выволочь за порог церкви. Карие глаза превратились в две бездонные черные ямы.   
\- Ты не справишься священник, отступись. Он мой, - держа Томаса за грудки, он зашептал с нескрываемой злобой. И тут же взрыкнул, стоило влажным пальцем коснуться его лба, чертя крест.   
\- Во имя Бога Отца, Бога Сына, Бога Духа Святого выходи из тела Маркуса Кина, злой дух, - Ортега перехватил мужчину за руку, не позволяя отдернуться от себя, - Заклинаю тебя всеми Божьими именами, самим Господом Богом, Пресвятой Богородицей, Иисусом Христом, Пресвятой Троицей, четырьмя Евангелистами - Марком, Лукою, Матфеем, Иоанном, ангелами и архангелами и всеми Святыми.  
Одна из балок на потолке треснула и полетела прямо на Кина, чудом успевшего отскочить в сторону. Но Библию он не выронил и не прервался в чтении.   
\- И восшедшего на небеса, и сидящего по правую сторону Отца, - в груди появлялось тепло, в ушах шумело. Глаза Маркуса жгло от горячей влаги, слезы стали скатываться по щекам. Он чувствовал, как сила Господа проникает в него, как мертвое до этого сознание начинает просыпаться, - И снова грядущего со славою, чтобы судить живых и мертвых…  
Питер ударил Томаса головой о стену, выводя из равновесия. Тот пытался зацепиться о выступ, но сполз. Взгляд Маркуса оторвался от Писания и метнулся к порогу церкви. Это помешало демону закончить с Ортега.   
\- Маркус, выйди! Тебя сейчас убьет! Что я буду делать без тебя?! Ты моя жизнь!   
\- Его же Царству не будет конца, Маркус, - повысив голос, молодой экзорцист попытался перекричать слова демона и очередной раскат грома, веля мужчине продолжать молитву.   
\- Этот фанатик погубит тебя. Выходи немедленно, Маркус! – не переступая порога, Питер протянул ладонь в сторону мужчины. Кольцо на безымянном пальце блеснуло, как еще один удерживающий старого экзорциста якорь.   
\- Неужели ты не веришь мне? Как же наш брак, Маркус? Как же восемь лет нашей жизни? Прошу тебя, прекрати это. Я боюсь за тебя.   
Маркус остановился в конце молитвы и посмотрел на супруга, дарующего ему душевный покой и тепло. А затем сделал шаг вперед. Что-то зашуршало под ногой, заставив опустить. Край подошвы носка прибил к полу газету, с громким заголовком: «Очередная жертва фанатиков веры. Кто виноват – мать или церковь? Маленький мальчик никогда не ответит на этот вопрос».   
Сначала Кин не смог разобрать, что там написано. Буквы были тусклыми и размытыми. Но с каждой секундой они обретали четкость. Как и сама фотография ребенка со свернутой шеей. Мексика. Тот случай в Мексике, перевернувший всю его жизнь.  
Маркус поджал губы. Перед глазами вспыхнули картины прошлого: отрывисто, быстро, мелькая и усиливая головную боль до тошноты, заставляя морщиться. Вот он читает молитвы в комнате, а тело на кровати бьется и извивается. Вот его первый демон. Наставления отца Шона. Вот он, Томас Ортега, пришел к нему первый раз, увидев во снах.   
\- Маркус? Маркус? Посмотри на меня!   
Кин поднял глаза на зов и снова пошел навстречу. Бросив быстрый взгляд на Ортега, мужчина кусками вспомнил их совместные дела, борьбу за Кейси, за Энди; то, как он отчитывал молодого экзорциста за промахи и говорил, что его дара нужно опасаться; то, как он в тайне радовался победам священника из прихода Святого Антония.   
Церковь трещала по швам, стоная каждым камнем. Библия захлопнулась в руках Маркуса, а сам он остановился напротив Питера и замолчал. Свободная рука потянулась к лицу напротив, ладонь накрыла седую щетину.   
За плечом Питера был город, магазины, витрины. Там дальше их дом. Большой двухэтажный дом, двор. В этом доме они жили вместе, просыпались по утрам, заваривали кофе, чай, готовили завтраки. Во дворе Кин рисовал свои картины, встречая супруга вечером. Они отправлялись в лес, перебирались на катер, ночевали среди шелеста воды под звездами. Они делали множество простых житейских вещей. И он, Маркус Кин, был любим. Он ведь был счастлив. Демонам не было места в этом уютном мирке. Не было вечного преследования, не было Церкви и отлучения, больше похожего на предательство. Не было кошмаров, ужасов, боли и тоски от одиночества. Не было осуждения и терзаний о том, что Бог оставил его. Оставил своего некогда лучшего экзорциста. Своего «питбуля», как сказал «отец Саймон». Здесь есть любовь. Теплая, окутывающая заботой и вниманием.   
Маркус наклонил голову набок. В его глазах смешалось осознание и горечь разбившейся мечты. Он неожиданно прижался ко лбу Питера, тяжело выдыхая. Еще ловя тепло, идущее от него.   
Почувствовав, как сильные руки вцепились в его плечи, порываясь выдернуть к себе, он отстранился от лица ненастоящего супруга, зная, кто перед ним на самом деле. Обручальное кольцо, снятое с пальца Кина, упало в нагрудный карман Питера. Внутри расползлось тепло, направляющее его, очищающее от скверны, лжи, от паутины неправды. Оставляя оголенные нервы, истину. На мгновение Маркусу показалось, что он почти увидел Его, почувствовал Его благодать и может снова стать Его оружием, в Его руках.  
\- Ты был так близок. Тебе практически удалось это сделать. Но прости, Питер… - имя звучит с легким сарказмом, усталой издевкой, ладонь возвращается на щеку демона, накрывая её собой. Маркус смотрит спокойно, пряча бурю эмоций внутри себя. Он касается лица, зная, что оно не настоящее. Запоминая секунды «возможной жизни».  
Ведь память вернулась. Кин знает и помнит. Разве что ладонь все равно остается на щеке демона. Она перемещается ему на шею, обхватывая и заставляя наклониться вперед. Маркус касается его переносицы губами. Горечь и жажда поддаться иллюзии смешиваются и приводят к четкому осознанию, что он, Маркус Кин, одержим и должен бороться. Голос не подводит, но сквозит эмоциями.   
\- Признаю одно крещение для прощения грехов... Ожидаю воскресения мертвых, и жизни будущего века. Аминь.


	13. Глава 3. Не предавайся греху, и не будь безумен

В это же мгновение Томас рухнул на пол, открыв глаза и сделав глубокий, судорожный вдох. Перед ним снова была комната Марты, её кровать и привязанный к ней Алан.  
Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, а тело все еще чувствовало удары косых капель дождя и пронизывающий ветер. Горло и голова болели, но Ортега не обратил на это внимания, подрываясь к лежавшему с другой стороны от демона Маркусу.   
\- Маркус, Маркус! - схватив мужчину за плечи, Томас встряхнул его, - Очнись!   
Тело на постели шевельнулось и издало хрип.   
\- Думаешь справился, священник? А что дальше-то делать будешь? - Алан повернул голову и плюнул в сторону экзорцистов, - Убьешь меня? Останешься с трупом на руках? Лейтенант Андерс будет в восторге. Спасать-то нечего.   
Томас не слушал его. Важнее всего было состояние Маркуса. Проверив зрачки, Ортега облил лицо Кина святой водой. И это возымело эффект. Экзорцист смог сделать вдох.   
Подорвавшись с пола, резко открывая глаза и хватая ртом воздух, Кин в первые секунды ничего не видел. Сердце стучало меж ребер, как бешенное.  
  
Дверь. Одна дверь.   
Тьма ползла вокруг нее и клубилась. Она просачивались сквозь дверную лутку. Он, Маркус Кин, стоял на кухне своего дома и резал яблоки. Повернув голову, экзорцист уставился на проем.   
Рука мягко опустила нож на столешницу. Вытирая руки о полотенце, Кин не переставал смотреть на дверь.   
Из темного проема, клубящегося комка черноты, шли звуки. Шепот. Шорох. Движение. Черные мазки, похожие на искореженные пальцы, хватались за лутку с двух сторон. Маркус сделал несколько шагов вперед и остановился. Склоняя голову на бок, экзорцист слушал. Позади него готовился обед.   
\- Маркус… , - оно говорило с ним из темноты.   
Ладонь Кина опустилась на дверную ручку и открыла. Маркус смотрел во тьму, не двигаясь. Его губы дрогнули в усмешке. В двенадцать лет, оказавшись в комнате в одиночестве, он увидел всего слона целиком. Ему не нужно было касаться его частей. Он увидел.   
Дверь закрылась с тихим щелчком. С той стороны в неё что-то ударилось и завизжало.   
\- Маркус…Маркус! Стой, Маркус! Ма-а-а-р-к-у-у-с-с-с….  
  
Горло сдавил спазм, затем прорвался кашель. Кин перевернулся на бок, следом оперся руками о пол. Его раздирала жажда, а с лица стекала вода.   
Демон. Алан. Ничто никуда не делось. Как и память о произошедшем.  
\- Томас, - прочистив горло, сплевывая, Маркус испытал укол стыда и злость на самого себя. За то, что так поддался. За то, что там ему было так… Хорошо.  
Стиснув пальцы в кулак, мужчина поднялся, держась за стол. Взгляд перетек на демона. Он был обязан завершить экзорцизм; он, Маркус Кин, любой ценой обязан был это сделать.  
Томас поднялся с ним синхронно, не отрывая взгляда и готовясь подхватить напарника в любой момент, если он пошатнется. Им следовало сделать перерыв, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя.   
\- Выйдем на пару минут, затем продолжим. Он слаб, мы почти победили, - наклонившись к мужчине и понизив голос до шепота, Томас тронул Кина за локоть, с намерением вывести его из комнаты Марты, - Но и нам нужны силы.  
\- Глядите, кто проснулся, - черный взгляд Алана мгновенно вцепился в старого экзорциста, удерживая его внимание на себе через плечо Ортега - С добрым утром, любовь моя. Ты уже проголодался?  
Маркус проглотил колючий ответ, смотря в глаза одержимого. Бледное лицо налилось краской.   
Стыд пронзал насквозь, усиливаясь осознанием того, что он был не просто «пустым сосудом», а теперь еще поддался тьме. Впустил её в себя, стал одержим. Открыл душу и запятнал её касаниями демона.   
\- Не настолько, как тебе бы хотелось.   
Нет, Кин не собирался сейчас бежать и выходить из комнаты, как хотел того Томас. Он ошибся и намеревался исправить все сам.   
Вырвавшись из хватки Ортега, ослабнув и пошатнувшись, Маркус подхватил со стола свое распятие и Библию. Быстрым шагом уничтожив расстояние между собой и демоном, экзорцист оперся одной ногой о кровать. Ладонь с распятием легла на щеку Алана, цепляя шею мизинцем и удерживая за стык челюсти.   
\- Сын Утра, из Рая изгнанный, ты прощен.  
Голос Маркуса звучал сипло. Говорить было трудно, словно горло стерли изнутри. Демон зашипел, выгнулся и перешел в рык. Кожа под крестом задымилась. Он старался дернуть головой, но хватка Кина оказалась крепка.   
\- Тварь богохульная, пепел земли, ты прощен.  
Библия открылась на нужной странице. Тело Кина напряглось, хоть и излучало усталость и мучение. С экзорциста продолжали стекать капли святой воды. Они несли прохладу пылающему лицу Маркуса, смотрящего в глаза демона.   
Губы Кина дрогнули в саркастично-горькой насмешке. О, как тяжело ему было сказать последние слова! Потому что Питер был перед глазами. Но он сказал, проговорил, вкладывая прощение в свою душу, в свои чувства, в помыслы и желания.  
\- Изгой, Падший Ангел, ты любим.  
\- Как-то не похоже, что ты говоришь с любовью, - выплюнув фразу в лицо экзорциста, демон судорожно стал искать способ сбить его. Ему становилось хуже, силы гасли. Но сдаваться так просто он не собирался. Ни один демон не собирался.   
\- Знаешь, что забавнее всего, Маркус? Ты поддался. Опытный, прожженный экзорцист, карающая длань Господа,.  
Алан хрипло засмеялся, чередуя радость с гримасой боли.  
\- А этот щенок - нет. У него хватило мозгов и силы воспротивиться мне и чудной семейной жизнь с Джессикой. Да-да, той самой сучки, от которой ты его так старательно отваживал. А у тебя нет. Ты принял меня с распростертыми объятиями. Мне не составило труда это сделать. Ты мягкий и жалкий внутри, Маркус Кин. Но, разумеется, всем нам нужно немного любви. «All you need is love», как пели Битлз.  
Маркус стиснул зубы. Мысли, что он слаб и никчемен, больно клевали; уверенность таяла, осыпалась трухой, обнажая кровоточащие раны. Ведь и правда, Бог выбрал Томаса, а его, Маркуса Кина, отверг. Оставил. Лишил своей силы, своей благодати. Своего Гласа и Взора.   
Пустой ничтожный сосуд. А теперь еще и поддавшийся демону, принявший его как своего супруга. Что могло быть еще хуже?  
В какой-то момент Маркус понял, что у него режет в глазах. Грудную клетку стиснул спазм. Ему хотелось уйти.  
\- Все мы дети Господа нашего, все мы нуждаемся в любви. И ты, тварь богохульная, нуждаешься в ней.   
Рука Кина дрогнула, но сильнее теперь дрожала вера в то, что он МОЖЕТ это делать. Что он все еще способен изгонять нечисть словом Божьим.   
\- Второй раз ты меня не возьмешь, слышишь? Я не доставлю тебе такого удовольствия. Не наигрался? Недостаточно поковырялся во мне? Ты будешь помнить об этом и знать, что больше такого шанса не представится. Знаешь, в чем твоя ошибка? Надо было быть настойчивее, ты не смог забрать «мои кошмары». Ты не смог сломать меня до конца. Сил не хватило, ведь ты не меня хотел заполучить в первую очередь. Довольствовался старым педиком, да? Но-но, тихо, слушай меня. Слушай. Что такое старый «пустой» педик, да? Когда рядом есть кусок посочнее? Но ты обломался, демон. Не по зубам. Я рад, что Томас смог раскусить тебя. Передавай своим никчемным отвергнутым Творцом братьям от меня послание – я приду за каждым и спасу всякую грешную душу от ваших грязных рук. Я все тот же Маркус Кин!  
Зашипев в лицо демона, Маркус продолжил читать молитву, отрывисто чертя крест пальцем на лбу Алана. Демон взвыл, отчаянно дергая связанными руками, пытаясь ударить Кина хотя бы локтем. Его крючок срывался. Зрачки закатились, являя истинные глаза с желто-оранжевой радужкой.   
\- Ради чего ты сейчас пыжишься, старик? Здесь пустота, Алана давно нет. И твой чудо-мальчик не вытащит его. Новости уже распространились, придется поискать семью, которая еще подпустит вашу парочку к своему дому.  
Он резко дернулся к Маркусу, противостоя давлению его руки на своем лбу.   
\- Мы выигрываем. И победим. Вас становится все меньше... - голову демона прожигала адская боль, в груди кололо. Алан приближался к сердечному приступу, но иного выхода у демона уже не было, - и меньше...   
Он на секунду отвел глаза в сторону, словно прислушавшись к чему-то, а затем громко завопил и затрясся. Томас подхватил Библию из рук Маркуса, присоединяясь к молитве, усиливая ее голосом и напором.  
\- Знай, Кин! Стало меньше еще на одного, - выкрикнув и неестественно изогнувшись, Алан выкрутил руки, ломая запястья, а затем безжизненно рухнул на кровать.   
Все затихло. Тело больше не двигалось.   
\- Боже... – Томас прикрыл глаза рукой и выдохнул. Ему было безумно жаль этого человека. Человека, который любил свою семью, сестру и так бездумно все разрушил. Они не успели найти даже крупицы настоящего Алана, если он еще оставался внутри. Они потеряли Марту, ставшую просто игрушкой в руках демона. Этот бой они проиграли.   
Но смогли спасти самого Маркуса.  
  


***

  
В зеркале заднего вида исчезали огни города. Ночная дорога освещалась фарами машины, мелькающие стволы деревьев сливались в одно сплошное полотно. Сизовато-черное. До омерзения напоминавшие черноту за проемом двери.   
Маркус одной рукой потер переносицу, пальцы второй сжали руль. Три с половиной часа назад они потеряли Алана. Перед глазами не стоял труп человека, собственными решениями уничтожившего свою семью - в ушах звенели его слова, а в памяти все чаще всплывали моменты иллюзии.   
 _«Плюс один в шкатулку кошмаров, Маркус Кин»,_  - голос Питера-демона, казалось, навсегда засел в голове экзорциста и теперь всплывал, насмешливо дискуссируя с ним в мыслях, - _«Что-то ты расстроен, старик, голоден, наверное? Не стоило меня отталкивать. И где твоя уверенность? О, бойтесь демоны, это я, гроза всея тьмы, Маркус Кин, иду за вами! Ха-ха, что-то я не вижу в тебе ничего былого, пустой сосуд. Тебя самого не пугает то, что ты сломался, а?»_  
Прикрыв глаза на долю секунды, Маркус выдохнул. Глупые беседы с самим собой ни во что хорошее не выливались, а только усугубляли и делали яму, в которую он упал, глубже и шире.   
Кин вел машину, смотря вперед. Он устал. Он так сильно устал, что казалось его хребет переломан в прямом и переносном смысле. Голова почти не соображала. Уже в доме Роберты он с трудом направлял Томаса в уничтожении улик их пребывания. Ортега собирал веревки и простыни, вытирал отпечатки их пальцев со всех предметов и поверхностей, а Кин же прикладывал лед к голове и боролся с тошнотой.   
Мимо проехал грузовик. Свет встречных фар отрезвил, и Маркус понял, что начинает отключаться. Протянув руку к магнитоле, он, не глядя, включил её.   
\- Nobody’s gonna mess me round…  
Радио зашипело, глотая некоторые фразы. Кин слегка ударил по нему, не отрывая взгляда от дороги и вздрогнул.  
\- Hey, Satan paid my dues!  
Скривив губы, бросая взгляд в сторону на указание волны, мужчина снова потянулся к ней.   
\- Hey, Momma, look at me…  
Стиснув зубы, не смотря на напарника, старый экзорцист пережил вспышку злости. Оно не выключалось. Заело. Пальцы нажимали на кнопку выключения, но ничего не происходило. Радио продолжало играть.  
\- I’m on the highway to hell, don’t stop me! And I’m going down, all the way down, I’m on the highway to hell!  
\- Да чтоб тебя…!   
Выключив, наконец, раздражающее радио, Маркус замолчал и снова уставился на дорогу. Ничего не было хорошо. Ничего не было нормально. Они не сумели спасти целую семью. Потеряли Марту и Алана. И по факту потеряли Роберту, которая после такого однозначно отвернется от церкви. Они проиграли по всем фронтам, а он, Кин, вообще стал… Никчемным, ничтожеством. Одержимым. Слабым.   
\- Хочешь, сменимся, я поведу?   
Внезапно подавший голос Томас вызвал новый прилив злости в экзорцисте. Маркус ничего не ответил, только желваки заходили на его лице, не скрывая ярости. Пальцы сильнее сжали руль. Кин надавил на газ, и машина рванула вперед.   
\- Ты как? Мы можем…  
\- Как я? Прекрасно. Потрахался в голове с демоном. Хочешь узнать подробности? Я думаю, что нет.   
Проговорив слишком быстро, Маркус сцедил воздух из легких и побарабанил пальцами по рулю. Он был слишком зол на самого себя, но и понимал, что ведет себя неправильно по отношению к Томасу. Ведь напарник спас его, а он даже не сказал «спасибо».   
Маркусу и правда хотелось остановиться, поменяться с Томасом местами и заснуть. Но теперь сны могли сулить ему лишь кошмары, с которыми он пока не готов был справляться. В машине повисло тяжелое молчание. Кин ощущал на себе внимательный, пытливый взгляд Ортега. Он чувствовал его каждой клеткой тела и это раздражало. Потому что он не знал, что сказать.   
\- Там в иллюзии… Я справился только потому, что у меня был хороший учитель.  
\- О, заткнись, Томас! - прирыкнув, экзорцист вернул тяжелую тишину в машину.  
Маркус знал, что молчание не затянется надолго. В этом был весь Ортега, он будет пытаться. Он будет делать все упрямо и горячо, как велит ему мексиканская кровь и наследие. Томас захочет постараться «спасти» самого Кина, его душу или что там от нее осталось. И ему, Маркусу, следовало не дать этому произойти. Потому что он уже все для себя решил.  
\- Не нужно, Томас. Я не Кейси, не Анжела Ренс. Доедем до города, свяжемся с Мышкой. Ты отправишься к ней, и вы вдвоем продолжите дело Церкви, Его дело, - замолчав на пару минут, Маркус сощурился.   
Усталость начала клонить в сон, в глаза словно песка насыпали, но мужчина упорно не давал себе возможности отключиться. Впереди с холма уже виднелся небольшой городок.   
\- Вдвоем с Мышкой вы справитесь. Бог слышит тебя, Томас. И видит. С меня достаточно. Я не в состоянии и не тот, что был раньше. Довольно.  
Томас поджал губы и отвернулся к окну, сцепив руки в замок на коленях. Разговор повторялся. Правда в тот раз Маркус просто устал и хотел пойти своей дорогой, постепенно отдаляясь от пути экзорциста. В этот же раз в его словах звучало намерение отсечь прежнюю жизнь. Стоило ли на него давить или уговаривать? Ведь с Мышкой у Ортега ничего не получалось.   
\- Мы не справляемся. Я действительно не спас ни одного человека, с тех пор как ты ушел. Ты нужен мне, Маркус. Мы напарники. Вместе у нас получается. Ты ведь сам это говорил. Так что же поменялось?   
\- Томас. Ты правда не понимаешь?   
Раскрывающий свои краски рассвет уничтожал ночную темноту, силуэты зданий приближались. Сон все еще окутывал землю, окутывал городок и его дома. Все вокруг спало, прикрытое вуалью тишины и покоя, ложной безопасности. Кину же казалось, что даже из темных провалов окон на него смотрят те самые черные глаза.   
Остановив машину на перекрестке, он качнул головой и усмехнулся.   
Господи, почему этому мальчишке все нужно объяснять?!  
\- Я поддался демону. Я пустил его в себя. Я с ним спал. Там. В своей гребаной голове! Как, по-твоему, мне браться за это? – рука подцепила Библию, подняла её, а после бросила Томасу на колени.  
Маркус вышел из машины резко и неожиданно. Захлопнув за собой дверь, он оперся об нее спиной и скрестил руки на груди, давая себе возможность остыть. Холодный утренний воздух жалил лицо. Почти сразу продрогло тело; ноги гудели, как и голова.   
Томас застыл в салоне, напряженно осматриваясь по сторонам. Пусть на дороге никого не было, но не останавливаться же вот так на проезжей части. Светофор впереди моргнул зеленым и Ортега с трудом подавил желание отогнать машину на обочину, чтобы не нарушать правил. Вдохнув, прислонившись на мгновение лбом к корешку Библии, он вышел из машины.   
Кин услышал, как хлопнула противоположная дверь, но не обернулся. Продолжения разговора избежать оказалось невозможно.  
\- Я не достоин заниматься этим. Не теперь. Ты еще молод, Мышка опытна, - предчувствуя ответ о неудачах, Маркус, не дожидаясь его, перешел к наставлениям, - Не внимай словам демонов о том, что у тебя есть потери. Они пытаются запутать тебя, сбить с верного пути. Имей силу веры, она у тебя есть, Томас.   
Ортега обошел машину и остановился напротив.   
\- А что сейчас делаешь ты сам, Маркус? Я пускаю в себя демонов, борюсь с ними на своей территории. Но это не значит, что я осквернен. И это не значит, что осквернен ты. Демон не одержал над тобой верха в иллюзии, но ты позволишь его словам разрушить все к чему ты стремился и за что боролся долгие годы? Ты сдашься из-за того, что в итоге победил?   
\- Не сравнивай, Томас! – огрызнувшись, Кин дернул верхней губой. Голова начинала болеть сильнее, и напарник лишь способствовал этому. Сделав шаг вперед, мужчина встал к Томаса почти вплотную.  
\- Он не одержал надо мной верха? Томас, раскрой глаза и начни думать остатками своего мексиканского ума, который не оскверняют демоны, когда ты пускаешь их в себя! Там, в этой чертовой иллюзии, я сдался! Я сдался ему, и если бы тебя там не оказалось – то все! – хлопнув в ладони и разведя руки, Маркус скрыл за ухмылкой свою горечь. Горечь поражения.  
 _«Ты теперь и ломаного гроша не стоишь, старый педик!»_  
О да, демон сумел сделать самое главное – культивировать неверие Кина в себя. Некогда лучшего экзорциста.  
\- Нет больше экзорциста. Есть старик, который поддался демону и принял его как… - слово застряло на языке. Кин не любил себя жалеть, но сейчас испытывал нечто… Нет, это была не жалость. А скорее омерзение к самому себе. К той маленькой наивной мечте, которую он прятал от всех и увидел в лице Питера.   
Томас жестко ткнул Библию в грудь Маркуса, тем самым заставив того отвлечься от самокопания.  
\- Ты позволишь ей упасть, если я уберу руку? – голос мужчины звучал серьезно и уверенно. Ладонь отнялась от обложки.  
Пальцы Кина машинально подхватили Библию. Стиснув зубы, он плечом оттолкнул от себя Томаса и сошел в сторону. Встав у капота, кладя на него книгу, Маркус обнял себя руками. Холод пробирал до костей. Озноб прошелся по позвоночнику, скрыть его экзорцист не смог. Впервые за долгое время ему снова захотелось напиться: напиться так, как делают простые люди, не связанные обетами Церкви.   
\- Я больше не могу, Томас. Я пуст. И слова, идущие из меня, пусты. Он сказал правду. Ты смог сопротивляться, не поддаться, а я – нет. И хочешь знать правду? Мне было хорошо там. Так хорошо, что я боюсь мысли о сожалении. В моей голове так много шума, Томас, столько голосов. И его чертов голос. Нужен тебе такой напарник, учитель? – губы Кина дрогнули в усмешке. Томас не знал, что еще ему нужно сказать. С одной стороны ему хотелось развести руками и с раздражением сесть в машину, поскольку сил спорить оставалось все меньше. Его подтачивало и переживание за оставленный труп с глупой, явно подставной инсценировкой, ведь лейтенант Андерс первым делом заподозрит в убийстве их и пустится по следу. А потому было бы неплохо, как можно скорее пересечь границу штата, а не стоять посреди дороги и терзаться сомнениями. С другой стороны он понимал напарника и его состояние. И знал, что он нужен Кину. А ему - Маркус.   
Встав снова напротив мужчины, упрямо избегающего взгляда, Ортега положил чуть теплую ладонь на его затылок.   
\- Так думаешь ты. И так внушил тебе демон. Бог дал тебе знак. Он снова свел нас. Ты нужен Ему и нужен мне. Ты уже терял веру в себя, но и обретал ее. В приюте Фомы Аквинского ты больше не верил в свои силы. И оказался не прав.   
Прислонившись лбом ко лбу Маркуса, Томас на секунду задержал взгляд на его губах, и, почувствовав нечто странное вспоминая их разговор в тюремной камере, быстро отвел глаза.   
\- Послушай. Мы оба вымотаны и нам стоит отдохнуть, выспаться и все пройдет. Пожалуйста, Маркус.   
Кин хотел воспротивиться. Потому что он не видел выхода, его раздражало все подряд. Это были нервы, долбанные обугленные нервы и стыд, его позор. Мужчина стиснул зубы и… Не смог разорвать единения с Ортега. Слишком остро он ощущал едва теплую ладонь, чужое дыхание и какую бы то ни было попытку поддержать его.  
 _«Вот, ты слабый и никчемный. Тянешься за лаской как дворовый пес, а, Кин? Видишь теперь, какой ты на самом деле? Стоит тебя приласкать, и ты уже льнешь, как сучка к поманившей тебя руке»._  
Одернув себя, подняв голову и собираясь что-то сказать, Маркус заметил церковь. Что-то внутри него дернулось, забилось ярче.   
\- Подожди меня в машине.   
Томас посмотрел ему вслед и послушно сел в машину, забрав с капота Библию. Через минуту, не выдержав, он съехал с перекрестка на обочину и откинулся на спинку водительского сидения, прикрывая глаза.   
Кин двинулся по дороге, уходящей вверх. В столь ранний час никого еще не было, но открытая калитка позволила зайти на территорию небольшой церкви. Вход в храм оказался также не заперт. Шаги гулко разносились по пустому залу. Полутьма скрывала стены, но не фрески, у которых горели лампадки. Позади алтаря висело распятие и образ Сына Его.   
Маркусу по-прежнему было холодно, и с каждым шагом озноб усиливался. Он чувствовал горечь и терзания, хотел развернуться и сбежать, уйти прочь отсюда как можно быстрее. Но вместо этого, сложив ладони вместе, переплетая пальцы, Кин оказался на коленях перед Ним. Губы коснулись пальцев, издав тихий выдох. Разорвав их перехват, перекрестившись, экзорцист зажмурился.   
\- Такой Ты…посылаешь мне знак? Указываешь на мое место?!  
Обвинение тут же потонуло. Нет, он хотел сказать не это. Резко подняв голову вверх, смотря на Него, Маркус ощутил горячую влагу на щеках.   
\- Всю свою жизнь…Я был оружием в Твоих руках… Мне не нужно было ничего, кроме Тебя…   
Кин замолчал снова. Он не знал, как начать исповедь. Силы покидали его, но что-то наполняло иллюзорным теплом с каждым вырванным из горла словом.   
\- Прости, ибо грешен я…   
Он говорил. Он признавался в своих грехах, не скрывая слёз, кляня себя за слабость. Видя картины своего падения и позора; сплетения в одно целое с не-Питером. Губы демона преследовали его: оставляли невидимые касания на его лице, обжигали крепкими объятиями.   
Молитва полилась сама. Маркус не помнил, как начал её, но слова расползались шепотом по тихому церковному залу. Не-Питер терзал его тело, вжимая, нависая сверху, смешивая их дыхания. Его руки беззастенчиво проникали под одежду и стягивали её. Черные глаза вспыхнули напротив торжеством, губы растянулись в ухмылке.  
\- Грешен я в падении своем, но взываю к Тебе и молю о прощении.  
Нет, это все ложь. Закрывая глаза, Маркус знал, что это навеянная иллюзия. Не было ничего, кроме поцелуя и объятий. Экзорцист позволил себе обниматься с демоном, позволил терзать свой рот и душу. Измазывать её в своей грязной порочной лживой заботе.   
Внезапно Кин ощутил себя ослепшим и оглохшим. Под ногами будто исчезла земля, а сам он потерял на краткие мгновения осознание того, где находится. Его оглушили слово и взор Божий. Тело, ставшее слабым, дрожащим и никчемным, вспыхнуло, сгорая и падая. Внутри проснулся тот самый трепет, полный яркости, не находящей описания словами.   
Маркус знал, что он плачет. Слезы катились по его лицу. Но он слышал Его. Он чувствовал Его.   
Снова. 

**Сорок минут спустя.**

  
Дверь в машину открылась. Кин сел на пассажирское сидение, поскольку водительское оказалось занято Томасом. Глаза Маркуса покраснели и явно не от одного только недосыпа. Но экзорцист не собирался об этом говорить. Оставленную за его спиной церковь уже освещало поднявшееся солнце.   
Откидываясь на сидение, Кин на секунду прикрыл глаза, затем потянулся к бардачку. Взяв в руки телефон и набрав номер Мышки, он посмотрел на дорогу.   
\- Трогай. Нам нужно пересечь границу штата и убраться отсюда, - спокойный, чуть сиплый голос, заставил Ортега зашевелиться и завести машину.   
«Абонент временно недоступный, оставьте сообщение после сигнала…»  
Отбрасывая телефон на приборную панель, Кин нахмурился. Не обратив внимание на возмущенный взгляд, он следом взял телефон Томаса. Выбирая из контактов нужный номер, Маркус услышал все тот же ответ.  
\- Странно. Она должна быть на связи.   
Кто «она», Ортега понял сразу. Кин заметил его взгляд и неожиданно усмехнулся.   
\- Что? Нет, я не собираюсь отвозить тебя к ней, как школьника с уикенда обратно в интернат, раз уж тебя не смущает моя подпорченная кандидатура. Давай, пора ехать. Пока лейтенант Андерс не примчался демонстрировать свою любовь к тебе, Томас.  
  


***

  
С момента, как граница между штатом Луизиана и Арканзас была пересечена, Томас выглядел чуть более спокойным. Но в то же время молчание Мышки напрягало обоих.  
Ортега старался ехать быстрее, однако добраться до нее и Беннета без вынужденной остановки, хотя бы на короткий отдых, не представлялось возможным. Время от времени на мексиканца наползал сон: глаза начинали слипаться и один раз он чуть не уснуть, начав съезжать на встречную полосу. Маркус не заметил, так как и сам успел задремать.   
Дернувшись, выровняв машину и устремив покрасневший взгляд на однообразную линию автострады, Томас свернул на первую попавшуюся бензоколонку и предложил пройтись, а дальше поискать мотель и выспаться. Кин не был против, понимая, что для посменного вождения хотя бы один из них должен чувствовать себя нормально. К счастью недалеко от бензоколонки располагался небольшой мотель, о котором Томасу любезно рассказала девушка на кассе. Оплатив бензин, Ортега обернулся в поисках напарника. Тот вышел из рядов с несколькими пачками чипсов и четырьмя бутылками охлажденного пива. Безалкогольного среди них не было, а значит все предполагалось Кину.  
\- Не много?   
\- В самый раз.   
Решив не спорить, Ортега оплатил покупки и еще через полчаса они уже заходили в снятую на двоих комнату. Она выглядела более потрепанной и убогой в сравнении с номером предыдущего мотеля, но здесь было две кровати и вроде бы не было клопов. А большего им и не требовалось.   
Позвонив Мышке еще раз и оставив очередное сообщение, Томас положил телефон на тумбочку и откинул покрывало на своей постели. Решив, что лучше он останется в одежде и просто ляжет поверх, мужчина вернулся покрывало на место и сел на кровать, переводя взгляд на Маркуса, открывающего уже третью бутылку пива.   
\- Если захочешь поговорить…   
\- О чем именно? Ты уверен, что хочешь знать что-то конкретное, Томас?  
Поднося горлышко к губам, Маркус чуть усмехнулся. Да, он напивался и спокойно мог себе в этом признаться. Потому что как иначе заснуть сейчас без мыслей мужчина не знал. Они окружали его, брали в кольцо, точно змеи, и жалили. А организм стал отключаться еще в машине: раз пять Кин выныривал из спасительной темноты, проводя в ней не больше трех минут.   
Кадык дрогнул; каждый новый глоток усиливал алкогольное опьянение. На пустой желудок разбирало быстрее, хоть нервы Кина и были натянуты до предела. Облизнув губы и наслаждаясь вкусом пива, не замечая, что выглядит это слишком откровенно, Маркус, немного пошатываясь, направился к своей кровати. Он сдернул одеяло и полу лег на матрас. Взгляд сфокусировался на Томасе, стоило облокотиться спиной о подушку и поставить бутылку пива себе на ногу.   
\- Тебе следует иногда нарушать правила. А то даже в машине на перекрестке посидеть не можешь. И не надо смотреть на меня с укором, взять безалкогольное совесть не позволила. Если хочешь начать сегодня взрослую жизнь – в холодильнике четвертая и последняя. Лови момент, Томас.   
Отсалютовав бутылкой, Маркус снова к ней приложился, следом довольно выдохнув. В голове поднимался приятный, расслабляющий туман.   
\- Кто-то должен вести машину и хранить данные обеты, - сухо отозвался священник.   
\- Оу, так и не рискнешь? Ну, как знаешь, Ортега. Как знаешь.   
Допив остатки третьей бутылки залпом, Кин отставил её на пол и ощутил, насколько сильно его стало «штормить». Качнув головой и садясь, а затем стягивая с себя куртку, мужчина потянулся к ботинкам. Расшнуровав их и отбросив подальше от кровати, Маркус забрался в постель и натянул на себя одеяло. В номере было прохладно. Сон сморил сразу, забрав мужчину в свои объятия, стоило голове опуститься на подушку.   
Томас посмотрел на пустую бутылку и хмыкнул. У него не было проблем с правилами и с тем, что Кин называл «послаблением». Просто оглядываясь на каждое такое, хоть их и действительно было очень и очень немного, Ортега видел ошибки и чувствовал разочарование. Свое и Господа.   
Откинувшись на постель, мужчина закрыл лицо руками и тяжело вздохнул. Он надеялся, что голова окажется пустой и сон сморит его в мгновение ока. Но тело отдыхало отдельно от сознания, которое полнилось мыслями. Теми, что Томас упорно гнал от себя, погружаясь в действие, в разговоры или беспокойство о чем-либо. Именно поэтому его нервировал перекресток, настораживало молчание Мышки, беспокоило состояние Маркуса и содержание иллюзии, которое в то же время, молодой мужчина стремился не разбирать на составляющие, а лишь принять, как прошедшее событие.   
Его мысли были опасны. Из разряда тех, на которые стоит обратить внимание и они все изменят. Поменяют взгляд, отношение и восприятие.  
Воспоминания упорно возвращали к ночи в участке. К тому, что произошло там между ним и Кином. Мексиканец до сих пор не решил, как отнестись к поцелую, как правильно воспринять его. Он нарушал их партнерство, был неуместным в отношениях между двумя мужчинами; двумя, так или иначе, священниками.   
Внезапно Томас осознал, что в противовес своим доводам хотел бы снова ощутить тот поцелуй. Но это было неправильно. К тому же ему никогда не нравились мужчины. Гомосексуальные отношения казались противоестественными, хотя осуждения к людям нетрадиционной ориентации в нем не было.   
Разгоралось утро, но темные, плотно закрытые шторы отсекали комнату от остального мира, возвращая в нее ночь. Шум проезжающих по шоссе машин нарастал, однако для Томаса они оставались фоном. Отвернувшись к занавешенному окну, Ортега не мог заставить себя остановить поток мыслей и уснуть. Ведь ни к чему хорошему это все не приведет. Да и что это самое «все»? Мужчине захотелось рассмеяться над собой и этими глупыми, сбивающими терзаниями. Возможно, на нем до сих пор сказывается кардинальная перемена жизни и, в конце концов, отсутствие в ней Джессики с их красивым прошлым. Разве не грех для священника, чувствовать, что любви одного только Господа не достаточно?   
Спокойное дыхание спящего Маркуса заполняло комнату. Томас рефлекторно прислушивался к нему, пока взгляд ловил полет крупиц пыли в пробившемся через щель занавески луче света. Такой же стала и его жизнь – сплошной мрак и ужасы, изредка озаряемые маленькой победой на фоне непрекращающейся большой битвы. Такой же была жизнь Кина. И, должно быть, любого экзорциста. Но тем ценнее казались спокойные минуты: непринужденные разговоры, касающиеся абстрактных тем, шутки и улыбки.   
Ортега прикрыл глаза и сам чуть улыбнулся, видя перед внутренним взором испещренное морщинами лицо Маркуса, озаряющегося истинной радостью и открытой улыбкой. Она появлялась так редко… Разливающееся в груди тепло судорожно сжалось. Томас распахнул глаза и сел, не смотря в сторону напарника. Ему не стоило об этом думать.   
  
Маркус спал в тепле, рука подпирала лицо. Вскоре мужчина нагрелся под одеялом и недовольно заворочался. Он не знал, сколько проспал, но ощущение времени смазывалось. Переворачиваясь на спину, экзорцист выдохнул и приоткрыл глаза. Коричневый потолок номера стал светлее, значит уже около полудня, или может даже больше. Рядом прогнулась кровать и Кин снова прикрыл глаза, ему хотелось спать. Мозолистая рука коснулась его щеки, заставляя очнуться. Ладонь погладила ощутимее, внезапное теплое дыхание коснулось шеи.   
Открыв глаза, Маркус застыл.   
\- Питер? Что ты тут де…  
\- Тшшш, - палец мужчины оказался прижат к губам экзорциста. Мягкая улыбка супруга…Стоп, кого?!   
Задергавшись, Кин осознал, что не может ни вырваться, ни шевельнуться.   
\- Ты куда-то собрался?   
Губы Питера изогнулись в усмешке. Глаза стали наливаться чернотой, крепкая хватка стиснула на запястья экзорциста. Навалившийся неподъемный вес демона не давал возможности вырваться.   
\- Тихо, тихо. Не дергайся, ты же не хочешь этого, Маркус.   
Язык прошелся по шеи вверх, вызвав зуд под кожей. Тяжесть давила на грудную клетку.  
\- Ты не можешь быть здесь. Ты умер вместе с Аланом! Это все бред! Где Томас? Где он, ублюдок?! - напрягшись всем телом, Кин рванулся вперед и получил резкий удар наотмашь по лицу.  
\- О, да, верь в это, пес Господень! Вот только я здесь и ты принадлежишь мне…то есть нам. Ты, слабый мягкий ничтожный Маркус Кин – наш, от головы до пят, от твоего жадного языка и рта до задницы, старый педик. Думаешь, что это иллюзия? Нет, Кин, это – реальность. В которой ты проиграл, сдался мне. И теперь я твой хозяин, Маркус. А ты – мой раб. Славный трофей, кстати твоего мальчишку уже давно попользовали. Весьма недурный экспонат. Все же молодая кровь и оболочка, не такая потрепанная шкура как твоя. Но я люблю старые экземпляры, они отдают запахом былой стойкости. Всегда приятнее ломать и вешать на стенку трофей матерого зверя.   
\- Еradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis…!   
Резкий хруст запястья заставил заорать от боли. Кин задергался, выгнувшись на кровати и прервав молитву. Правая рука полыхала огнем, на глазах навернулись слезы. Безвольно болтающаяся кисть вызывала оторопь и болевой шок, когда демон помахал ей перед глазами экзорциста.  
\- Прости. Видишь, что ты заставляешь меня делать? – насмешливый голос Питера снова коснулся его уха. Черные глаза уставились в чужие, объятые болью и страхом. Гнилые зубы оскалились, мелькнувший меж ними черный язык вывалился наружу и капнул слюной Маркусу на лицо.   
Сзади Питера раздались шорохи. Кин не видел кто и что там, но Оно двигалось. Шаги. Шаги и ещё шаги. Бросив взгляд в сторону, экзорцист увидел лишь закрытые двери, окна были занавешены. Сдвинувшийся в бок Питер открыл взору Маркусу на то, что это было.  
\- Познакомься с моими братьями. И сестрами. Впрочем, некоторых ты знаешь. Ты умудрился их обидеть. Так что… Теперь придется извиниться, дорогой. Ты ведь понимаешь?   
Страх забился в горле. Бешено скачущий пульс выдавал с головой.   
\- Ты заставил меня сломать запястья моей оболочки. И знаешь, это было больно. Помнишь, как прижимал к моему лицу распятие? – на миг с лица Питера сползла маска, обнажая ожог на щеке. Он перехватил вторую руку дернувшегося Кина.   
\- Может мне прижечь тебе лицо? – пальцы демона стиснули вторую руку. Последовавший рывок стал таким же неожиданным. Боль окатила с ног до головы, лизнула огнем и заставила громко закричать.   
\- Братья и сестры. Сегодня я Вас угощаю своим трофеем, - похлопывание по щеке вынудило Маркуса открыть глаза и обвести взором собравшийся круг демонов. Дрожь в теле усилилась, а губы вновь стали читать молитву. Экзорцист шептал её, сбивался и слышал смех Питера.   
\- Дорогой, тебе нужно научиться манерам и поприветствовать Моих гостей. Где твое уважение, старый педик?!   
Они подступили со всех сторон, а затем набросились разрывать до костей. Чернота наползала, сдавливала ребра, проникала в рот, лишая возможности сделать глоток, забивала ноздри, вползала в уши и даже пыталась влезть Кину в глаза. Мужчина метался на кровати, не имея рук, чтобы отбиться. Сломанные запястья горели огнем. Нависший над его телом Питер широко улыбался. Тяжелый смрад гнилых яблок бил из его рта.   
Маркус зажмурился и стиснул зубы.   
Нет, нет, он не сдастся, он не…  
Забившись под навалившейся тяжестью, экзорцист заорал в голос.  
  
Удерживая за шею и затылок, Томас дернул его вверх, заставляя принять сидячее положение на кровати.   
\- Маркус! Маркус, проснись!  
Ловя на себе раскрывшийся испуганный взгляд, Ортега опустил одну ладонь на плечо напарника, крепко сжимая.  
\- Это просто сон. Сон, слышишь меня? Все в порядке.  
Кин не подхватывал его так встревоженно после кошмаров, но он не позволял замкнуться в себе. Томас же выглядел не менее испуганным, нежели Маркус. Потому что его короткий сон прервался бормотанием напарника, затем подергиванием и последующей пятиминутной безрезультатной попыткой разбудить мужчину. Томас даже ударил его, пытаясь вырвать из кошмара. Приложив приличную силу, поскольку на похлопывание по щекам тот абсолютно не реагировал.   
Застывший сиплый крик в горле Кина вылился в едва различимый звук. Маркусу казалось, что ему все еще нечем дышать. Что та черная субстанция, тьма, заполнила его рот, нос, горло и трахею, залила собой легкие. В первые секунды он и правда не мог дышать. Лишь хватал воздух ртом, не имея возможности вдохнуть. Страх забился в глазах экзорциста, он не видел Ортега перед собой. Но видел силуэт, который даже своей расплывчатостью напоминал Питера. Рука метнулась к собственному горлу, желая его расцарапать и разорвать, чтобы дать себе возможность сделать такой нужный вдох. Или скинуть, разорвать невидимую удавку; оттянуть руки, что его душили там, в кошмаре.   
Дернувшись, Кин проморгался. Крупная дрожь прошлась по телу. Оказавшись подхваченным и удерживаемым Томасом, экзорцист пытался до конца очнуться. Он понимал, что вырывался. И, судя по всему, сумел даже задеть Ортега своими попытками освободиться из «рук демонов» во сне. Жуткий привкус во рту напомнил вкус тех самых гнилых яблок, отчего Кина тут же начало тошнить. На деле, если бы он постарался разобраться в ощущении во рту, то понял бы, что это кровь. Томас пытался разбудить его, видимо, очень активно.   
Запястье прострелила болью, и Маркус с опаской бросил на него взгляд.   
Прикрыв глаза от облегчения, Кин упал назад на кровать и подушку. В попытках проснуться, выдернутый из кошмара самим Ортега, он не отдавал отчета ни времени, ни ощущениям тела. На деле же было… простое онемение. Запястья не были сломаны. Ни левое, ни правое.   
Просто чертово онемение.   
\- Мне…гмнх… Надо в душ, - сипло проговорив, выворачиваясь из рук Томаса, Маркус очень быстро исчез из комнаты, не думая о том, как выглядит его бегство. Ему было откровенно плевать.   
Стягивая с себя одежду, бросая её на пол, он сразу включил воду в душевой кабинке. Она была холодной и ошпарила его с головы до ног. Через минуту экзорцист уже стучал зубами, но сознание прояснялось.   
Маркус устроил себе контрастный душ. Меняя холодную воду на горячую, согреваясь под ней, закрывая глаза и почти сразу открывая. Питер продолжал мерещиться. Вода била по плечам, по голове; хлестала тело и прогревала до появляющегося жара, расслабляя напряженные в спазматическом порыве мышцы, которые уже начинала сводить судорога. Сложив руки и бормоча молитву, перекрестившись, Кин сглотнул. Неприятный вкус во рту исчезал. Он потрогал свою челюсть и только сейчас осознал, что она ноет тупой болью. В кошмаре Питер ударил его по лицу. А наяву это был… Томас?   
Перекрывая воду, протягивая руку за полотенцем, мужчина выдохнул. Стало ли ему легче? Как минимум проснулся окончательно. Вытираясь насухо, он ощущал в голове опустошенность и затухающие искорки страха. Бросив взгляд в зеркало, Маркус увидел лишь свое помятое отражение.   
В номере было тихо. Мужчина не сразу осознал, что остался один. Сев на кровать, облокотившись о её спинку, Маркус накинул на себя тонкий плед. Согреваясь им помимо натянутой одежды, он старался разобраться в себе. Кошмары преследовали и раньше. Разум подсказывал, что сегодняшний – проекция пережитого, потрясение, стресс, игры рассудка и памяти. А также все то, что наговорил ему демон. Это было логично, следовало включить рациональность.   
Лукавый издевается над ним, пытается сломать его веру.   
С коротко-стриженных волос стекали еще чуть теплые капли. Они щекотали шею и пробирались за воротник. Лицо Кина прорезали глубокие морщины. Он думал, размышлял; отгонял, как мог, от себя все то, что его подтачивало. Сжав губы в одну линию, Маркус уставился на лежащую на краю кровати Библию. Рука потянулась к ней. Мозолистые огрубелые пальцы погладили корешок. Книга оказалась рядом.   
Сидя без движения, утихомиривая себя и дыхание, Кин четко понимал одно. В чем-то Томас был прав. Однозначно прав.   
  
Минут через двадцать дверь мотельного номера открылась, и в нее вошел Томас. Он бросил короткий взгляд на Маркуса, по-прежнему сидящего на кровати, и положил ключи от машины на стол. Вторая рука была занята подставкой под два кофейных стакана. Вынув один, молодой священник протянул его напарнику.  
\- Старбакс, - Кин повернул фирменный стакан перед глазами, - Поблизости я видел только автоматы дешевого растворимого кофе.   
Томас пожал плечами. Избегая прямого взгляда и отходя со вторым кофе, он сел на свою кровать.   
\- Решил за мной поухаживать или извиняешься за избиение спящего?   
Первое предположение, хоть и было шуточным, но неприятно прошлось вдоль позвоночника Ортега. Мысли все еще не отпускали его, и этот жест с кофе был подтверждением начавшегося отравления. Кофейня Старбакс действительно находилась не близко. Пришлось ехать в город, благо он оказался недалеко. Наверняка на въезде можно было найти и другие кофейни, но у Томаса зацепилось в памяти единственное название, которое он и забил в навигаторе.   
\- Ты не просыпался, - оперевшись одной рукой о колено, другой Томас поднес к лицу картонный стакан и сделал небольшой глоток. В сравнении с тем, что они пили в последнее время, этот кофе и правда казался божественным.   
\- Да, я заметил.  
Пристальный, чуть прищуренный взгляд Кина нервировал. Томасу казалось, что напарник что-то заметил, нашел нестыковку и теперь считывает движения, интерпретируя и подбираясь к сути мыслей, которые так рьяно продолжал гнать от себя молодой экзорцист. Но потом Маркус коротко улыбнулся ему, с благодарностью и расслабленностью, и в груди Ортега екнуло. Ему безумно захотелось тут же отвести взгляд, но выглядело бы это подозрительно. Поэтому незаметно сжав свободную руку в кулак, он сделал еще один большой глоток кофе.  
\- Мышка все еще не отвечает. Думаешь, что-то случилось? – переводя тему, Томас чуть нахмурился. За месяц совместной работы он узнал, что она действительно могла подолгу не отвечать на звонки, но при случае давала о себе знать.   
\- Надеюсь, что нет. Но скоро узнаем. Давай собираться, я поведу.   
  
Через полтора часа они свернули с автострады и стали петлять по дорогам, уводящим от больших городов. Мысли взяли паузу, как и разговоры. В молчании было уютно, несмотря на внутреннюю тревогу. Томас смог ненадолго задремать.  
Здание маленького заброшенного склада хорошо скрывалось за деревьями. Территория когда-то огораживалась сеткой, но со временем ее сняли, вывернув и железные столбы. Именно поэтому узкий съезд на разбитую асфальтовую дорогу не привлекал внимания. Как Маркус разыскал это место, оставалось для Томаса загадкой.   
Выйдя из машины, они огляделись. Второго автомобиля не было, но это не значило, что Мышка обязательно должна была уехать. Она могла замаскировать транспорт где-то неподалеку и дойти до здания пешком в целях предосторожности. Но тишина на приближении к нужному помещению насторожила их. Мышка могла притаиться, опасаясь вторжения посторонних, ведь этого никогда нельзя было исключить, но не было слышно и Беннета. Ни крика, ни хрипа, ни слова.   
Пройдя в складской зал, Маркус прищурился в полутьме. Солнце уже садилось, а окна здания давно были закрашены плотным слоем краски. В помещении просматривались лишь очертания. Выключатель щелкнул, но свет не включился. Щиток заискрился рядом с Томасом.   
\- Беннет? Мышка?   
Эхо разнеслось по почти пустому помещению. Свет на телефонах обоих экзорцистов включился почти одновременно. Лучи забегали по помещению, а затем замерли в одной точке.   
Она висела на трубах. Обнаженная, привязанная к горизонтальной трубе, подобно распятому Иисусу, за кисти и локти. Кровь заливала грудь, живот и пах. Ноги касались пододвинутого грязного стола. И у них, как на изображениях воскресшего Христа, лежала голова Мышки. Ее глаза были распахнуты, а в рот вставлен телефон.   
Картина в лучах фонаря выглядела настолько жутко, что Томас не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. Это больше походило на кадр из фильмов ужаса, чем на действительность. Он не мог пошевелиться и не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд от ее лица.   
Боже.   
Боже. Боже. Боже.  
Маркус не мог сдвинуться с места. Его ноги приросли к полу, а в горле что-то застряло. Взгляд остекленел и уставился в одну точку. Нет, это не могло быть правдой. Не могло ведь, да?

  
 _\- Расскажи мне еще._  
Она улыбается, смотрит горящим взглядом. Ему ничего не остается, как рассмеяться и покачать головой. Пальцы касаются выбившегося локона из монашеского головного убора.   
\- Ты знаешь, что любопытство кошку сгубило?  
\- Но я ведь не кошка, ты сам говорил.  
\- Да, ты маленькая мышка. Любопытная Мышка.

  
Она всегда была такой, сколько Кин помнил. Любопытной. Много лет назад именно ее любопытство и привело к одержимости. Он слишком многое рассказал, а она понадеялась, что сильна и умна. Что сможет сама побороть демона, стать орудием Господа.   
Экзорцист с огромным трудом дошел до стола. Пальцы Маркуса коснулись её стопы. Глаза старались не смотреть на то, что лежит у едва касающихся деревянной поверхности ног. В его легких не хватало воздуха, в грудной клетке нещадно пекло, а глаза были полны мути, обтянутые пленкой, приводящей к слепоте.  
Его Мышка.  
Церковная Мышка. А он старый ни на что не годный лев, не сумевший защитить и предотвратить трагедию ни тогда, ни сейчас.   
\- Не прикасайся к ней.  
Это было похоже на грубый, спрятанный рык в резком тоне. Фраза раздалась в тишине слишком громко. Сердце Маркуса безумно стучало и хотелось потереть его, успокоить, унять жар и острые иглы, прошивающие изнутри. Он не позволит к ней никому притронуться. Ревностно, будто охраняя, считая её своей. Даже вот так…. Вот такой. В этот ужасный момент.   
Кин сделал все сам. Поставил ящик рядом, второй – на стол. Залез наверх и размотал проволоку, прикрепляющую руки к трубе. Сначала одну, видя синяки от хватки пальцев, царапины, кровоподтеки и след железа, впившегося в плоть до мяса. После – вторую. С болезненной гримасой на лице, видя и ощущая, как тело дернулось вниз, а ноги Мышки подломились. Взгляд Маркуса то и дело натыкался на пустоту вместо головы, останавливался на виднеющемся позвонке и внутренностях шеи. Снимая её тело с трубы, Кин чувствовал, как сильно дрожат руки. И все же упасть телу бесформенным мешком он не позволил: подхватил бережно, прижимая к себе и тяжело опускаясь с ним на пол. От Мышки уже исходил запах смерти, гноя и первого этапа разложения.   
Засохшая кровь взялась бурой коркой на обнаженном теле. Маркус видел следы борьбы и насилия. Она сопротивлялась.   
Он видел, что голову Мышке оторвали в буквальном смысле слова. Они, экзорцисты, знают, на что способны демоны и какова их сила. Кин прикрыл глаза и ударился затылком о стол. Ему стоило повернуть голову, и он бы увидел… её голову с раскрытым ртом и навсегда застывшим взглядом. Маркус перевел взгляд на Томаса и осознал, что не может ничего сказать. Он понимал, что скорее всего это шок. Эмоции притупились.  
Когда Томас вышел за дверь, Кин не выдержал.   
Как не похожа была сейчас Мышка на саму себя. Разве это разорванное тело может быть ею? Разве этот окоченевший труп, холодный, обескровленный и лишенный жизни…. не делающий вдох и выдох, может быть Мышкой? Этот мешок костей и закаменелых мышц.   
Разве эта голова с застылым ужасом в глазах – её?  
Кину с трудом удалось закрыть ей рот.   
Теперь он знал, что имел ввиду демон перед кончиной. Их и правда стало на одного, нет, на одну, меньше.   
Рука слепо гладила Мышку по волосам, слезы прорывались наружу вместе с надсадным хриплым воем. Марку кусал костяшки пальцев и жмурился до боли, покачиваясь и вскидывая голову вверх. Но здесь не было видно неба.   
Не было слышно ничего.   
Бог молчал. 


	14. Глава 4. Утешайся Господом, и Он исполнит желание сердца твоего

_\- Маркус! Маркус… Ну пожалуйста!  
Её смех такой чистый. А глаза так красивы. Он видит в них искорки.  
\- Ты снова прошмыгнула так тихо.   
\- Ты же знаешь, кто я…  
\- Да, маленькая церковная мышка. Иди, мне нужно работать._  
  
Стакан снова наполняется до краев. Кин положил руки на стол и уперся в них подбородком. Он смотрел вперед и не обращал внимания на звуки. Музыка звучала в ушах фоном, сливаясь с громкими разговорами, криками, смехом; яркое и громогласное «Гооооооол!» с последовавшими за этим овации; танцы на месте. Но ему было все равно.   
Горло опалял алкоголь, обжигал и заставлял зажмуриться. Перед глазами Маркуса Она разворачивается и смеется, ловит его за руку.  
\- Обнови, - бросая бармену, Маркус облизнул губы и закрыл глаза.   
  
 _\- Зачем тебе это?_  
Кин видит со стороны себя и Мышку. Они сидят в келье, уже вечер. В одной руке у него Библия, в другой – заметки по экзорцизму.   
Рука Мышки оказывается на его кисти. Он чувствует, как вздрагивает от этого прикосновения.  
\- Я хочу помогать людям. Я хочу, Маркус. И я смогу!  
\- Ты слишком юна. Неопытна. Ты не знаешь, с чем хочешь столкнуться.  
\- Маркус! Ты совсем не понимаешь, я хочу быть больше, чем послушница. Я хочу помогать и делать то, в чем люди нуждаются! Я хочу…  
\- Глупая.   
Он, тот он, молодой и наивный, заставляет нынешнего Кина горестно усмехнуться.  
\- Мышке не стать львом. Это не твое, побереги себя.   
  
Экзорцист взял стакан и наполовину осушил его. В голове образовался неприятный туман, все вокруг закружилось. Маркус сглотнул. В глазах неприятно защипало. Мужчина знал, что тереть их было бесполезно.   
Прошло четыре дня с момента…   
Кин сцедил ругательство и залпом допил остатки крепкой выпивки. Они спалили тело Мышки на том складе. Не сразу. Сперва Маркус просидел с ней несколько часов. А потом вернулся Томас и они…  
Экзорцист снова указал бармену взглядом на стакан. Прикрывая глаза, потирая пальцами переносицу, мужчина тяжело сглотнул. Из кармана вывалилась на стол мелочь. Затем, кое-как достав смятые купюры из джинсов, он снова заплатил.   
На протяжении всех этих дней Кин ночевал в снятом ими номере от силы по четыре часа в сутки. Он уходил с рассветом и приходил, когда Ортега уже спал. Стараясь не пересекаться с молодым экзорцистом, Маркус глушил свои чувства лишь в одном.   
Расфокусированный взгляд остановился на поставленной рядом бутылке.   
Кин слишком хорошо помнил тяжесть трупа, который он осторожно и как-то нежно положил на стол. Из памяти не исчезло, как он вышел со склада, подошел к машине, слил из бака бензин. На улице было еще светло, солнце как, и весь мир продолжали жить. Мир был безразличен к трагедии, к смерти одной из своих детей. Всем было плевать, никто не знал. И не должен был узнать. Когда умирают тысячи – это норма, когда умирает один человек – это трагедия.   
Маркус не мог забыть, как его руки обливали Мышку горючим, а в нос бил резкий запах бензина. Одна спичка. Яркое пламя. Это сделал он, с давно уже не своей Церковной Мышкой.  
Сердце снова тянуло и ныло. Ладонь потерла шею, лоб уткнулся в лежащую на столе руку. Беннета и след простыл. Что казалось неудивительным, однако… Не до него сейчас было.   
Маркус не знал, как собраться, как склеить себя воедино. Сначала Марта, затем демон в Алане; его, Кина, слабость и одержимость; никуда не исчезнувшие, а добавившиеся в копилку кошмаров новые ранящие моменты; голос Питера в голове, ставший олицетворением Лукавого.   
Теперь Мышка.   
Маркус словил себя на мысли, что испытывает вновь то вспыхнувшее чувство. Два дня назад он спровоцировал драку в другом баре. Когда ближе к трем часам ночи он явился в номер с разбитой губой, помятыми ребрами и кровоточащим носом, Ортега ничего не сказал. Кин был этому рад, потому что объяснений напарник не получил бы. Вот и сейчас необходимость выплеснуть злость и боль от потери терзала тело, вливало в разум яд. Хотелось сместить боль на другой уровень, заменить её источник из смерти Мышки на простую, физическую. От ударов.  
Взгляд Маркуса прошелся по бару и людям. О, он мог бы задеть ту компанию местных мордоворотов, расписных придурков с киями у бильярдного стола. Они подойдут.   
Кин дернул уголками губ. Да, ему нужно попытаться перевести боль из одного источника в другой. Пусть лучше будет болеть все тело, но перестанут так болеть душа и сердце.  
Нервы натянулись как струны. Казалось, растянули на дыбе все: сухожилия, связки, мышцы, собираясь их порвать, и даже кости. Ощущение, что его затягивает в мясорубку и сейчас вот-вот перемелет, выплюнет изжеванным, захлестывало с головой. Сеть морщин и круги у глаз усилились на исхудавшем лице. Грудную клетку сдавил спазм ожидания. Руки пронзила дрожь, а в горле застыл сиплый низкий каркающий вой. Хотелось замычать и вскочить. Нарваться на этих тупоголовых придурков, ударить любого из них. Выплеснуть все то, что не выплескивалось, а накапливалось. Забившееся внутри грозило лопнуть, надуться до огромных размеров и разлететься на кровавые ошметки.   
Кин осушил ещё один стакан и напрягся, его задели плечом. Не так сильно, если на то пошло. Он уже потянулся, чтобы встать и оскалиться, схватить ворот того человека, но на его плечо неожиданно опустилась чужая рука и стиснула.  
\- Маркус.   
Голос Ортега вмиг остановил. Какого черта он здесь делает?!  
Медленно переведя взгляд на напарника, Кин ничего не сказал и сел обратно. Его стакан опять был пустым. Пальцы зашарили по карманам, похлопали по ним – по штанам, куртке – и ничего не нашли. От этого начинало болеть в висках. В глазах все так же пекло.  
Томас опустился на соседний стул, и его рука соскользнула с плеча напарника, оставив «тлеющий отпечаток» касания. Они так и не поговорили о случившемся. Не было ни слов, ни возможности. Маркус замкнулся в себе и Ортега не знал, стоило ли вообще бередить открытую рану. Он так почти ничего и не узнал об их взаимоотношениях - при встречах те казались натянутыми. Однако реакция Кина на смерть Мышки говорила сама за себя.   
Посмотрев на пустой стакан и изможденное лицо Маркуса, которое постарело, кажется, еще на пару лет, Ортега не стал читать нотации. Каждый скорбел по-своему. Сам он провел эти дни в церквях: ходил из одной в другую и молился о спасении души Мышки и ее покое; пытался найти хоть какие-то подсказки о местонахождении Беннета и его планах; ждал знака от Господа с тем, что же им делать дальше. Но тишина продолжала быть ему ответом.   
И тогда он пошел искать Маркуса. Потому что им пора было двигаться дальше, неважно за чем именно.   
\- Я понимаю, почему ты предпочитал работать один.   
Выложив купюру на барную стойку, привлекая тем самым внимание бармена, Томас кивнул на пустой стакан Маркуса и попросил повторить в двойном размере.   
\- Мне очень жаль, Маркус. Если ты захочешь поговорить об этом, не сейчас… когда-нибудь, то я готов выслушать в любой момент.  
«Щенячий» взгляд Ортега всколыхнул вторую волну бешенства. Такой сочувствующий, понимающий, жалостливый. Да что он понимал?! Что он мог знать о том, что приходилось переживать ему, Маркусу Кину, на протяжении всей своей гребаннной жизни. Сколько друзей он потерял, сколько хороших людей умерло на его глазах, сколько ночей он провел в молитвах над Мышкой, когда ее терзал демон, а затем не выдержал и оставил ее? Как в этот раз. Бросил на растерзание отродью, сидевшему в Беннете, не подумав о том, что она может не справиться. Это его вина. Ее смерть и кровь на его руках.  
Переведя покрасневший взгляд на наполненный стакан, он залпом выпил содержимое и зажмурился, сглатывая обжигающий горло алкоголь. От привкуса начинало подташнивать, как и от нарастающего головокружения. Это отвлекло, сбавило обороты злости и самоистязания.   
Хоть до кучи Томас не читал ему нотаций и не лез с напором в душу.   
\- А я уж думал, мне снова нальют святой воды, - не открывая глаз, оперевшись лбом о руку с пустым стаканом, Кин усмехнулся. В ушах шумело, состояние опьянения усугублялось. Становилось хуже, но Маркус радовался процессу саморазрушения.   
\- Нам нужно найти Беннета.  
\- Он сам объявится. Не зря же оставил… - запнувшись и облизнув губы, пытаясь избавиться от мигом представшей перед глазами головы Мышки с открытым ртом, Кин почти выплюнул последнее слово, - телефон.  
Рука скользнула к внутреннему карману расстегнутой куртки и пренебрежительно вынула из нее мобильный, следом бросая его на барную стойку.   
Экран загорелся, уведомляя о несколько десятков пропущенных вызовов от Томаса и Маркуса: без имен, только их номера, но узнать было не сложно. Значок сигнала сети моргнул и через мгновение телефон коротко завибрировал, добавляя еще одно уведомление.   
Ортега напрягся и потянулся к телефону, открывая входящее сообщение. Первую секунду он не понимал, что именно должен увидеть на фотографии. А в следующую тело пронзило холодом.   
\- Это…Это Оливия. Моя сестра, - Томас вскочил с места, сжимая телефон с фотографией женщины на оживленной улице, явно не подозревавшей, что ее фотографируют, - Он хочет добраться до Оливии.   
\- Что ж, вот он и объявился… А ты так переживал.   
Мгновенно достав свой телефон и набрав номер сестры, Томас уставился в стену, слушая долгие гудки. Один, два, три, четыре… На каждый приходилось по нескольку ударов сердца, пульс зашкаливал, а внутренний холод заставлял Ортега дрожать. Его действительно знобило, резко и сильно.   
«Привет. Я не могу ответить на звонок, перезвоню, если оставите сообщение» - оповестил автоответчик и Томас чертыхнулся, тут же сбрасывая и перенабирая на домашний. Луис должен был уже вернуться из школы, но к телефону в доме так и не подошли. На свой мобильный племянник также молчал.   
\- Нам надо ехать. Срочно.   
Вставая со стула секунд десять, опираясь ладонью о поверхность барной стойки, Маркус старался остановить головокружение. На самом деле это раскачивался весь мир, объятый дымкой выпитого. Тряхнув головой, экзорцист подцепил стакан и сделал последний глоток, собирая остатки. Кин прикрыл глаза, стараясь успокоить нарастающий шум в ушах. Его эмоциональное состояние притупилось. Сами чувства и реакции стали «выгоревшими», лишенными ярких всплесков. Не считая засевшей боли и желания переводить её из духовного состояния в физическое. Он так же понимал, что демон затаится. Не просто затаится, а сделает это и оставит им послание. Присланное сообщение с фотографиями семьи Томаса было лишь вопросом времени. Это Маркус понимал и все ждал – «когда же?»   
Когда молодого священника поставят в самое тяжелое положение.   
  


**Три часа спустя**

  
Откинувшись спиной на сиденье, Кин смотрел на дорогу. Голова нещадно болела. Несколько часов назад они в спешке покинули отель. Но перед этим – вернулись в него. Если Маркусу нечего было собирать, то Ортега, казалось, метался по всему номеру. Мельтешение раздражало старого экзорциста. Поэтому он направился в душ и принял его, пока проходили сборы. Холодная вода слегка взбодрила, рассудок отчасти прояснился.  
Сейчас же Ортега отображал весь спектр эмоций на своем лице, выражал телом. Кин наблюдал, как напарник поджимает губы, как белеют костяшки пальцев на руле от напряжения; как вспыхивают в глазах тревога, страх, надежда, ужас и какое-то еще чувство, которое он не мог определить.   
Машина летела по трассе, одиноко сверкая фарами. Маркус потер подбородок, протянул руку и взял телефон Мышки. Разблокировав его, пролистывая галерею и находя фотографию сестры Томаса, он принялся ее рассматривать. Долго. Затем задумчиво откинув телефон в бардачок, Кин открыл бутылку воды и промочил горло.   
\- Теперь ты понимаешь весь риск нашего дела.   
Голос показался слишком хриплым. Маркус кашлянул и перевел взгляд на Ортега.   
\- Не зря экзорцистами делают тех, у кого нет слабых мест, Томас. Семья, родственники, привязанности – это все делает уязвимым.   
Напряженный взгляд напарника переместился с дороги на него, обдавая горечью и раздражением.   
\- Не смотри так, я не буду читать нотаций.   
Машина вильнула в сторону поворота, и Кин замолчал. Потирая переносицу, понимая, что все эти дни он практически не спал и это отражается на его состоянии, мужчина вздохнул. Спать он мог с трудом из-за кошмаров: помимо Питера в сновидениях теперь появилась Мышка. В стране Морфея она ходила и несла свою голову в руках, которая обвиняла его, Кина, в своей смерти.   
Чтобы чем-то себя занять, Маркус снова взял телефон и принялся проверять всю галерею Мышки. Фото кроме сестры Ортега не было. Контактов тоже, за исключением телефонных номеров его и Томаса и одного неизвестного, с которого и пришло сообщение. Естественно Маркус не дал напарнику позвонить по этому номеру. На фотографии Оливия была беззаботна. Яркая, живая, даже не предполагающая какая опасность притаилась рядом. Подобно тому, как волк охотится на отару овец, Оливия априори оказалась втянута в священное противостояние.   
\- У тебя красивая сестра. Но ты должен понять одно, Томас, - поворачивая дисплей телефона к Ортега, Кин сощурился. Что ж, то что он собирался сказать и сделать несомненно будет жестоко. Но по-другому экзорцист не мог.   
\- Ты для них – смертный приговор, бомба замедленного действия. Но самое главное, что это обоюдно, Томас. Они – твоя Ахиллесова пята. Сейчас мы едем в ловушку. В расставленную для нас ловушку, сознательно. Потому что твоя семья приманка. Сегодня Оливия, а что будет завтра? Придет сообщение с фотографией той девушки, чьи любовные письма ты так бережно хранил в память о приятном прошлом? Побежишь спасать и её? Добрый Мексиканский папа всегда придет на помощь, ну-ну. Вы только посмотрите на него, рыцарь в белых доспехах и с колорадкой на шее!  
Машина неожиданно ускорилась, подлетела на небольшой яме.  
\- А что ты предложишь мне делать? Бросить их?! Пусть их убьют, а мы потом вместе зависнем в баре на несколько суток?!   
Постукивая пальцами по дверце машины, Кин покачал головой. Боже, как же она болела! Но он не мог не расставить все точки над «и», не мог не направить Томаса, не мог не встряхнуть «мальчишку». Чувство вины из-за смерти Мышки росло.  
\- Я сказал все это не просто так. Ты не ребенок, возьми себя в руки и успокойся, Томас. Начни думать головой. Ты повелся на действия демона, он рассчитывал на это. Рассчитывал, что у тебя снесет голову, и этим ты допустишь ошибку. Которую сейчас почти допустил. Демона нужно переиграть. Мы едем спасать твою семью, так что будь добр… Сбавь скорость и веди машину спокойно. Если мы разобьемся, то им никто уже не поможет.   
Осадив Томаса, Маркус отвернулся и уставился в окно. В темноте ночи было мало что видно. Экзорцист не зря каждый раз поддевал и испытывал напарника: кое-какие моменты и реакции следовало вытравить из него, а другие укрепить. К тому же Кин желал ему лучшего. Он привязался к Томасу и привязался слишком сильно. Что пугало. Настораживало. Но…  
Демон оказался прав. Это Ортега нужен Маркусу, а не наоборот.   
Последующие часы тянулись монотонно. Маркус старался не засыпать. Один раз на полтора часа он сменил Томаса и дал ему возможность отдохнуть, вздремнуть. Не позволил названивать Оливии, в очередной раз жестко осадив порыв.   
  


***

  
Прохлада утра оставляла иней на листве. Капельки воды на капоте машины испарялись. Кин смотрел сонным и уставшим взглядом в спину Томаса, выскочившего из машины и побежавшего к дому. Выйдя за ним на двадцать секунд позже, кладя руку на крышу автомобиля и опираясь подбородком о нее, Маркус ненавязчиво сканировал местность взглядом. Его напарник уже «ломился» в дом и звал сестру.   
В отличие от Ортега старый экзорцист был уверен, что семья пока еще в порядке. Если бы демон хотел взять их сразу, то фото было бы другим. Значит, с ними играли. Хотели чего-то другого. Однако Томаса его мнение мало успокаивало. Помятый с ночи он все равно излучал напор. Плечи и руки выдавали напряжение, метающийся взгляд заставлял его то опускать, то приподнимать голову. Молодой священник стал сгустком эмоций и искрил. Маркус поджал губы, видя напарника таким ранимо-открытым впервые, и ему это дико не нравилось. Слишком напоминало момент в камере. Усиленное в раза четыре, отчего хотелось унять чужую дрожь; хотелось успокоить и привести в чувства.   
Подходя к дому, Кин мягко схватил Томаса за локоть. Взгляд прошелся по напряженному лицу, заметил каплю пота на виске; по ярким горящим глазам, общей нервозности, скопившейся в уголках губ, небритости, усталости; по дрожи рук, пальцев. Казалось, что еще немного и Томаса затрясет всего.   
\- Набери её. Сейчас утро, она скорее всего спит и… Успокойся. От одного_твоего_вида хочется вызывать полицию, Томас.  
\- Какая разница, куда зво…, - начал было огрызаться Ортега, но тут дверь приоткрылась и из-за нее выглянула заспанная Оливия.   
Она стояла в халате и пижамных штанах, волосы были немного взъерошены, а на щеке остался едва заметный мятый след от подушки. Ничего не случилось, она просто спала, а вечером…по каким-то причинам не отвечала на звонки. С ней все было в порядке.   
\- Что вам… О, Боже… Томас!   
Распахнув дверь, сестра заключила его в объятие, и Томас ответил ей тем же. Крепко сжав ее руками, священник почувствовал, как на сердце у него отлегло. В голове билась одна единственная мысль о том, что они успели. Что все в порядке и ничего с его семьей не произошло. Пока не произошло.   
\- Привет, я тут…то есть мы… - о поводе к неожиданному появлению Ортега не подумал заранее. Он вообще не подумал о том, как объясниться с Оливией, что отвечать на ее вопросы, какой версии придерживаться. Ему важно было только увидеть ее и Луиса живыми.  
\- Где ты пропадал? Я переживала, чуть с ума не сошла. Не могла дозвониться до тебя, а ты сам не звонил.  
Отодвинувшись от брата также резко, как и обняв, женщина посмотрела на него недовольным взглядом. Затем перевела взгляд на Маркуса, только теперь заметив его.   
\- Мы проезжали через Чикаго, и я решил заехать, навестить вас с Луисом. Все ведь хорошо? – сжимая руки Оливии ближе к локтям, Томас снова напрягся. Его вопрос прозвучал напряженно, не слишком вписываясь в версию «спонтанного визита». Оливия заметила это и нахмурилась, открывая рот для уточняющего вопроса. Ей мгновенно вспомнились последние разговоры с братом и визиты людей из Церкви, что искали его. Они приходили несколько раз, настойчиво пытаясь выяснить, где находиться Ортега и как с ним можно связаться.   
Уловив это, Маркус протянул руку в сторону женщины, чтобы сбить ее с мыслей и щепетильных вопросов, на которые молодой экзорцист не был готов отвечать.   
\- Маркус Кин. Работаем вместе с Томасом, - пожав узкую ладонь, он приветливо улыбнулся.   
\- Очень приятно. Кажется, я раньше Вас не видела… - отозвалась Оливия, а затем отступила в дом, - Проходите. Не на пороге же нам стоять.   
Ее взгляд упал на часы, и женщина охнула.  
\- Господи, мне же пора собираться на работу, - ее взгляд заметался по комнате, а затем остановился на Томасе, - Я бы отпросилась, но не могу… Ты ведь останешься?   
\- Да, конечно. Думаю… - Ортега коротко посмотрел на Маркуса, - на сутки мы точно задержимся.   
Он знал, Маркус не одобряет его решение. Но и оставить семью, не выяснив, где Беннет и что он намерен делать, Томас не мог.  
\- Отлично. Тогда сегодня устроим ужин. Я приду раньше, - она улыбнулась, принимаясь искать ключи в сумке, намереваясь снять для Томаса запасной экземпляр, - Оставайтесь дома. А я пойду поднимать Луиса.   
\- Я сам, если ты не против. Собирайся. Я отведу его в школу.   
\- О, - она тепло усмехнулась и скрестил руки на груди, зажав в кулаке найденный ключ, - он будет очень рад. Не забудь, что ты пропустил его день рождение, между прочим.  
Последнее было сказано в полу-шутливой форме и намеком на то, что вину за эту промашку Томасу еще предстоит загладить. Оба рассмеялись, а затем Оливия, передав брату ключи, поспешила начать сборы.   
Маркус проводил сестру Ортега взглядом и засунул руки в карманы. Девушка была жива, здорова и невредима. Но, в отличие от Томаса, Кин собирался позже дать всем испить святой воды, чтобы удостовериться. Потому что он привык проверять, а не доверять.   
Пройдясь по комнате, остановившись у окна и отодвинув штору, он прицокнул языком.   
\- Надо отогнать машину.  
Через десять минут он вернулся в дом с одной сумкой - самой безобидной из всего арсенала экзорцистов. Машина оказалась на другом конце улицы, ключи легли в карман куртки.   
\- Нам не стоит здесь оставаться. Демон рядом. Мы на виду.   
Бросив взгляд на Томаса, который явно успокоился и не так искрил страхом, Кин испытывал облегчение. Но в то же время…  
\- Ты хоть подумай о том, что говорить твоей сестре, отец Томас.  
Усмехнувшись, Маркус натянул на себя улыбку, стоило Оливии показать на первом этаже. Прощаясь с девушкой, будучи куда более расслабленным с виду, чем её брат, экзорцист скрестил руки на груди и облокотился о стол.   
  
Остаток дня прошел спокойно и непривычно тепло. Томас отвел и забрал племянника из школы, прогулялся с ним по городу; затем они встретили Оливию и сходили в магазин за продуктами к ужину. Все это время Ортега старался не терять бдительности и выискивал взглядом стороннее наблюдение, однако ничего подозрительного в поле зрения не попадало.   
Маркуса разбудили их голоса.   
Сон оборвался резко, вынуждая вынырнуть из омута темноты и каких-то обрывочных картин. Казалось, ему снова снился тот дом и Питер, их завтрак, его рисунки, которые под конец начали стекать черной краской. И Питер, обнимающий его со спины, а затем старавшийся задушить. Питер душил его, а навстречу шла Мышка. Она что-то говорила ему, но он уже не слышал и не понимал. Кин открыл глаза и почти подорвался с дивана. Рука, которую он положил под голову, затекла и теперь неприятно покалывала иголками. Смаргивая муть, потирая переносицу, экзорцист оперся о диван и сел. Сердце стучало быстро, пульс частил, а легкие жадно качали воздух.  
\- Мам, можно я покажу дяде Томасу…? Пожалуйста, пожалуйста!  
Луис, а это был именно он, голосил все громче.   
Бросив взгляд на часы, Маркус осознал, что уже пять вечера. Он проспал практически десять часов. Усталость притупилась, организм явно чувствовал себя лучше, но сколько дней он пил? Уж точно больше трех. И это сказывалось на общем состоянии. В голове все еще стоял туман, грозящий перерасти в новый приступ поутихшей мигрени.   
Включаясь в оживление дома, не спрашивая у напарника, где тот был весь день, Кин старательно ловил его фразы, чтобы поддерживать выдуманную легенду. К сожалению, Томас забыл, что и его, Маркуса, надо бы в неё посвятить основательнее.   
\- Томас? Ты поможешь мне с готовкой? Хочу сделать твою любимую энчиладу по бабушкиному рецепту, - раздавшийся с кухни голос сестры Ортега усилил в Кине ощущение неловкости и собственного неудобства. Улучив момент, мужчина подхватил куртку, оставшуюся в кресле, чтобы уйти и не мешать приятному семейному вечеру.   
\- Приятного ужина.   
\- Погоди… Ты куда?  
Ощутив тепло руки на своем плече, Маркус остановился и перевел взгляд на мексиканца. Касание, похожее на то, что было в баре, сейчас воспринималось иначе. Кин словно ощутил проснувшуюся зубную боль – Ортега стоял слишком близко, вынуждая пояснять вроде и так понятные вещи. Под ладонью Томаса становилось теплее. Видимо стоило укрыться, пока он спал – вот о чем подумал сам экзорцист.   
Взгляд поймал чужой.   
\- Проведи нормально вечер с семьей, Томас. За меня не беспокойся, кроме лавочек тут есть и машина, чтобы заночевать. К тому же поиски Беннета никто не отменял.   
\- Брось, Маркус. Останься на ужин. Оливия нас разместит, места достаточно. Завтра начнем поиски вместе. Пожалуйста.   
Нехотя соглашаясь после продолжительных уговоров и пристального взгляда темно-карих глаз, но не избавившись от внутреннего дискомфорта, Маркус остался.   
Пройдя на кухню, Кин устроился наблюдать за Оливией и бегающим под рукой Луисом, очень часто донимающего Томаса. Но что-то было в этом… Кин смотрел и немного щурился, вглядывался в поворот головы Оливии. В ее искрящиеся смехом глаза, вслушивался в тон голоса. Такой живой и откровенный в своей радости. Экзорцист даже рассмеялся тихо на то, как подшучивала она над своим братом.  
Он наблюдал за теплом, разрастающимся в этой семье. Шутки и подтрунивания друг на другом расслабляли. Маркус согласно кивнул, вставая и беря руки в нож, когда его попросили помочь. Нарезая овощи, он ожидал начало вопросов.   
\- Так, а Вы…  
\- Я не из прихода, нет. Ватикан. Мы занимаемся продвижением веры и поддержкой приходов. Церковные инспекторы иными словами. У вашего брата хорошо получается нести слово Божие и сплачивать людей.   
Улыбнувшись, не отрываясь от своего занятия, Кин скинул с дощечки порезанные огурцы и взялся за помидоры. Разрезав их на половинки, вырезав хвост, экзорцист попробовал маленькую дольку.   
\- Томас никогда не рассказывал о Вас.  
\- О, Ортега человек в себе, вам ли не знать, Оливия. А я с ним работаю не так давно, но плодотворно. Да и что рассказывать про старого священника?   
\- Бросьте, Маркус. Уверена Вы интересный человек.   
Оливия мешала деревянной вилкой макароны в кастрюле. Порхая на кухне как бабочка, отдав Томаса на растерзание Луису, она занималась готовкой явно как любимым делом. Кин наблюдал за ней, не давая поймать себя на этом. Перейдя на очистку мяса от пленки и жил, он поддерживал разговор и даже шутил, смеясь вместе с ней. До поры до времени. Стоило Оливии выйти к столу в гостиной, где было больше места и было решено ужинать сегодняшним вечером, и начать расставлять посуду, как Кин достал распятие. Беря графин с водой, он не обратил внимания на зашедшего на кухню за едой Томаса.   
Крест опустился в воду. Сложив руки, шепча молитву, Кин перекрестился и словил ошарашенный взгляд напарника. Закатив глаза и выдохнув, Маркус без слов намотал цепочку на мокрое распятие и спрятал его в карман штанов. То, что Ортега даже не подумал о возможной одержимости его сестры и маленького Луиса, было ясно как Божий день. Но об этом подумал Кин.   
\- Бойся Лукавого, ибо он принимает самые безобидные формы.  
Томас поджал губы и обернулся, смотря через дверь на накрывающую на стол сестру. Он действительно не допустил даже мысли о том, что с ними могли что-то сделать, и перед ним сейчас разыгрывалась радушная семейная встреча для усыпления бдительности. Однако в течение дня ничто не выдавало одержимости Луиса и Оливии, правда Ортега не особо за этим следил. Осознание глупой беспечности больно ударило в грудь и навалилось грузом на плечи.   
\- Не выдавай себя, - шепнул Маркус и направился с водой и стаканами в гостиную.   
Все начинали рассаживаться по местам. Томас постарался взять себя в руки и пошел следом.   
\- Пахнет изумительно, - он натянуто улыбнулся, положив руки на стул и застыл, понимая, что не может застать себя сесть. Перспектива, открытая ему Маркусом, отравляла; сознание рисовало наперед все, чем мог обернуться этот ужин. А он так хотел поверить, что все хорошо. На мгновение отпустить свою нынешнюю жизнь и вернуться в старые времена, когда он ничего не знал о демонах и, как и многие священники считал, что их придумала Церковь, чтобы объяснять человеческие пороки. Графин с водой передвинулся к нему заботливой рукой Кина, заметившего ступор напарника.   
\- Раз уж ты стоишь.  
Священник кивнул и разлил воду по стаканам. Момент истины был впереди, томящийся ожиданием. Луис тут же потянулся к воде и выпил половину. Оливия положила ладони на стол.   
\- Прочтешь молитву, Томас?   
Когда с благословлением еды было покончено, все принялись наполнять тарелки. Ужин был скромным, но вкусным. Томас то и дело бросал взгляды на воду и успокоился лишь тогда, когда Оливия тоже отпила ее.   
\- Итак… Раз уж мы с новыми лицами. Маркус, раз Вы из Ватикана то, получается, тоже имеете сан? Как Вы решили посвятить себя Церкви? Все-таки отказаться от обычной жизни это довольно трудно. Всегда поражалась, что Томас решился на это и так и не отказался.   
Кашлянув, отпив воды и поставив стакан на стол, Кин улыбнулся уголками губ. Семья Томаса прошла первый этап проверки, демоны не проявили себя. Но если они и притаились внутри, то не смогут долго терпеть жжения и выйдут из-за стол по какой-либо причине.   
По крайней мере, Маркус теперь видел, что Томаса «отпустило». В момент, когда лицо Ортега поменялось и словно «посерело» от осознания, что может произойти, экзорцист осознал насколько его напарник все еще… В чем-то не готов и ему до сих пор нужна поддерживающая и направляющая рука. Которой Мышка вряд ли могла стать.   
\- На самом деле, дорогая, на данный момент я не имею сана. Я не провожу молебны, мессы. Это в далеком прошлом.   
Потянувшись к энчиладе, Маркус слегка улыбнулся. Врать следует, говоря половину правды. Так легче самому лжецу.   
\- Мои родители были верующими людьми. В какой-то степени. Решение отдать меня в церковную школу пришло само. В детстве все воспринимается более радужно, интересно. Мне нравилось Писание Божие, нравился церковный хор, хотя пою я отвратно, следует признаться.   
Рассмеявшись, Кин налил себе воды и сделал еще пару глотков. Соус был острым, приятно острым. Таким, что немного пекло горло, но экзорцисту это нравилось.   
\- Вы божественно готовите, Оливия. Я давно не ел настолько хорошей мексиканской кухни. По дороге всегда приходится в основном питаться фастфудом, времени на готовку, конечно же, нет.   
Маркус оперся руками о стол, подцепив начос и макнув его в соус, отправил в рот. Взгляд остановился не на Оливии, не на Томасе и тем более не на Луисе.   
\- Знаете, Оливия, путь к Богу всегда тернист и обычно к нему приходят по самым различным причинам. Кто-то изначально видит в этом спасение и свое предназначение. Кто-то приходит после определенных бед. Кого-то сама жизнь приводит к дверям Церкви. Кто-то наоборот не имел выбора и был взят Церковью на служение. Но самое главное то, что внутри. Это не просто работа. А веление души, характера и сознания. Мало кто способен отказаться от мирской жизни. Множество соблазнов искушают сойти с этого пути. К примеру, ваша прекрасная энчилада, - рассмеявшись, подняв взгляд на Оливию, Кин не скрыл улыбки. В голове, на самом же деле, всплыл Питер и его исковерканная демоном суть. Разрезая тортилью с мясной начинкой еще на несколько кусочков и накалывая вилкой, мужчина подметил, что остальные присутствующие ели ее руками.  
\- У Томаса чистое сердце и помыслы. Он, конечно, скромник у нас, но его влияние на приход Святого Антония был колоссальным. Ватикан это заметил и оценил по достоинству. В наше время нужны люди, которые могут помочь страждущим. Накормить их, как духовно, так и физически – протянув руку помощи.   
Склонив голову на бок, Маркус передал через пару секунд графин с водой Луису, который внимательно слушал взрослых. Не встречаясь взглядом с Ортега, Кин продолжал общение с Оливией. Потому что… Он был экзорцистом до мозга костей.  
\- Вам наверное не просто жить одной. Поднимать ребенка на ноги. Но Вы хорошо справляетесь, даже отлично.   
\- Да, это не просто, но мы не жалуемся. Конечно, когда Томас был рядом было проще, но я рада, если ему нравится его дело. Хотя вся эта секретность и отсутствие звонков...   
\- Может хватить говорить обо мне так, словно я не сижу за этим же столом? - Томас кашлянул, недовольно нахмурившись.  
Между братом и сестрой что-то промелькнуло, что явно показывало их родственную связь и пусть небольшую, но ощутимую разницу в возрасте и ее личное восприятие. Оливия была старшей и некая опека до сих пор не исчезла в ней по отношению к Томасу.  
\- О, прости, Томасито. Но ты для меня всегда останешься младшим братиком, - она лукаво прищурила глаза и засмеялась, видя негодование на лице мужчины.   
\- Оливия!   
Священнику стало неловко перед Кином и вместе с тем смешно. Подхватив несколько треугольных начос он кинул в сестру, как они делали когда-то в детстве, за что незамедлительно получили строгие взгляды от родителей.   
\- Эй, эй! Не разбрасывайся едой! - женщина рассмеялась, снимая с волос кукурузные чипсы.   
Луис заулыбался, переводя глаза на Ортега.  
\- Дядя Томас, а ты надолго приехал?   
\- А... - взгляд молодого экзорциста перешел на Маркуса, - Еще не знаю, приятель, может на пару дней.   
\- И чем планируете заниматься это время? – заинтересовалась Оливия, складывая полуманные треугольники на край тарелки.   
\- Просто перерыв между поездками, - Томас улыбнулся и опустил взгляд в тарелку, принимаясь за еду.  
  
Помогая отнести тарелки на кухню после ужина, Маркус хранил молчания. Семья Ортега была… Яркая. Она полыхала эмоциями. И сидя за столом, наблюдая за общением Томаса с сестрой, за смехом Луиса, за этими шутками, за тем, как они стали дурачиться и бросаться едой, Кин ощутил стойкую разницу между тем, что было здесь и тем, что было у него. По факту у него не было ничего из подобного в прошлом. Впрочем, разница уже не ошеломляла. Наоборот приходило спокойное понимание того, что он просто оказался лишен семейного тепла.   
Маркус ощущал внутреннюю пустоту. Нет, это не убивало. Частично ранило, но не слишком; вызывало тоску. Быть зрителем со стороны он давно привык. Но в то же время Кин был рад за Томаса. Теплое приятное ощущение разливалось где-то внутри и ухнуло, прокатившись по всему телу.   
\- Значит, Томасито?   
Хмыкая, ставя тарелки в раковину, Маркус поднял голову и посмотрел на притихшего напарника.   
\- Ой, брось, тебе даже идет. Томасито.   
Посмеиваясь, Кин перевел взгляд в сторону двери, когда Оливия прокричала, что идет укладывать Луиса спать. Сам мальчик жутко протестовал, просясь посидеть ещё с дядей, но сестра Томаса была непреклонна.   
Они с Ортега остались на кухне вдвоем.   
\- У тебя прекрасная семья, Томас.   
Опираясь поясницей на столешницу, Маркус сложил руки на груди.   
\- Хорошая любящая сестра, которая заботится и переживает о тебе. Милый племянник. Ты дома, Томас. И сейчас самое время понять, где твое место. У тебя есть возможность остаться и забыть все пережитое, как страшный сон. Обезопасить семью, себя. И жить этой простой мирной жизнью.   
Вновь давая напарнику повод для размышлений, Кин отчетливо понимал, что говорит. Он видел разницу. Видел разницу между собой – мальчиком купленным церковью, у которого никогда не было ничего: ни хорошей семьи и сестры, которая бы так заботилась о нем, ни таких ужинов с дурашеством, смехом, ощущением тепла и заботы – и Томасом. Томас был частью той жизни, которая никогда не была доступна Маркусу. И он очень органично смотрелся в ней, его место было рядом с семьей.   
\- У тебя есть шанс, Томас.   
Похлопав напарника по плечу, Маркус вышел из кухни как раз при появлении Оливии.   
\- Я постелю Вам в гостиной, если Вы не против. У нас не так много места.  
\- Что Вы, Оливия. Меня более чем устроит Ваш диван. Это куда лучше машины.   
Отдаленные голоса доносились до Томаса, позволяя услышать мягкий смех сестры, такой же приятный и «теплый» тон Маркуса. Он видел, стоя в проеме двери кухни, как Оливия вручает Кину подушку, одеяло и простынь. И как старый экзорцист принимает все, смотря совершенно спокойным и таким же теплым, без привычного напряжения за все это время и случившееся, взглядом.  
Для чего Кин каждый раз возвращался к этой теме? Зачем каждый раз он сам начинал подрывать веру Ортега в себя и в необходимость того, что он делает? Да, у него могла быть обычная жизнь, да, попытки отговорить имели место в начале его пути, но не сейчас. Сейчас уже все было определено, и отступать от своего решения Томас не собирался. Как Маркус не понимал этого? Или же…он желал переписать свою жизнь и не связывать ее с Церковью, пытаясь сделать это через напарника? Потому что у самого Кина не было выбора, и никто не спрашивал его?   
Отвернувшись к раковине, Томас принялся мыть посуду. К сожалению, от мыслей это не отвлекало, а наоборот механические действия создавали упорядоченность в голове. Но вместе с тем он не чувствовал в себе противоречия. Он все давно решил. Пусть он и может остаться с семьей после того, как они с Маркусом разберутся с Беннетом, но как жить со знанием того, что демоны терзают невинные души, разрушают счастливые семьи, разрушают чужие мечты, сеют боль и ненависть, и оставаться при этом в стороне? Нет, Томас не испытывал сомнений. Он знал, в чем заключается цель его жизни и понимал свое предназначение, пусть ради него придется пожертвовать многим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Энчила́да — традиционнoe блюдо мексиканской кухни, представляет собой тонкую лепёшку (тортилью) из кукурузной муки, в которую завёрнута начинка. Начинка чаще всего мясная, но может состоять и из яиц или овощей. Свёрнутые энчилады обжариваются на сковороде или запекаются под соусом (и иногда сыром) в духовой печи. Традиционно энчиладу поливают соусом моле из чили и какао.


	15. Глава 4. Сомневающийся подобен морской волне, ветром поднимаемой и развеваемой

Оливия забрала Луиса к себе, отдав спальню сына брату. Дом замер в дреме.   
Расстелив кровать, Ортега занял ванную, где принял душ, побрился и умылся перед сном. День и все события «до» смешались в одни долгие сутки, которым, казалось, не было конца. Спать не хотелось, но тело желало отдохнуть.  
Бросив взгляд в зеркало, проведя рукой по свежевыбритому подбородку, Томас видел себя прежнего. Все вокруг благоволило этому, призывая забыть об огромной опасности, что могла появиться на пороге в любой момент. Однако думать о ней священнику не хотелось. Он просто хотел отдохнуть хоть одну ночь, забыв о демонах, и окунуться в уют домашнего окружения.   
Не надевая майку, но накидывая на шею полотенце, Ортега поправил на себе старые домашние штаны, которые Оливия хранила для брата на всякий случай, и вышел из ванной. Свет в гостиной был выключен, диван стоял к нему спинкой, но заглянув за нее, мужчина не обнаружил Кина. Однако свет, льющийся через щель прикрытой кухонной двери, подсказывал, где его найти. Чем ближе Томас подходил, тем отчетливее различался крепкий аромат кофе.   
\- Не планируешь спать?   
\- Что? Кхм… Нет, - подавившись глотком кофе, Маркус обернулся и уставился на Томаса. Взгляд окатил мужчину с ног до головы, и Кин ощутил нечто новое. Проведенный вечер с семьей напарника кое-что дал экзорцисту. Он прикоснулся к простой мирной жизни, смог побывать в кругу настоящей семьи за ужином и поймать крупицы настоящего человеческого тепла. И отголоски этого тепла теперь носил в себе Томас.   
Поясница оперлась о столешницу. Одна рука поставила чашку на стол, ладонь осталась рядом. Вторая потерла загривок. Маркус пожал плечами, кончики его губ дрогнули в едва родившейся улыбке. Но она так и не пошла дальше. Чувство легкой неловкости появилось и ухнуло вниз живота.   
\- Не спится.  
Казалось бы на этом стоило уйти, но Томас медлил. Окунувшись на сутки в свою прошлую жизнь, он не забыл ужасы прежней. И понимал, почему Кин предпочитает вливать в себя кофе и доводить организм до состояния полного истощения.  
Пауза затягивалась, взгляды замерли друг на друге.   
\- Ты в порядке?   
\- В полном.   
\- Точно?   
Кин прикусил нижнюю губу, ухмыляясь и отворачиваясь чуть в сторону, кивая головой. Затем склонил ее набок и пристально посмотрел на Томаса.  
\- А сам как думаешь?   
Ответ кольнул Ортега, но он и так понимал, что начинает совершенно глупый разговор. Наверное внутри он глупо надеялся, что боль Маркуса немного утихнет. Как его собственная за Оливию и Луиса. Однако с чего бы этому случиться? Они еще живы, а Мышка мертва. Ничто не вернет ее к жизни и не смоет крови с рук.  
\- Я могу тебя кое о чем попросить? – решив сменить тему на еще один непростой момент, Томас взялся за свисающие с шеи края полотенца, слегка натягивая их.   
Кин заинтересованно вскинул бровь.   
\- Забудь о том, как Оливия меня назвала за ужином. Ладно?   
Первые секунды Маркус думал, что ослышался. Но потом к нему пришло осознание.   
Томасито.   
Повисла пауза и… Не сдержавшись, экзорцист негромко засмеялся. Качая головой и потирая в этот момент переносицу, он ощутил легкость. Господи, вот о чем волновался его напарник? Сейчас, в этот момент, о каком-то прозвище?   
По телу разошлась дрожь смеха. Кин улыбался, уже почти не смеясь. Зато его глаза продолжали искриться смехом и веселостью.   
\- А я-то думал, что благодаря твоей сестре арсенал "отсылки в приход Святого Антония" пополнился новым инструментом.   
Маркус шутливо поднял руки в мирном жесте. Взгляд прошелся по Томасу и остановился на его глазах. Уголки губ Кина все еще были приподняты в мягкой улыбке. Очень редкой, доброй.   
\- Хорошо, Томас. Я забуду.  
Тело священника само поддалось вперед, а пальцы сильнее сжали края полотенца. В следующую секунду пришлось отпустить их и упереться одной рукой в столешницу для сохранения равновесия. Губы Томаса накрыли чужие так быстро, поспешно. Он так и не понял, как это случилось, но думать об этом сейчас не желал. Наверное, дело было в улыбке. Да-да, именно в ней. Маркус смеялся и улыбнулся так открыто, что Ортега уже не смог ничего с собой поделать.   
Неожиданное действие Томаса вызвало секундный шок и…Тихий едва слышный выдох со стороны Маркуса. Губы Кина дрогнули и приоткрылись. От их соприкосновения по телу прошел электрический ток.   
Поцелуй не прервался. Вспыхнувшая паникой мысль Томаса: «Боже, что я делаю?!» померкла, стоило языку пройтись по углублению между губ. Щетина Кина колола лицо, отчего каждое движение, каждый новый прихват губ чувствовался отдельным действием, а не смазывался в общем водовороте ощущений. Ладонь Кина оказалась на влажном после душа затылке мексиканца. Осторожное касание полнилось трепетом: экзорцист не давил, наоборот большой палец провел в мягком массирующем жесте по жестким мокрым волосам. Губы снова соприкоснулись с чужим.   
Внутри Маркуса не было мыслей, что-то порывистое толкнуло его в ответ к Ортега. Он целовал, принимая его поцелуй. Совершенно не так, как делают и делал обычно сам Кин. Не лез напористо языком в чужой рот, а прихватывал губы, встречая такой же ответ. Поцелуй выходил скорее нежным, робким, постепенно нарастающим в своем стремлении. Ладонь чуть ощутимее легла на затылок Ортега, вторая потянулась к поясу, ложась на бок и проскальзывая к пояснице. Обнаженная кожа успела остыть после душа и привыкнуть к комнатной прохладе. А потому касание Кина показалось Томасу горячим. Внутри мужчины вновь что-то дернулось прочь от Маркуса, забилось в ужасе от собственных действий и их последствий. Этот поцелуй был неправильным, порочным, ослабляющим, но вместе с тем Ортега не хотел разрывать его. На секунду пальцы сильнее впились в ткань полотенца, все еще одной рукой придерживая его, а затем соскользнули и зависли в воздухе, не зная куда деться. Сперва они метнулись к груди Кина, чтобы найти еще одну опору, затем к плечу, но так и не коснулись его.   
Поцелуй углубился в момент, когда кончик языка Маркуса выскользнул наружу и коснулся чужих губ, приглашая к себе. Томас поддался к нему вопреки мыслям сильнее, уже не оставляя расстояния меж тел. Зависшая ладонь легла на столешницу по другую сторону от напарника, отсекая возможность его ухода вбок. Внутренние стороны разогнутых локтей касались боков Маркуса, давая ощутить эту «закрытость». И это было похоже на плавно льющийся кипяток за ворот одежды. Тело вспыхивало, пылало, наливалось жаром. Ладонь Маркуса скользнула по пояснице, затем кончики ногтей царапнули кожу именно тогда, когда Ортега сократил между ними расстояние на «нет». Мозолистые пальцы огладили позвонки, коснулись края штанов и снова прошлись по прохладной коже. Горячее дыхание смешивалось. Губы приоткрылись и впустили язык Томаса внутрь, не заигрывая, а… давая ему ход. Сплетаясь, касаясь, поглаживая в ответ на короткие мгновения.   
Кин слышал только сердцебиение. Язык поддел чужой, тронул его, чуть отстраняясь и возвращаясь обратно, как…   
Шаркающие шаги раздались в коридоре. Звук приближался и, судя по всему, это была не Оливия.   
А если это и она, то…?   
Томас сделал шаг назад, намереваясь разорвать их контакт, но отстраниться не удалось. Маркус не убрал руку с поясницы. Взгляд встретился с глазами напарника: осоловевшими, как и у самого Кина. Фантомное ощущение губ Томаса не рассеивалось.   
Секунда. И Кин внезапно надавил на затылок, возвращая дернувшегося молодого священника обратно к себе. Порывистый поцелуй на этот раз был другим. Горячим, острым, покалывающим и кусачим, как ток из провода, бьющий прямо по губам. Кин прихватил и смял их, прикусил, скользнул языком в его рот.   
Тело в его полу-объятиях напряглось, заиграло звенящим напряжением. Ладонь Маркуса соскользнула с поясницы на бок, а затем повисла в воздухе, выпуская. На второй руке осталась влага от мокрых волос. Кин замер, опираясь рукой о столешницу, разглядывая горящее лицо напротив, не выравнивая собственного сбитого дыхания. Губы горели.   
Губы чертовски горели, ощущая остатки поцелуя.  
Дверь приоткрылась и, обернувшись через плечо, успев отклониться назад и снова схватиться за полотенце, Ортега застыл. Встревоженность с его лица убрать казалось невозможно, но сонный Луис скользнул по кухне расфокусированным взглядом и не обратил внимания на напряжение двоих мужчин.   
\- А, это ты дядя Томас, - он чуть улыбнулся и Ортега старательно улыбнулся, кивнув, попутно сжимая полотенце сильнее.   
\- Иди спать, приятель.   
\- Ага… Только воды возьму.  
Налив ее из-под крана в стакан, парень развернулся и пошел обратно. Томас чуть запрокинул голову, сглатывая и смотря на медленно удаляющуюся фигуру. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Маркуса и не знал, что сказать и как следует себя повести теперь. Внизу живота заныло, а напряжение пробежалось слабой пульсацией по всему телу. Губы и лицо горели, а дыхание не выдало Луису ничего подозрительного только потому, что Ортега вовремя его задержал.  
\- Кхм, - прочистив горло, усилием воли Томас заставил себя пересечься с Кином взглядом, - Пойду и я. Помолюсь. Доброй ночи.  
Пробормотав последнее совсем тихо, священник поспешно вышел из кухни и скрылся за дверью, ведущей в комнату Луиса.   
  


***

  
Кин просыпался несколько раз из-за шагов: Луис среди ночи направился в туалет, а затем на кухню прошла Оливия. Сестра Томаса старалась быть тихой, но у экзорциста давно выработалась привычка просыпаться от шорохов. За окном еще было темно.  
\- Простите, Маркус, - прошептала она, заметив, что потревожила чужой сон.   
\- Ничего, я все равно не спал.   
Махнув рукой с улыбкой, Кин кашлянул, следя в полу тьме комнаты за женщиной. Но ничего неожиданного не случилось. Оливия выпила стакан воды и направилась обратно в спальню. А невольный гость просто проснулся и увидел её. Все было в порядке. Никакой одержимости вокруг.   
Заворочавшись на диване, укрываясь пледом, экзорцист закрыл глаза. Сон отступил и оставил после себя четкое незамутненное сознание. Бросив взгляд на часы, Маркус понял, что он проспал всего лишь полтора часа и сейчас пол второго ночи. Вздохнув, потерев переносицу и стараясь уснуть снова, мужчина посмотрел на невысокий столик у дивана. На краю лежала его Библия и распятие.   
Мысли вернулись к Томасу. Заснув почти сразу после неожиданного поцелуя, толком не поразмыслив над случившимся, Маркус начинал осознавать все сейчас.   
Губы тогда, когда он опустился головой на подушку и отключился, горели. Горели от ощущений. В теле образовалась та первая волна напряжение, когда появляется интерес. Оно зудит едва-едва, привлекает к себе внимание, вибрирует где-то глубоко внутри, от чего становится не по себе. Потому что многое еще не ясно.  
Кин лежал и, смотря прямо перед собой, думал. Поджав губы, испытав помимо неясного интереса, мужчина также ощутил вспыхнувшую…не злость, а скорее раздражение. В голове промелькнули воспоминания реакции Томаса, когда Марта открыла «тайну» Кина, затем последовавшая ссора, «испытание святой водой». Но раздражало даже не это. Нет. Маркус прикрыл глаза, уткнувшись височной частью и краем лба в подушку. Знал ли Томас, что сделал? Понимал и осознавал ли? Или это была порывистость, так свойственная ему?   
С другой стороны копаться в чужих чувствах Кин не мог и не хотел. Он понимал одно: теперь Ортега будет, во-первых подвержен нападкам демонов, во-вторых это все очень отразится на их работе и партнерстве. И несмотря на эти факты, он, Маркус Кин, что-то ощутил. Что-то, чему не смел давать выхода. Пока не смел, пока точно не разберется с Беннетом. Пока сам Томас не осознает, что они переступили.   
Стиснув зубы, ощущая усиливающееся недовольство внутри, Маркус закрыл глаза и постарался заснуть. Снова. 

  
**Утро. 7.15.**

  
Сон развеивался неспешно, заставляя приоткрыть глаза и увидеть мутные очертания. Смаргивая и не торопясь подниматься с дивана, Маркус вытянулся и поправил плед на плече. Кошмары этой ночью обошли его стороной. Солнечные лучи пробивались через окно, посветлевшее утро встретило чистым ясным небом. Дом постепенно просыпался. С соседней комнаты раздалось сонное и недовольное:  
\- Маааам? Ну можно я не пойду? Ну пожалуйста-а-а-а!  
\- Луис, прекрати. Вставай и собирайся в школу, мы уже опаздываем!  
\- Ну ма-а-а-а-м!   
Маркус усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза. Все в детстве не хотят ходить в школу. Он представил, как Луис закатывает глаза и дуется, опускает руки и понуро идет к шкафу с одеждой и собранным с вечера рюкзаком. Это нормально, все дети такие.   
Под эти мысли мужчина снова задремал.  
  
Проснулся Маркус через полчаса уже от других шагов. Более громких, не детских и не женских. Мужчина позволил себе еще пару минут полежать, а затем принял сидячее положение. Потирая подбородок и встречаясь взглядом с проходящим мимо Томасом, Маркус вскинул бровь в неясном вопросе, практически сразу возвращаясь мыслями к тому, что случилось ночью.   
Но Луис прервал и тут. Он уже стоял в дверном проходе, махая мужчинам рукой.   
\- Доброе утро, дядя Томас! Э-э… Доброе утро, отец Маркус?   
\- Доброе, Луис.   
Кивнув Томасу и улыбнувшись мальчишке, Кин поднялся. Следовало умыться, сделать себе кофе и позавтракать. А затем приступить к решению проблем. Потому что одна уже начинала вырисовываться – судя по реакции Ортега его избегал. И это было нехорошо.   
\- Включишь кофеварку?   
Бросив в спину напарнику, мужчина направился в ванную. Почистив зубы, умывшись и посмотрев на себя в зеркало, Кин вытер лицо полотенцем и побыл за дверью еще некоторое время. Давая себе возможность понять и определиться, что же он сам на самом деле чувствует. По расчету экзорциста к моменту, когда он выйдет из ванной, Оливия с Луисом уйдут. И они с Томасом останутся вдвоем.  
\- Удачного дня, - улыбаясь сестре и слегка щурясь от утреннего солнца, Томас закрыл дверь и оперся о нее ладонями. Наверное, ему стоило проводить Луиса в школу, но с другой стороны не мог же он избегать Маркуса целый день. В конце концов, им нужно решить, что делать с Беннетом и где его искать. Оставлять свою семью без присмотра Ортега не собирался до тех пор, пока не минует опасность. Точно также мужчина не собирался и далее пользоваться гостеприимством Оливии: родня родней, но они с Маркусом так или иначе причиняли неудобства. Поэтому сегодня нужно было, как минимум, перебраться в гостиницу, чтобы отвести возможный удар Беннета от сестры и племянника.   
Только вот за прошедшую, почти бессонную ночь Томас так и не смог определиться с тем, какую линию поведения стоит выбрать с напарником. Но скрываться от него не получиться точно. Поговорить о произошедшем? Он не знал, что сказать и не знал, как самому отнестись к безумному порыву. Сделать вид, будто ничего не случилось? Всегда рабочий вариант. Но тоже до поры до времени.   
Тяжело выдохнув, отталкиваясь от двери, Томас потер переносицу и направился на кухню, выполнять просьбу Маркуса о кофе. Может разговор о Беннете и планирование действий таким образом сведет на «нет» неловкость и отодвинет необходимость разговора? Пожалуй, с этого и стоило начать.   
Маркус появился в комнате минут через десять. Томас уже приготовил кофе и сидел за столом, опустив взгляд в чашку.   
\- Выглядишь, откровенно говоря, дерьмово, - проходя мимо Ортега, экзорцист направился к своему кофе. Одной позы и наряженного вида напарника хватило, чтобы ночное раздражение Маркуса начало разгораться с новой силой. Но выдавать его так скоро мужчина не собирался.  
\- Плохо спал.   
\- М-м. А я прекрасно.  
Что было правдой, потому как кошмары Кина действительно не мучали и даже мысли не помешали ему выспаться. Подцепив пальцами высыпанные в тарелку треугольные чипсы, отправляя две в рот, экзорцист с лукавой улыбкой устремил взгляд молодого священника.   
\- Послушай, Маркус, я… Не знаю, что вчера на меня нашло и я хотел бы…   
\- Извиниться, - предугадывая, закончил за него Кин с неугасающей улыбкой. Как ни в чем не бывало, он стоял, расслабленно привалившись плечом к стене, и потягивал кофе.   
\- Да…   
\- Уверен?   
Томас замолчал и непонимающе посмотрел на мужчину. Он пытался разглядеть подсказку для понимая того, к чему клонит напарник, но взгляд и лицо Маркуса ничего ему не сообщали. Из-за этого ответ вышел еще более неуверенным, чем первоначальное извинение.   
\- Не знаю…   
\- Ты решаешь извиняться или нет.   
Но Ортега явно не мог решить. Кин наблюдал за его метаниями, читающимися в отводе взгляда, в напряжении плеч и в позе. Господи, он походил на нашкодившего щенка, который не знал, что делать с погрызенной ножкой стола, которую сам же и покусал! Раздражение нарастало. Маркус уже не улыбался. Поставив чашку на стол, Кин спокойно потянулся к сахару и опустил в кофе два кубика, принимаясь методично размешивать его ложкой.   
\- Я считал, твои действия обдуманы. С учетом того, как они могут сказаться на нашем деле и работе, - холодный взгляд исподлобья наконец-то вернулся к Томасу. С каждым словом его тон становился жестче, - Ты понимаешь, в какую клетку себя загнал? У тебя на лице все написано, мне даже присматриваться не надо. Думаешь, Беннет или другой демон не увидит и не воспользуется этим?   
\- Что ты от меня хочешь?! – не выдержав, Томас хлопнул ладонями по столешнице и с ответным раздражением уставился на мужчину. Он не знал и не мог разобраться. Что ему еще сделать?!  
\- Чтобы ты начал думать головой и отвечать за свои действия! – повысив голос в ответ, Кин сощурил глаза, опираясь ладонями на стол, - А не совершать необдуманные поступки, не зная затем как их расхлебывать, только потому, что в какой-то момент тебе припекло.  
Неприятный осадок засел внутри Кина. Потому как он осознавал, что делал во время порыва Томаса. И у него с этим не будет проблем. Разве что с зародившимся откликом, погасшим под «Я не знаю» со стороны Ортега.   
\- Мне не припекло!   
\- Тогда что это было, Томас? М? - насмешливо выгнув бровь, Кин выпрямился и пригубил из чашки. Кофе обжег горло, оставляя терпкое послевкусие. Приятная мелочь, хоть что-то за утро.  
\- Мне не припекло, - упрямо повторил Ортега, не зная как объясниться, чтобы его поняли правильно. В конце концов, не он это начал. Не с щелчка пальцев он стал подмечать какие-то мелочи в Маркусе и тянуться к ним.   
\- Ну да.   
\- А в камере? Что было в камере тогда?   
Замолчав, Кин не ожидал такого вопроса. Но мужчина ответил через двадцать секунд. Двадцать секунд – достаточно, чтобы подумать и достаточно, чтобы у оппонента зародились сомнение.  
\- Не важно.  
Он огрызнулся и сделал большой глоток, поджимая следом губы. Злость росла. Томас начинал раздражать все сильнее.   
Ортега же сощурился. Не важно? То есть это, с чего все началось, было не важно?   
\- Нет. Важно.  
\- Теперь тебе вдруг стало интересно знать? Может, сначала разберешься в своих порывах, а потом в моих, Томас?!  
Развернувшись спиной к священнику и вылив оставшуюся половину кофе в раковину, Кин крутанул кран и сполоснул чашку. Она же со стуком опустилась на стол, выдавая кипящую злость экзорциста. Говорить о том, почему он поцеловал Томаса в камере, Маркус не хотел. Он и сам толком не мог сказать почему. Было ли это желание успокоить, поддержать напарника? Что сорвало тормоза, выпустив из клетки настоящего Кина? Вид сломленного Ортега? Кровь на его лице? Боль от проигрыша, осознание огромной вины которую Томас берет на себя из-за неудач? Желание успокоить, забрать хотя бы половину груза себе, сделать так, чтобы молодой священник снова воспрянул духом и продолжил бороться? Наверное, все вместе.   
Возможно, что-то еще.   
\- Запомни одно. Демонам будет плевать на то, что ты «не подумал».  
\- Ты мне не ответил, - Томас поднялся из-за стола, поджимая губы и сверля взглядом спину Кина, который пошел к дивану, собирая вещи в рюкзак.   
\- Сейчас не до этого. Собирайся. Нам нужно искать Беннета.   
  


***

  
Лампа на длинной цепи, прикрепленная к высокому потолку, раскачивалась. Её яркий свет резал глаза и гас. Нет, это его сознание гасло. Отключалось, точно нажимали на выключатель на стене.   
\- … ещё… сэр?  
Два силуэта маячили рядом. Расплываясь, становясь высокими и темными на фоне горящей лампы. Длинные руки, казалось, без пальцев тянулись и обрушивали на него всю свою не маленькую силу. Голоса звучали в отдалении. Эти два голоса он уже различал. Но появлялся время от времени третий. Вот как сейчас. Откуда-то сбоку. Холодный. Безразличный.   
\- Продолжайте.   
Мир взорвался, вспыхнул. Горячее растеклось по грудной клетке, ухнуло вниз и заставило закашлять. Тело дрогнуло и подалось от удара в сторону. Он падал. Падал быстро, встречаясь с холодным полом. Голова ударилась первой, вспыхнув очередной сверхновой. Стул заскрипел, но выдержал.   
На несколько секунд стало темно.   
Маркус пришел в себя через пять минут, когда его облили водой из ведра. Откашливаясь, открывая глаза, он понял, что стул вновь поставили ровно. Руки и ноги были привязаны к нему. С лица капала вода.   
Подавившись вдохом, экзорцист качнул головой и зашипел. Память вернулась на удивление быстро. Пульсация в затылке усилилась. Сиплый вдох раздался вместе со свистом из груди. Сама же грудная клетка горела и болела.   
Сплевывая кровавую слюну себе под ноги, Кин приподнял голову и усмехнулся. Показав красные от крови во рту зубы, он встретился взглядом с Беннетом.   
Все стало на свои места очень и очень быстро.   
Уже как три часа. 


	16. Глава 4. В мире будете иметь скорбь; но мужайтесь: Я победил мир.

**Четыре часа назад.**

  
Не дожидаясь Томаса, Маркус направился к машине, припаркованной на другом конце улицы. Достав ключи из кармана, звякнув брелоком и сняв авто с сигнализации, экзорцист открыл дверь с водительской стороны и облокотился на неё руками. Взгляд устремился вдаль, чуть щурясь от солнца.   
\- Скажешь сестре, что нас срочно вызвали по работе.   
Подошедший Томас безропотно потянулся к телефону и принялся набирать номер. Затем повернулся к напарнику спиной, что еще больше разозлило Кина. Короткий разговор закончился извинениями и обещанием прийти на ужин снова.   
Рюкзак оказался закинут на заднее сиденье. Утро становилось мерзким до ужаса.   
\- Ничего не забыл? – грубо бросив, Маркус осмотрел Томаса с ног до головы, - Где твоя колорадка?   
  
Вновь приходилось ждать. Кин оперся на капот машины и сунул руки в карманы. На улице было тихо, спокойно. Стены домов в переулке, прикрывающие их машину, были чистые и свободны от граффити благодаря, очевидно, недавней покраске. Чуть поодаль по открытым мусорным бакам лазила худая кошка. Она подняла свою острую морду и уставилась на экзорциста. Солнце падало как раз на машину, заставляя самого Кина щуриться. Однако он не отворачивался, подставляя солнце теплым лучам.   
А потому, когда сзади раздались шаги, Кин не обернулся.  
\- Едем. Для начала…  
Неожиданно сильный удар породил боль в голове. Перед наползающей чернотой Маркус увидел, как в тридцати шагах от него Томас срывается с шага на бег и что-то кричит. Но он, Кин, не успевает крикнуть ему в ответ: «Сзади!» Темнота затягивает в пучину.   
  
****

**Сейчас**

  
\- Ты всегда был занозой в заднице. Причем не только в моей, но и у этой оболочки.   
Беннет сидел за металлическим столом напротив. Его дорогой черный костюм, белая колорадка, начищенная до блеска обувь и неспешные жесты остались неизменны. В руках начальник безопасности Ватикана держал чашку кофе, время от времени поднимающуюся с блюдца к губам: он отпивал и неотрывно смотрел на потрепанного экзорциста.   
\- Где Томас?   
Маркус помнил, что их обоих вытащили из багажника и потащили в небольшое строение, а затем повели по ступеням вниз, будто в подвал или какой-то бункер. Но место оказалось заброшенной станцией метро.   
Чем ниже они спускались, тем сильнее запах сырости бил в нос. Сорванные рельсы лежали местами грудой или торчали практически из-под земли, как копья. Время не щадило ничего, даже железо. Которое в большинстве случаев тоже хотели растащить на металлолом.  
Под ногами хлюпало. Пакеты и мешки с мусором заплесневели. От стен отражались и множились шаркающие шаги и крысиный писк, изредка разбавляемые отдаленным грохотом ходящих поездов метрополитена.  
Теперь же Маркус сидел привязанным к стулу и слышал, что где-то рядом капает вода. Он также был уверен, что у него разбита голова. Потому что затылок время от времени пульсировал, а за ворот явно текло что-то теплое. Что именно это было - гадать не приходилось. Следуя за взглядом Беннета, Кин повернул голову в сторону и обнаружил Томаса.   
В отличие от самого экзорциста его не привязывали к стулу и даже не держали. Он был просто брошен в углу, как бесполезная ветошь, со связанными руками. Ужасно, но Маркус был даже рад увидеть его таким. Потому что ожидал худшего; боялся увидеть напарника с закатанными глазами, в его гребаном трансе на пару с демоном.   
\- Знаешь, Маркус, у меня были определенные планы. На тебя.   
Возвращая к себе внимание, демон достал из кармана платок и, встряхнув его, вытер руки и уставился на экзорциста. Радужка его глаз сменилась на желто-оранжевую, прекратив скрывать обитающую в теле сущность.   
\- Привезти в Ватикан на суд и устроить разбирательство над отлученным священником по всей строгости. Представляешь, что бы с тобой сделали? Я с превеликим удовольствием посмотрел бы на то, как тебя доломают. Причем, знаешь, что самое забавное, Маркус? Несмотря на всю ту правду, которую ты говорил и пытался доказать – ты все равно бы оказался виновен. Это стало бы отличным шоу.   
\- Так что не отвезешь?   
Кивнув своему человеку, несколько следующих мгновений Беннет с безразличием смотрел, как Кин дергается от ударов. Ещё раз. Ещё. И ещё.  
\- Довольно.   
Кровь вместе со слюной протянулась ниточкой вниз, стоило попытаться сплюнуть. Наклонившись телом вперед, не падая только благодаря веревкам, Маркус тяжело задышал ртом. Ребра болели, в груди пекло. Два ублюдка, избивающих его на протяжении этих трех часов, застыли в ожидании новой команды.   
Шевеление в углу отвлекло Кина от телесной агонии. Томас приходил в себя медленно. Наконец, поймав взгляд напарника своим, читая в нем сначала непонимание, затем ошарашенность, экзорцист криво улыбнулся демону.   
\- Что тебе нужно?   
Беннет не встал, не изменил своей позы. Чернокожий ублюдок даже сейчас был похож на самого себя, источая силу и непоколебимость. Он тоже перевел взгляд в угол, где шевеления стало больше. Громче.   
\- Мне? Уже ничего. Ты привел мне то, что я давно хотел, - его ответ прошил Кина ледяной дрожью с ног до головы.  
Томас подтянул под себя ноги и смог подняться на колени. Зрение, поддернутое туманной дымкой, расплывалось; звуки доходили запоздалым эхом. Ему хотелось встряхнуться, но даже небольшой наклон головы вниз отдавался ужасной болью в висках. Стиснув зубы и сглотнув, борясь с подкатывающей к горлу тошнотой, он прикрыл глаза и привалился плечом к стене. Связанные спереди руки нащупали холодную плитку и сжались, будто это могло помочь мужчине зацепиться и подтянуть себя вверх.  
Тело почти не болело, но состояние красноречиво указывало на то, что его накачали. Томас очень надеялся, что это была просто убойная доза снотворного. Забившийся было страх оказался придавлен чем-то серым и бесформенным, похожим на апатию. А значит, в шприце могла быть еще и добрая порция успокоительного.   
\- Маркус…. – едва слышно Томас то ли просто шепнул, то ли позвал напарника, - Маркус…   
Голова соображала медленно, хотелось отдохнуть, но Ортега понимал, что поддаваться этому чувству нельзя. Священник знал, что они в опасности и нужно что-то придумать. Только в отличие от Кина, он оказался в такой ситуации впервые и слабо представлял, как именно вырывать себе шанс на спасение.   
\- Томас! - Кин оскалился и метнул взгляд на демона, - Что ты ему вколол?! Что ты, мать твою…  
Новый удар заставил голову мотнуться в сторону. Прикусив внутреннюю сторону щеки, экзорцист застонал.   
Беннет потерял интерес к Маркусу и повернул голову к мексиканскому священнику.   
\- Вижу, вы проснулись, отец Томас. Мы наслышаны о вас и вашем даре. Очень необычном даре.   
Маркус сжал кулаки и дернулся, но веревка была прочной, и ослабить ее не получалось. Тело подводило, как и сознание: то и дело отключалось на доли секунды.   
\- Вы ведь знаете, что вы особенный, отец Ортега? Только этот дар был дан не сидящим на облаках Богом, а тем, кого вы называете Утренней звездой. Вас использовали Томас, пришло время открыть глаза и узреть правду.   
\- Томас… Томас, не слушай его! Помни, что я говорил тебе. Он будет отравлять твой ра… Мх!  
Последовавшие удары опрокинули стул вместе с сидящим на нем Кином. Носок обуви врезался прямо в ребра и заставил захрипеть, уткнуться щекой в шершавый камень и закашлять.   
Беннет скупо улыбнулся.   
\- Не волнуйтесь, Томас. Вам вкололи успокоительное. Вы нам нужны целым и невредимым. Чего не скажешь про уже отыгравшем свое трофее.  
Взгляд Томаса по-немногу прояснялся. Шум отступал, эмоции начинали биться сильнее и рьяно пытались пробить медикаментозную пелену. Ему нужно что-то придумать, как-то отвлечь. Сделав над собой усилие, он подтянулся по стене вверх и выпрямился на ногах, скалясь от новой вспышки головной боли. Запах сырости и влаги скапливался вокруг, но не приносил прохлады. Напротив, Ортега казалось, что его заключили в душную клетку. Испарина проступила на лбу и висках. Соединив ладони связанных рук в замок, выставляя указательный и средний палец, Томас очертил крестное знамение в сторону Беннета.   
\- Суди, Господи, обидчиков моих, сразись с воюющими со мной, возьмись за оружие и щит и восстань на помощь мне.  
Сделав осторожный шаг вперед, мужчина протер плечом плитку. Его по-прежнему никто не останавливал, а значит, считали не опасным. Оставалось только понять, как отвести удар от Кина.   
\- Извлеки меч и стань преградой для преследующих меня, скажи душе моей: "Я – спасение твоё". Да устыдятся и посрамятся ищущие душу мою, да обратятся назад и постыдятся замышляющие мне зло. Да будут они, как прах пред лицом ветра, и Ангел Господень да изгонит их!  
Из темноты вынырнул черный костюм, и Томас получил удар под дых, запнувшись на новом слове. Чужой кулак выбил воздух, заставляя священника согнуться и опасть на колени, прижимая руки к животу. Но в том нашлось спасение. Боль стала не так важна в момент, когда Томас заметил чуть впереди себя острый осколок стекла.   
\- Поднимете его.   
Бросив скупо в адрес Кина, Беннет не сводил при этом взгляда с Томаса.   
\- Вы зря стараетесь, Томас. Ваши молитвы не тронут меня, и не смогут достучаться до того, кого вы все еще надеетесь найти внутри.   
Стул заскрипел, поднятый сторонними силами вместе с экзорцистом. В момент, когда Томас получил удар, Маркус отключился. Но оставлять его в блаженном забвении Беннет не собирался. Поток ледяной воды из ведра хлынул в лицо и грудь, приводя Кина в чувства.  
\- Томас… тебе надо… выбраться отсюда… - губы проговорили, но звуков не последовало. Фокусируя мутный взгляд на демоне, Кин сплюнул на пол и скривился.   
\- Давай, расскажи свои бредни. Думаешь, чем-то удивишь? Ты очередная отвергнутая Богом нечистая тварь. И того, чего ты хочешь добиться – не будет. Знаешь… Кхэх….знаешь почему? Да потому что ты всего лишь…   
Беннет просто повернул голову, не сделав более не одного движения. Его взгляд на миг вспыхнул ярче, устремляясь на Кина.   
\- Аргх!   
Маркус вскрикнул. Запрокинувшаяся назад голова показала дрогнувший кадык. Сипло пытаясь сделать вдох, дергаясь на стуле, мужчина не мог дышать. Невидимая рука сжимала его горло, перекрывая доступ кислорода.   
Чем отчаяннее он пытался вдохнуть, тем сильнее сдавливало шею, на которой от напряжения начали проступать взбухшие вены. Из глаз потекли слезы. Грудная клетка пыталась помочь легким получить желаемое, вздымаясь в лживых недейственных порывах, тратя остатки кислорода внутри себя. Тело судорожно поддергивалось, пальцы впились в деревянные ручки стула, скребясь по нему ногтями.  
\- Нгх… - Маркус хрипел и сипел; задыхался, начиная терять сознание и почти ощущая, как на его горле наливаются синяки от невидимых пальцев. Перед глазами лопались красные круги, смешиваясь с наваливающейся чернотой.  
\- Прекрати! - окрик Ортега прозвучал громко, и Беннету пришлось перевести взгляд, но не отпустить Кина.   
Священник зажал в руках осколок и приставил прозрачное острие к горлу. Он не блефовал: темная ямка на коже от давления была свидетельством его решимости.   
\- Тебе же я нужен, так? Прекрати, иначе меня вам не получить никогда.  
Томаса чуть повело в сторону, но он зажмурился и тряхнул головой, сильнее вдавливая осколок в шею. Одно движения и верхние слои кожи разойдутся. Острие ждало этого. Взгляд переметнулся с Беннета, на его приспешников, затем на Маркуса, который, кажется, сделал первый свободный вдох.   
\- Вам ведь известно, что самоубийство это смертных грех, отец Ортега?   
\- Плевать. Немедленно отпустите его.   
Рядом кто-то шевельнулся. Угол обзора Томаса изрядно страдал, но рефлексы возвращались. Дернувшись в сторону, повернувшись отчасти к мужчине, намеревавшемуся выхватить у него стекло, Ортега оскалился и сжал его в ладонях сильнее. Их обожгло, и через несколько секунд по внутренней стороне запястья протянулась тонкая полоска крови.   
\- Я не шучу.   
\- Боюсь это невозможно. Наши планы с вашими не сходятся, - демон на мгновение открыл глаза шире, его ноздри раздулись.  
Вскрик Томаса перешел в шипение. Стекло выскальзывало из его ладоней, вытягиваемое невидимой силой вниз, прорезая кожу. Чем сильнее Ортега пытался удержать его, тем глубже становились порезы. Наконец со звоном осколок упал на пол, и Беннет равнодушно опустил к нему взгляд. Самоотверженность Томаса абсолютно не впечатлила его. Два силуэта застыли, ожидая команды демона. Один из них был возле самого Кина, второй позади молодого священника.   
Беннет медленно поднялся со стула. Казалось, что он стал выше и больше, но это было обманчивое впечатление. Рука снова потянулась к карману, убирая платок. Встреча, по всей видимости, подходила к концу.   
\- Такой же самоотверженный, как та глупая девчонка. Мышка, так её звали, да? Она тоже кричала о силе духа и вере. Однако ничто из этого не помогло ей удержать голову на плечах. Знаешь, Томас, что я чувствовал, когда отрывал её? – внимательный взгляд, лишенный эмоций, коснулся лица Ортега.   
Кин смог только просипеть одно слово: «Ублюдок».   
\- Ничего. Но я надеюсь, вам обоим понравилось мое послание. Чтобы привлечь внимание приходится впечатлять.   
Пальцы железной хваткой впились в локоть Томаса, и Беннет подтолкнул его в сторону лестницы. Сопротивления Ортега он совсем не почувствовал. Лишь сильнее сжал руку и заставил молодого священника пролететь вперед на два шага. Когда они оказались у двери, ведущей в тоннель, Беннет, не поворачиваясь, коротко и емко бросил своим приспешникам:  
\- Избавьтесь от него. Он не нужен.   
Дверь с тихий скрипом открылась, и тьма коридора поглотила Томаса и демона, ведущего его вперед.  
  
Вода капала совсем рядом. Под ногами хлюпало и мягко чавкало. По чему они шли? Грязь? Больше походило на разбухший мусор, обломки штукатурки, кусочки камней, железные гвозди и черти что ещё. Томас не раз спотыкался, но Беннет удерживал его и продолжал вести.   
Впереди гасли и вспыхивали редкие лампы. Свет и тьма мерцали, чередуясь. Запах сырости и грибка бил в нос.   
Беннет, вернее демон в нем, раздумывал о том, что может сделать. Взять того же Маркуса Кина, «питбуля» Папы и Бога - крепкая лошадка, давно ставшая старой. Он мог бы оторвать ему голову и прислать её в Ватикан. Метод, который применился к Мышке, был ему по душе. Первоначальная идея привезти Маркуса на суд Ватикана тоже была неплоха. Но теперь в его руках оказался трофей, который был нужен им всем. Но именно Беннет стал его владельцем.   
\- Бог оставил вас, Томас. Как и Маркуса. Сейчас мои люди отправляют его на те самые, желанные Небеса. Хотя с его-то грешками ворота Рая закрыты. Жаль, что я не увижу, как он испустит дух. Мы успели подружиться. Он ведь известная личность среди нас. Но теперь старый лев истекает кровью, сидит с простреленной головой. Навсегда забытый и оставленный в месте, которого достоин.   
Под ногами заскрежетал камень. Лампа осветила дорогу-переход заброшенной станции. Совсем рядом с ними лежали металлические рельсы, содранные с полотна пути. Томас зацепился мыском о край такого штыря.   
Оставив на мгновение Ортега и Беннета в темноте, электрический свет мигнул и погас. Но через несколько секунд включился снова. Лампа над ними затрещала, вспыхивая и мерцая, чтобы еще один раз осветить пространство намного ярче и погаснуть. Судя по всему навсегда. Хватка пальцев демона немного ослабла.   
Внезапно где-то сзади прозвучал выстрел. Звук расползся громким эхом по недействующей станции метро, ударяясь и отскакивая от стен; расползаясь во все стороны и оседая, как пыль.  
Повисшая пронзительная тишина после надавила на плечи, сталкивая с неизбежным.   
Замолчавший к этому моменту Беннет улыбнулся в темноте. Этого не было видно, но его хмыканье порождали в клубившейся черноте стойкое ощущение если не улыбки, то холодной насмешки над вздрогнувшим молодым экзорцистом:  
\- Нет... нет... – прервав шаг, Томас невидящим взглядом уставился вперед, где полосы света чередовались с темнотой. Это не могло быть концом, Маркус не мог умереть.   
\- Теперь вас некому спасать, отец Томас.


	17. Глава 4. Надейся на Господа, и да укрепится сердце твое

Леденящий холод пронзил тело, прорвавшись через сдерживающую пелену транквилизаторов.   
Беннет отпустил его локоть и остановился за спиной, наблюдая, как темная фигура священника сломалась и опала на колени. Он позволил себе насладиться этой картиной несколько мгновений, а затем рывком поднял Ортега и пихнул его в спину, вынуждая снова пойти вперед.   
Тихий лязг поднятого обломка штыря потонул в шаркающем шаге.   
Томас не подбирал удачного момента. Он крепче обхватил прут руками и с разворота ударил Беннету в голову. Демон не успел среагировать: на отдаче удара он врезался в стену другой стороной черепа, и его сознание поплыло.   
\- Господь со мной и спасет детей своих! - железная палка с силой опустилась на темя темнокожего мужчины, добивая.   
Томас не думал о силе и последствиях таких ударов. Ему было все равно выживет ли оболочка демона после них или нет. Видя как тело опадает, он бросился бежать назад, не обращая внимания на боль в порезанных ладонях и с остервенением стискивая свое оружие еще сильнее. Как в тумане он врезался плечом в нужную дверь и с новым замахом ударил первую двинувшуюся фигуру, что увидел.   
Рука, все еще направляющая пистолет на опрокинувшегося на пол Маркуса, хрустнула и выронила свою ношу. Второй удар наотмашь пришелся по челюсти другого приспешника Беннета, почти сразу лишая его сознания своей силой.   
\- Маркус! Маркус! - бросая невидящий взгляд в сторону Кина, Томас оскалился, отскочив от удара ногой. Штырь неприятным звуком проскреб по полу, замахнуться снова оказалось труднее. Еще бы секунда и Ортега не успел. Но его резкое появление застало противников врасплох. Оставшийся в сознании «охранник» еще оправлялся от боли в сломанной руке; его реакции замедлились. Мужчина смог отбить вновь обрушившийся удар штыря, но Томас всем телом снес его к стене и, что было силы, ударил лбом в переносицу. Кровь хлынула, в глазах мужчины помутнело. Ортега воспользовался этой заминкой и бросился к пистолету.   
В несколько секунд он сжал его окровавленными ладонями и, не думая, выстрелил.   
Охранник Беннета зажал живот руками и свалился на пол. А Томас выпустил еще одну пулю ему в голову, а вторую на автомате отправил в другое шевельнувшееся тело, которое только начало приходить в сознание.   
\- Маркус... - застыв, смотря на замершие тела бессознательным взглядом, Ортега ощутил, как сильно дрожат руки, как ужас начинает подниматься в нем, пересиливая адреналиновый шок. Выронив пистолет, он отступил на шаг назад и повернул голову к опрокинутому стулу.   
Маркус был жив.   
Он уткнулся лбом в пол и стиснул зубы, давя в себе приступ кашля. Ощущение липкого касания скорой смерти прошло. Испытывал ли страх экзорцист? Да. Страх от того, что Томас достанется демонам. И злость на себя за то, что не смог его защитить.   
Первый выстрел, который слышал Ортега, стал промахом. Кин смог качнуться и повалиться на пол вместе со стулом и тем самым спас свою жизнь. Пуля прошла прямо в том месте, где была секунду до этого его голова. Но дальше у экзорциста не было шансов: ни укрыться от ударов ног, ни увернуться от вновь наставленного пистолета. Второй выстрел отдался гулом в голове. Быстрая драка, звуки ударов слились воедино.  
\- Томас, - прохрипев имя напарника, Кин повернул голову, прочесав щекой по полу. Мысли о том, как тут оказался Ортега пока отсутствовали.   
Мужчина зашипел, когда чужие пальцы принялись неловко развязывать веревки на его руках. Силуэт мексиканца вызвал всплеск радости: не от того, что тот спас Кина, а потому что он сам был на свободе, что смог сбежать от Беннета, неважно каким образом. Кровоток был нарушен, запястья лизнуло огнем. Маркус застонал, пытаясь их растереть, чтобы затем развязать руки Ортега. Но жалеть себя и скулить над ранами не было времени, пусть каждое движение и сопровождалось болью, а ощущения указывали на перелом ребра, отчего становилось сложнее дышать.   
Значение имело лишь то, что они по-прежнему оставались в опасности.   
  
 ****

**Сорок минут спустя.**

****  
Маркус старался дышать небольшими порциями. В голове было мутно: выступившая от удара по затылку кровь уже запеклась, мир иногда кружился, и всему этому сопутствовали приступы тошноты. Ортега, оставшись в бездействии, замкнулся в себе и не реагировал на его зов.  
\- Томас.  
Ладонь Кина опустилась на шею Томаса, лоб мягко столкнулся с чужим.   
\- Успокойся. Ты…Сделал все правильно. Ты нас спас. Томас, да посмотри же на меня!  
Мужчина знал, что напарник переживает шок от случившегося. Он в первый раз попал в такую ситуацию, в первый раз убил человека, в первый раз выстрелил в него. Сам Маркус прошел через это в семь лет, и ему доводилось испытывать схожие чувства не раз.   
\- Томас…  
Рядом у стены к металлическим штырям был привязан Беннет. Его голова упала на грудь, но было видно, что он дышит. Хотя когда Маркус увидел его в тоннеле, впечатление создалось иное.   
Пока молодой священник тащил сюда Беннета, Кин успел осмотреть его приспешников: забрал пистолет, нож, два полных магазина с пулями, мобильный телефон, портмоне и ключи от машины, на которой их, видимо, привезли сюда.  
\- Он не слышит тебя, экзорцист. Он пребывает в чертогах своей сломавшейся совести. Вы теряете свою «белую пушистую колли», - голос Беннета резанул по ушам, вынуждая отвлечься и повернуться. По его виску текла струйка крови, но он был жив. Передернув плечами, осознавая, что освободиться он не может, демон едва заметно хмыкнул, - Надо же. Распяли меня, как Христа. Хоть крест не заставили тащить.   
Ноги Беннету перетянули ремнями, снятых со штанов убитых, зафиксировав у щиколоток и выше колен. Они и правда словно распяли его в довершении, привязав руки веревками к металлическим прутьям, разведя их в разные стороны.   
Маркус взял руки Томаса и перевернул их ладонями вверх, осматривая и не обращая внимания на демона. Порезы напарника были не слишком глубокие, но продолжали сочиться кровью.   
Оставаясь в майке, стянув с себя рубашку, мужчина надрезал её найденным ножом у убитого, как оказалось человека, а не демона, отрывая две длинные полоски ткани. У них не было ничего: ни йода, ни перекиси, совсем ничего. Руки у Кина подрагивали. Он ощущал, как сознание туманилось, но действия оставались четкими.   
\- Отец Ортега, вы ведь чувствуете это? – Беннет произнес вкрадчиво, спокойно с легкой ленцой и издевкой. Его глаза сощурились, полыхнув едва заметным блеском. – Чувствуете, как оно ворочается в вас? Пробуждается. Расползается, оставляя свою слизь. Темнота. Черный след поступка, открывший дверцу для настоящего Я. Вседозволенность, сила. Она пульсирует, жрет изнутри. Вы открыли дверь и выпустили свою тьму. Убийца отец Томас Ортега. Убийца Ортега. Разве этому Бог учил вас?   
Мужчина вздрогнул и сморгнул пелену с глаз, выныривая на поверхность из мыслей. Внешне он выглядел отрешенным, но внутри кадры всех его действий мелькали с бешеной скоростью, наползая друг на друга, увеличивая и повторяя самые неприглядные кадры. Бег по коридору не прекращался; выстрелы, произведенные в лежавших охранников Беннета зацикливались. Ортега сглотнул, потому что Беннет был прав. Он действительно чувствовал это. На границе своего раскаяния мужчина ощущал приятный жар, ту самую власть над жизнью, оборвать которую оказалось безумно просто. Но до того, что хотел бы вытянуть или взрастить в нем Беннет было слишком далеко.   
\- Томас? - дернув священника на себя, заставляя повернуть голову и посмотреть в глаза, Маркус накрыл его щеку одной рукой, отвлекая от демона, - Не слушай его. Ты стоишь на пороге и не даешь тьме зайти. Помни об этом. В любом её проявлении и любым способом.   
Подметив отстраненный кивок, Кин поджал губы и принялся осторожно перевязывать руки молодого священника, сидя рядом с ним на полу. Их пальцы соприкасались, передавая друг другу дрожь. Томаса пробирало сильнее, но мексиканец знал, что подавлять ее не стоит, иначе все только усилится.  
Взгляд остановился на сосредоточенном лице напарника, и в сознании вспыхнул животный страх от звука выстрела, прошедшего эхом по полутемному туннелю. Поднявшееся чувство паники перекрывало тот страх, что молодой экзорцист испытал, когда только пришел в себя в этом месте. Он пытался представить Маркуса мертвым, но глаза резало, и картинка тут же сбивалась.   
Ортега боялся потерять Кина всегда: боялся за него, как за напарника и друга в доме Харпер, в доме Энди. Тогда опасность была не менее реальной. Но теперь его страх усиливался, выходя за рамки напарничества. Грань оказалось очень тонкой, едва уловимой, потому что Маркус не был безразличен молодому экзорцисту и до этого. Но в момент выстрела Томас осознал, что перешагнул ее.   
Маркус перевязал одну ладонь и затянул узел сбоку на ребре, затем перешел на вторую. Томас опустил голову и пробно сжал освободившуюся руку. Ткань врезалась в порез, заставляя его лицо исказиться в короткой гримасе боли.   
В свете тусклой лампы поблескивали разводы крови, оставленные от перетащенных тел. Кин хотел справиться с ними один, убрав из поля зрения Томаса, но его «обработали» слишком хорошо. Ортега и сам старался не смотреть в ту сторону. Он ведь мог не убивать никого, просто вырубить. Наверное. Оставить в живых хотя бы одного из нападавших, но все произошло так быстро, что действия опережали мысли. Он так боялся, что увидит пулю в голове Кина, когда подойдет ближе…   
Шумный выдох сорвался с губ. Маркус коротко поднял на него глаза и затянул перевязку на второй ладони.   
\- Я решил, что тебя убили.   
В горле застрял комок, который не сразу удалось сглотнуть.   
\- А я запомнил, что в стрессовых ситуациях лучше не злить моего напарника, - хмыкнув, улыбнувшись уголками губ, Кин провел пальцами по перетянутой ладони священника. Проверил узел и качнул головой, - Все обошлось, Томас.   
Ладонь скользнула на шею молодого экзорциста, а затем вверх в ненавязчивом поглаживании. Дабы успокоить и привести в чувство.   
Поднимаясь с пола и помогая Ортега, он не обратил внимания на дернувшегося в своих «путах» Беннета.   
\- Нужно проверить машину. И привязать его прочнее.   
Им обоим следовало отвлечься от мыслей и проветриться, а затем подумать, что делать с демоном.   
\- Там должны быть тросы. Хотя бы один.   
Рассуждая вслух, увлекая Томаса в такие же рациональные мысли, Маркус придержался за стол одной рукой, переводя размышляющий взгляд на Беннета. Темнокожий мужчина был одержим уже довольно долгое время и Кин очень сомневался, что от настоящего Беннета что-то осталось. За несколько недель, что провел с ним Маркус, мужчина не подавал никаких знаков. Но он в свое время был сильным экзорцистом, и быть может Томасу повезет больше. Как с Анжелой Ренс.  
\- Годы не щадят тебя, Кин. Истрепался от такой непродолжительной пытки. Присядь, отдохни. Поговори со мной, как в старые времена. Расскажи о Мышке, в голове Беннета почти не было воспоминаний о ней.   
Вкрадчивый голос демона заставил принять единственно-верное решение. Маркус двинулся к нему и со всей силы ударил в челюсть. Голова Беннета качнулась, с его разбитых губ потекла кровь. Второй удар почти сломал начальнику безопасности Ватикана нос. На окрик Ортега Кин выпрямился и встряхнул руку, распрямляя и сжимая пальцы, сбрасывая с них напряжение.  
Демон поморщился и, собрав во рту кровавую слюну, сплюнул экзорцисту под ноги.  
\- Отче, разве хорошо бить безоружного? Где же твое сострадание, Кин? Чему ты учишь отца Томаса? Уже привил ему дозволенность убийства, это ведь от тебя тянется. Ты первоисточник, отравитель чистых душ. Мышка тоже пошла на убийства после…Общения с тобой. А теперь и Томас Ортега запятнан твоим влиянием. Избивая меня, ты избиваешь слугу Господа Беннета.   
\- Давно мечтал это сделать. Он еще та заноза в заднице.  
\- О, мстишь за отлучение? Как мелочно, Кин, на тебя совсем не похоже.   
Маркус и правда давно хотел дать в морду Беннету за многое. Но не за отлучение. А за пренебрежение, за высокомерие, за то, что этот ублюдок не слушал его и неоднократно вставлял палки в колеса, придерживаясь «правил». Мстил ли он за то, что его лишили сана? Хотел бы? Как ни странно, но нет. Маркус не цеплялся за церковь. Он был верен Ему и ради Него делал свою работу, ради Него готов был умереть.   
\- Идем, Томас.   
\- Отец Томас! Спросите почему он вернулся к вам и этой монашеской сучке! Спросите отлученного отцеубийцу!   
Голос демона потонул, и сошел на «нет» от последнего удара, который его и вырубил. Маркус не оборачиваясь, направился к выходу.   
  


***

  
Чтобы не споткнуться в полутьме, Кин придерживался за стену и шел за напарником. Свет мигающих ламп исчезал и появлялся, заставляя щуриться. Хлюпанье воды, противное чавканье раздавалось со всех сторон. Однако, заткнутый за пояс пистолет придавал уверенности. Отдаленный гул действующих линий метро разбавлял шарканье и капанье воды, сплетающиеся с писком грызунов. Вонь забивала ноздри: гниль, сырость и чье-то разложение. Наверное, подохшей где-то рядом крысы.   
Томас развернулся так резко, что Маркус едва не налетел на него. Руки обвили шею и спину, крепко прижимая к себе; пальцы судорожно сжались, а подбородок болезненно уперся в плечо. На рефлексе Кин хотел дернуться к пистолету, но через секунду понял, что этого не требуется. Томас обнимал его, крепко сжимая в объятиях. Его судорожное дыхание едва ощутимо задевало шею, а бешеный стук сердца передавался через грудную клетку. Сломанное ребро заныло, пуская отголоски боли по всему телу, но Маркус стерпел ее. А затем Ортега отстранился и, пристально посмотрев ему в глаза, попытался что-то сказать. Он словно собирался с мыслями, приоткрыв рот, но так и не смог не к чему прийти.   
И вместе этого просто поцеловал его.   
От неожиданности Маркус вздрогнул. Голова и так кружилась из-за сотрясения, а череда из темноты и резких вспышек света вынуждала теряться в картинках видимого. Неуверенно собственные ладони прошлись по рукам Томаса от локтей и выше. Дыхание сбилось. Кин вздохнул прерывисто и не отстранился, не оттолкнул и не отпустил.   
Горячие губы экзорциста на контрасте с теплыми губами Томаса дрогнули. Маркус прикрыл глаза, кончик языка прошелся по кромке зубов, скользнул дальше и провел по чужим. Пальцы правой руки поднялись к затылку напарника, ладонь осталась на нем же. Тепло тела Ортега расслабляло, как и его объятия. Потому что они были настоящими, живыми.   
Не став углублять поцелуя, проведя кончиком носа по щеке Томаса, Маркус ощутил, как его самого понемногу отпускает пережитое. Их невольное единение было безмолвным. Но они говорили не словами. Бережное касание пальцев, прикосновение губ к уголкам чужих и застывшая одна на двоих поза – вцепившись друг в друга. Позволяющая ощутить здесь и сейчас – живы. Оба живы. В грязном заброшенном метро, среди воды, пыли, гнили, привязанным недалеко демоном в теле начальника безопасности Ватикана. Избитые, уставшие, державшиеся неизвестно как, но живые.  
Руки Маркуса сжали также крепко, не давая отстраниться, успокаивая дрожь. Губы прижались к виску Томаса, поймали пульс, а затем мазнули по щеке, укололись о щетину и отстранились. Взгляд встретился с чужим, фиксируя и не отпуская.   
\- Мнх… - тихое, одно на двоих. Выдох, осознание. Когда лоб потерся о чужой, когда губы снова коснулись губ. Легко. Ласково и невесомо, как крылья бабочки. Делясь дыханиями.  
Маркус прикрыл глаза. Они стояли так еще минут пять, поочередно касаясь друг друга, едва целуя, трогая как ослепшие люди, чтобы удостовериться в реальности происходящего. Сердце успокаивалось, чувства как в тумане текли плавно и тягуче, смешиваясь и оседая где-то внутри.   
  
Когда они вышли на поверхность, дневной свет резанул по глазам, заставляя на несколько минут зажмуриться. Воздух обтекал лицо, шумел легкий ветер. Под ногами была сухая земля. Запах травы смешивался со вкусом дорожной пыли, оседающим на губах. По небу неспешно плыли облака, щебетали птицы и жужжали насекомые.   
Маркус направился к машине, стоявшей совсем рядом.   
Большой черный внедорожник словно ждал их. Нажав на кнопку брелка ключей, снимая с сигнализации машину, Кин открыл дверь со стороны водителя. С трудом залезая внутрь, прижимая одну руку к ребрам, экзорцист стал рыться в бардачке. Он осмотрел лежавшие там документы, прикидывая возможность оставить машину себе. Взгляд скользнул на зеркало бокового вида и поймал в нем Томаса.   
На лице напарника отражалась бледность и тень пережитого: появилась складка горечи и сомнений у поджатых губ, хмурость у переносицы, пыль на взъерошенных волосах, след крови на щеке. Эти же темные высохшие капли на шее.   
Надавив на кнопку открывающую багажник, мужчина выбрался из машины и направился к Томасу, уже начавшему искать трос. Там же обнаружилась и бутылка питьевой воды.   
\- Давай я, - забрав у священника бутылку, не позволив тревожить порезы откручиванием крышки, Маркус справился с ней сам и вернул Томасу. Кин молчал, наблюдая за тем, как он пьет, но то и дело опускал взгляд на перемотанные руки, видя проступившие красные разводы на ткани. В сознании промелькнуло нечто схожее с чувствами, охватившими его в камере полицейского участка: внутри что-то противно сжалось, пульсируя и агонизируя мелкими вспышками. Томаса хотелось встряхнуть, стереть с лица выражение потерянности и самоистязания. Если демоны хотели сломить Томаса, то они действовали изощренно и грамотно, давя на самое незащищенное в молодом мужчине.   
Маркус внезапно понял, что это ему нужно было быть щитом и броней в данной ситуации. И он должен бы стараться беречь своего напарника любой ценой. Сегодня им просто повезло. Но все могло закончиться иначе. Их могла постичь участь Мышки. Вернее его, Кина. Томаса бы использовали, сделали одержимым или что-то еще. А он остался бы лежать либо мертвым с простреленной головой в этом Богом забытом месте, либо демон и правда придумал бы что-то «повеселее» для старого экзорциста.  
\- Здесь есть аптечка, - голос Томаса вырвал Кина из задумчивости.   
Мужчина потер нижнюю губу большим пальцем и кивнул. Аптечка - это хорошо, в особенности, если в ней найдутся антибактериальные средства и эластичный бинт. Простые там имелись наверняка.   
Смыв кровь с лица, шеи и рук остатками чистой воды, вытираясь ватой, Кин продезинфицировал порезы Томаса и снова перевязал ему руки. Дышать стоя было тяжелее, поэтому сославшись на довершение осмотра машины, Кин ушел на заднее сидение.   
Не закрывая дверь, откинувшись на спинку, он позволил себе стиснуть зубы в оскале и положить горячую ладонь на болящие ребра.   
\- Все в порядке? – напряженный голос Томаса застал его врасплох. Кин не думал, что напарник увидит его секундную слабость.   
\- Лучше не бывает.   
\- Маркус.  
Пристальный взгляд Ортега сверлил. Он отрезал возможность мужчине подняться с сиденья, заслонив собой выход. Глаза опустились на сжимающуюся у бока ладонь, брови нахмурились.   
\- Покажи.   
\- Все в порядке.   
\- Маркус. Пожалуйста.   
С недовольством Кин прикрыл глаза и повел нижней челюстью из стороны в сторону.   
\- Думаю ребро сломано.   
Томас провел ладонью по лицу, пытаясь сообразить, что с этим делать. Приступ паники поднимался снова, картины в голове рисовали самые опасные варианты. Вплоть до того, что осколок кости мог попасть в кровоток.   
\- Тебе нужно в больницу. Я отвезу.   
\- Вот еще, - экзорцист усмехнулся и лукаво прищурил глаза, тем самым останавливая напарника, уже было ринувшегося к водительскому сидению. За столько лет с ним случались вещи и похуже, тем более для отдыха в больничной палате время было крайне неподходящее, - Перетянешь мне ребра эластичным бинтом, и буду как новенький.   
\- Но если…  
\- Никаких «но», Томас. Сейчас не до этого. У нас демон в подвале и два трупа, забыл?   
На смуглом лице мексиканца заиграли желваки. Но он понимал, что Кин был прав. Через полминуты борьбы взглядов Ортега сдался: опустил взгляд вниз и кивнул. Отходя к багажнику за аптечкой.   
Рулон эластичного бинта оказался толстым, достаточным для перетяжки. Маркус сдвинулся к краю сидения и снял майку, позволяя Томасу пропускать под руками тянущуюся ткань, попутно подсказывая, как лучше перетягивать.


	18. Глава 5. Верую я и увижу благость Господа на земле живых

По заброшенной станции метро разносилась музыка. С каждым шагом она звучала громче и четче, позволяя различить запись церковных песнопений.   
Наверху на поверхности остался открытый амбарный замок, который Маркус и Томас купили полторы недели назад в строительном магазине. Вися на железных дверях, он не давал никому ни попасть внутрь, ни выйти оттуда.   
Стоило открыть очередную дверь, как в нос ударил запах ладана. В помещении горели лампадки и свечи, образуя мягкий бронзовый полумрак. Беннет лежал на матрасе под потрепанным пледом, прикованный к стене недлинной цепью. Вокруг его ложа рассыпался защитный круг соли. Прах святых, конечно, был более действенным, но выбирать не приходилось. Демон и так выглядел измятым и истерзанным.   
\- Не скучал?   
Усмехнувшись, Кин направился к магнитофону и выключил его. Сломанное ребро все еще беспокоило экзорциста: смеяться было больно, каждый вдох сопровождался неприятным ощущением, однако в остальном он чувствовал себя лучше. Церковный хор затих, и комната погрузилась в тишину, если не считать прерывистого сиплого дыхания Беннета. Благовония ослабляли, мешали демону спокойно дышать, изматывали тело и ослабляли. Тот же эффект достигался молитвами, записанными на диск, которые становились компанией Беннета, когда его оставляли одного. Демон намеренно не ел, так что для подержания жизни в теле приходилось ставить ему капельницы с солевым раствором и добавлять витамины для поддержания жизнедеятельности органов. Несмотря на то, что уже пошла вторая неделя повторного изгнания, они не оставляли попыток достучаться до Беннета и спасти его.   
\- Томас, возьми кадило и запали ладан.   
Облокотившись о стол, Маркус не спешил начинать, украдкой наблюдая за Томасом. Погрязнув в подготовке и «работе», Кин не забыл о случившемся в метро, хоть и не поднимал эту тему с напарником. Но это не означало, что он не размышлял. Этот порывистый поцелуй был другим. Что было в нем? Скопившееся напряжение, похищение, угроза смерти? Вновь причина и следствие? Так или иначе, но чувство единения, проскользнувшее и стиснувшее нутро, поселилось в Кине. Он ощутил поддержку: ту самую, что была нужна им обоим. А может и нечто большее.  
Томас Ортега... Такой разный и такой непредсказуемый. Вломившийся в помещение с железным прутом и сумевший в состоянии аффекта спасти его; застреливший двух людей; справившийся с демоном. И при этом оставшийся самим собой. Тем Ортега, которым был всегда.   
Маркус сохранил в себе те минуты, припрятав в памяти. Изредка воскрешая их перед сном или в одиночестве. Чаще – сидя за столом и перекусывая фастфудом, рассматривая напарника, поддерживая с ним разговор. Подсознательно, без наводящих или открытых действий и проявлений, чувствуя, как между ними укрепляется то, что произошло ночью на кухне в доме Оливии.   
От свежего дыма ладана, демон скривился и постарался отвернуться, сжав зубы. Он слабел, терял силы, таял под напором экзорцистов. Однако они до сих пор не смогли достучаться до самого Беннета.   
Привычно сжимая в руках Библию, Маркус оказался с ним рядом. Господи, как же был не похож на себя сейчас Девин. Истерзанный, избитый, исхудавший и будто-то посеревший.   
\- Беннет. Ты не мог так просто сдаться, сукин сын. Помнишь Мексику? Когда ты пришел ко мне, и я наставил на тебя пистолет? Помнишь, что я тебе сказал? Каждый день – это прогресс, и главное – повторение.   
\- Ты говорил, что мои действия перешли все границы. А я напомнил тебе про ту девочку на Гаити. Помнишь? Ей намотали простыню на шею и повесили на ветке дерева манго.   
Экзорцист потянулся к полотенцу и намочил его простой водой. Стирая с лица одержимого потеки крови, пота и гноя, он смотрел на такого же экзорциста, как и он сам. Разговаривая, вспоминая моменты работы и общения с Беннетом, взывая к нему, Маркус бросил взгляд на Томаса и кивнул ему. Они вновь начинали. Снова боролись за душу раба Божьего.   
Пальцы обмакнулись в поднесенную мисочку церковного масла и начертили на лбу демона крест, отчего тот выгнулся и зашипел.  
\- Беннет…  
\- Беннета здесь больше нет, Маркус. Когда ты уже смиришься со своим очередным проигрышем? – озлобленный взгляд уставился на Кина, а затем перетек на Томаса. Слабо дернувшись в оковах, Беннет закашлялся из-за благовоний, дерущих ему легкие. Ортега раскрыл псалтырь и принялся читать молитву.   
\- Боже праведный и славный, Боже великий и крепкий, Боже предвечный, услышь молитву грешного человека в час сей: услышь меня, обещавший услышать призывающих Тебя в истине, и не сочти мерзким меня, имеющего уста нечистые и грехами связанного, надежда всех концов земли и странствующих далеко.   
\- Как точно подмечено, отец Ортега… Разве вы забыли, что содомия – это грех? Ваши деяния полны мерзости, низменных порывов. Подвернись вам девушка, вы бы зажали её. Вот только теперь…аркх…кхм… Ваш разум терзают далеко не приятные думы. Вы не знаете, как избавиться и очиститься от того, что совершили. Покайтесь, отче. Возможно, Бог простит вас и вашу…столь нелицеприятную слабость.  
Томас запнулся, но не поднял взгляда, тут же продолжив читать и приказав себе не вслушиваться в хриплый голос. Уголки губ демона дрогнули. Он все еще имел силы и не собирался сдаваться.   
\- Возьмись за оружие и щит и восстань на помощь мне; извлеки меч и стань преградой против преследующих меня. Запрети нечистым духам по причине безумия моего, и да отлучится от моей мысли дух ненависти и злопамятства.  
Демон морщился, но уловив отголосок в Кине, потянулся к нему. Опасность представлял для него пока не Томас Ортега, а настырный старый экзорцист. Потому что внутри своей оболочки демон ощутил слабое шевеление. Шепот Кина, присоединившегося к молитве изгнания на латыни, свербел в ушах.   
\- Казанова. С одной не удалось сбежать, решил попробовать второй раз? Это мы заставили тебя сменить ориентацию? Не мог смотреть на женщин с той поры, как мы разводили ноги Мышки перед тобой? Она хорошо помнила этот момент, я помог ей восстановить память.   
\- …дух зависти и лести, дух боязни и уныния, дух гордости и всякой иной злобы, - звучал на фоне его слов голос Томаса.  
Резко схватившись руками за ворот потрепанного и изгаженного слюной и кровью пиджака Беннета, Маркус оскалился. Да, демон знал куда бить. В самое тайное, незащищенное. В прошлое, которое переменило его жизнь и заставило от многого отказаться. Кулак оказался занесенным и готовым обрушится в секунду на говорящего. Смерть Мышки и все, что было с ней связано, пылало неугасимой болью.   
\- Что, Маркус, я оказался прав? Она так хотела тебя. Так желала. Мы дали ей возможность, а ты отверг свою бедную церковную Мышку. И после этого тебя потянуло на другую сторону. Надо же, как интересно получилось. Помнишь, как она расчесывала твои волосы и говорила, что у тебя колтуны, как у собаки, после бессонных ночей? Помнишь её пальцы, касающиеся тебя. Как легко их оказалось заменить на мужские. Ты и правда тот еще…Аргх… - дернувшись, заскрежетав зубами, демон тяжело выдохнул. Осветивший святой водой его Ортега вызывал злость, раздражение и боль.   
\- Тот еще…Казанова, старина Кин. Не думаешь, что твоя Мышка захотела бы снова попробовать с тобой? Невеста Божия, ну-ну.   
\- Помнишь… - облизнув пересохшие губы, Маркус сдержался. Он видел внимательный и ожидающий взгляд Лукавого, видел, как тот хотел добиться результат своих слов. Ударить демона хотелось до безумия, выпуская притаившуюся злость. Но, несмотря на ярость, проснувшуюся от услышанного, не смотря на то, что его ткнули носом в давно утерянное, мужчина не собирался идти на поводу.   
\- Помнишь, как ты отлучил меня? Ты вручил мне это гребаное распоряжение…  
\- С ним ты тоже хочешь сбежать… Замаринуешься в сидре в пабе, слушая гитариста…И на рассвете пойдешь пританцовывая со своей новой «Мышкой»? Или вернее сказать с львенком, старый седой лев. Вы это знаете, отец Томас? Хотя нет, вряд ли бы вам ваш напарник рассказал, как Мышка оказалась одержима. А он сбежал, отказываясь спасать её бедную душу. Как думаете, с вами он поступит также? Убежит, поджав свой хвост. Скинет ненужный балласт. Будьте осторожны… Томас, будьте…  
Пальцы схватили Беннета за челюсть, сжали, но удара не последовало. Маркус тяжело выдохнул и улыбнулся уголками губ. Его провоцировали, но то, что вышло с Аланом повторно не пройдет.   
\- Я хотел дать тебе в морду прямо там. Засунуть это ватиканское распоряжение тебе глотку… Но потом мы все равно справились. Спасли Папу, помнишь? Выдержали искушение, оказавшись в плену у Саймона. Помнишь… Беннет, услышь меня, я знаю, что ты там, в глубине и слышишь меня! Помнишь, как этот идиот резал нам руки, чтобы мы умирали, истекая кровью. И когда казалось, что уже все… Ты не сдался, Беннет! Ты не сдался. Ты свернул шею прислужнику демона, будучи на грани потери сознания. Ты начальник безопасности Ватикана! И один из лучших экзорцистов, Беннет!   
Кашель из губ Девина вырвался с хрипом и гноем. С их уголка по подбородку стекала слюна. Прерывистое дыхание с сипом шло из груди. Демон слабел и злился. В нем ворочался ватиканский прихвостень, реагируя на слова ублюдка Кина.  
\- Надо было свернуть тебе шею, когда я мог…С таким же звуком, как у Габриэля.   
\- Но у тебя не вышло, силенок не хватило. Ты повелся, как собака на приманку. Ты слабый и никчемный, ничем не отличаешься от других демонов. Тяжело, наверное, это признать, да? – поцокав языком, Кин усмехнулся и похлопал его по щеке. – Так бывает, не расстраивайся. Ты мелкая рыбешка, а не акула.   
Отпуская Беннета, вставая, Маркус прошел к магнитофону и снова включил его, подхватывая кадило с ладаном и ставя ее прямо у головы демона. Тот задержал дыхание насколько мог, но затем вынужденно вдохнул, вздрагивая от удушающего запаха. Он будто заставлял отекать легкие демона, закупоривал все сосуды и душил без устали и перерыва. Глаза Беннета на мгновение закатились, он сипло и сдавленно выдохнул.   
\- Высечь бы тебя, как в детстве... Под этот же церковный хор. Помнишь его? Пока другие дети пели псалмы и радовали глаза прихожан на мессах, тебя секли… Хааааа… Просто так, чтобы дух стал сильнее.   
Беннет открыл глаза и уставился в полоток, смотря на поднимающийся дым от кадильниц. Это была изощренная пытка, его время угасало. Яд не может отравлять вечно, конец наступит рано или поздно.   
\- Никто не слышал плача и криков сироты. Стены подвала были толстыми, а то, что проникало в воздуховод, заглушали колонками с речами священника, - впившиеся в Маркуса желтые зрачки плавно скосились вниз. Сознание демона окуналось во вспышки воспоминаний экзорциста, выискивая в них еще одну трещину, - Марки…  
Кин замолчал, зная, что не стоит этого слушать. Не стоит давать возможности проникнуть еще глубже. Туда, где таились тяжелые воспоминания.   
\- Надо же. А я и забыл про эти моменты. Может, вспомнишь, как отец бил меня ремнем? Это все, что ты можешь? Хочешь, я сам тебе расскажу про мальчика, которого загоняли на дерево другие сироты и забрасывали его камнями? Или сказку про темную комнату и слона.   
Хмыкнув, смотря на Беннета, Маркус сдержал тяжелый выдох. Демон заставлял вспоминать. Заставлял отвлекаться.  
\- Заговори со мной голосом отца, а то твой собрат постарался стать моей матерью. Меня не впечатлило, может у тебя получится лучше? Или ты слишком слаб, поэтому копаешься в моих детских воспоминания?   
Взяв в руки распятие, крепче перехватив Библию, Кин поднялся и подошел к Томасу. Стоило поспешить, тело начинало уступать смерти. А они не хотели потерять Беннета вот так.   
Накинув на себя церковный пояс, экзорцист посмотрел Томасу в глаза. С секунду выискивая в них след от слов демона, Маркус взял его под локоть и понизил голос до полушепота.   
\- Я буду и дальше отвлекать его. Беннет внутри. А ты проводи экзорцизм. У тебя получится, Томас, - рука легла на шею в поддерживающем жесте, взгляды пересеклись, – Я в тебя верю.   
Ортега кивнул, хоть и не был уверен в том, что Беннета удастся вытащить. Дни, что они бились над ним, слились в одни долгие сутки. Прогресс заметен не был, но Маркус не собирался отступать. Как не отступился от Кейси Ренс и оказался прав.   
\- Это не я слаб, - снова подал голос демон, и Томас, не дожидаясь, выступил из-за Кина и продолжил с того места, на котором остановился.   
\- И да угаснет всякое распаление и движение плоти моей, от дьявольского воздействия возникающее, и да просветится моя душа, и тело, и дух светом Твоего Божественного познания.  
Беннет усмехнулся, приподнимая голову и медленно моргая. Было заметно, как она слегка покачивалась от того, что демону с трудом давалось удерживать ее навесу.   
\- Это ты сейчас похож на решето, Маркус. Так хочешь открыться, чтобы тебя услышали и поняли, прониклись и пожалели, - он облизнул сухие губы и кивнул на молодого священника, - Отец Ортега ослабляет тебя. Без него ты был сильнее и звучал увереннее. Я не видел твоих мыслей…  
Демон говорил откровенно, и действительно чувствовал разницу в своем содержании. Ведь эта пирушка была повторной. В первый раз Кин был к нему жестче, однако что тогда, что сейчас…ничего не выходило.   
\- Но рядом с ним твой щит падает, и ты становишься уязвим. Он забирает у тебя все.   
Томас тоже слышал это, но старался не отвлекаться. Он лишь коротко поднял взгляд на Маркуса, а затем, словно виноватый ученик, отвлекшийся на посторонний шум, вернулся к псалтырю.   
\- Дабы по множеству милостей Твоих достиг я единения в вере, в меру возраста мужа совершенного, и прославил со Ангелами и всеми святыми Твоими многочтимое и прекрасное имя Твоё…  
\- Твое сознание кипит, Маркус, потому что никто никогда тебя не любил. Ни мать, ни отец. Ни Мышка, которой нужно было только выучиться и взглянуть на запретное. Ни Ортега, чтобы ты там себе не возомнил. Ты ему подстраховка и советчик, не более того, верно отец Томас? – Беннет усмехнулся, откидываясь обратно на матрас, - Даже Господь отвернулся от тебя, вызвав только, чтобы натаскать нового попугая.   
Закашляв, жмурясь и стараясь меньше вдыхать ладана, демон слабо дернул руками. Запястья были натерты, кровоточили. Их перевязывали, но ничего не менялось.  
\- Старый педофил, развращающий молодых священников…, мало тебя отец Шон розгами охаживал, надо было сильнее.  
\- …Отца и Сына и Святого Духа ныне, и всегда, и во веки веков. Аминь.  
Глаза демона остановились на Томасе в момент, когда священник окатил его святой водой и перекрестился. Очередная молитва подошла к концу, но демон продолжал держаться, ровно как и неделю назад.  
\- Слова не действуют, отец Томас? – дернувшись от рук Кина, вычерчивающих в очередной раз крест на лбу, мужчина оскалился, - Не зря существуют обеты, правила и посты. В сердце должно быть место только для Господа, он ревнив и любит внимание. Иначе зачем нужны церкви, изваяния, праздники в его честь. Почему не получается, Томас? Слова писали люди, только взор его делает их действенными. Уж поверь мне, как экзорцисту.   
\- И это говорит нам демон, падшее создание, потерявшее самое желанное в своем существовании? Внимание нашего Творца. Зависть – это грех, ты забыл? Ты завидуешь, что стал не нужен нашему Богу. Ты злишься и испытываешь горечь, боль, обиду, что Он не слышит тебя. О, так же, как и меня. Но в отличие от тебя, я верую. А во что веришь ты?   
Маркус подставил кадило ещё ближе, присел рядом с Беннетом и прикрыл глаза на пару секунд. Он соврал бы себе, если не признался, что, наверное, да – сдает. Раньше в его мысли так легко демоны не пробирались. Он, правда, пробит во многих местах. Однако это не имело значения. Демон жаждал отложить личинки и прорости в них. Как и всегда, играя на чувствах и бередя раны.   
\- Бог всепрощающий. Он простит тебя, сын утра.   
Крестное знамение оставило ожог на лбу одержимого и тот, озверевши, вскрикнул.  
\- Нет в тебе силы более. Назови свое имя и час исхода.   
Забившись в цепях, Беннет оскалился и плюнул Маркусу в лицо. Показав темнеющие зубы и свой настоящий нечеловеческий оскал. Он задыхался, тонул в этом ненавистном запахе. Ему казалось, что все органы внутри покрылись язвами и кровоточат, что тело внутри чешется и опухает.  
\- Беннет? Борись, не сдавайся! – окрик Кина вызвал новый приступ кашля и злого бормотания. Демон хрустнул пальцами, на которых темнели ногти. Язык оббежал опухшие потрескавшиеся губы.   
\- Как думаешь, где сейчас Мышка? Она там…В кромешной темноте. Раздвигает ноги и шепчет – Маркус, Маркус, Маркус. Твоя любовь отравляет. Старина Питер тоже был готов на многое. А сейчас? Он лежит кормом для рыб на дне залива у скалы с гнездом кондора. Как романтично, не правда ли? Там ведь у вас было первое свидание.   
Резкий удар заставил голову мотнуться и соприкоснуться со стеной. Перехваченная Томасом рука напряглась и после пары секунд опустилась.   
\- Видишь…кхе…Как легко тебя вывести теперь. Ты все отдал этому мексиканцу. И остался ни с чем. Бог все из тебя перекачал в него. Время старому льву уйти на покой. Ортега тебя не просто ослабляет… он… кхе… кхе… Делает тебя…громоотводом. Пользуется, как и церковь. Тебя никто не любит, Маркус. Особенно этот мексиканец с колорадкой. Да он даже молитву закончить правильно не может…Никчемный экзорцист без учителя.  
\- Ты помнишь Ханну? Твоя сестра. Она ждала, что ты вернешься за ней, но у тебя не получилось. Ты опоздал и винишь себя за это до сих пор. Помнишь, Беннет? – внезапно выпалив, Маркус уставился прямо в желтые глаза, ловя в них слабый отклик и негодование.   
Верхняя губа Беннета дернулась. Зрачки метнулись на Томаса, а затем вновь на Кина.  
\- Замолчи.   
\- Сколько ей было? Шесть лет? Восемь?   
\- Я сказал… Замолчи!   
\- Ты показал мне её фотографию. Она стояла в желтом потрепанном платье. У неё вились волосы. Маленькая, хрупкая, но все равно похожая на тебя. И ты сказал мне тогда, что…   
\- Что она очень похожа на нашу мать.   
Голос Беннета прорезался внезапно. Глаза на краткие секунды стали осмысленными.  
\- Беннет! – Маркус положил ладонь на его щеку, приставил к губам воды и дал сделать пару глотков. Ноздри Девина тяжело раздувались, а сам он хрипел и почти отключался.   
\- Закончите… экзорцизм. Сделай это.   
Два зрачка снова стали наползать друг на друга и Девина выгнуло, заставив издать сиплый крик.   
\- Беннет! Думай о Ханне. Думай о церкви. О том, как надерешь мне задницу за то, что я наследил в Луизиане: мы отсидели ночь в участке, потеряв две души, - выпалив и видя недовольную гримасу все еще Девина, а не демона, Маркус повернулся к напарнику.   
\- Томас! Давай, сейчас!  
Рука экзорциста сжала пальцы Беннета, находя их и даря ощущения тепла; губы зашептали молитву. Второй рукой Кин перекрестился и снова начертил крест на лбу забившегося в теле человека демона.   
Святая вода зашипела на коже, вонь ладана забила нос и горло. Демон взвыл, собрав все силы, и дернул руками. Но цепи выдержали. Однако ни Маркус, ни Томас не заметили, как выпал один из болтов, крепящий оковы Беннета к стене.   
\- От лица Девина Беннета и Именем Иисуса Христа, пришедшего во плоти моего Господа, - Томас подошел ближе и встал у матраса.   
\- Хватит блеять одно и тоже! – прошипев, дергая головой из стороны в сторону, демон пытался не дать рукам Маркуса касаться себя. Внутри него разгоралась борьба; в голове звучали молитвы, что вспоминал настоящий Беннет. Демона подтачивало уже с обеих сторон.   
\- Приказываю всем демонам, которые прикреплены ко мне, убраться немедля во имя Иисуса Христа пришедшего во плоти. И всем поводырям приказываю убраться немедля во имя Иисуса Христа!  
\- РРРРРРРРРРРХ! – цепь слетела с крепление и одна рука одержимого оказалась свободной. Он отшвырнул от себя Кина и хотел ударить его цепью, подбирая звенья в ладони, но Томас бросился на колени и прижал его плечами к матрасу. Псалтырь упал на пол.   
\- …И всей нечисти приказываю оставить разум и душу мои во имя Иисуса Христа! Назови свое имя, Господь повелевает тебе!  
Пальцы демона больно впились под локти, его желтые глаза искрились гневом.   
\- Ты очернен, в тебе больше нет благодати, нет силы! Твои сомнения правдивы, порочные желания не смываются одной молитвой и покаянием. Обеты нарушать нельзя, а ты только и делаешь, что пренебрегаешь ими, ведясь на поводу желаний.   
Ортега стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как демон прожигает его взглядом, впивается в разум и перекручивает мысли. Как вскрывает страхи и сомнения, поднимая их наружу. Даже те, с которыми Томасу, как казалось, удалось примириться.   
\- Это достойно священника? Ты не экзорцист, а паршивая овца в таком же стаде, возомнившая о себе слишком многое!   
Поднявшийся с пола Маркус дернул уголками губ. Он знал, что это были последние рывки демона. Но последние - самые опасные, потому как богохульная тварь становится подобна животному. А любое животное, загнанное в угол, нападает со всех последних сил. Ребро запульсировало горячей волной боли: удар оказался неожиданным, но Кин успел вовремя отскочить и тут же подняться на ноги, чтобы вернуться обратно.   
Перехватив одну руку демона, отрывая её от Томаса, мужчина прижал свое распятие ко лбу Беннета. Помещение взорвалось протяжным воплем на фоне песнопений, продолжающих играть из магнитофона. Тело Девина выгнулось дугой, приподнимаясь над полом. Маркус перекрестился и не глядя на Ортега с силой надавил на демона, опуская его назад к полу. Буквально наваливаясь сверху, удерживая, фиксируя его руку, которую он стремился высвободить.  
Вокруг все задрожало: стул, стоявший у стола ,треснул; большая половина свечей погасла, а кадило завалилось и покатилось в сторону. Демон яростно задергался, скаля зубы и пытаясь увернуться от распятия и святой воды.  
\- Бог есть любовь, и в любви нет греха. Во мне нет похоти, которую ты пытаешься найти. Я хочу защитить его душу и его самого. Такая любовь чиста, она ведет к единению и искренней заботе друг о друге, а потому прекрасна и не богопротивна.   
Слишком неожиданно прозвучали эти слова из уст Томаса. Кин на пару секунд застыл, напрягся. Его руки дрогнули, и демон почувствовал мгновение слабости в хватке. Он постарался извернуться. Его презрительный взгляд, полыхнув, скользнул по Ортега.  
\- Какое заблуждение, - гнусавый голос перешел в звериный скулеж. Беннет вырывался из ловушки собственного тела, сражаясь с не меньшей силой.   
\- Я верую в это и верую в Господа, не отрекаясь от служения Ему. Назови свое имя, демон.   
Беннет заскрипел челюстью, его затрясло. Он поддавался воле своего Творца и словам экзорциста.   
\- Имя мне Мастема! И увижу я каждую вину, каждую ошибку и вознесу ее во всеувидение!  
По стене поползла трещина. Круг, сдерживающий демона, оказался сметен его силой. Маркус рывком стянул с себя распятие и надел его на шею одержимого, вызывая шквал яростных рывков и попыток скинуть Знамение Божие.   
\- Именем Господа Бога, назови час исхода своего!  
Губы начинали неметь, горло сдавливал спазм, но Кин не останавливался. Попытки демона ослабить его не увенчались успехом. Краткое мгновение Маркусу казалось, что воздуха нет; что он вновь задыхается, а пальцы демона сжимают его горло до хрипа. Однако морок отступил под его верой и звучащим рядом голосом Томаса.   
Этот голос стал проводником. Источником того, что несло в себе покой и уверенность.   
Пальцы очертили в воздухе крест. Кончики коснулись одного плеча, затем второго. Перекрестившись, Кин окропил Беннета святой водой.  
\- Назови час исхода своего! Именем Господа…  
Челюсти Беннета широко раззинулись. Из черного провала глотки вырвался истошный вопль, похожий на десятки голосов. Сперва они звучали отдельно друг от друга, а затем слились в один монотонный и ужасный звук. Демон резко замотал головой из стороны в сторону, глаза его закатились. Выгибаясь и трясясь сильнее, он кашлял гноем, плевался пенообразной слюной. Пальцы скрежетали, пытаясь уцепиться хоть за что-нибудь. Желтые глаза лихорадочно блестели; взгляд бегал по сторонам, не замирая ни на чем даже на долю секунды.   
\- Сие есть ложь и вина твоя, Маркус Кин! Предатель клятв, попиратель канонов веры! Погрязший в похоти выпитый всеми сосуд!  
Голова снова мотнулась. Щеки на лице Беннета запали, из носа начала сочиться кровь.   
\- Сие есть…Аргх… Вина твоя, Томас Ортега! Убийца и лжец, пьющий из чужого истока! В час Суда… Предстанете перед Гласом Его и достану я грех каждый, вину и действо… И рукой Пастуха очистится отара Его… Ибо нет места паршивым овцам, испившим грязь… Ибо слово мое…  
Распятие на груди Девина запекло ещё сильнее и из глаз одержимого брызнули слезы. Вопль боли разнесся по комнате, заглушая запись церковного хора. Рот демона снова раскрылся. Грудная клетка наполнилась воздухом с дымом ладана, раздувшись и словно приготовившись к чему-то. Демон вырвал руки из чужой хватки, становясь на полусогнутые ноги и руки, выгибаясь грудью вверх и запрокидывая голову в неестественной позе.  
\- Я есмь… Обвинитель! - ещё немного и позвоночник хрустнет, сломается и Беннета можно будет сложить пополам.  
Маркус подорвался и вновь стал с силой опускать Девина назад, теснее прижимая распятие к его груди. И демон поддался, зарычал, ощерился. Лязгнул зубами в попытке дотянуться до Кина и укусить его, теряя человеческое обличие. Вены на его шее вздулись, ноздри раздувались как у бешеного быка. Лопнувшие сосуды в глазах превратили их в кровавые озера с темными радужками. Сухие истрескавшиеся губы кровоточили, как и затылок – он не раз приложился головой о стену и об пол.   
Маркус вжал распятие сильнее. Ворой ладонью накрыл лоб Беннета. Его голос вмиг стал ещё громче. Он окреп, наливаясь силой и чем-то тем, чего Ортега ещё не слышал со стороны.   
\- Именем Господа Бога, назови час исхода своего!  
Вспышка: невидимая, огромная. Сжатие воздуха в маленький шарик и взрыв, от которого рождается черная дыра. Волна, берущая начало из внезапного извержения подводного вулкана. Тонны тротила, взорвавшегося под землей. Вакуумная бомба, уничтожающая своим злым невидимым сшибающим с ног импульсом.   
Рука Бога, вершащая правосудие. Проливающая свою благодать через сосуд.   
Крик создания, испускающего последний вдох. Вопль боли, ненависти, зависти, проклятия из раззинутой пасти. Рассеивание чужой радужки, дергание века и трепет ресниц уставших глаз.  
Опавшее на матрас тело, вынудило опасть того, кто держал его, рядом, на колени.   
Магнитофон замолк, оставляя лишь тихий треск пламени в свечах. Дым из кадила остатками полз по грязному полу. Сиплое дыхание потревожило звенящую тишину. Капли пота стекали по лицам троих. Одна капля сорвалась с кончика носа и упала вниз, разбиваясь об пол и исчезая в пыли.   
Кин осел на пол полностью и тяжело привалился к стене, оперевшись об неё затылком. Его пронзал восторг, экстаз; его все еще пьянило и потряхивало. Потому что он увидел, услышал Его. Там, на той стороне.   
Экзорцист не смотрел на свои руки. Он знал, что в них было тепло и сейчас оно оседало, разливалось по всему телу, впитываясь.   
\- С возвращением… Беннет.   
Рука похлопала по плечу начальника безопасности Ватикана. Взгляд остановился на Томасе. Глаза в глаза. Молча. Откровенно. Не нарушая приятной тишины. Маркус улыбнулся. Впервые за долгое время потерь и поражений, по-настоящему радостно.


	19. Глава 5. Нет страха в любви, ибо совершенная любовь изгоняет страх, в котором кроется мучение.

С того момента, как Беннет пришел в себя прошло чуть больше двух недель. Несмотря на то, что восстановление шло медленно, поскольку от пребывания в больнице он отказался, сегодняшним рейсом начальник безопасности Ватикана вылетел в Рим. Маркус и Томас помогли справиться ему здесь. Теперь тяжелая борьба ждала его на иной территории.   
Солнце клонилось к горизонту, полыхая бронзой и уступая сумеркам. Оно оставило свой отпечаток на щеке экзорциста, бросившего ключи от машины на стол; ползло по шее и вороту куртки добавило светлую искру в глаза. Руки Кина оказались в карманах джинсов. Склонив голову на бок, он улыбнулся уголками губ. Семья Ортега вновь была в безопасности. Беннет был спасен и доставлен ими в аэропорт. Они справились со всем. Но кое-что так и осталось не оговоренным.  
Прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, Маркус посмотрел на Томаса, усевшегося на кровать.   
\- Значит, ты собираешься защищать мою душу и меня самого?  
Томас вскинул голову на неожиданный вопрос, затем медленно отвел взгляд и на мгновение нахмурился. В переплетенных в замок пальцах появилось напряжение. Маркусу показалось, что Ортега вновь вот-вот замкнется в себе и утро в доме Оливии повторится. Но он поднялся, расцепляя руки, и огляделся по сторонам, прежде чем подойти к напарнику.  
\- Не то, чтобы я считал, что ты с этим не справляешься, но, кажется, тебе не помешает помощь.  
Вскинув бровь в удивлении, что почти означало не произнесенное вслух «О», Кин потер бородку под нижней губой. Взгляд не стал встречаться с другим. Наоборот, опустился в пол.  
\- Пожалуй, - коротко, емко, открыто и доверчиво, - Но… Ты же понимаешь, что это станет основным местом для удара, Томас? Мне-то не привыкать.  
Ортега коротко усмехнулся и тут же попытался спрятать свою усмешку. Он успел посмотреть насколько Маркусу «не привыкать». Жизнь-иллюзия, которую предлагал Кину демон, вскрыла молодому священнику многое. Однако кое-что еще показала ему и одержимость Беннета.   
\- У меня есть свое мнение на этот счет.  
Томас едва заметно пожал плечами и словно с вызовом, словно доказывая, что на этот раз он не собирается действовать необдуманно, а затем сожалеть и отступать назад, положил руку на плечо Маркусу и привлек его к себе.   
Они оба прекрасно понимали, что демоны в первую очередь станут бить на это. Что будут нещадно терзать, крошить внутренние барьеры и щиты, издеваться и обвинять в низменности и порочности. Но у демона в Беннете ничего не получилось, потому что страсть и физическая тяга здесь были ни при чем. Глаза закрывались сами собой, окунаясь не в темноту, а в отсвет заходящего солнца, проникавшего в номер мотеля. Почти такого же, в каком Кин слышал обвинения от Томаса и показательно пил святую воду, отражая гнев и страх напарника из-за их неудач.  
Более сильное давление Маркуса заставило Томаса прислониться к стене спиной, упереться в нее затылком и слегка приподнять голову, не уходя и не прерывая поцелуя. Рука с плеча Кина сдвинулась к шее, затем к затылку, проходясь по короткому ежику волос. Огладив, он соскользнул на ворот и принялся, не глядя, расстегивать пуговицы.   
Поцелуй продолжился: губы горели, а воздуха становилось все меньше. Дыхание сплеталось в одно целое и пополнялось краткими вдохами на двоих. Касания Томаса порождали дрожь, вызывая с непривычки напряжение в мышцах. Ладонь Маркуса уперлась в стену совсем рядом с головой напарника, запястьем почти касаясь его уха.   
Кин не собирался ничего говорить. С языка не могло сорваться ни слова: мысли не формировались в звуки; чувства и эмоции не находили словестного проявления. Он не знал, смотрел ли Бог на них в этот момент, но думать об этом не хотелось.   
Пальцы поддели светлый джемпер, приподняли его, проводя по открытой коже вверх. Почти так же, как было на кухне Оливии, только сейчас Ортега не был прохладным после душа, а на его шее не висело влажное полотенце. Мексиканец вздрогнул, но отстранился от стены, чтобы позволить стянуть с себя кофту.   
Полы рубашки Кина оказались расстегнуты и вытянуты из брюк. Сжав их, Томас дернул напарника на себя, непроизвольно и сам ударяясь затылком о стену. У них не было необходимости спешить, никто не мог нарушить их единения, и все же Ортега ускорялся. Было странно стаскивать с плеч мужскую рубашку, а не скидывать с более хрупких лямки платья; странно чувствовать бедрами прижатие чужого напряженного паха. Странно, но не отталкивающе.   
Звук расстегивающейся ширинки потонул в первом шумном вдохе, прерывающем поцелуй. Тело поддалось импульсу, давлению и обхвату через ткань. Сладкая нега, намеренно отвергнутая церковными обетами и уже забытая после нарушения клятв с Джессикой, пронеслась волной по телу, распаляя пламя и голод. Заставляя закрыть глаза и запрокинуть голову выше, поддаваясь навстречу.   
Губы Маркуса прижались к открывшейся шее, оставляя отпечаток не поцелуя, но касания, нежащего кожу. Для него все это не было ни странным, ни непривычным, ни новым. Но в то же время с Томасом выходило… Не так, как раньше? Иначе?   
Нет, Кин не собирался его «оберегать» точно фарфоровую статуэтку. Не собирался мягко «потрепать» послушную колли Бога по холке и уйти в сторону. Взгляд Маркуса темнел, но напарник не мог видеть этого. Дыхание сорвалось, стоило получить нужный отклик.   
Колено экзорциста вклинилось между ног мексиканца. Губы снова с жадностью поймали чужие. Маркус мог бы насладиться сорванным движением бедер напарника, дрожью его тела; мог бы довести его до предела, заставив проявить инициативу первым, или же мог всем этим оттолкнуть себя?   
Ладонь проскользнула под ткань расстегнутых штанов и белья. Пальцы Маркуса были не грубы и не нежны. Он забирал чужой стон, мысленно надеясь, что тот не полон возмущения. Потому что поцелуй давно сорвался из «легкого» в голодный, отрывистый и проникновенный. Язык сталкивался с чужим, пробуя, поддевая и увлекая за собой. Прося «ответить». Сердце и пульс застучали быстрее, дыхание сорвалось окончательно. И Кин абсолютно четко понял две вещи.   
_«Я - тень в летний зной»_ , - шептал ему демон в теле Алана.   
_Спасительная ли ты тень, Томас Ортега?_  
Пальцы обхватили крепче в простых движениях, знакомых каждому мужчине.   
_«Я – прохладный ключ в жаркой пустыне.»_    
Зубы прихватили нижнюю губу, затем перекинулись на верхнюю, переплетаясь в промежутке с языком и приглушенным стоном Томаса. Дрожь проскочила по позвоночнику вниз, уколола поясницу. Взгляд наконец-то встретился с чужим.   
_«Ты можешь отдохнуть и можешь….»_    
Маркус понял главное - слова демона теперь не были ядом искушения. Они заставляли посмотреть с другой стороны, стирая вбитое в голову непременное отлучение за «порочное» проявление. Это - искренняя забота, лишенная похоти. Это - соединение духовного и физического, не включающее единоличие и жажду обладания для плотского удовлетворения.   
Может ли он быть любим…?   
\- Мх, - Ортега качнул головой, разрывая поцелуй и цепляясь пальцами обеих рук за пояс напарника, чтобы то ли отстранить, то ли ухватиться за него для обретения еще одной точки опоры.   
Пуговица и ширинка поддались рывкам. Одна ладонь повела по пояснице, задирая оставшуюся на теле майку, вторая скользнула к паху, минуя одежду. Томас не замирал: он действовал, вторя движениям Маркуса, упираясь лбом опущенной головы в подбородок мужчины. Пальцы обхватывали напряженную плоть и ласкали ее, то набирая, то сбрасывая темп. Они могли переместиться к кровати, но Ортега не был уверен в том, что сможет сделать и шаг в сторону. Возбуждение пронзало, скручивало мышцы и кололо пах, разгоняясь умелыми касаниями, проталкиванием через плотно сжатые пальцы, срывающими глухие стоны.  
Думал ли он об этом? Нет. Не позволял, одергивая каждый раз. Почти также рьяно, как отгонял воспоминания о Джессике, стыдясь себя и своей несдержанности. Но сейчас он не чувствовал ни вины, ни стыда. Кровь стучала в висках, жар окутывал пространство и туманил голову, заставляя вновь поднять ее и столкнуться с Маркусом. За спиной у них не было распятия, но оно бы не треснуло и не перевернулось.  
Кин мазал по приоткрытым губам Ортега своими, порывисто захватывая их. Глубоко, терпко, пряча собственные сиплые стоны. Пальцы смыкались сильнее, касания обжигали. Хотелось списать острую реакцию от прикосновений на долгое отсутствие физической близости, ведь иллюзия демона была для Маркуса лишь иллюзией и не могла утолить давнего голода. Но предаваться греху лжи экзорцист не хотел.   
Слишком приятно.   
Слишком много и мало в одно и то же время.   
Слишком нужное. Желанное.   
Ком застрял в горле. Маркус застонал и толкнулся в кольцо пальцев Ортега сильнее. Ещё раз и ещё. У них получалось почти синхронно, скрываясь за влажными звуками коротких поцелуев. Кин делал так, как делал себе. С одной небольшой разницей.   
Немного быстрее.   
Потому что Томас открывался для него с новой стороны: более порывистым, нетерпеливым. Подушечка большого пальца обвела край плоти. Обхват пальцев сверху повел кольцо вниз, обнажив головку. Несколько раз ладонь просто прижимала плоть к телу, поглаживая у самого основания. Стоны Томаса, усиливающиеся с каждый движением вверх-вниз, заполоняли уши. Стучали набатом в голове. Запах возбуждения ударял в нос вместе с горчинкой пота.   
Кин почти с рычащим удовлетворением ощутил чужую судорогу. Поймал момент - резкое и подрагивающее движение бедер, секундную тишину и почти болезненный выдох с последовавшим стоном. Грудную клетку Маркуса сдавило практически спазмом в ответ - он сам не знал почему, такое случилось впервые. Липкая подрагивающая ладонь прошлась смазанным жестом вверх по все еще горячей плоти; задела и измазала низ живота, смешивая капли семени с выступившей испариной на смуглой коже мексиканца.   
Кин стиснул зубы. Вжавшись лбом в плечо Ортега, второй рукой облокачиваясь о стену, а первой вцепившись ему в плечо, он застонал. Его тело вздрагивало. Ещё несколько секунд.   
Несколько таких же жестов вверх-вниз. Этих пальцев, этой хватки.   
Горячее дыхание касалось ключицы молодого экзорциста, спину Маркуса снова прошила судорога, дрожь усилилась. Он кусал губы, зажмурившись. Капли пота на лбу стирались о кожу напарника. Голос предавал. Слово сорвалось из горла, сиплое и едва слышное. Он произнес его почти одними губами:   
\- Томас…   
Пара секунд. Пара рывков. Ему, Маркусу Кину, было нужно совсем немного.  
Не прерываться было трудно. Запястье затекало от неудобства положения, а разлившаяся по телу нега от собственной разрядки подначивала замереть и насладиться ей. Ортега запрокинул голову, чувствуя рваное дыхание Маркуса на коже, отмечая твердость напряженного члена в своей руке и пульсацию от подступающего оргазма напарника. Он перевел пальцы ближе к головке, раз за разом проходясь по ее краям, ускоряя темп и уменьшая амплитуду. Свободная ладонь переместилась на шею, провела по загривку к макушке; хотела поднять лицо Кина, чтобы уловить последний звук на пике, но дыхание прерывалось. А затем тишина разлетелась сдавленным стоном и тесным вжатием бедер. Маркус припал, вбился в руку Томаса всем телом.  
\- Кх…хах..хах..  
Томас прикрыл глаза и сглотнул, коротко облизнув губы. Чувствуя чужое горячее семя на пальцах, все еще пропуская через них напряженную плоть. Ему не было стыдно или противно. Не хотелось, как раньше, немедленно отступить и начать уверять себя, что произошло серьезное недоразумение. Не менее приятно сейчас было прислушиваться к Маркусу и его надорванным глоткам воздуха, ощущать все еще бродящую по телу дрожь, пересекающуюся с собственной, и чувствовать учащенное сердцебиение.  
Руки опустились вдоль тела, касаясь кончиками пальцев стены.   
Кин чувствовал себя опустошенным. Тело вздрагивало, прошиваемое остаточными волнами оргазма. Стоять твердо на ногах стало слишком сложно. Но и давать Томасу понять, что у него подламываются ноги и подрагивают колени, было лишним. Один Бог знал (если только Взор его был устремлен на них, в чем Маркус очень сомневался), каких усилий мужчине стоило распрямить руку и, наконец, увеличить расстояние между собой и Ортега. Кин успел ощутить запах пота; успел испробовать его мельком на вкус, когда вжимался лбом в плечо молодого священника и стонал, достигая разрядки; успел коснуться губами ниже ключицы и запомнить жар и гладкость чужой кожи.   
Сил было так мало. Шаг в сторону и назад был так неровен. Неуверенность в том, что будет после случившегося, проскользнула в напряженных чертах лица. Это было уместно, поскольку Кин был готов очередному «откату» произошедшего. Как уже было. Но….   
\- Кхм.. – все еще не восстановив дыхание до конца, Томас прочистил горло, переводя взгляд на напарника, - Это входит в рамки послабления или уже слишком?   
Маркус удивленно вскинул голову.   
Мягкая улыбка разрушала привычную носимую им маску суровости и отчуждения. Он улыбался. Честно. Открыто. Так, что сеть морщинок у глаз прорезалась сильнее, но сами глаза потеплели. Что-то изменилось между ними в этот момент, став нечто большим, чем ранее.   
Маркус качнул головой, поднял руку к своему загривку и погладил шею. Взгляд вернулся к лицу Томаса. Тихий и хриплый смех сорвался с губ.  
\- Вполне.  


**ЭПИЛОГ**

 

**Полтора месяца спустя**

  
Между ними почти ничего не изменилось. Маркус оставался таким же саркастичным и наставляющим, Томас – упертым и самопожертвенным. Они также спорили, не сходясь во мнениях, ругались и расходились по углам; также поддерживали и оберегали друг друга. Также снимали номера в мотелях с отдельными кроватями или отдельными комнатами. Разницу знали лишь они сами, разницу видели демоны. Но последним не удавалось обернуть ее против экзорцистов.   
Проснувшись позже обычного, Томас не обнаружил Кина в номере и, потерев глаза, направился в ванную. В зеркале мелькнул фиолетовый кровоподтек на ребре и глубокая свежая ссадина на плече, оставленная очередным одержимым. Вчера они завершили обряд, и мужчина, освобожденный от демона, теперь поправлялся в городской больнице. Маркусу тоже досталось – врачи наложили несколько швов на бровь, сделали мрт на сотрясение мозга и отпустили их из больницы.   
Ортега принял душ и обработал рану, оделся и вышел в комнату, включая фоном телевизор. Ни смс, ни записок от Маркуса не было, а значит стоило подождать его возвращения, чтобы решить ждать им новой наметки от Беннета или действовать по интуиции.   
«В Ватикане по-прежнему проводятся проверки и перестановки… Еще несколько священников освободили свои посты…»   
Томас остановился напротив экрана и убрал руки в карманы брюк, слушая новости. Беннет взялся за дело быстро и четко, вскрывая засевшее зло в сердце католической церкви. Это нельзя было назвать победой, но теперь они могли хотя бы бороться.   
Стук в дверь отвлек внимание от телевизора и молодой экзорцист направился к ней, ожидая увидеть Маркуса и запоздало понимая, что у того были ключи и стучать он бы не стал. Но замок уже был открыт.   
\- Добрый день. У меня доставка для…Маркуса Кина или Томаса Ортега.   
Курьер, стоявший на пороге, держал в руках небольшую коробку и бланк для заполнения. Томас мельком огляделся вокруг, едва заметно нахмурив брови. Знать о том, где они находятся, мог только Беннет. Или кто-то, кто решил следить за ними.   
\- Из Ватикана, сэр.   
\- Ам…да, я могу принять.   
\- Отлично, сэр. Распишитесь здесь.   


**Полчаса спустя**

  
Ключ провернулся в замочной скважине несколько раз. Номер «17» на древесине облез, так же как и цифра, наполовину стершаяся с брелока. Солнце светило в спину, приятно согревая плечи и затылок. Оставив шляпу на тумбе еще до ухода, Маркус совсем не стеснялся «побитого» лица.   
Зайдя внутрь, экзорцист повесил ключи на крючок, держа второй рукой подставку с двумя кофе и зажатый меж пальцев уголок бумажного пакета со свежей выпечкой.   
Томас сидел за столом и явно ждал его.   
\- Не рановато для работы? С утра и с колораткой.   
Кофе с пакетом опустились на стол, взгляд подметил раскрытую коробку и конверт.   
Ортега потянулся за своим стаканом и поднял глаза на напарника, уклончиво усмехнувшись.  
\- А это не для меня...   
Взгляд перекочевал на письмо под пасторским воротником, а затем снова на Кина.  
Секундное непонимание перетекло в спокойный шаг к другому краю стола. Первым, что взял в руки Маркус, был конверт. Открыв его, достав письмо, мужчина пробежался глазами по тексту.   
\- Кхм.   
Печать. Герб. Подпись.   
Последние два абзаца он прочитал ещё раз, затем отложил письмо и опустил взгляд на колоратку. Рука потянулась к «белому» воротничку. Кончики пальцев дотронулись ребра и дрогнули, проводя по нему медленно и задумчиво.   
\- Ну вот… А я уже привык к мирской жизни и "Будвайзеру" по пятницам.  
Томас отпил кофе и прищурил глаза, едва заметно кивнув. Когда их взгляды все-таки пересеклись, сдержать улыбку не смог ни один ни второй.   
\- Помочь надеть? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Наш "третий сезон" подошел к концу. Спасибо всем, кто осилил прочитать большую работу, кто разделял с нами все эмоции и переживания) 
> 
> Прощаемся на этом?  
> Впрочем... Там где "третий сезон", есть место и для "четвертого", верно?)


End file.
